


1888 год

by Sectumsempra69



Series: Рейхенбахские хроники [6]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 90,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/pseuds/Sectumsempra69
Summary: Наступил новый 1888 год, который для наших героев станет, пожалуй, самым непростым.





	1. Abstinentia

**Author's Note:**

> Очередная часть цикла "Рейхенбахские хроники" (продожение цикла "Шерлок Холмс: молодые годы"

**Шерлок Холмс**

Уотсон поправился окончательно, и приготовления к свадьбе возобновили. Для дам, несмотря на наши с ними сложные обстоятельства, это являлось, по сути, развлечением: поездки по магазинам, выбор мебели, тканей, каких-то мелочей, в которых понимают толк только женщины. Основные хлопоты взял на себя Майкрофт. Мне же оставалось утешаться единственным доступным способом. Обычная доза уже не помогала, и я увеличил в растворе процент кокаина. Но старался не раздражаться, насколько это было в моих силах. Я очень рассчитывал на нашу с братом поездку за границу — вряд ли я смог бы помочь ему чем-то конкретным, но это избавило бы нас обоих от излишних треволнений.

Я не отличаюсь религиозностью в традиционном смысле, но в церкви мне стало не по себе — особенно когда священник произнес пресловутое «и пусть замолчит». Я всегда считал, что Уотсон не имеет никаких актерских способностей, и было жутко видеть, как он поднял вуаль и поцеловал Мэри — пусть и вполне деликатно и прилично, но все же в губы.

Свадьба получилась странная: без всех этих подружек невесты, многочисленной родни, которой просто не существовало в природе, даже без свадебного платья. Мэри была одета в новый элегантный костюм цвета морской волны, а необычную для нее нарядную прическу венчала шляпка с вуалью.

Глупо совсем никого не приглашать на свадьбу, особенно когда она устраивается напоказ, так что со стороны Уотсона присутствовало трое его однополчан, а со стороны наших дам — две их знакомые.

«Мальчишник» у нас с Уотсоном прошел бурно — и вовсе не перед свадьбой, а днем ранее. Вечер накануне церемонии мы провели у Майкрофта, но ночевать уехали к себе, потому что я, кажется, наговорил лишнего и брату, и Уотсону. Мне пришлось по приезду сразу взбодрить себя, что, в общем, не удивительно. С утра я воздержался от кокаина, и, на удивление, мне удалось выдержать роль шафера. Вероятно, за нами следили, но у меня не было возможности особо пристально приглядываться к паре зевак, как бы невзначай вошедших в церковь. Если выбирать между рабочим типографии, который потоптался на пороге, посмотрел на церемонию и быстро покинул церковь, и немного странноватой старушкой, усевшейся в задних рядах, а потом провожавшей молодых восторженным взглядом, тряся головой, я бы поставил на старушку.

Искренне радовались только гости. Майкрофт нервничал, но его состояние было вызвано исключительно моим неблаговидным поведением накануне. Переживания и некоторая неловкость Уотсона могли быть списаны на вполне естественное волнение джентльмена, совершающего самый главный в своей жизни поступок.

Засим мы поехали в ресторан и отметили «радостное» событие. Билеты на поезд до Брайтона купили для молодоженов с тем расчетом, чтобы не затягивать праздник и не трепать нам всем нервы окончательно.

— Теперь ко мне? — спросил Майкрофт, после того как мы проводили доктора и миссис Уотсон.

— Конечно. Только надо попрощаться с Айрин и посадить ее и Сесила в экипаж.

— Разумеется.

Мы подошли к Айрин, которая стояла с сыном в окружении своих приятельниц. Сесил тут же обхватил колени Майкрофта, а когда тот мягко высвободился и присел на корточки, принялся рассказывать, какой он подарок приготовил для Мэри. «Только он пока у нас остался, я его потом отдам». Майкрофт пообещал, что на днях мы заедем к ним и взглянем на подарок.

Когда мы уже смотрели вслед экипажу, увозящему Айрин и мальчика домой, Майкрофт снова тронул меня за руку.

— Шерлок, у тебя с собой есть... лекарство?

— Нет, — покачал я головой. — Со шприцем в церковь?

— Тогда заедем сначала к вам?

— Не надо. Иначе меня потом не будет смысла брать с собой. Из меня получится только ни на что не годная обуза.

— Ты уверен? — с сомнением переспросил брат. — У меня нет кокаина.

— Майкрофт, если я сейчас не перетерплю, я не смогу работать.

На его лице читалось сомнение. Видимо, он думал, что мне стоило бы начать «терпеть» завтра, но решил не спорить.

— Хорошо, тебе виднее.

— Поехали, Майкрофт. Мне уже тошно в этом ресторане.

Питер тут же подал экипаж. Незадолго до пяти мы приехали на Пэлл-Мэлл и поднялись в квартиру.

— Берты нет, — предупредил Майкрофт, — так что если хочешь чаю, нам придется делать его самим.

— Это, конечно, ужасная проблема, — усмехнулся я. — Чайник со спиртовкой у тебя есть. Но у меня получается очень крепко — предупреждаю.

— Ну и хорошо, что крепко. Ляжем спать попозже.

— А что с ужином? — спросил я, занявшись чаем. — Берты же нет дома. Кстати, кем ты ее заменишь?

— Никем. Я не хочу в доме посторонних. Сам посуди, зачем мне, в сущности, экономка? Я за своими тратами на хозяйство и сам могу проследить. Повар приходит каждый день, лакей через день, но на второй этаж они не поднимаются, если я не позову, остаются внизу. Горничная правда убирает тут днем... кажется.

— Кажется, — хмыкнул я, оглядывая идеально чистое помещение.

На мой вопрос об ужине Майкрофт ничего не ответил — надо же, не обратил внимания на слова о еде.

Но на кухне нашлось кое-что к чаю, а в холодной комнатке — молоко. Когда мы сели за стол, я достал из кармана сюртука телеграмму и передал Майкрофту.

— С утренней почтой пришла.

Там значилось только «Соболезную». Майкрофт прочитал и нахмурился.

— Ну... возможно он даже искренен. Тем лучше, дорогой. Мы ведь этого хотели.

В полунамеках Паука, определенно, было что-то… личное. Но я промолчал, не желая шокировать брата.

— Да, мы этого хотели.

Я посмотрел на каминные часы, мысленно сверяясь с железнодорожным расписанием.

— Вряд ли они успеют к чаю. Их ждет только ужин. — Майкрофт проследил за моим взглядом.

Я совершенно не знал, о чем говорить с ним. Молча глотал пустой горчащий чай, переводил взгляд с предмета на предмет.

— Ты сказал Джону, что мы едем во Францию? — уточнил Майкрофт.

— Да, конечно.

— И Айрин скажешь то же самое, хорошо? — Брат с подозрением уставился на меня.

— Хм…

— Пожалуйста, Шерлок, никто, даже Джон, не должен знать, что мы едем в Италию. Мы дадим адрес в Марселе, телеграммы смогут доставлять нам на следующий день, письма в течение трех дней.

— Майкрофт, бога ради… зачем… — я поморщился от такой дотошности, достал портсигар и закурил. — Неужели нельзя просто сказать… Слушай, я сниму этот сюртук, мой халат ведь в гостевой?

— Конечно, переодевайся, мой мальчик. Да и я последую твоему примеру.

Ткнув папиросу в пепельницу, я ушел в спальню, которая уже давно была не столько моей, сколько нашей с Уотсоном. Вытащил бутоньерку, смял ее и швырнул в камин. Прошелся по комнате, посмотрел в окно, потом вспомнил, зачем вообще сюда явился, снял сюртук, галстук, жилет… Подумав, отстегнул воротничок. Надел халат и вышел в гостиную. Вроде бы и январь за окном, а у меня лоб вспотел.

Майкрофт что-то запаздывал. Видимо, переживал бедняга. Ну не халат же он там так долго выбирал? Наконец брат вышел в синем, стеганном. Почему-то этот цвет вызвал во мне приступ жалости к нему.

— О… какой теплый, — проговорил я, подошел к Майкрофту, погладил лацкан халата, потом придвинулся еще ближе, подумывая — не привалиться ли к брату, постоять так немного.

Он обнял меня первым и прижал к себе.

— Да вот, замерз я что-то. А тебе жарко, мой мальчик? Ты такой горячий... температура не поднялась?

Я почти сразу отпрянул.

— У тебя здесь жарко. Камин топили днем. А сегодня ветрено с утра, — прибавил я невпопад.

Я подошел к окну и выглянул на улицу. Над крышами быстро плыли тяжелые кучевые облака. Но при этом светило солнце.

— Боже, какое отвратительно небо, — меня передернуло.

— Просто сумерки наступают, дорогой. Может, ночью и снег пойдет...

— Какие сумерки?!

Я задернул штору. Этот диалог мне вдруг напомнил Шекспира: «Вот дьявол, как сияет солнце ярко! — Какое солнце? На небе луна» — и я засмеялся.

— Да обычные сумерки, мой мальчик, — пожал плечами Майкрофт, — как всегда в это время, разве нет? Я редко смотрю за окно, но, по-моему, ничего необычного? Хочешь выпить?

— Нет! — Я похлопал себя по карманам. — Черт, я забыл портсигар в сюртуке!

— Ты же закуривал у камина, по-моему, ты его положил на полку.

— Я закуривал за столом! Да, вот он.

Достав еще одну папиросу, чиркнул спичкой.

— Майкрофт, ты так и будешь стоять, как соляной столб?! — в сердцах воскликнул я.

— А что такое? — удивился брат и отошел к креслу. — Ну хорошо, я сяду.

— Да не то чтобы… Ах! — я махнул рукой.

Прошелся по гостиной, задерживался у предметов, трогал какие-то. Терпеть было можно. Обычно довольно быстро у меня наступало состояние полного упадка сил — ничего, поваляюсь день-другой…

Мне пришлось подойти к камину, стряхнуть туда пепел. Я посмотрел на каминную полку и усмехнулся — чистейшая. Хорошая прислуга — невидимая прислуга, а брат, кажется, считает, что у него в квартире все совершается как по мановению.

Я посмотрел на него. Сидит такой — спокойный. Как будто я не знаю, о чем он сейчас думает.

— А ты чего на диван-то не сел?

Я бросил папиросу в камин, провел ладонями по лицу и коротко простонал.

Майкрофт пожал плечами и перебрался на диван.

— Кресло ближе стояло.

Конечно, ближе оно стояло! Я нервно похрустел суставами пальцев. Опять дышать стало нечем, да еще появилась… не боль, как будто отголосок боли — то кольнет в висок, то плечи заломит. Я расстегнул пуговицы на рубашке, поочередно забрался ладонями под ткань, помял плечи. А Майкрофт так и сидел молча на диване. Я посмотрел на часы. Джон с Мэри уже наверняка подъезжали к Брайтону.

Когда я подошел к дивану и сел в футе от брата, к горлу подкатил ком. Мне жутко не хотелось, чтобы Майкрофт до меня дотрагивался, хотя парой минут ранее я мечтал, чтобы он меня обнял.

Так мы посидели немного, потом брат встал.

— А я выпью, пожалуй. Точно не хочешь коньяка? — спросил он.

— Нет… Майкрофт, — я ухватился за полу его халата. — Не давать! Ничего мне не давать!

Обычно дома я просто лежал бревном на диване — или глядя в потолок, или повернувшись лицом к спинке. А Уотсон терпеливо ждал, стараясь производить минимум шума. Он понимал, что если я не ухожу в спальню, то намерен перетерпеть, поэтому сидел в кресле или у бюро. Караулил. Но я никогда не переживал такие моменты при брате. Возможно, я не просил Уотсона ни о чем, просто потому, что и просить было не нужно. В любой момент я мог решить, что с меня хватит, и сделать укол. Дома у меня всегда имелся запас кокаина.

— Ты уверен? — с сомнением спросил Майкрофт. — Потому что если я пообещаю, то ведь не дам ни за что.

— Вот! Дай слово!

Глаза у меня так и бегали. Я еще пока не утратил способность соображать — потому уверенно солгал:

— Я обещал Уотсону.

Конечно, тот не взял с меня такого обещания — пожалел Майкрофта. Но если уж мне почти месяц жить с братом за границей и даже, возможно, работать, то я должен быть хотя бы на время чистым. Иначе на мне можно ставить крест — а в Италии вообще замечательно красивые кладбища, говорят.

— Хорошо, мой мальчик, — кивнул Майкрофт. — Ты не получишь ничего сильнее бокала коньяка — при желании.

Он вышел в коридор и запер дверь на лестницу. Потом отодвинул книжный шкаф, за которым скрывался вход в сейфовую комнату. Шкаф закрывал от меня железную дверь. Я поймал себя на том, что прислушиваюсь к щелчкам, вскочил и отошел к столу. Машинально допил холодный чай, оставшийся на донышке чашки. Все мои мысли обратились к тому, что лежало у брата в сейфе. В прошлый раз Майкрофт говорил, что морфий у него есть, и вряд ли выбросил его.

Брат налил себе коньяка, оставил бутылку на столе и опять сел на диван. Я покосился на бокал и положил ладони себе на колени, чтобы скрыть дрожь. Я уже давно себе дал зарок: если стану доводить себя до нужной кондиции еще и алкоголем — лучше пущу себе пулю в рот. Голова раскалывалась и тошнота подступала к горлу.

— Шерлок? Я могу чем-нибудь помочь сейчас? — осторожно спросил Майкрофт. — Может быть, тебе лучше прилечь?

— Не надо.

Я вскочил и заметался по комнате. Брат молчал и смотрел на меня.

— Ну, что ты на меня уставился?! — рявкнул я. — Смотри, любуйся!

Где этот чертов портсигар? На столе его не оказалось. На каминной полке тоже — шаря по ней, я сбросил на пол какую-то коробку, но так и не поднял. Портсигар нашелся на столике у кресла. Стоило сделать затяжку, как горло задергалось спазмом, папироса упала в камин. Я ухватился за каминную полку и закрыл глаза.

— Ты ведь не думаешь, что мне нравится на это смотреть, дорогой? — послышалось со стороны дивана.

— Лучше шторы закрой, — процедил я.

Майкрофт поспешно отошел к окну и задернул шторы.

— Погасить лампу? — спросил он.

— Убавь свет.

Так стало немного легче. Но казалось, что в комнате ужасно жарко, и я задыхался. Майкрофт опять сел в кресло. Вот как, значит... не хочет, чтобы я сидел рядом. Эта мысль сразу оставила меня, потому что главным сейчас было совсем другое.

— Нет… не то, что раньше… — вынужден был признать я, — не могу. У тебя еще есть морфий?

— Полчаса назад ты сказал, чтобы я не давал тебе ничего. Так что не имеет никакого значения, что у меня есть, а чего нет.

— Значит, есть, — я усмехнулся. — Слушай, это же идиотизм, Майкрофт, неужели ты не чувствуешь иногда, какой бред ты несешь? Чего проще — взял бы и солгал.

Брови брата слегка приподнялись.

— Я не хочу унижать тебя ложью, Шерлок, — ответил он. — И что изменилось бы, солги я? Ты бы не поверил, но потом, когда ты придешь в себя... я уже не смогу сказать тебе, что не лгал тебе никогда. Поскольку мы не собираемся умирать прямо сейчас — это имеет для меня значение.

Я почти согнулся от хохота, но голову стиснуло как клещами.

— Как же тебе, наверное, любопытно на все это смотреть… жарко как, господи… с высоты своей праведности. Ты такой святоша, Майкрофт. Никаки-и-их соблазнов. Только что же ты все время заедаешь, а? Сладкое… это так напоминает о сладострастии. Ты же ее хочешь, признайся! Ты же хочешь Айрин?

— Честно говоря — не знаю, — невозмутимо ответил он, — я только в теории понимаю, как это должно выражаться физиологически. На практике ничего такого я не испытываю — пока. Думаешь, сладкое — это заменитель телесной любви? Никогда не приходило в голову.

— «Пока»? Тебе сколько?

Брат не ответил. Меня как будто что-то прижимало, давя на хребет.

— А я вот тут подумал о твоем любимом профессоре… он ведь по девочкам, кажется? Так говорят, знаешь ли. А, может, ты по мальчикам, а? Ну я-то давно уже переросток, — мой смешок напоминал карканье, — а вот Сесил. Сначала прогулки, сидение у тебя на коленях… потом добрый дядюшка предложит, чтобы ребенок погостил у него…

— Странные у тебя фантазии, мой мальчик. Ты явно не исходишь из собственного опыта. А вообще ты бы выбрал что-то одно? Или леди, или мальчик, как-то вместе не сочетается, нет? Переросток... надо же. Ты не можешь так думать, значит, это что-то другое. Хотеть этого ты тоже не можешь, во всяком случае, в детстве ты этого боялся... почему сейчас у тебя мысль пошла в эту сторону? Ты думаешь о Джоне, ты хочешь его, и это выражается таким вот нелепым образом?

Он нес совершенную чушь, просто заговаривал мне зубы. Сидел такой... я едва не задохнулся от приступа ненависти.

— Дай мне морфию! — заорал я. — Мне больно! — и ввернул ругательство, которое подхватил в доках.

— Нет. Я сказал, что не дам, значит — не дам. Ты же меня знаешь. Ты дал слово — и пытаешься его нарушить. Я не виню тебя. Но сам я не нарушу слово, которое дал.

— Да черт с тобой! Я сам возьму!

Схватив лампу, я попытался прибавить света. Руки были как ватные. Когда мне удалось немного повернуть вентиль, я застонал от боли в глазах. Осторожно, чтобы не уронить лампу, я поставил ее поближе к сейфу. Кое-какие буквы и цифры, как мне показалось, я успел определить и запомнить.

Я повернул колесико и прислушался. Слышно… слышно было только, как кровь зудит в ушах на высоких нотах. Одну букву я все-таки нашел. Раздался характерный щелчок. Я был уверен, что на втором диске первой шла тройка. Нет, наверное, на третьем…. Тогда что же на втором?

Майкрофт молча сидел позади меня. Я старался не оборачиваться — боялся, что наброшусь на него с кулаками. Издевается ведь!

Мне то и дело приходилось сглатывать слюну.

— Сволочь! Сволочь!

Но стучать кулаком по дверце было бессмысленно. Я перевел дух, потер ушибленную руку и начал сначала.

— А вдруг тебя завтра скрутит… — пробормотал я, — ты код-то успеешь мне сказать? Там ведь мои письма, верно?

— Не скрутит. Если что — у меня есть душеприказчик, он получит код вместе с моим завещанием и передаст тебе одновременно со всем остальным наследством.

— Это кто ж такой счастливец? — оскалился я. — Грей, что ли?

Щелчок! Все-таки была пятерка. Так… L, потом пять. Я прислонился лбом к холодному металлу.

— Зачем? Джон, конечно, — ответил Майкрофт.

— Конечно, верный Джон. Как я сразу не понял…

Я скинул халат и засучил рукава.

— Еще один на мою голову… — я посмотрел на часы. Сидит в ресторане с женой, если уже вообще не ушли в номер.

Итак… L, потом пятерка. На третьем диске я застрял. Или я ничего не слышу уже, или тут что-то не то…

— Да чтоб вас всех!..

Я захныкал. Не может быть, чтобы Майкрофту не было меня жаль. Какой я кретин! Конечно же!

— Майки… — жалобно позвал я.

— Нет, мой мальчик.

Но голос все-таки дрогнул. Дрогнул!

— Пожалуйста, — я обернулся и протянул к брату руки. — Пожалуйста… умоляю тебя… я не могу больше…

Я опустился на пол и пополз на коленях к креслу.

— Я не хочу умирать, Майки…

При мысли о смерти, меня охватил нешуточный страх, и я уже без всякого спектакля ухватился за колено брата и заплакал.

Майкрофт опустился на пол рядом со мной, обнял и прижался губами к моим волосам.

— Я же обещал никогда не отдавать тебя ангелам, помнишь. Терпи, мой мальчик, и я не дам тебе умереть.

— Ангелам?

Слезы внезапно высохли. Я вцепился в лацканы халата и затряс Майкрофта, как грушу.

— Да ты моей смерти хочешь! Ты же всегда меня ненавидел! Всегда! — слова вылетали у меня изо рта сами собой. — Не трогай меня! Не смей меня никогда трогать, слышишь, ты?! Святоша чертов! Да ты только и ждешь, когда я сдохну!

Майкрофт не сопротивлялся, а мне мучительно хотелось причинить ему боль, чтобы он понял, что я испытываю, но у меня в памяти вдруг внезапно и ярко вспыхнуло воспоминание, как брат приезжал ко мне в школу, когда я лежал в лазарете — я вырвался, отпрянул от него, кое-как поднялся на ноги и ринулся к запертой двери. Разумеется, на мои крики о помощи и стуки никто не отозвался. Я вспомнил, что Берта сейчас в доме Уотсона. Но я продолжал орать и колотить кулаками в дверь.

**Майкрофт Холмс**

Я так и остался сидеть на полу, когда брат вскочил и выбежал в коридор. Минут пять я слушал его крики. Надо было встать и пойти за ним. Но меня вдруг охватила какая-то апатия. Может, если переждать, то все это пройдет само собой? Я встряхнул головой... и прикусил губу до крови. Вкус крови во рту вернул меня к реальности, я встал и, вытирая губы, вышел в коридор. Еще минут двадцать Шерлок колотил в дверь... господи, как это выдержать? Потом он внезапно остановился и замер, простоял так несколько секунд и ринулся в гостиную.

Следующие два часа я, переходя за ним из комнаты в комнату, смотрел, как он громит квартиру. Вазы, статуэтки, книги с полок... гостевой спальне досталось особенно, он рвал простыни с каким-то остервенением. Последней была моя спальня, у Шерлока уже кончались силы, когда он туда ворвался. На каминной полке стояли фотографии — две рамочки. Брат схватил первую — свою собственную, грохнул об пол, наступил ногой. Я с ужасом понял, что сейчас он сделает то же самое с маминым портретом — и я промолчу. Промолчу, как молчал все эти два часа, промолчу, когда он растопчет фотографию мамы...

Когда под ногой Шерлока хрустнули осколки стекла, он словно очнулся и посмотрел вниз. Потом отшатнулся и перевел взгляд на вторую фотографию. Он рухнул на четвереньки, и его вывернуло прямо на пол. Лицо мое против воли болезненно сморщилось: и вовсе не от этого зрелища. Шерлок с детства боялся рвоты не меньше, чем колик. Да и став взрослым, он, как мне однажды признался, спокойно переносил вид крови, внутренностей и разбитых черепов, но малейший намек на рвотные массы вызывал у него спазмы в горле.

Я опомнился и кинулся к Шерлоку, подхватил под грудь — и вовремя, он уже падал лицом в пол, в осколки и блевотину. Удерживая его левой рукой, я правой поднял ему лоб и заслонил глаза. Пару минут его выворачивало почти всухую — он ведь сегодня почти ничего не ел, — потом спазмы затихли, но снова хлынули слезы. Я стал поднимать брата, стараясь не отводить руки от его лица, довел до кровати и усадил спиной к камину. Он уже не сопротивлялся, только судорожно всхлипывал. Бедный мальчик, эти несколько часов лишили его последних сил. Кроме всего прочего, он был холодный, как будто в комнате стоял мороз. Я снял халат и стал заворачивать его, а он тихонько заскулил, как побитый щенок.

— Сейчас, мой родной, подожди...

Я бросился к кувшину с водой, намочил полотенце, вернулся к брату. Сначала протереть лицо, потом руки. В его ладонь впился осколок, к счастью, один... Я повернул ладонь к себе — Шерлок не сопротивлялся. Вытащил осколок, промыл рану, поцеловал его ладонь и стал заматывать платком — ничего другого под руками не оказалось.

— Давай-ка, разденься совсем, солнышко, и ложись под одело, надо согреться.

Он только головой помотал, глядя на забинтованную ладонь. Потом осторожно повернул мою голову. Глаза у него были совершенно безумными.

— Майки… — прохрипел он, стуча зубами, — я тебя ударил?

— Нет, дорогой, почему ты так решил? А! Нет, нет, это я сам, губу прикусил случайно, — я провел влажной ладонью по губам. Кровь... черт. — Не бойся. Знаешь что, пойдем-ка, разденемся в ванной. Пойдем, пойдем. Воду мы не нагрели, но хоть так. Давай, мальчик мой, держись за меня.

Я почти волоком дотащил Шерлока до ванной. Он кое-как выбил нос и прополоскал горло. Это чуть не вылилось в еще один приступ рвоты, но обошлось. Я помог брату раздеться и усадил в ванну. На холодную воду он никак не отреагировал, но после растирания ему стало, кажется, полегче. Когда мы возвращались в спальню, я старательно прикрывал Шерлоку лицо ладонью, чтобы он не видел пол у камина.

В стеганном халате под периной он продолжал трястись от озноба.

— Ты потерпи, мой хороший. Я тут немного приберу и приду к тебе, хорошо?

Я закутал Шерлока как только мог и пошел к камину — это все надо убрать. Чем? Н-да... пришлось взять полотенца. Минут через пятнадцать, протерев кое-как пол и собрав осколки, я вымыл руки и вернулся к брату, пощупал лоб, взял за руку. Она была холодной, но уже не такой ледяной.

— Сделать тебе чаю, дорогой?

Шерлок не открывал глаз, но молча кивнул. Даже в таком состоянии он не мог не понимать, что жидкость ему необходима.

Я согрел чай (молока, наверное, не нужно — решил я), подошел с чашкой к брату. Пока сажал его, вдруг вспомнил, как он кричал «не трогай меня никогда»... неужели теперь это будет всплывать?

— Пей, родной. Осторожно, горячий.

— Не могу, горячий, — прошептал он. — Я и чашку не удержу.

Старательно отводя взгляд, Шерлок посмотрел в сторону камина, увидел одиноко стоящую там фотографию матери и заплакал.

— Да я подержу чашку... Ну, пусть немного остынет. — Я притянул брата к себе. — Ну, что ты, малыш, не надо. Все пройдет. Я с тобой.

— Майкрофт, забудь все, что я наговорил тебе. Обещай, что забудешь.

Я чуть было не сказал, что ничего и не помню, но в последний момент остановился. Не врать — так не врать.

— Уже забыл. Это все не имеет значения, я же не идиот, Шерлок. Дай лучше руку посмотрю. Платок промок, давай другим завяжем? В доме где-то есть бинты, но я не могу сообразить, где.

— Может, в ванной комнате? — предположил Шерлок.

Не знаю, отчего, но он вдруг опять покрылся холодным потом и еле выдавил из себя:

— Мне туда... надо...

— Сможешь встать? Держись тогда за меня.

— Я сам.

Правда, добрался он сам. А мне оставалось только плестись следом за ним. Он еле успел встать перед унитазом на колени и наклониться, как его опять вырвало. Я пытался ему помочь, а он упрямо отстранял меня рукой. Я не мог понять причины, только снова всплывало «не дотрагивайся». Из всех слов, что он мне наговорил за вечер, в голове застряли именно эти. Я нашел бинт, намочил в тазу полотенце, а брата все еще трясло. Надо было уводить его отсюда, понял я, иначе это грозило продолжаться и продолжаться, а там оставалась уже одна желчь. Придется ему потерпеть мои прикосновения... Я наклонился и стал вытирать брату лицо мокрым полотенцем.

— Тише, родной. Пойдем в спальню. Тебе надо просто согреться и все понемногу пройдет.

В спальне он попросил воды, прополоскал рот и сплюнул в таз для умывания.

Я уложил его в постель. Руки и ноги у него опять стали ледяными, и я пытался закутать его поверх халата в одеяло, как кутают маленьких детей. Надо было бы лечь рядом и прижать к себе, он бы так быстрее согрелся, но я никак не мог понять, вдруг ему на самом деле неприятны мои прикосновения?

— Может, мне разжечь камин? — спросил я.

— Не надо, — стуча зубами, пробормотал брат.

Чашка уже остыла. Ему бы еще попить — и покрепче.

— Пару минут, малыш, хорошо? Только чаю согрею. Просто полежи, не раскрывайся, надо согреться. Я сейчас.

Я вышел в гостиную, зажег спиртовку и быстро выпил залпом полбокала коньяка.

Когда я уже наливал чай, со стороны спальни донесся какой-то шум. Встал? Зачем? С чашкой в руках я пошел в спальню и выронил ее, когда увидел, что делает брат. Он уже приподнял раму до половины, но, видимо, руки его плохо слушались, и он боролся с рамой, пытаясь протиснуться под нее. Он не заметил, как я вошел, но звук разбившейся чашки должен был услышать. Или не должен? Он уже наполовину высунулся из окна. Я перешагнул осколки, кинулся к нему и обхватил поперек живота. Сказал, стараясь, чтобы мой голос звучал спокойно:

— Не надо открывать, мой дорогой, там прохладно, а ты и так замерз. Ну-ка идем в постель. Давай, давай...

Рама с треском упала на место, Шерлок выскользнул из моих рук, повалился на пол и завыл. Я попытался поднять брата, но не смог — так его колотило. Схватив с кресла плед, я сел на пол, укутал Шерлока, подтянул к себе на колени и стал гладить по спине и волосам, стараясь снять спазмы, от которых его скручивало. Кажется, он хотел что-то произнести, но его затрясло от кашля, словно он не мог вдохнуть воздух, и внутри у меня все билось в панике, мне казалось, что он сейчас задохнется у меня на руках, но через какое-то время вой и кашель стали стихать, и через несколько минут брат немного расслабился и тихо заплакал. Я продолжал гладить его.

— Ну, зачем? Майки, зачем? — всхлипывал он. — Это же самое правильное... я же вам жить не даю... господи, я так отвратителен, так мерзок... дали бы мне сдохнуть — и все.

— Жить? Зачем нам жить без тебя, мой мальчик? Если тебя не станет — мы тоже умрем. Я сразу, он — когда узнает.

Я понимал, что брат сейчас не очень хорошо соображает, но продолжал говорить как с вменяемым, надеясь, что это хоть немного приведет его в чувство.

— И не говори так. Ты не можешь быть отвратителен для нас, мы очень любим тебя. Пожалуйста, солнышко, пойдем на кровать, тут холодно... и мне не поднять тебя, котенок, у меня спина болит.

Что-то, кажется, Шерлок понял. Он с трудом выпутался из пледа и подполз к кровати, кое-как влез на нее, но тут же плечи его опять затряслись. Я снял обувь и сел на кровать рядом, сунул под спину подушки, а Шерлока снова притянул к себе и стал покачивать и целовать. Я делал так в детстве, когда он плакал, если у него что-то болело, или когда я должен был вот-вот уезжать, а он не хотел расставаться... и сейчас мне казалось, что время повернулось вспять.

— Не плачь, малыш, все пройдет, все пройдет... я с тобой, мой любимый.

Ответом мне был резкий, истеричный смех. Я ожидал, что он оттолкнет меня, но он лишь вцепился мне в полу халата. Вцепился пораненной рукой.

— Тише, тише, что ты... все будет хорошо... ты успокоишься, поспишь, утром уже ничего не будет болеть... а руку-то мы так и не перевязали, а? — Я постарался осторожно разжать его ладонь. — Дай-ка... шрам наверное небольшой останется... ты мой бедный мальчик...

— Пить хочу, — проскулил он.

Меня никакая сила бы сейчас не заставила опять уйти и оставить Шерлока хоть на минуту. Чашку-то я разбил... но первая чашка с остывшим чаем стояла на тумбочке, я потянулся к ней, спину тут же прострелило, но я все же справился с болью. Чай совсем остыл, но чашку пришлось держать мне, пока брат пил маленькими глотками. Почему-то он одной рукой так и продолжал держаться за меня, словно я мог уйти куда-то, а второй пытался взять чашку, но трясущиеся пальцы с нее соскальзывали. Странно, что у меня самого не дрожали руки.

**Шерлок Холмс**

Понемногу я начинал понимать, что происходит. Мне случалось пережидать, я довольно долго воздерживался, пока не взялся за старое. Когда мы с Уотсоном поссорились в первый и единственный раз, я чувствовал примерно то же, что и сейчас, но только примерно. Хорошо, если на этом все закончится. И хотя такого приступа безумия, через который я заставил пройти моего бедного брата, у меня раньше не случалось, теперешнее состояние хотя бы отчасти мне было знакомо. А может и не умру — подумалось мне. Перетерплю как-то. Майкрофт со мной, и я не наделаю глупостей.

Я часто задышал, чтобы опять не разрыдаться, голова кружилась, пальцы не слушались, и я словно куда-то падал. Я еле справился с пуговицами на рубашке брата — уж не знаю, что он подумал, — и спрятал лицо у него на груди. Так я ощущал, что он еще рядом со мной.

— Хорошо... все хорошо. Ты мой хороший, любимый мой мальчик... мы справимся, все пройдет... ты закрой глаза... — шептал он.

Меня опять накрыло острым приступом отвращения к себе, но я как-то сдержался.

— Очень хороший, да... лучше не бывает. Майки, пожалуйста, не надо. Прости, я не думал, что меня так скрутит.

— Глупый ребенок...

Майкрофт продолжал утешать меня, и, вероятно, я все-таки уснул.

Когда я открыл глаза, то не понял, какое это время суток. В комнате горел газ и шторы были задернуты. Первые мгновения я не чувствовал вообще ничего. Мысль, что я умер, заставила сердце испуганно заколотиться. Пока что я существовал на этом свете. Я плохо помнил все прошедшее, а то, что вспоминал, казалось мне совершенно невозможным. Наверное, я спал, и мне это приснилось. Ну, конечно. Я приподнял голову, оглядел комнату и почувствовал облегчение. Никаких следов моих вчерашних буйств. Ну и слава богу. Но где Майкрофт? Наверное, он у себя и спит. Разумеется, мало удовольствия еще и на ночь оставаться с ненормальным наркоманом. Когда я подумал об этом, то понял — что-то не так. Газ вот как-то слабо горит. Если подумать, что тут странного? Убавлен до минимума, чтобы свет не мешал мне спать. А я сплю? Если я сплю, то я не смогу позвать Майкрофта. Я попытался это сделать, но так и не понял — получилось или нет. Может, я мертв? Мертв и думаю. Чертов Декарт. Кажется, нет — определенно я закричал. В комнате потемнело еще больше.

Если я мертв, но при этом осознаю себя, то куда попал? Я пытался встать с постели, но только дергался, и тело меня не слушалось. И мысль — одна мысль приводила в ужас — за мной сейчас придут. И как будто в ответ на это кровать подо мной загорелась.

Если бы я еще их видел! Но я только чувствовал. Огонь проникал в меня, он был такой сильный, что я давно бы должен был обратиться в пепел и избавиться от страданий, но боль не утихала. Вспомнились вдруг все детские страхи, подкрепленные гравюрами в книгах — я никогда не говорил о них брату, но иногда меня опять тянуло посмотреть на ужасные изображения. Марсий, с которого сдирают кожу, безумные фантазии Гойи со страшными уродцами, которые сейчас невидимыми терзали меня, поджаривали, сдирали с костей мясо и выламывали суставы. Они думают, что справятся со мной?! Нет!

Я перекатился на бок и упал на пол. Но боль вздернула меня на ноги, я бросился бежать и ударился обо что-то. Странно, но я вдруг почувствовал облегчение — почувствовал себя. Как будто боль от удара ненадолго перекрыла собой ту, которая раздирала меня изнутри.

Я понял, что такое вечность. Священники, которые мне попадались в школе, в колледже, в университете — все они нет-нет да поминали вечные муки. А молодые люди — и я среди них, вооруженный новейшими научными знаниями, только посмеивался. Глупец. Любая болезнь, любые страдания имеют начало и конец — эта боль конца не имела. Я катался по полу, чтобы сбить пламя, бился о стены, о мебель — об иллюзию мебели, конечно, ведь они меня намеренно поместили в пространство, которое напоминало мне то место, где я умер. Не знаю, зовут ли грешники в аду бога, а я звал Майкрофта. Ко мне вернулся голос, и мои крики, наверное, могли долететь до самого адского дна. Мои мучители не оставляли меня — иногда я улавливал чей-то черный силуэт — они не давали мне в каком-то извращенном милосердии причинять себе дополнительную боль, но давали мне почувствовать, что я все еще есть. Меня прижимало тяжестью, мне сковывали движения, меня как будто связывали по рукам и ногам невидимыми путами. Я пытался вырваться, но все больше терял силы, и мои мучители могли торжествовать.

И главное — ну, ведь должен быть в этих мучениях какой-то смысл? Хоть малейший. Я бы даже рад был оказаться на самом дне, потому что, если я умер, то мне там самое место, потому что я предал Джона. Я предал Майкрофта. Я еще хуже, чем предатель, потому что зову сейчас брата, и значит, я согласен с тем, что он умер вслед за мной.

Он обещал не отдавать меня ангелам. Про демонов он ничего не говорил.

Я был в аду уже вечность, и мне показали. Да, мне показали! Они все, конечно, горевали обо мне, но потом почувствовали облегчение. Вот Джон — какая женщина устоит перед ним? Да ни одна не устоит. И есть еще одна женщина, у которой ребенок — хороший мальчик, которому так нужен отец.

Стоило мне только подумать об отце, как я его тут же увидел. Я не слышал, что он говорил мне — а то я не знаю, что могу от него услышать.

— Уйди! — закричал я. — Уйди прочь! Я тебя не боюсь! Отдай мне Майкрофта!

— Шерлок! Я не удержу тебя!

А, вот кого назначили моим мучителем! Как они тут логичны! Я дернулся, пытаясь вырваться, и услышал чей-то вскрик.

— Шерлок, перестань, мне больно, я тебя не удержу!

Это не отец...

Меня окатило холодом, и я замер. Отец бы не стал так смотреть на меня. Боль оставалась, но уже другая. Меня как будто хорошенько отделали на ринге.

После всех моих мучений поразило чувство какой-то пустоты, меня словно расплющило по полу, не было сил пошевелиться. А что я лежу на полу, я прекрасно понимал.

И постепенно пришло другое понимание: я вижу брата, который навалился на меня сверху и держит.

Уж не знаю, в каком состоянии пребывал я сам, но брат выглядел ужасно.

— Майки... — просипел я сорванным голосом.


	2. Detoxicalion

**Джон Уотсон**

В отелях служат люди, владеющие дедукцией. Иначе как объяснить, что в нас безошибочно узнали молодоженов? Я вполне мог проследить цепочку умозаключений: новенький чемодан и шляпные картонки Мэри, например. Новехонькие кольца. Да и некоторая нерешительность миссис Уотсон выдавала женщину, которая не привыкла к поездкам.

Миссис Уотсон…

В поезде мы говорили об Индии и вполне приятно провели время. Я старался отвлечь Мэри от беспокойства и грустных мыслей, и под конец разговора она оживилась и стала улыбаться.

Но когда мы вошли в номер, она вначале застыла в нерешительности посреди гостиной, а потом, очнувшись, пошла в спальню: давать указания горничной по распаковке наших вещей.

Я с тоской посмотрел на диван — на таком только радикулит зарабатывать. Изящный и совершенно не приспособленный для того, чтобы на нем спать.

Горничная вышла из спальни и покинула номер, потом в гостиной появилась Мэри.

Я посмотрел на часы.

— Мы как раз успели к ужину.

Мэри улыбнулась:

— А как положено новоиспеченной жене: иметь отменный аппетит или наоборот — чуть-чуть откусить кусочек чего-нибудь и робко ждать, пока муж поест? А то я, честно говоря, голодна.

— Ну, и замечательно, — сказал я и рассмеялся. — То есть, ешьте на здоровье, станем мы еще оглядываться на традиции? К тому же я совершенно не разбираюсь в ваших дамских ухищрениях.

— Тогда пойдемте, Джон.

Я открыл дверь и галантно пропустил Мэри вперед. В холле я купил у цветочницы для нее букетик. Она вдруг тихо рассмеялась:

— Мне кажется, что на меня все смотрят.

— Не думайте об этом, дорогая, — сказал я, подводя ее к нашему столику.

Тем не менее, когда я придвинул ей стул, то окинул мимолетным взглядом публику в ресторане. Сыщик из меня неважный, но ничего подозрительного я не заметил. И никого, кто бы хоть немного напоминал соглядатая.

— Знаете, что я сейчас подумала? — спросила Мэри, когда мы уселись и официант принес меню. — Что будь тут Майкрофт, этот стол уставили бы чем-то редким и удивительным. А мы закажем что-нибудь простое?

— Что вам хочется, дорогая. На ваш вкус.

Мы заказали перепелок, салат, десерт и фрукты. И бутылку «Ламбруско». Когда официант наполнил наши бокалы и отошел, мы подняли их и вполне нежно улыбнулись друг другу — нам не пришлось играть, ведь мы были добрыми друзьями, а я вообще не мог смотреть на Мэри без улыбки.

— За вас, дорогая, — произнес я.

— За вас, Джон.

Наш заказ принесли на удивление быстро. Я было засомневался насчет перепелок, но посмотрел на соседние столы и понял, что добрая треть посетителей заказывала именно их. Попробовав, я убедился, что перепелки только что зажарены, а не разогреты. Что ж, после многолетнего знакомства с искусством повара клуба «Диоген», я научился различать такие вещи. Но и избаловался немного.

— А вы любите изысканную кухню, Джон? — спросила Мэри, глядя на мои расшаркивания с дичью.

— Иногда, — немного удивился я. — Когда ей время и место.

— Чему вы удивляетесь? Я же должна буду давать указания экономке? То есть… просить ее о чем-нибудь. Миссис Зисманд ведь не обычная экономка, а вроде нашего ангела-хранителя. Даже если мы раз в неделю будет обедать у Айрин и раз в неделю у Майкрофта, то еще раз в неделю надо ведь приглашать всех к нам? И еще четыре дня просто ужинать. Иногда можно ездить в рестораны.

Брак все больше становился похожим на настоящий. С другой стороны, я просто обязан был выводить жену в свет, чтобы мелькать на глазах у посторонних, среди которых поначалу могли оказаться не просто случайные обыватели.

— Вкусы Айрин вы знаете, — заметил я, — Шерлок обычно в еде совершенно неприхотлив — он порой просто не замечает, что именно ест, а вот Майкрофта накормить — задача, но, думаю, Берта хорошо знает его предпочтения. Правда, лебедей и кенгуру ему не видать.

— Кенгуру?

— Да, когда я впервые ужинал с ним, он заказал жаркое из кенгуру.

— Это потому, что вы выросли в Австралии? Стало быть, мне повезло — слона бы я съесть не смогла. Майкрофт очень... забавный, правда? — немного осторожно спросила Мэри.

— Забавный? Я бы не сказал, что он забавный. Он, конечно, может произвести такое впечатление, но это только видимость…

Мэри немного смутилась:

— Нет-нет, я не имею в виду ничего плохого. Он очень милый и обаятельный, и так хорошо общается с Сесилом. Но он совсем не похож на Шерлока. Или мне кажется?

— Нет, не кажется. Есть, конечно, общие черты — упрямство, например.

— Разве Шерлок упрямый? Он такой галантный всегда...

— Еще какой упрямый, — улыбнулся я. — Но с дамами он умеет быть обходительным, когда захочет. И потом, галантность по отношению к прекрасному полу и упрямство — вещи вовсе не взаимоисключающие.

— Надо же. Я представляю упрямого ребенка, который делает то, что хочет, не слушая, что ему говорит воспитатель. Я не раз сталкивалась с этим. Одна моя воспитанница, например, могла из чистого упрямства ходить в теплой шали летним вечером только потому, что я говорила ей так не делать. Но взрослый человек? Ладно еще Шерлок, но Майкрофт? Как может проявляться упрямство у такого человека, как он?

Я только теперь понял, что мы с Мэри никогда раньше не обсуждали членов нашей многочисленной… семьи. Да, пожалуй, что и семьи. И еще я понял, что мне придется заново завоевывать доверие Мэри. Она расспрашивала меня так осторожно, будто я мог на что-то рассердиться. Да и сам я чувствовал себя немного неуверенно — не знаю, почему. Ведь раньше мы порой подолгу беседовали с Мэри о самых разных вещах. Я упрекнул себе за ребячество — ничего же не изменилось по сути.

— В чем упрям Майкрофт? Не соблюдает режим — иногда специально, не хочет давать себе хоть какую-то физическую нагрузку, не следит за весом — и, кстати, когда пытается меня запутать и настоять на своем, ведет себя совершенно как ребенок.

— Может, поэтому он так нравится нашему малышу, — кивнула Мэри.

— Пожалуй, он так станет подавать Сесилу дурной пример, — усмехнулся я.

— Вы шутите? — наконец-то оживилась Мэри. — Я не верю, что такой человек, как Майкрофт, способен подать ребенку дурной пример. А Сесил последнее время только о нем и говорит. «Мистер Майки» — непререкаемый авторитет. А «так Майки сказал» — истина в последней инстанции.

— Я шучу по поводу дурного примера, не волнуйтесь, дорогая.

— Мне нравится Майкрофт. Оба брата нравятся. Я так рада, что у мальчика появились знакомые мужчины, и это так чудесно, что вы все трое принимаете в нем участие.

Мы говорили вполголоса, а столик был небольшим, и со стороны, вероятно, казалось, что мы шепчемся о чем-то романтичном.

Мэри покончила с перепелкой и отщипнула виноградину.

— Завтра дадим им телеграмму? — спросила она. — Что у нас все хорошо? Или нельзя?

— Почему же нельзя? Это вполне естественно — дать телеграмму друзьям.

— Тогда так и сделаем, да? А на следующее лето мы ведь сможет поехать на море вместе? И Сесил порадуется...

— Обязательно поедем, — улыбнулся я и погладил ее запястье. — Скучаете по мальчику?

— Да, очень. С тех пор, как я... как Айрин наняла меня — это первое наше расставание. Не представляю себе, как мы его в школу отдадим...

— Школа — это всегда испытание для ребенка, — кивнул я. — К сожалению, приличных школ без пансиона очень мало.

Мне любопытно было спросить, конечно, как у Мэри складывались отношения с Айрин, с чего все началось, но я не решился.

— Айрин уже выбрала школу, — сказала Мэри. — Там когда-то учился ее отец. А знаете, Майкрофт сказал, что если мы захотим, мальчика потом можно будет определить в Итон. Мы с Айрин так смеялись...

— Майкрофту только дайте волю — он Сесила и в Оксфорд потом отправит, — усмехнулся я.

Мэри вдруг лукаво посмотрела на меня.

— Джон, раз уж мы женаты, можно задать неприличный вопрос?

— Сколько угодно, — рассмеялся я. — Вы ведь, к тому же, замужем за врачом.

— О, не настолько неприличный, — рассмеялась она в ответ. — Я хотела спросить: вы предпочитаете спать на кровати справа или слева?

Я не сразу сообразил, о чем она…

— О… я готов уступить вам любую половину, — пробормотал я растерянно.

— Тогда я справа. А то этот диван в гостиной выглядит ужасающе.

— Да, — уныло согласился я. — Я там не помещусь. Спасибо, Мэри, вы настоящий друг.

— Смешно звучит, но не будь мы друзьями — я не вышла бы за вас замуж и мы не сидели бы сейчас тут, не так ли? Не грустите, Джон. Мы можем не говорить об этом Шерлоку, если вы считаете, что его это расстроит. Но Айрин, например, воспримет с юмором, я уверена.

— Шерлок не станет об этом спрашивать, — ответил я.

Про то, что Шерлок наговорил мне под кокаином по поводу моего брака, вообще не стоило упоминать.

— Ну, Айрин, может, тоже не спросит, но я привыкла рассказывать ей... знаете, по-женски. Или спросит. В этом нет ничего ужасного, Джон. Не доверяй мы друг другу, мы не пошли бы на это. Мы все, я имею в виду.

— Мэри, дорогая, не надо меня убеждать, — улыбнулся я. — Я с вами совершенно согласен.

Мы закончили с ужином, я подозвал официанта и попросил счет.

Когда мы вернулись в номер, то некоторое время еще сидели у камина и строили планы на неделю, а потом Мэри ушла в ванную. Она не стала звать горничную, и справилась сама — отель был из числа новомодных, с горячей и холодной водой в кранах.

Потом настала моя очередь, и я сразу взял сорочку с халатом, предоставив Мэри дожидаться «мужа» уже в постели.

В доме у нас, во всяком случае, были две ванных комнаты — это значительно облегчит быт. Вымывшись и одевшись, я проскользнул в гостиную и аккуратно разложил костюм на диване — как какого-то своего заместителя.

— Идите ложитесь, Джон, — позвала меня Мэри.

Я вернулся в спальню, скинул халат, стараясь не смотреть в сторону жены, и забрался под одеяло.

— Если я захраплю ночью, толкните меня.

— Да храпите на здоровье, подумаешь. В пансионе со мной училась девочка, она ужасно храпела. Всегда говорила, что ни за что не выйдет замуж, стеснялась будущего мужа. Сейчас у нее уже трое детей. Джон, а вы давно знаете Берту?

Я повернулся на бок лицом к Мэри. Она лежала, как приметная девочка, положив руки поверх одеяла.

— Вы просто ангел, а не жена, — тихо рассмеялся я. — Берту я знаю столько же, сколько знаю Майкрофта. Да вы не бойтесь ее — она очень хорошая женщина.

— Она так строго смотрит... Наверное, в ее глазах я выгляжу глупой неумехой. Я сперва правда побаивалась ее, но это прошло, когда она меня спросила, не буду ли я против, если она раз в неделю переночует в своей старой комнате в квартире мистера Холмса. Мне даже показалось... она к нему очень привязана, да?

— Берта тоже пострадала от всей этой истории. Она станет беспокоиться за Майкройта — как он там справляется без нее. Конечно, она к нему привязана.

Мэри тоже повернулась ко мне лицом и шепнула:

— Джон... а по-моему, она в него влюблена. Нет?

— Скорее она к нему относится по-матерински.

— По-матерински? Вот уж не знаю... По-моему, вы очень ошибаетесь, когда так думаете. Но я не стану настаивать, конечно.

— Я все-таки надеюсь, что брак у нее был удачным, хотя и бездетным, и она старше Майкрофта. Она поступила к нему на службу, когда тот только получил свою первую должность — ему еще и тридцати не было.

— Старше на восемь лет, это разве так уж много? Многие женщины относятся по-матерински к мужчинам вне зависимости от возраста. Ой, Джон, вы только не подумайте, что я сплетничаю. Я просто не хочу потом чем-то расстроить ее.

— Не волнуйтесь, — сказал я и посмотрел на Мэри с любопытством. — Дорогая, а вы ко мне тоже собираетесь относиться по-матерински?

— А вы ко мне по-отечески? — засмеялась она. — Не знаю, как уж получится. У меня совершенно нет опыта близкого общения с мужчинами, кроме совсем раннего детства, когда я жила с отцом.

— Мы с вами друзья, — сказал я и поцеловал жене лапку. — А уже одно это сделает брак вполне счастливым.

— Как вы думаете, сколько он продлится? Нет, только не поймите неправильно! Я думаю о них... об Айрин, о Шерлоке.

— Увы, кто может сказать?

Еще я не решался спросить, знала ли Мэри о состоянии Шерлока. Айрин точно знала. Сама бы она не стала докладывать, разве что Мэри заметила странности в поведении Шерлока и спросила.

— Больше всего меня печалит даже не вынужденный брак, а что вы с Айрин потом уедете, — сказал я.

— Мы ведь не уедем совсем уж... в Австралию. Будем жить где-то на континенте. Разве мы не сможем видеться? Ведь мы... и мальчик... Майкрофт что-нибудь придумает, я уверена!

— Сможем, конечно. Но это не то же самое, чтобы встретиться за чаем и погулять с ребенком в парке.

— Даже и не знаю... может, надо надеяться, что наш брак продлится подольше? Мы ведь все равно будем видеться с ними все время, Шерлок говорил... он еще шутил, что хорошая жена не должна чинить мужу препятствий в общении с друзьями.

— У меня просто идеальная жена, — рассмеялся я и еще раз уточнил: — Итак, мы завтра идем осматривать город?

— Идеальная жена должна отвечать «как скажете, дорогой»? — рассмеялась Мэри в ответ. — И надо бы найти какую-нибудь симпатичную кондитерскую. А еще я взяла с собой пряжу и буду вязать вам жилет.

— О! С ирландскими косами?

— Да. Будете носить?

— Конечно, буду. Такой теплый и уютный — просто мечта.

— Завтра же начну вязать. После ланча.

— А я, пожалуй, когда вернемся, начну понемногу писать ту историю, что мы все вместе придумали. Вот и будет потом повод зайти перед сном в спальню жены — прочитать очередной отрывок.

— Как чудесно! — обрадовалась Мэри. — Жалко, что нельзя рассказать, что мы придумывали это вчетвером, правда? Особенно жалко, что нельзя Майкрофта упомянуть. Он так радовался, когда мы сочиняли историю. Ему бы самому рассказы писать!

— Я ему уже намекал про это. Но он предпочитает читать мои.

— Но вы знаете, Джон, я вот что придумала: назовите эту историю «Союз четырех»!

— Или «Знак четырех»! Отлично! Вы умница! Ну, что, дорогая моя, пора спать?

— Ну, пора так пора... Спокойной ночи, Джон.

— Спокойной ночи, Мэри.

Я повернулся на спину, закрыл глаза и попытался заснуть. Присутствие рядом женщины совершенно не смущало, да я вообще весь вечер усиленно изображал радость и дружелюбие, чтобы не смущать Мэри еще больше. Она вскоре уснула и забавно засопела во сне.

За весь вечер я не взял ни одной сигареты, и теперь, оставшись наедине со своими мыслями, мучительно захотел курить.

Я осторожно выбрался из постели, надел халат и прокрался в гостиную. Нашарив в кармане пиджака портсигар и спички, уселся у окна. Чуть приподнял створку — хорошо, что ветер не дул в окна, а то подоконник весь оказался бы в пепле, как после извержения вулкана.

Шерлок с утра не сделал укол, а теперь он остался вдвоем с Майкрофтом. Я боялся за них обоих. Надеялся, что после ресторана они заедут на Бейкер-стрит и Шерлок как-то облегчит свое состояние. Боже мой, мог ли я подумать, что когда-нибудь стану об этом мечтать! Они собирались во Францию — вряд ли у Майкрофта были там какие-то особо ответственные дела, иначе бы он не пригласил брата с собой. Я мог только надеяться, что поездка как-то отвлечет Шерлока от мрачных мыслей. А до их возвращения мы с Мэри уже приедем в Лондон и немного обживемся в новом доме. Пока Холмсы не вернутся из поездки, Мэри нельзя ночевать у Айрин — это будет выглядеть, мягко говоря, странным. Но я бы мог, например, погулять немного с Сесилом в парке…

Я почувствовал, что сигарета сейчас выпадет у меня из пальцев, затушил ее и тихонько прокрался в спальню. Мэри, судя по дыханию, слава богу, спала — я не разбудил ее своими блужданиями. Забравшись под одеяло, я закрыл глаза и подумал, обращаясь неведомо к кому: «Пусть с ними все будет благополучно».

**Майкрофт Холмс**

Когда брат уснул у меня на руках, я думал, что, слава богу, все закончилось. Я не знал, сколько он проспит, но главное — все худшее осталось позади, даже если он проснется совсем слабым, как в тот раз, когда я привез его отсюда на Бейкер-стрит и мы с Джоном два дня потом его выхаживали... Джон далеко, но у меня было ощущение, что я справлюсь и один, раз уж так получилось. Слава Богу, бедный Джон не видел этого кошмара, он не простил бы себе, что согласился на брак... но ничего, все обошлось... Шерлок полностью расслабился во сне, я чувствовал это, потому что так и держал его на руках. С этими мыслями я наконец тоже начал засыпать.

Пробуждение вышло внезапным и ужасным. Я очнулся, когда Шерлок с криком скатился с кровати. Спросонья я не мог понять, что случилось, а брат уже метался по спальне, налетел на полку, ударился об угол, потекла кровь. Я бросился к нему, он оттолкнул меня... следующие несколько часов превратились в какой-то мучительный поединок.

Шерлок катался по полу, пытался вырваться из моих рук, кричал что-то нечленораздельное. Он не останавливался ни на секунду, и откуда у него только силы брались! Он выворачивался из моих объятий и тут же кидался на мебель — мне казалось, что он намеренно калечит себя. Я пытался его держать, он кусал мои руки, кричал и снова пытался вырваться. Не знаю, сколько это продолжалось, мне казалось — вечность. Я звал брата, пытался говорить с ним, успокоить, перебирал все ласковые слова, какие знал, но он меня совсем не слышал. У меня почти закончились силы, я понял, что скоро с ним не справлюсь. В какой-то момент Шерлок боднул меня головой в лоб и дернулся изо всех сил, рука у меня сорвалась — не знаю, что с ней произошло, но я понял, что она не действует. Тогда я просто навалился на брата всем телом, прижимая к полу, и тут же испугался, что раздавлю его.

— Шерлок, пожалуйста! Рука... мне больно! Я не могу больше тебя держать! Остановись!

Я не поверил, когда он замер, и все еще наваливался из последних сил, ожидая рывка. Но он вдруг начал расслабляться, обмяк, взгляд его, наоборот, стал осмысленней... и он меня узнал... кажется, узнал! Вот только я больше не мог ни сказать ничего, ни руки отпустить.

— Майки?

Шерлок с трудом перекатил меня на бок и разжал пальцы здоровой руки, которыми я все еще сжимал его запястье. Честно говоря, на мои руки было страшно смотреть, и еще я умудрился обжечься о лампу, когда поспешно убирал ее подальше — пузыри в разгар борьбы лопнули и сочилась сукровица.

— Господи... — прошептал Шерлок.

Он осторожно пощупал мне ладонь вывихнутой руки, убедился, что кости целы, всхлипнул и поцеловал мне запястье. На нем осталась кровь, и Шерлок, побелев от ужаса еще больше, машинально провел языком по губам — он и их искусал до крови.

— Майки...

— Ты как, дорогой? Я тебя не раздавил?

— Ты можешь встать? Тебе нужно в постель, — ответил брат вполне осмысленно.

Понятия я не имел, могу ли встать. Да и какая разница. Брат очнулся, слава богу. Даже если это была всего лишь передышка...

— Солнышко, пожалуйста, мне нужно немного передохнуть, попробуй больше так не делать... хоть какое-то время...

Шерлок подполз к кровати, стащил с нее подушку и подложил мне под голову.

— Я в порядке... Родной, ты только не волнуйся, я сейчас... надо что-то... хотя бы виски. — Он застонал и прижался щекой к моему лицу. — Господи, прости меня, Майки!

— Милый, да за что? Ну какой виски, ты потерпи, я сейчас встану...

Левой рукой я погладил его во волосам. Правой я почему-то пошевелить так и не мог. Подумал, что подушку надо сунуть под спину, а не под голову, голова — черт с ней, а вот спина болела адски... Главное, чтобы мальчик не почувствовал себя виноватым...

— Всегда у меня в самый неподходящий момент спину прихватывает. Ты можешь встать, дорогой? Мне надо, наверное, найти трость... или стул какой-то... надо опереться на что-то...

— Обопрись на меня. Майки, не спорь. Главное — тебе нужно лечь.

Главное — встать. Я боялся, что у Шерлока сейчас не хватит сил, я ведь и правда вдвое тяжелей, но кто нас знает, откуда силы берутся.

— Ну смотри: если что, падать вместе будем. Давай, подтолкни меня со спины, надо для начала сесть.

Наверное, это выглядело даже комично, но в результате Шерлок придал мне сперва сидячее положение, потом я ухватился за его шею, поднялся на колени, а потом и на ноги.

— Ох... какой пол твердый... пошли к кровати. Мелкими шагами.

Постель была перевернута, но все-таки мы до нее благополучно добрались, и мне удалось лечь.

Шерлок постарался хоть как-то поправить простыню и одеяло.

— Еще ночь? — спросил он, глядя на задернутые шторы.

— Нет, милый, не скажу, сколько времени точно, но полдень уже наступил.

Шерлок подошел к окну — у меня на мгновение екнуло сердце — и раздвинул шторы.

— Полежи, я найду, чем обработать раны.

Я испугался и стал упрашивать, чтобы он не выходил из комнаты — боялся давешней попытки выброситься в окно, но брату все-таки удалось уговорить меня. Пока он бродил по разгромленным комнатам, я пытался разобраться в тех слабых шумах, что доносились из-за двери. Черт меня дернул купить целый дом, ничего толком не слышно! Встать я не мог, мне удалось только перевернуться на бок, и когда брат вернулся, я испытал огромное облегчение.

— Бинт! — удивился я. — Ох, я ведь вчера нашел один в ванной, черт, где он? Твоя рука, мы же так и не перевязали! Вот я болван... что там? Иди сюда.

— Этот я нашел в своей ванной, а где тот бинт, не знаю. Лежи смирно, пожалуйста. — Шерлок подошел ко мне. — И хватит меня жалеть, Майки. Подумаешь, маленький братец «порезал ладошку». Ему бы врезать промеж глаз. Давай сначала здоровую руку.

Он смочил кусок бинта в виски и протер мне укусы.

— Варварство какое, так использовать виски... — пробормотал я.

Подумал, что лучше бы мне дали его внутрь, но я пока не был уверен, что уже все кончилось, и боялся пить. К тому же у меня довольно сильно болели плечи, все-таки пальцы у мальчика железные. Боюсь, что и я ему синяков наставил.

— Может, не надо? Щиплется же. Что туда могло попасть...

— Человеческая слюна. Источник инфекции, — нервно усмехнулся Шерлок.

Закончив с одной рукой, он пересел на другую сторону кровати.

— Говори, когда больно.

Он осторожно ощупал мне запястье и подвигал моей рукой.

— Кажется, все-таки это растяжение, — сказал он. — Слава богу.

— Видишь, ничего страшного. Но не везет этому запястью. И это все потому, что я не привык к физическим нагрузкам. Да и похудеть мне не мешало бы, — говорил я невпопад.

Но Шерлок не обращал внимания на мою болтовню, занимаясь ранами.

— Как же ты обжегся? — пробормотал он.

Обработав все укусы, он осторожно перевязал мне запястья и обожженную ладонь, стараясь не повредить пузыри. Закончив, он поцеловал меня в щеку и встал с кровати.

— Знаешь, уже время ланча скоро. Пойду приготовлю чай. А ты лежи, дорогой, я сам все сделаю.

Опять он уходит. Но я уже так не волновался, кажется, и правда все обошлось.

— Неси спиртовку сюда, она в гостиной. И все остальное там осталось.

— Я немного пошарю в буфете — что там есть у Берты. Ты только не волнуйся.

Как я мог не волноваться? Но излишне нервничать сейчас мне тоже не следовало, нельзя, чтобы Шерлок подумал, что я ему не доверяю.

— Это звонок? — Шерлок прислушался. — Точно звонок. Кто бы это мог быть?

— Наверное, посыльный из клуба, принес документы, — предположил я.

— Я заберу. Надеюсь, он не испугается моего вида. — Брат попытался хоть как-то пригладить волосы, поплотнее запахнул халат и направился к двери.

— Шерлок, стой! — остановил я его. — Дверь закрыта. — И, решившись, добавил: — Ключ в сейфе. Код — L 5094 SUH.

— Хорошо, — кивнул он и прошел в гостиную.

**Шерлок Холмс**

Ключ лежал на полке у самого края. Я взял его и, не глядя, закрыл сейф.

Почему-то я не помнил, когда Майкрофт запирал дверь на лестницу, но, с другой стороны, у меня сохранились смутные воспоминания, что я, кажется, барабанил в нее кулаками и орал, как пациент Бедлама.

Насколько мог поспешно я спустился вниз, надеясь, что посыльный еще не ушел.

Черт... На пороге стоял Грей с корзиной в руке.

Взгляд его не выражал ровным счетом ничего, хотя любой на его месте хотя бы бровью повел, глядя на мой помятый вид.

— Здравствуйте, сэр. Поскольку прислуги сегодня нет, я принес ланч, — невозмутимо произнес он.

Вот он-то подумал, что Майкрофту надо поесть…

— Здравствуйте, мистер Грей. Спасибо за заботу. — Глядя в сторону, пробормотал я и забрал корзину. — Думаю, он и поужинает, — прибавил после паузы.

— Я пришлю ужин к семи. Могу я чем-нибудь помочь?

Неизменный мистер Грей, всегда готовый помочь своему патрону. Только его сейчас в квартире и не хватало. И дело было не в моем эгоизме или страхе за репутацию. В первую очередь, Майкрофт не хотел бы, чтобы секретарь видел тот разгром, что я учинил в комнатах.

— Спасибо, мистер Грей, больше ничего не нужно, — сказал я мягко.

— Очень хорошо, сэр. Передайте ему, что у нас все в порядке. Пусть отдыхает спокойно.

Отдыхает… Я закрыл дверь и привалился к ней спиной.

Корзина показалась мне ужасно тяжелой. Поднявшись на площадку лестницы, я остановился, переводя дух. Взгляд упал на консоль с вазой, стоявшую между дверьми в гостиную и спальню. Странно, что она уцелела. Коридор выглядел таким же чистым, прибранным, практически стерильным, как и всегда. Что меня всегда просто приводило в уныние в этом доме, так это вовсе не идеальный порядок. Дай миссис Хадсон волю — она бы и у меня такой же устроила. Но эти помещения пахли как нежилые.

У нас как заходишь — слегка тянет чем-нибудь вкусным с кухни. В буфете обязательно что-нибудь найдется. Кулинарные способности миссис Хадсон нельзя назвать выдающимися, но готовит она вкусно и всегда может подкормить чем-нибудь двух джентльменов, которые имеют привычку опаздывать к ужину.

А здесь обычно пахло дорогой кожей, книгами, даже газом не пахло почти, потому что хозяин появлялся тут лишь изредка. В голове промелькнула гротескная и почти бесовская мысль, что я некоторым образом, внес оживление в эти комнаты. Я чуть было истерически не расхохотался, но тут же испуганно закрыл рот ладонью и поспешил к брату.

— Нам принесли ланч, дорогой, — бодро сообщил я. — Сейчас только спиртовку разожгу и посмотрю, что там Грей принес.

— Грей? Сам принес?

Майкрофт попытался подняться, но так и не смог.

— Лежи, Майки, не вставай. Я все сделаю.

Мне пришлось повозиться, но это хорошо отвлекало от ненужных мыслей. В корзине обнаружилось и кое-что к чаю. И слава богу — к ужину я бы хоть немного привел себя в порядок. Я приготовил чай, собрал на поднос еды для брата, осторожно усадил его, подложив под спину пару подушек.

— Пашет мы и в пять съедим? — спросил я. — Если проснемся, конечно.

Мне пришлось уговаривать брата, чтобы он хоть немного поел, а мне кусок совсем не лез с горло, но ужасно хотелось пить. В корзине было еще две бутылки сока — яблочного и вишневого. Пить после чая вишневый сок — это как-то странно, но я все же налил себе и предложил брату.

— Я не люблю яблочный, пей сам, дорогой.

Чтобы Грей такого не знал — из области невозможного. Получается, вишневый предназначался мне. Я поморщился, выпивая сок, и не потому, что он был кислым. Вот только заботы Грея мне не хватало.

Наконец мы немного подкрепили силы, я убрал поднос в гостиную, чтобы запахи не раздражали, уложил Майкрофта и сам лег на свободную половину кровати.

— Ты как? — спросил я шепотом, уткнувшись лицом в его плечо.

— Когда ты рядом — все в порядке. Даже хорошо. Уже прошло, правда?

— Да, дорогой, уже все. Теперь только немного придем в себя, примем более приличный вид — и уедем. Мы ведь уедем в Италию?

— Да, конечно. Мы ведь вчера говорили, помнишь? Господи, как неделя прошла... Мы уедем через три дня. За три дня надо вылечить мою спину и запястье — я должен отправлять письма оттуда, а почерк левой руки у меня отличается от правой.

Майкрофт погладил меня по волосам, пальцы наткнулись на шишку.

— Ты сам-то как? Голова не болит?

— Черт… это мелочи. — Я пощупал гематому. Ничего, могло быть и хуже. — У тебя ведь есть лекарства, назначенные Джоном?

— От давления? Есть. А от спины все равно нету лекарств, кроме болеутоляющих, а их я не принимаю. Да пройдет, обычно за два дня проходит. Хорошо, что ты тут, а то лежал бы, ждал, когда Грей меня хватится... один раз так получилось: Берта выходная была, я сутки встать не мог. Приучил прислугу не беспокоить меня... и получил вот... было, да. Ты уж не уходи.

— Ты что? Куда я уйду, Майки?

Он что, всерьез полагал, что я его тут одного брошу?

— Да неспокойно мне... часто у тебя так, Шерлок?

— В первый раз. Обычно дальше хандры и головной боли не заходило.

Майкрофт обнял меня здоровой рукой и поцеловал в висок.

— Я бы что угодно отдал, лишь бы это больше не повторилось.

Я зажмурился. Оставалось два выхода — или не колоть кокаин, а я вовсе не был уверен, что мне под силу отказаться от него насовсем, или колоть... пока не придет конец.

— Пообещай мне одну вещь, — сказал Майкрофт. — Если ты поймешь, что такое может повториться — приходи сюда. Не надо, чтобы Джон это видел, пожалуйста. Лучше я. Очень тебя прошу.

Я похолодел. Что бы я еще раз заставил его через такое пройти?

— Не могу, Майки. Пожалуйста, не проси.

— Это невозможно в одиночку. А, кроме меня, у тебя только он. Не поступай так с Джоном. Разве я многого прошу?

— Хорошо, — сказал я, впервые солгав брату.

Видимо, я слишком быстро согласился и не потребовал объяснений, и Майкрофт понял, что я кривлю душой.

— По-твоему, я не имею права помочь тебе? — спросил он.

— При чем тут права, Майки? А если бы у тебя сердце не выдержало?

— Сердце? Ты вообще-то... прости, что ты помнишь из происходившего?

Я окинул взглядом разгром в комнате.

— Меня жарили в аду.

— То есть не помнишь... тогда на слово поверь: это невозможно пройти одному. И если я буду постоянно думать, что ты, возможно, где-то сейчас можешь... вот так... и при этом один — вот этого мое сердце точно не выдержит. Я не могу жить с мыслью, что в любой момент, когда я тебя не вижу, ты можешь находиться в таком состоянии без помощи. И раз ты не помнишь — поверь, ты не хотел бы, чтобы кто-то посторонний это... видел.

— А почему не ты и Джон вместе? — спросил я, начиная понимать, что Майкрофт, видимо, имеет в виду то, что я ему наговорил.

Я, правда, не помнил, что именно со мной происходило в реальности во время тех ужасных видений, но мы, получается, боролись с братом. И вот тут я скорее полагался бы на помощь врача. К тому же я совсем не чувствовал времени, когда мне мерещились все те кошмары, а прошло, выходит, несколько часов. И это просто чудо, что Майкрофту не стало плохо.

— Я не хочу, чтобы Джон через это проходил, — твердо ответил брат. — Я не могу решить за тебя, поэтому и прошу дать слово. Но если ты ко мне испытываешь хоть каплю благодарности за что-либо — обещай поступить именно так. Может, это и непорядочно с моей стороны так говорить. И больше я ни о чем тебя не попрошу.

Он занервничал и закрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Майки, ты же понимаешь, что я не верил ни единому слову из того, что наговорил тебе? — шепнул я ему на ухо, обнимая. — Ты правда это понимаешь?

— Значит, помнишь что-то. Тогда пойми и ты, родной: что бы ты ни говорил — это не имеет значения, правда. Мне больно за тебя. Страшно за тебя. Я чувствую вину за то, что допустил это... Джон не должен испытать такое, пока я жив хотя бы.

— Что значит, пока ты жив? Ты меня решил бросить? Я обещаю, Майки. Обещаю.

— Я же состарюсь раньше тебя, — попытался пошутить Майкрофт, — на целых семь лет. Да это я так, ну мало ли что... у меня тоже теперь работа опасная.

Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на меня.

— Майки, пожалуйста, давай сейчас не будем об этом. Я тебе дал обещание, и давай пока оставим этот разговор, — попросил я, чувствуя, что меня будто загоняют в угол.

— Хорошо.

Мы так и не смогли уснуть. Разговаривали о предстоящей поездке, вспоминали что-то из детства, старательно обходя в беседе недавно пережитое. К ужину я пришел в себя достаточно, чтобы немного поесть.

Майкрофт смог подняться на ноги на другой день. Грей так и снабжал нас едой, я немного прибрался в комнатах, чтобы прислуга не упала в обморок.

На третий день мы все-таки ненадолго покинули дом, потому что пришла записка от Айрин с приглашением к чаю, да и Майкрофт обещал Сесилу прийти и посмотреть тот подарок, что мальчик приготовил для Мэри. В гостях брату пришлось снять перчатки, скрывавшие бинты. Айрин, глядя на наш с ним нездоровый вид, многое поняла, но деликатно промолчала, а вот мальчик, разумеется, стал задавать вопросы, и Майкрофт придумал историю о «злой собаке», принадлежавшей несуществующему знакомому. Да еще вывел из своего рассказа назидание, что чужих собак трогать нельзя.

В Италию мы смогли выехать только через день, когда Майкрофт наконец позволил своему лакею привести в порядок вещи. Мне тоже пришлось возвращаться на Бейкер-стрит, чтобы собрать чемодан. Ампулы и шприц я оставил в ящике стола.


	3. Прах и пепел

Неаполь встретил нас туманами. Отсюда начался наш месячный вояж по Италии, во время которого нам предстояло составить мнение о восемнадцати местных жителях из разных уголков страны, выбрать надежных и завербовать их. Мы просмотрели еще дома досье на всех, к кому ехали. Первые два варианта в Неаполе и окрестностях, после моей проверки, отпали, третий был хозяином небольшой гостиницы в окрестностях Помпеи у подножия Везувия. Мы решили отправиться туда одновременно, поскольку место было достаточно пустынное и двое англичанин, приехавших друг за другом, скорее вызвали бы подозрение, чем путешествующие вместе.

Подкатив в экипаже к пустующей в это время года гостинице, мы с помощью возницы выгрузили багаж и отправились искать хозяина, но обнаружили его на заднем дворе в самом неприличном виде — целующимся с каким-то полуголым мужчиной, прижатым к стене сарая. В досье содержались намеки на подобные вкусы хозяина, но никак не говорилось, что он занимается этим прямо на заднем дворе собственного заведения, и Майкрофт едва не поперхнулся, осознав, что происходит. Место, однако, было очень уж подходящее для наших планов, да и те, кто собирал сведения, считали, что человек может нам подойти...

Решив пока не отвлекать хозяина от приятных занятий и обсудить положение, мы тихо улизнули к парадному входу.

— Шерлок? Что делать будем? — жалобным шепотом спросил брат.

— В каком смысле? — усмехнулся я. — Что тебя смущает? Это его личное дело, кого любить.

— Мне все равно, кого он любит, если, конечно, это называется «любит». Но как ты предполагаешь с ним работать? Если мы скажем, что братья, где гарантия, что он не... э... пристанет к тебе, например, в процессе... проверки?

Ах, вот что заботило Майкрофта.

— Меня это не волнует. Как пристанет — так и отстанет, — отрезал я.

— А меня волнует... тем более, как мы станем налаживать с ним контакт?

— Ты его чем собрался заинтересовывать? — усмехнулся я. — Все-таки какой-никакой материальной выгодой. Ну, допустим, его надо расположить к себе, и что ты предлагаешь?

— Я пока не знаю, нужно добиваться его расположения или нет. Но если мы решим, что можем использовать его и эту гостиницу, он должен нам симпатизировать, а уж потом речь пойдет о материальной выгоде. Но... ты помнишь, в досье нет сведений о том, что у него есть постоянный друг. Там сказано только о его вкусах. И если он... это же Италия. Я не знаю, Шерлок. А вдруг он захочет свои вкусы применить к тебе? Или вообще ко мне?

— Ты так говоришь, как будто он решится применить насилие, — фыркнул я.

— Откуда я знаю, чего ждать от человека, который целуется среди бела дня во дворе с мужчиной? Я не имел в виду уж прямо насилие, но мне не хотелось бы сходу портить с ним отношения. А ведь придется, если он вздумает вести себя неподобающе. Может, ну его? Поедем дальше?

Майкрофт хочет сбежать? Вот еще! Тем более, мне пришла в голову забавная мысль...

— Вообще-то я могу ему только позавидовать. Давай сядем тут в тени, подождем, пока они там… — боюсь, у меня вырвался смешок. — Я бы предложил, конечно, разыграть и нам пару, да только у тебя не получится.

— А что, пара должна обязательно во дворе целоваться? Мы все равно англичане, а англичане так себя не ведут даже в Италии, — кажется, брат мою мысль оценил. — Зато можно будет ему сказать, что мой друг очень ревнивый и лучше ко мне не прикасаться. Не хочу я, чтобы он меня трогал. И что значит, кстати, не получится? — вдруг обиделся Майкрофт. — Ну, возьмем один номер вместо двух — а в чем еще разница?

— Да не стал бы он тебя трогать, — пожал я плечами. — Ладно, сделаем вид, что ты только подставляешь щеку.

— Стой, погоди! Он что, будет проверять?! — всполошился брат. — Шерлок, я должен что-то делать, чтобы соответствовать? Никогда не видел отличий, извини, между тобой и мной или Джоном... а ты так говоришь, словно нам придется как-то вести себя не так, как обычно.

Но я только похлопал Майкрофта по плечу, встал и направился к хозяину, который как раз закончил обниматься с приятелем и вышел из-за угла.

Я переговорил с ним, снял номер на двоих с одной кроватью, смущенно улыбаясь, но при этом выказывая некую общность и надежду на понимание. При этом я беспокойно поглядывал туда, где оставил якобы своего друга.

Когда мы с хозяином подошли к двери, он был слегка ошарашен моим вкусом, но потом присмотрелся к Майкрофту, и в его глазах я прочел любопытство.

— Все в порядке, дорогой? — спросил брат, старательно не глядя на хозяина.

— Конечно, — улыбнулся я, как бы невзначай тронув его за запястье, подходя вплотную.

— Мы с другом путешествуем по Италии и хотим остановиться на несколько дней, осмотреть развалины Помпеи и погулять по окрестностям, — обратился брат на прекрасном итальянском к хозяину. — Мы... отдыхаем. Надеюсь, тут действительно уединенное место?

— Можете не сомневаться, синьор, — горячо заверил хозяин. — Вас никто не потревожит!

Мы поднялись в номер. Ну, во всяком случае, кровать была широкая.

— Итак, Шерлок, исходя из ситуации, давай решать, на что мы делаем упор. Что нам нужно? Чтобы хозяин согласился с тем, что у него в гостинице будут проходить тайные встречи наших людей. Мужчин, конечно. Может быть, имеет смысл обставить это все именно так, что таким... таким, «как мы», нужно где-то встречаться?

— Это было бы вполне логично… дорогой, — рассмеялся я. — Тем более он совместит приятное с полезным — получит клиентов и как бы поможет страждущим.

— Да, и клиенты заплатят более чем щедро. В этом случае в мои задачи не входит поручить ему лично что-то, кроме... соблюдения всяческой конспирации. Но ты сможешь ему это объяснить? Прощупаешь почву, мой мальчик? А потом я поговорю с ним.

— Не сразу, конечно. Мы же должны еще оценить здешние удобства. Так что от Помпей тебе не отвертеться.

Слух у меня более тонкий, так что я успел подскочить к брату и обнять его за талию, прежде чем в дверь постучали и вошел хозяин, неся кувшин со свежей питьевой водой и два стакана на подносе.

— О, да не смущайтесь, синьоры, — заулыбался он, когда я неловко отодвинулся от Майкрофта.

Хозяин вышел, брат выдохнул, огляделся и сел на кровать.

— Так. Во-первых, предупреждать надо. Ты меня напугал. Хотя, конечно, получилось хорошо. Во-вторых, стучаться и сразу входить? Кошмар какой-то... и что, скажи на милость, мы должны делать, чтобы он и дальше принимал нас за пару? Я как-то недооценил ситуацию, — признался он. — Надеюсь, ночью он не придет проверять, чем мы заняты... вот что ты смеешься?!

Я чуть не брякнул, что простыни у нас останутся подозрительно чистыми, но, в конце концов, Италия — тут любят феллацио.

— Чем я тебя напугал? Тем, что обнял? И кстати очень невинно.

— Невинно, но неожиданно. Я же говорю — предупреждать надо. Теперь я буду готов. А чего ждать кроме объятий? — спросил Майкрофт подозрительно. Очень уж я, видимо, развеселился.

— Не бойся, целовать я тебя не стану.

— Да не боюсь я! — возмутился он. — Я прошу просто меня предупреждать, а то не гарантирую, что хозяина не удивит мой ошарашенный вид.

Я уставился на брата.

— Майкрофт? Хм… я имел в виду — не буду целовать в губы.

— А в губы я должен бояться?

Тут я просто покатился со смеху, несмотря на то, что брат явно начал сердиться.

— Шерлок, я действительно не знаю.

— О, господи… ты мне предлагаешь научить тебя целоваться?

— Н-н-нет... А что... ну, ладно.

Майкрофт явно хотел сказать, что не понимает, чему там надо учиться, но меня снова накрыл приступ хохота, и я повалился на кровать.

— С одной стороны, я, конечно, рад, что у тебя хорошее настроение, с другой — мне уже начинает казаться, что я должен обидеться.

— Брось, Майкрофт, я любя. Что тебя смущает?

Он вздохнул:

— Не знаю. Все-таки я твой старший брат. Меня не оставляет ощущение, что должно было быть как-то... наоборот... В свои двадцать лет мне, определенно, стоило поменьше заниматься математикой. А теперь уже явно поздно.

— Ну, начинать никогда не поздно. Но с братом пробовать — неинтересно. Что? — спросил я, заметив, что Майкрофт что-то обдумывает.

— Ничего, — буркнул он. — Впервые задумался, как поцелуи сочетаются с обычными физиологическими потребностями.

— В смысле? А! — догадался я. — Как дышать? Вопрос интересный. Ну, как дышать даме — это как раз не твоя забота. Пусть у нее перехватывает дыхание, кружится голова и все такое. А ты… это маленькое жульничество — вдыхай через нос. — Я подмигнул.

Майкрофт слегка помялся, но потом все-таки решился спросить:

— А скажи, мой мальчик... вот если... если женщина спрашивает, можно ли ей тебя поцеловать, ну дружески, не в губы! Но все равно целует — как надо реагировать?

— Милый, ты же тогда спрашивал меня, — я усмехнулся, старательно отворачиваясь, чтобы он снова не обиделся. — Тебе нравится Айрин?

— Нравится. Но я не собираюсь с ней целоваться! Это я на всякий случай спрашиваю!

— А если она захочет? — спросил я.

— Господи, да с чего она вдруг захочет?! И нет, все равно не собираюсь. За кого ты меня принимаешь?

— Так она ж тебя тогда первая поцеловала. Ох, Майкрофт, ты многого не замечаешь.

— А что тут замечать? Тебе понравится, если Джона станет кто-то целовать? Вот и Мэри, я думаю, не понравится. В любом случае, я так не поступлю. Это и по отношению к Мэри непорядочно, и по отношению к самой Айрин. Я ведь не могу жениться на ней.

— Ну, если Уотсон... тем более, что у меня в последнее время проблемы по этой части, — признался я со вздохом.

— Ты просто устал.

— Я и раньше уставал. Сейчас все серьезнее. Так что, если он... я протестовать не буду.

Майкрофт потрясенно уставился на меня.

— Однако, дорогой, ты странного мнения о Джоне. Считаешь, что если у тебя вдруг будут проблемы на этот счет, то он должен тут же искать тебе замену? Ты не находишь, что это оскорбительно?

— Майкрофт, я не говорил, что он сразу станет искать замену, я имел в виду… — я щелкнул пальцами. — Понимаешь, кодексы кодексами, но мы все живые люди. Ладно, оставим это…

— Нет уж, извини! Что значит — оставим? Сразу, не сразу... ты что, всерьез? Ты вот такого мнения о нем?!

Я встал и прошелся по комнате. Честно говоря, я уже жалел, что завел этот разговор, зная бескомпромиссность Майкрофта. Но если уж начал, надо расставить все точки над «i».

— Я не говорил, что хочу этого, я имел в виду, что приму все, что угодно, если это пойдет ему на пользу и сделает хоть немного… довольным.

— Извини, дорогой, ты считаешь, что Джону может пойти такое на пользу и сделать его довольным... и вот это у вас называется — любить? Или ты только себя считаешь любящим, а ему отказываешь в этом? По-твоему, он готов променять любовь к тебе на, извини, похоть? Я уж не говорю, что ты заодно и Мэри считаешь какой-то недостойной женщиной, ну, допустим, она тебе чужая практически, и ты можешь думать о ней что угодно. Но Джон? Это же самый близкий твой человек, Шерлок!

— Я говорил разве, что они консумируют брак? — спросил я, останавливаясь напротив брата. — Или ты считаешь аналог того поцелуя, который тебе подарила Айрин — похотью?

— При чем тут это? — нахмурившись, Майкрофт посмотрел на меня.

— Я пытался обойти стороной один момент, который тебя расстраивает. Я всего лишь хотел сказать, что хотел бы, чтобы Уотсон не оставался одиноким, когда меня не станет. Я не имел в виду Мэри. Про Айрин я не забываю.

— Что ж, наверное, я ничего не понимаю в любви, Шерлок. Мне это не дано.

— Ты хотел бы, чтобы Уотсон оставался одиноким всю оставшуюся жизнь? Я вот не хочу.

— Да кто нас спросит? — вспылил Майкрофт. — Разве наши желания имеют значения в такой ситуации? Ну вот скажи мне, а если я завтра умру, ты себе как скоро пойдешь искать другого брата?

— Дорогой, ты, в самом деле, не понимаешь разницы? Хорошо, поставим вопрос иначе. Что станет делать Уотсон, я не знаю. Но я вряд ли протяну больше полутора лет — давай уже смотреть правде в глаза. Ты тоже собрался вслед за мной. Дамы наши уедут — Уотсон останется совершенно один. Ты хочешь, чтобы он до конца своих дней был несчастен, или чтобы он встретил женщину, которая была бы ему приятна, женился, и у него родились бы дети?

— Чего я хочу — ты знаешь, не будем даже обсуждать. Да, он останется один в таком случае, и как бы я ни хотел ему помочь — я не смогу. Но только я уверен, что не встретит он никакую другую женщину, никакого другого человека... не то, что не встретит — просто никто другой ему не будет нужен. И да, я не понимаю разницы.

— А я надеюсь, что встретит. Я надеюсь, что его не покинут мужество и силы жить дальше — и полноценной жизнью. Тогда он вспомнит обо мне только хорошее. И он не станет обвинять себя в том, что не смог мне помочь — а он и не смог бы. А разница… Родных мы не выбираем, а супруга выбираем. Или судьба выбирает за нас, но на судьбу у меня и надежда.

— Да, родных не выбираем. Увы, да? — несколько холодно спросил брат.

— Что за вздор, Майкрофт. Почему увы?

— Не знаю. У тебя так прозвучало. Прости, но смысл этой фразы без «увы» мне вообще не понятен. И раз уж пошел такой разговор... Дорогой, я всегда стараюсь говорить то, что тебя не заденет, но я тоже скажу: увы, ничего не выйдет. Не надейся, что он сможет. Жить — возможно, быть счастливым — нет. Мне просто повезло больше, что у меня сердце больное.

— По-своему, он со мной сейчас счастлив? Я не спрашиваю — любит ли. Счастлив?

— Конечно, — безапелляционно заявил брат.

— Странные у тебя представления о счастье. — Я отошел к окну и посмотрел на Везувий, лишь бы на что-нибудь посмотреть.

— Это у тебя они странные, мой мальчик. Видимо, потому, что тебе сравнивать не с чем.

Кажется, мы ссорились. Ну, или рисковали начать выяснять отношения.

— Майкрофт, — я резко повернулся к брату, — страдание не может считаться основной счастья. Уотсон был счастлив со мной пять лет — я видел это, это читалось в его глазах. Он любит меня, к сожалению, очень сильно — намного больше, чем я это заслуживаю. Он, конечно, меня не оставит, не пошлет к черту. Но как он может быть счастлив? Как он может просыпаться утром и думать: сегодня будет чудесный день?

— Шерлок, он будет — этот день. Любой человек, который терял близких, все равно кого, родителей, брата, друга — близкого человека — он знает, что счастье именно в том, что твой любимый жив и рядом с тобой. Все остальное второстепенно.

Наверное, дело в том, что они оба в меня верят. А я в себя нет — и несу чушь. Уотсон мне говорил почти те же слова перед отъездом. Что не стоит думать о худшем, а нужно жить сегодняшним днем. Наверное, у меня был чертовски виноватый вид, потому что брат смягчился и указал на место рядом с собой. Я сел, обнял Майкрофта и уткнулся лицом ему в грудь.

— Не ругай меня.

— Да разве я ругаю, что ты, родной, — он тут же сменил тон и погладил меня по волосам. — Все будет хорошо. Ты отдохнешь, вернемся в Лондон, все наладится. И со здоровьем, и с прочим... это просто от усталости, я уверен. И все остальное, котенок, ты выдержишь. Все будет в порядке. Нам еще с Пауком разобраться надо, помнишь?

— Я помню. Но тебе тоже надо отдохнуть — так что давай изображать пару, слоняться по развалинам и обаять этого горячего итальянского мужчину.

***

На следующее утро мы отправились в Помпеи. Майкрофт решительно отказался от лошадей, и нам пришлось идти километров семь по далеко не ровной дороге. Оставалось только порадоваться, что сейчас зима, иначе мы бы оба скончались от перегрева где-то на полпути к руинам.

Отказавшись от услуг гида и дав небольшую взятку сторожу, чтобы не таскался за нами, мы вошли через Стабиевы ворота и двинулись вдоль по улице.

— Пеплом их засыпало, — ворчал Майкрофт, — и поделом. Надо же — поселиться в таком труднодоступном месте...

— А кое-кто отказался брать лошадей, — заметил я. — Когда здесь все расчистят, город будет выглядеть впечатляюще.

— Последний раз верхом я ездил... — попытался припомнить Майкрофт, — господи, даже не помню, когда. Верхом получилось бы еще ужаснее... хотя не уверен уже.

Если уж вошли через главные ворота — грех было не посмотреть форум. Он впечатлял. Конечно, храмы пострадали больше всего, зато общественные здания сохранили свою форму. Кое-где осталась мраморная облицовка.

— Представляешь, как это выглядело в те времена? — От избытка чувств я даже обнял брата и прислонился к его боку. — Все белое, и красная черепица на крыше. И вид на Везувий.

— Тут действительно очень красиво. И спокойно, как ни странно. Я думал почему-то, что тут будет чувствоваться пережитый этими камнями ужас. Но нет... И вулкан придает величественности.

— Наверное, вечность не внушает ужас? — задумчиво произнес я.

— Вечность? Что ж, может быть ты прав, дорогой. Но странно думать, что по этим площадям и улицам ходили люди, писали вот на этих стенах... Надписи остались, а людей давно нет, но они словно тут присутствуют, а? Сила слова, — усмехнулся Майкрофт. — Вот прочитают рассказы Джона лет хотя бы через сто... Потомки и не вспомнят, кто был у нас премьером, с трудом вспомнят имя Ее Величества, а имя Шерлока Холмса будут помнить. А?

— Премьера, может, и не вспомнят, но королеву точно не забудут. Скорее станут говорить — Шерлок Холмс был сыщиком, который жил во времена Виктории.

— Ну так тоже ничего, а?

— Согласен, — рассмеялся я.

Побродив по форуму, мы еле доковыляли до терм и сели на древний камень. Брат посмотрел на Везувий.

— Мне кажется — все не расчистить... А главное... там же останки. Брррр.

— Там не может быть останков, Майкрофт, при такой температуре тела должны были полностью испариться.

— Года два назад я читал о вскрытии останков в Помпеях, отчет какого-то специалиста. Лава на Помпеи не шла — города засыпало пеплом, а жители отравились газами или их раздавило под тяжестью рухнувших крыш. Археолог Фиорелли предложил заливать пустоты в пепле гипсом — и вышли слепки людей в тех позах, с которых их застигла смерть. Большинство пытаются прикрыть органы дыхания. Бррр, я туда не пойду! Ужасное место...

— Пойдем посмотрим все же дома, — предложил я. — Раскопки ведутся давно, и многое уже открыто для обозрения.

— Пойдем, — вздохнул Майкрофт, — раз уж мы сюда добрались. Только медленно, пожалуйста.

— Конечно, дорогой.

Мы двинулись вдоль улицы. Зрелище впечатляло, что и говорить.

— Ты только посмотри на эту мостовую, Майкрофт. И на эти каменные пятачки для перехода, чтобы не пачкать ноги.

— Да, задумка грамотная. Может быть, сверху лежали деревянные настилы? Хотя я не вижу мест для крепления. В любом случае — придумано хорошо. Даже странно, что прошло больше полутора тысяч лет, а все так сохранилось, а? Богатый был город...

Нечистот на мостовой уже полторы тысячи лет не наблюдалось, и ходить можно было где угодно.

— Посмотри, — рассмеялся я. — Они правда писали на стенах. «Приветствуем тебя…» Дальше имя Эмилиус, кажется.

Но тут же я наткнулся на более чем неприличное высказывание и покашлял.

— А это что такое? — спросил Майкрофт. — Водопровод? Тут тоже был водопровод? Что это за здание, Шерлок? Это ведь не термы? Водопровод в жилом доме?

— Термы мы уже миновали, — поправил я, — это просто частная вила. Не думаю, что здесь был такой масштабный водопровод, как в Риме, но тоже имелся — а тем более город расположен на склоне. Правда, все стекало в море, но это уже частности.

— Как странно устроены люди. Только что случилось такое землетрясение, казалось бы — уходи, тебя же предупредили... нет, остались и погибли.

— Людям свойственно полагаться на счастливую случайность.

Мы пошли дальше, и тут не обошлось без курьеза. Я заглянул в одно из строений и присвистнул.

— Это общественный сортир.

— Надо же, — рассмеялся Майкрофт, а потом посмотрел на дорогу. — Слушай, а почему никого нет? Ведь должны вестись раскопки? Если тут всегда так пусто... почему бы нашим людям не назначать встречи под видом экскурсий?

— Раскопки, я думаю, ведутся дальше отсюда. Другое дело, что сторожей почти нет — вот что плохо. Хотя бы входы внутрь некоторых вилл закрыли воротами. Но хозяин нашей гостиницы может завести лошадей и отправлять постояльцев на экскурсию — ну, и на переговоры заодно.

Мы долго бродили по мертвому городу, заглядывали на виллы, рассматривали фрески. Удивительно, насколько наша живопись на протяжении многих веков повторяла и пыталась догнать то, что уже создали римляне. Такие свежие, насыщенные краски я видел разве что у тех художников, которых упорно не хотели признавать и мой брат, и Уотсон. А лица? Разве эти люди чем-то отличались от нас? Где они сейчас? Где этот Эмилиус, которого приветствовали друзья? Кем он был? Любил ли он кого-нибудь — и кого? О чем он думал в свой последний день?

Брат вспомнил о рассказах Уотсона. Да, некоторым образом, тот меня увековечил — насколько вообще эти истории заинтересуют людей, которые будут жить после нас. Но по сути — они ничем не лучше этой надписи на стене. А где окажусь я сам, когда меня не станет?

Глядя на танцующего фавна, я вдруг почувствовал почти ужас при мысли, что от меня останется только кипа печатных листов. Маленький божок воздевал руки к небу, словно радуясь, что его наконец достали из могилы. Определенно должно быть что-то после… Должен существовать кто-то, знающий о нас все. А, уйдя из этого мира, не станем ли мы частью этого знания? Слишком хорошо, чтобы оказаться правдой.

Когда я учился в университете, мои товарищи увлекались изучением религий — была тогда такая мода. Меня это увлечение тоже не миновало. Помню, я штудировал Библию и пришел к логическому выводу, что, исходя из уровня развития лучших образцов той же античной литературы, напрочь лишенной психологии, в основе библейских историй, определенно, лежало рациональное зерно. Тогдашние авторы просто не смогли бы выдумать настолько живых людей. На этом я и успокоился. Тянуло меня и на Восток, но при всем интересе, который вызывал у меня принц Сиддхартха, я чувствовал, что буддистские постулаты, вроде изречения «форма есть пустота, пустота есть форма» — для меня остаются непостижимыми.

Сейчас я мог бы утешиться даже «Сутрой сердца», но, увы, наши страсти никуда не денешь. Чем являлся мой порок, как не ложным путем в преодолении собственных страстей? Но и что сохраняло мою жизнь, кроме привязанностей? И я в который раз признался себе, что здесь меня держат только слова Майкрофта о том, что, если меня не станет, он уйдет следом. Брат мог сколько угодно спорить, порицать за давеча сказанные слова, но я почти окончательно уверился, что Уотсон давно уже растрачивает свою жизнь, оставаясь со мной. Но оставался еще Майкрофт. Его любовь ко мне не укладывалась в мою изуверскую логику. Я был готов стать частью чего-то большего, вполне бы смирился даже с полной пустотой за порогом смерти, но все мое существо протестовало против того, что может исчезнуть мой брат. Я вспомнил о Сесиле и подумал: что есть привязанность к детям, как не желание сохраниться хотя бы в их памяти и не стать ничем.

Машинально я провел ладонью по лбу — он был весь в испарине.

— Устал? — спросил Майкрофт.

Боже мой, если кто и должен был устать — так это он. Столько времени на ногах. Но Уотсон бы одобрил.

— А мне тут нравится, — сказал Майкрофт. — Хорошо, что я не свернул с полдороги.

Мы опять сели на какой-то камень, уже успевший порасти мхом. Откуда-то доносился стук молоточков — раскопки все же велись. Я с удивлением посмотрел на брата. Он даже не подумал о том, что может испачкать брюки.

— Что, дорогой? Я тебя удивляю? Я и сам себе удивляюсь, если уж честно. Я ведь так не люблю куда-то ходить, да и ездить куда-то... наверное, сказывается то, что в этот раз ты поехал со мной. Как ты?

Немного отодвинувшись, я положил голову ему на колени.

— Голова ноет, — пожаловался я.

— Бедный мой мальчик, — брат положил мне руку на лоб, а второй стал поглаживать по волосам. — Ты поспи. Она и пройдет. Правда, поспи, Шерлок, я разбужу, когда придет время возвращаться.

Я передвинул его ладонь, закрыл ею себе глаза и глубоко задышал, стараясь не заплакать.

— Я скучаю по Джону.

— Вот вернемся — сразу возьми какое-нибудь расследование за городом и увози его. А давай постараемся закончить быстрей — они ведь ждут нас к двадцатому? А мы вернемся раньше. Будет сюрприз. Хочешь? И сразу, как вернемся, возвращайся к анализу «паутины». Нам надо найти тех, кто помогает Пауку, и особенно того, к кому обращался Мейси. Как только мы с ними справимся, все вернется на свои места. Дамы уедут, а доктор вернется домой, к тебе.

— Это будет долгая работа — не на один год.

Не говоря уже о том, что такой анализ требовал от меня совсем другого состояния.

— Мальчик мой, поверь мне: я живу один практически всю жизнь, и никогда это не давало мне повода чувствовать себя брошенным. Человек ко всему привыкает, и из всего надо извлекать кусочки света.

— Я не говорю, что брошен, Майкрофт, но мы жили вместе столько лет. Я даже спать не могу по ночам. Я понимаю, что ты хочешь подбодрить меня, но я как-то странно реагирую — мне хочется завыть.

— Думай о чем-то другом. О чем-то хорошем. В конце концов, мы впервые с тобой вдвоем где-то действительно далеко... Я понимаю, что тебя тянет в Лондон, но неужели тебе совсем не важно, что ты сейчас приносишь пользу — людям, стране. Помогаешь мне, в конце концов?

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал я. — Не надо аргументов — просто обними меня. Я не знаю, что со мной — я не хочу думать. Я хочу почувствовать.

Майкрофт прижал меня к себе, а я смог наконец поплакать. С тех пор, как я пришел в себя после пережитого нами ужаса, меня то и дело донимали головные боли. Но это еще как-то можно было пережить. Но вот мерзкое состояние слабости и слезливости… Будто я опять стал никому не нужным, кроме брата, мальчишкой, ревущим по любому поводу.

Майкрофт гладил меня по вздрагивающим плечам и целовал в макушку и висок.

— Прости меня, родной, — сказал я, успокоившись, — из меня никудышный спутник сейчас. Но хорошо, что мы с тобой здесь и вместе.

Он только улыбнулся и поцеловал меня в щеку. Выбравшись из нашего укрытия на главную улицу, мы пошли обратно к воротам.

— Без тебя бы я бы точно не решился на такой поход, — сказал Майкрофт. — Что мы станем делать с хозяином? Утром он мне подмигнул.

— О! Ты пользуешься успехом не только у дам, — усмехнулся я.   
  
— Давай, дорогой, не станем тянуть, и сегодня же поговорим с ним — сперва ты, потом вместе, если ты сочтешь, что все в порядке. И завтра утром поедем дальше. Нас ждет Венеция и Флоренция. И кстати, во Флоренции нам или опять придется изображать пару, или жить совсем в разных местах... хотя тогда, скорее всего, возникнут трудности. Хозяйка пансиона, которая мне рекомендована, — ведьма. В досье этого нет, но Грей мне сообщил интересные подробности.

— В каком смысле ведьма? — переспросил я.

— О, это любопытно. Она живет в предместье Флоренции. Дает кров и покровительство только парам, которые действительно любят друг друга. И никогда не ошибается. Представляешь, многие флорентийцы пытались надуть ее, приходили с посторонним человеком, но она никогда не ошибалась. Говорят, что посмотрит на людей — и все про них понимает: любят они друг друга или нет, и кто любит сильнее. В конце концов, молодежь стала приходить к ней перед свадьбой, задавать вопросы... Говорят, не ошиблась пока ни разу. Так что я уж и не знаю, рискнуть, или послать тебя к ней одного. Ну, там мне нужен не ее пансион, Шерлок, мне нужна она сама. Я подозреваю, что ее проницательность простирается дальше выяснения взаимности и силы любви. Так что мне придется знакомиться с ней так или иначе. Но сначала ты. Она говорит только по-итальянски и чуть-чуть по-французски, если ты помнишь досье. Ее мать была крестьянкой, отец владел небольшим виноградником.

— Еще одна ведьма на мою голову, — проворчал я, вспомнив о мадам Перрокет. — Но это любопытно.

— Вот и мне тоже. Если не поселит у себя, будем на месте решать, что делать дальше.

Я заметил, что Майкрофт поглядывает на дома слева.

— Ты хотел что-то еще посмотреть?

— Не скажу.

— Майкрофт, — попросил я, легонько ткнул его в бок, — ну скажи!

— Ты будешь смеяться надо мной.

— Честное слово, нет.

— Тут есть такое двухэтажное здание — там надписи... и картинки... В общем, это лупанарий.

— Публичный дом, если по-простому, — хмыкнул я. — Так пойдем посмотрим. Даже любопытно. Изменилось что-то за тысячелетие или нет?

— Я видел указатель, — признался брат, — там в мостовой такая... стрелка. Не совсем приличного вида. Только не рассказывай, пожалуйста...

— Кому?

— Джону!

— Кхм… Хорошо, не стану.

— Пожалуйста, не рассказывай! — повторил Майкрофт, не удовлетворенным моим хмыканьем. — Они же решат, что я... а у меня академический интерес!

— У каждого нормального мужчины иногда возникает такой… академический интерес.

— Ну, тогда Джону можешь рассказать, — засмеялся брат. — Но исключительно Джону.

Дошли мы до пресловутого античного борделя. Внутри и правда сохранились фрески — по всему периметру. Я двинулся вдоль комнаты, разглядывая изображения, словно находился в галерее.

Майкрофт подошел к каменном ложу и присел на него.

— Скромные размеры, скромные, — усмехнулся я.

— Да, я бы не поместился. Ну, они, наверное, были маленького роста тогда... а я и сейчас выше других, что уж, и вообще... крупнее. Интересно, ведь город небольшой, проституток должны были знать в лицо не только мужчины, но и их жены... Опасная профессия была, должно быть.

— Здешние, вроде бы, являлись рабынями, их, как и всякую личную собственность, защищал закон. В наше время проституткам грозит опасность от самих же клиентов, а не от их жен. Если они, конечно, уличные или одиночки. В борделях содержательницы более или менее следят за порядком, да и полицейским дают на лапу.

— Никогда не видел проститутки, — признался Майкрофт. — Но почему-то я им сочувствую. Это очень глупо звучит?

Я беззвучно рассмеялся.

— Представь себе, брат, ты видел проституток не раз, просто не знал, что это они. Их можно встретить даже в парке.

— Правда? — поразился Майкрофт. — Кошмар. Все равно я им сочувствую. Вряд ли они мечтали о такой жизни... Послушай, а эта девица… Мэри Келли, которую ты сделал осведомительницей — она тоже бродит по улицам?

Я покачал головой.

— У нее теперь ранг повыше — имеется собственное жилье, и клиентов она может принимать куда более приличных, чем пьяные матросы и рабочие.

— Понимаю, что она может получить нужные сведения, и, получается, мы каким-то образом спасаем ее от не слишком хорошей участи, — покачал головой Майкрофт, — но все равно — как-то это дурно пахнет.

— Что поделать… Она хотя бы заработает денег и уедет куда-нибудь в деревню. А политика — вообще вещь зачастую безнравственная.

— Увы, — вздохнул брат. — Надо было мне заниматься анализом вероятностей и не лезть в это дерьмо… Ох, извини.

— Да ничего. Мда… посмотрели, называется, публичный дом. Ну что? Пойдем в пансион?

— Идем конечно. — Майкрофт тяжело поднялся с ложа. — Мы и так задержались.

Я волновался, как он выдержит обратный путь, но я который раз убедился в одной странности: при равном расстоянии путь до нужного места всегда кажется тяжелее, чем обратный.

Мы спустились вниз и через час с небольшим вернулись в гостиницу. Хозяин приветствовал нас радостным известием о вскрытии новой бочки вина.

***

Закончив дела в окрестностях Везувия, мы двинулись в сторону Флоренции. Майкрофт хотел посетить сперва Венецию, но меня так заинтересовал рассказ о ведьме, что я захотел встретиться с ней как можно скорее. Мучило любопытство, хотелось сравнить с «продуктом отечественного производства». Майкрофту было все равно — Флоренция так Флоренция. Собственно, даже не сам город, а предместье. Дом «мамаши Виолы», как она числилась в досье, оказался двухэтажным, неожиданно красивым, с башенкой. Летом он, видимо, утопал в зелени и цветах. Мы приехали к дому, вышли, осмотрелись. Хозяйка пока не появилась — возможно, не слышала колес экипажа. Хотя место было тихое, уединенное — только птицы и кричали в верхушках деревьев.

— А что если ее «колдовство» заключается в том, что она наблюдает за парами тайком, делает вывод из их общения, а потом его озвучивает? Как ты думаешь? — спросил брат.

— Слишком примитивно, мне кажется, — покачал я головой. — Эдак каждая пара должна перед дверью поцеловаться?

— Э, нет. Говорят, сколько не целуйся, она безошибочно определяет тех, которые не обманывают... может, она хороший физиономист? В общем, не знаю. Отпускаем экипаж? Или пусть ждет — вдруг не пустят? Тут до деревни четыре мили.

— Отпускаем, — согласился я скорее по наитию.

Майкрофт расплатился — и возница уехал. Мы подошли к крыльцу и сели на ступеньки.

— Ну и поездка у меня, то на камнях, то на траве, то на ступеньках... с детства так не сидел. И вообще — я есть хочу.

— Бедный мой. Может, хоть поесть дадут? — я поднялся по ступенькам и постучал.

Дверь открылась, и на пороге показалась хозяйка. Лет тридцать... нет, наверное, сорок назад она могла похвастаться потрясающей красотой, если я хоть что-то понимаю в женщинах. Но сейчас она была толще Майкрофта и вдобавок у нее росли усы. Впрочем, глаза все равно были удивительные — совершенно черные, словно один зрачок. Открыв дверь, она улыбнулась, показав белоснежные зубы, но ничего не сказала, только вопросительно смотрела на нас.

Я тоже ответил улыбкой, поклонился и, решив не позориться со своим итальянским, заговорил на французском:  
  
— Добрый день, мадам. Майкрофт, дама же, встань, пожалуйста. Простите нас… мы бы хотели снять комнату, но, если не подойдем в качестве постояльцев, можем ли мы рассчитывать хотя бы на то, чтобы перекусить?

Хозяйка внимательно посмотрела на меня, перевела взгляд на Майкрофта — как он хватается за спину, вставая со ступенек, — и ответила тоже по-французски:

— Есть рыба, масло и апельсины. Но комнаты у меня только с одной кроватью, господа.

— Это не страшно, мадам, — ответил я и решил проявить честность. — Вспомним с братом детство.

Хозяйка потрепала меня по плечу, посмотрела на Майкрофта и, почему-то пробормотав по-итальянски «не трогаю, не трогаю», скрылась в доме. Мы переглянулись и пошли за ней.

— Интересно, — заметил Майкрофт, когда хозяйка принесла рыбу, оливковое масло, печенье, вино в кувшине и вышла. — Она впустила нас еще до того, как ты сказал, что мы братья. И вообще, извинения про одну кровать... мы что, настолько похожи?  
  
— А ты думаешь, нет? Конечно, похожи. В профиль-то уж точно, — рассмеялся я.

— Думаешь, дело в этом? Синьора считает, что все братья любят друг друга? Что ж, возможно.

Мой бедный брат «нагулял» аппетит и даже изменил на какое-то время своей привычке вести застольные беседы, набросившись на рыбу. Я с трудом доел один кусок, хотя приготовлено было вкусно.

— Попробуй вино, мой мальчик, очень достойное, — предложил брат.

— Настоящее домашнее, еще бы не достойное. — Я попробовал и оценил. — Думаю, мы с тобой в чем-то уникальные братья. Может, синьоре ведьме стало любопытно?

— Будешь разговаривать с ней — спроси. Мне интересно, что она скажет. Ну, главное, нас пустили. Ты в состоянии сегодня вечером с ней пообщаться? А сейчас я бы... лег поспать, если честно. Ты меня прости, дорогой, но я что-то совсем валюсь с ног. Будем считать это за поздний ланч, а чай тут все равно не пьют. Отдохнем?

— Конечно. Отдыхай.

Комната нам досталась очень уютная, хотя и в чисто итальянском стиле. Когда Майкрофт лег, я спустился вниз.

Хозяйку я нашел на дворе, у дверей кухни. Она месила тесто на столе под платаном.

— На заднем дворе дома, где я живу, тоже растет платан, — сказал я. — Не помешаю?

— Садись, молодой. Хочешь миндального печенья с вином?

— Хочу. Можно закурить?

— Кури.

Она вытерла руки о фартук, налила мне стакан вина и поставила корзинку с печеньем. Признаться, я немного удивился, что вино и печенье словно специально было приготовлено для меня.

Я сел на старый скрипучий стул, достал спички и папиросы.

— Спасибо. — Закурив, я с интересом посмотрел на женщину. — Какие у вас сильные руки.

— Я, молодой, тридцать лет как вдова, сыновей бог не дал, все этими руками делаю. А ты музыкант?

Так-так. Я поймал пас и вернул:

— Но у вас есть дочь, она замужем и живет во Флоренции, верно? Я играю на скрипке — неплохо, но для себя.

Синьора посмотрела на меня с интересом.

— Верно, дочь есть. Зять тоже есть... а, какой это зять... говорила я ей — не любит он тебя, но разве мать слушают? Чужие слушают, а свои... ты вот брата слушаешь?

Я вздохнул и смутился.

— Иногда.

— Вот-вот — и она иногда. А ты слушай, он у тебя умный и тебя любит, плохого не посоветует.

— Я его тоже люблю.

— Вижу. Иначе б не пустила. Вам в деревне, наверное, сказали про причуды мамаши Виолетты? Вы ведь вопросы задавать приехали, так? Спрашивай, не стесняйся.

— Хм… Про вас говорят, что вы… — я замялся.

— Ведьма, — рассмеялась она. — А ты испугался, молодой?

— Нет. Я как-то даже помог одной… ведьме. Из Лондона. А мой друг говорил, что меня бы в Средние века обязательно сожгли на костре, — слегка по-ребячески похвастался я.

— За то, что мужчину любишь? Так в прошлые века это и у вас не запрещалось. Или не так?

Мне срочно понадобилось промочить горло. Это становилось уже не просто интересным, но и слегка жутковатым.

— У нас за это полагалась смертная казнь. Если застанут на месте преступления, конечно, или донесут. Собственно, закон отменили в шестьдесят первом году. Сейчас сажают в тюрьму. А сожгли бы за другое — просто я умею наблюдать и делать выводы, иногда это выглядит как колдовство. Пока я не объясню, насколько все просто.

— Кто ж за ум на костре сжигает? Вот меня сожгли бы. Во мне ума нет, а кто мне правду шепчет — я и не знаю. Ты спрашивай, спрашивай. Пока вопроса нет — и ответа нет.

— Как вы узнали, что я люблю мужчину?

— Эх, молодой. На этот вопрос я уже отвечать устала — не знаю. Смотрю и вижу. Не веришь? Ну, слушай. — Тесто шлепалось о доску, будто ставя точку после каждой фразы. — Ты любишь двух мужчин. Одного любишь для него, заботиться о нем хочешь. Он хороший, днем верный друг, ночью горячий любовник. Ревнуешь его, боишься потерять. Второго любишь для себя. Потерять не боишься, обидеть боишься. Брат?

Я впервые в жизни самым неприличным образом вытаращился на собеседника. А если учесть, что это еще и женщина…

— А для себя — это правильно? — беспомощно пролепетал я.

— А почему нет, раз и ему так нравится? Вон родителей все любят для себя.

— Да, он мне и за отца, и за мать был в детстве.

— Он тебе и сейчас за отца и за мать. И через тридцать лет так будет.

— Хорошо, если и через тридцать, — обрадовался я. — Он совсем не бережет здоровье.

Мадам Виолетта положила ком теста в миску и прикрыла чистым полотенцем.

— Я дам масло с собой оливковое. Смешать с лимоном и вином и макать в него хлеб — проживет много лет. Ты береги брата, он редкий человек. У него голова мужчины, а сердце женщины.

— Спасибо. А как это — сердце женщины? — кажется, я вернулся в детство, судя по моим вопросам.

— А так. Женское сердце такое — кого оно любит, тем все простит, даже если ты его насквозь ножом проткнешь, думать будет, как бы ты сам не поранился.   
  
У меня закружилась голова. Я понял мысль, но тут же подумал: а сколько раз я терзал сердце Майкрофта?  
  
— Не бойся, молодой. Ешь печенье.

Я из вежливости съел одно и запил вином.

— Они очень вкусные, спасибо.

— Сама пеку. Внукам нравится. А как свадьба в деревне, всегда ко мне за печеньем посылают да за маслом. Даже из города едут за моим печеньем для свадеб.

— Охотно верится, — улыбнулся я. Любопытно, про свадьбы — это к слову пришлось?

— Мало ты ешь, молодой. Придет брат твой — будет свои вопросы задавать, вот он много печенья съест — и на здоровье ему. О чем еще спросить хочешь?

— Не знаю, — честно признался я. — Боязно.

— Не бойся. Я без вопросов ответов не знаю, но судьбу и так вижу. У тебя судьба хорошая. Если все сложится, жизнь долгая... три у тебя жизни вижу.

— Три? До кота не дотянул, — улыбнулся я.

В долгую жизнь я верил с трудом.

— Три, молодой. Три жизни — две смерти. Первая жизнь идет сейчас, за ней будет первая смерть — для людей. Начнется вторая жизнь. Сначала в дорогах, потом вернешься домой. Вторая жизнь долгая, очень долгая. А третья еще дольше. После третьей жизни — и смерти нет.

— Это какая же третья? То есть в лучшем мире?

— Нет, в нашем что ни на есть. Не знаю, молодой, какая. Но счастливая. Что знаю — говорю, — улыбнулась мамаша Виолетта.

— А вторая будет счастливой?

— И вторая будет счастливой. Ты победишь своего врага и вернешь свою любовь.

— Мне это снится?

— Тогда мне вся жизнь снится. Нет, молодой. Это не сон. Не все нам дано понять, не все мы можем объяснить. Просто верь. Я вот еще тебе скажу. У тебя дома есть медальон, старый. В нем волосы. Есть?

— Да… правда… — я совершенно растерялся.

— Ты домой вернешься — надень его. И носи. Тогда все хорошо будет.

— Это мамин, — признался я. — Там… мои первые волосы, — кажется, я покраснел.

— Вот и носи. Мать своих детей всегда защитит.

Я заверил, что так и сделаю, но мне уже давно было, мягко скажем, не по себе. Захотелось к Майкрофту — «под бочок».

— Не бойся, молодой. Иди спать. Проснешься — подумаешь, не приснилось ли все. Через полгода вспомнишь меня.

Поклонившись синьоре, я на ватных ногах направился в дом. Майкрофт похрапывал себе. Я скинул пиджак, туфли и забрался на кровать. Жалко будить, но вдруг не проснется? Я придвинулся поближе, положил голову ему на плечо.

— Ну что, ведьма? — спросил брат сквозь сон.

— Майки, она ведьма, — пожаловался я.

Он открыл один глаз, но понял, что я не шучу, и встревожился. Ну, конечно, я же такой впечатлительный — и сейчас не в форме.

— Она сказала тебе что-то плохое?

— Нет, ничего плохого… просто она все знает. И про нас с тобой, и про меня с Джоном.

Тут Майкрофт просто испугался.

— А зачем ты ей рассказал? Она гипнозом владеет, что ли?

— Нет, что ты… Это она мне все рассказала. Никакого гипноза — сидел, курил, пил вино и ел печенье. Там, кстати, еще осталось. Она сказала, что когда ты придешь ее расспрашивать, то съешь много.

— Ну, это без колдовства понятно, по фигуре. Что ж, я поговорю с ней, пожалуй. Раз она произвела впечатление на тебя... посмотрим, на что она способна. А что она сказала — почему пустила нас?

— Она не так ставила вопрос. Сказала, что я люблю двух мужчин. Одного для него, другого для себя. Наверное, на нее произвела впечатление моя любвеобильность, — я обхватил брата за шею и поцеловал в щеку.

— Интересно... сформулировано, — Майкрофт поцеловал меня в лоб и опять закрыл глаза. — Посмотрим, что она мне скажет. Ты устал, солнышко?

— Спать хочется, — признался я. — Тут опять свежий воздух.

— Спи, дорогой. — Он укутал меня пледом и обнял сверху. — Пусть тебе приснится что-нибудь очень хорошее.

— Майки, жарко будет…

— Что убрать — плед или руку?

— Плед, конечно. Руку не надо.

Майкрофт засмеялся и спустил плед вниз, оставив мне закрытыми только ноги. Вскоре я заснул. Не знаю, о чем брат разговаривал с хозяйкой — мне он не рассказывал. Да и я не стал передавать ему все содержание нашего с ней разговора.

Через несколько дней, договорившись с мамашей Виолеттой, мы уже оказались в Венеции, потом посетили Милан и Геную. Понемногу впечатление, которое произвела на меня итальянская «ведьма», сгладилось и покрылось легким туманом сказочности.

Чем дольше мы оставались в Италии, тем сильнее меня тянуло домой. Уотсон, по моим расчетам, уже вернулся в Лондон, наверняка обживал новый дом, занимался своими пациентами. Я мог только надеяться, что преступный мир столицы без меня заскучал и подкинет мне какое-нибудь интересное дело, чтобы я смог похитить моего «Босуэлла» от его очаровательной половины. 


	4. Весь мир — театр

**Шерлок Холмс**

Когда мы с братом вернулись из Италии, молодые уже неделю жили в Лондоне, осваивались в новом доме. И оба были счастливы прервать это приятное занятие. Уотсон два дня провел на Бейкер-стрит, у меня, а Мэри, боюсь, двух дней в доме подруги показалось мало, ведь один наверняка был посвящен Сесилу. После того как в целях конспирации чета Уотсонов вернулась домой, я тоже навестил Айрин, доставил ей наши с Майкрофтом подарки из Италии, извинился за него, пообещав, что когда он закончит все срочные дела, обязательно приедет с визитом. Во время разговора я заметил, что Айрин ко мне внимательно приглядывается, и читал в ее глазах одобрение. Боюсь только, я разочаровал своих близких буквально через две недели по возвращении — первая же пауза в делах выбила меня из колеи. Мне бы не сидеть дома, поехать к брату, но Майкрофт очень много работал, а время, потраченное на меня, означало, что он всю ночь проведет за письменным столом. Навещать Уотсона у него дома я категорически не хотел, хотя это наверняка выглядело нелепо с точки зрения стороннего наблюдателя. «Паук» больше не давал о себе знать, но я был уверен, что он не оставляет мою скромную персону без внимания.

Прошел еще месяц. Уотсон не был бы самим собой, не относись он серьезно к своему браку — в том смысле, что он исправно выполнял все, кроме одной, обязанности хорошего супруга: усердно работал, ужинал дома, а не в клубе, и уже пару раз успел свозить жену в театр. Постепенно мы установили правила, которые в целом устраивали всех: Мэри ночевала у Айрин два раза в неделю, соответственно — Уотсон ночевал на Бейкер-стрит или мы вместе гостили у Майкрофта на Пэлл-Мэлл. Я всякий раз старался выглядеть прилично, и, когда работал, мне это удавалось. Впрочем, далеко не всегда. Конечно, первым о вновь воскресших во мне пороках догадался Уотсон, но ему оставалось только смириться, тем более что я не переходил границы разумного.

У меня образовалось затишье. Я закончил расследование, в наших дружеских визитах тоже повисла небольшая пауза. Я поехал в «Диоген». Поскольку дней пять я работал, то с трудом, но воздерживался. Мне захотелось воспользоваться относительно благополучным днем, чтобы навестить брата.

К Майкрофту мне дозволялось входить без доклада. Он сидел за письменным столом и выглядел чересчур мрачным.

— Не помешаю? — спросил я на всякий случай.

Майкрофт при виде меня оживился.

— Шерлок! Проходи, дорогой. Я думал, это Грей. Мучает меня с самого утра работой! Ты по делу или просто так?

— Да полно, работой ты и сам себя мучаешь. — Брат доведенным до автоматизма движением закрыл папку с бумагами. — Я зашел просто так. Если ты не очень занят.

— Нет, не занят. Честно — убиваю время. Я тебе очень рад. Ты голодный?

Я посмотрел на каминные часы.

— Я не голодный, к тому же через час с четвертью чай. Разве бумагами убивают время? Если это правда, в чем я сомневаюсь, лучше бы ты прилег и дал отдохнуть спине. Наверняка ведь сутками работаешь.

— А чем еще убивать время? — проворчал брат, вставая. — Книг новых нет, а если я прилягу, Грей тут же всполошится. Он и так… выпьешь чего-нибудь? Шерри?

— Да, спасибо. Почему же Грей сразу всполошится? Есть причины? Уотсон давно был у тебя в качестве врача?

Впрочем, Майкрофт встал с кресла почти без усилий. Кажется, все-таки не спина, может, просто ноги затекли. Мы перешли в гостиную, и брат наполнил бокалы.

— Джон был у меня неделю назад — в любом качестве.

Я сделал пару глотков из бокала, а вот брат пить не стал. Просто держал свой в руке. Может, у него мигрень? Нет, непохоже.

— Давненько Уотсон тебя не навещал, — заметил я.

Все же следовало послать ему записку. Грей на пустом месте не стал бы беспокоиться.

— Да неделю назад еще ничего не было, — все же признался Майкрофт, усаживаясь в кресло. — Не смотри ты так подозрительно, ну отравился чем-то, судя по всему. Нормальная болезнь для гурмана.

— Желудок? Не пей, не надо.

— Ты прав, не буду от греха. А ты выпей. Как у тебя с расследованием?

— Закончил. — Я сделал еще пару глотков и поставил бокал на столик. — В провинции погода еще более противная, чем в столице. Дожди.

— Зато в провинции конский навоз выглядит на дороге как-то естественней, чем на мостовой. Ну, мне так кажется. Недавно был в Сохо… — поморщился брат, — по делам. Господи, какая грязь.

— Пока что лошади не научились вырабатывать фиалки, — усмехнулся я.

В камине горел огонь — довольно кстати. Я опустился на ковер в пол-оборота и прислонился затылком к колену Майкрофта.

— А что ты делал в Сохо?

Майкрофт тут же отставил и свой бокал и принялся гладить меня по волосам.

— Я играю в Шерлока Холмса, мой мальчик. У меня сейчас задача подобрать несколько, как бы сказать… не просто агентов, а скорее резидентов. Каждый из которых будет завязан на свою небольшую сеть. Конечно, мне их рекомендуют, но я должен проверить… ну вот, проверяю. Все банально. Когда-то я уже делал нечто подобное, только интересы были другие…

«Играет в Шерлока Холмса». Я улыбнулся.

— Расскажи мне, если можно. — Немного повозившись, я устроился поудобнее.

Майкрофт поведал мне о двух подобранных агентах. Что ж, он вполне справлялся, и все же мне категорически не нравилось, что брат занимался этим лично.

— Самое сложное — первый этап, — признался он. — Иногда сведения сперва проверяет Грей, когда ему кажется, что дело нечисто… Он боится, что мы нарвемся на членов каких-то недавно организованных анархических групп. За те годы, что я отвлекался на внешнюю политику, в Лондоне появилось много нового. Представляешь, бедный Алан вынужден был расстаться с очередной пассией из-за этих своих походов в злачные районы. Мало того, что он дважды опаздывал на свидания, так она еще унюхала что-то… неподобающее.

Я фыркнул:

— Не думаю, что ты из-за этого расстроился. В Ист-Энде в последнее время зашевелилось всякое, это правда. Как, кстати, Келли работает? Ее сведения представляют какой-либо интерес?

— К сожалению, да. К сожалению — потому что там совсем неспокойно. Как бы чего не случилось… А насчет Грея — он быстро найдет себе другую даму. Никогда не понимал, как можно быть таким непостоянным в своих привязанностях.

— Ладно, моралист. Зато секретарь никуда от тебя не денется.

— Да, в этом смысле мне повезло. Какая жена стала бы терпеть трехдневное отсутствие мужа без всякой причины? Еще позавчера бы подняла скандал, наверное. А мне, знаешь, нравится, что, когда я ночую в клубе, утром подают кофе…

— Ну, еще бы. Кому бы это не понравилось? А ты наверняка ночуешь в клубе часто.

— На этой стороне улицы ночью теплее почему-то. Не смейся, я правда часто замерзаю дома. А тут нет. Кровать, что ли, удобнее… — с некоторым сомнением протянул Майкрофт. — Ну и потом, как это ни странно, мне нравится, что за стенкой кто-то есть. Старею, видимо.

— Мудреешь, а не стареешь, — возразил я. — Может, дело в направлении ветра? Ты ведь всегда спишь с открытым окном.

— С закрытым мне дышать нечем. Нет, дело все-таки в кровати, потому что дома я чаще всего ворочаюсь и скидываю одеяло, вот и замерзаю, а тут сплю себе спокойно и просыпаюсь укрытым. Только не говори мне, что я беспокоюсь, потому что за стеной никого нет. Когда Берта еще жила у меня, я все равно ворочался так же. Не ворочаюсь же я из-за ветра? Вот… а ты говоришь — мудрею, — засмеялся Майкрофт.

— Берта же не за стеной ночевала, а этажом выше.

— Вот вернется — и поселится этажом ниже. Она, когда приходит по пятницам, отдыхает, если нужно, в комнате на первом этаже, и тут недавно сказала мне, что хотела бы сделать ее своей. Мол, стара уже по лестницам ползать… а ты говоришь — я не старею. Все мы стареем, даже Берта. Помнишь, какой она красивой была женщиной, когда только начинала у меня работать?

Я приподнял бровь:

— Помню, конечно. Интересно, когда она была красивой женщиной, ты это замечал?

— Совершенно точно нет! Но, вероятно, еще лет через пятнадцать я скажу, что она была красивой, когда жила у доктора. Все течет, все изменяется.

— Через пятнадцать?! — ужаснулся я. — В каком смысле — через пятнадцать?!

— Ну, пройдет же еще пятнадцать лет когда-нибудь? Берта еще постареет, и мы тоже… что ты? Берта вернется ко мне сразу, как только дамы уедут. Джон же не собирается прихватить ее с собой, когда вернется на Бейкер-стрит. А через пятнадцать лет мы будем вспоминать все это время, как… сон.

— Я буду вспоминать его как сон уже через месяц, — выдохнул я и повернулся боком, прислонившись к колену брата уже щекой.

— Ты устал, мой мальчик?

— Нет, но сплю я плохо, — все-таки пожаловался я. — Недавно ездил в деревню по делу об убийстве — оба дня промучился от бессонницы.

— Тебе не стоило одному ехать за город вести расследование, — заметил Майкрофт. — Ты плохо спишь в чужом месте. Всегда бери с собой Джона, когда едешь куда-то.

— Да я и так плохо сплю — что у себя, что где-то еще. Но ты ведь тоже забываешь о сне, когда работаешь. Или домой не идешь, ночуешь в клубе. У тебя тут просто бастион какой-то.

— Самый настоящий. В спальню даже лакей не заходит.

— А постель убирается сама собой? — усмехнулся я.

— Хм… — кажется, Майкрофт был озадачен. — Если я тут не ночую, лакей, вероятно, убирает все под присмотром Грея? Но когда я в клубе — никто не заходит в спальню, это точно. Видимо, постель убирает Алан? Н-да…

— Лет через пятнадцать, когда он обзаведется брюшком и начнет лысеть, ты скажешь: «Помнишь, каким красавцем был мистер Грей?» — поддразнил я брата.

— Краса… — поперхнулся Майкрофт, — кто, Алан? Что ты хочешь сказать?

— Ничего. Сказал же ты, что Берта была когда-то красавицей.

— Да, но она ведь женщина. Мужчины не бывают красивыми. Ладно, кроме тебя.

— Ну конечно! Не бывают! Перестань, пожалуйста, это абсолютно нормально — видеть красоту человека вне зависимости от его пола.

— Да я не в смысле… ну что красивого в мужчине? Я очень хорошо отношусь к Джону, ты знаешь, но разве он красавец? Просто ты его любишь, вот и все.

При упоминании об Уотсоне у меня в груди что-то болезненно дернуло. Я поднялся, прошелся немного по комнате, нервно потянулся.

— Он не красавец в классическом смысле, — сказал я, усаживаясь в кресло, — но очень привлекателен, в глазах женщин уж точно. А Грей, видимо, берет еще чем-то, раз уж женщины не боятся ни его красоты, ни конкуренток.

Майкрофт едва заметно вздохнул, поняв, что невольно разрушил мое умиротворенное состояние.

— Я не спорю с привлекательностью, — сказал он. — Уж Джон точно… даже я попал под его обаяние. Но это же не называется «красивый». А Грей… может, дело в том, что я его помню совсем юным? Я прекрасно отношусь к нему не только как к помощнику, но и чисто по-человечески, однако мне никогда не пришло бы в голову его рассматривать с точки зрения красоты. Мужчина и мужчина. Не уродливый, конечно. Обычный.

— «Мужчина и мужчина», — фыркнул я. — Да он Аполлон! Только в брюках.

— Аполлон красив как раз в натуральном виде, а надень на него сюртук, кто на него взглянет? Допускаю, что под сюртуком… прекрати смеяться, я не это имею в виду! — шутливо возмутился Майкрофт. — Я хочу сказать, что живые люди наверняка могут быть не хуже статуй, но о Грее я с этой стороны никогда не думал.

— Определенно, когда смотрят на Аполлона, то обращают внимание на торс, на тыл… — я специально говорил слегка мечтательным тоном, поддразнивая брата, — кхм… К тому же сюртук только подчеркивал бы его фигуру и делал элегантным.

— Ну, не знаю. Мне правда в голову не приходило задумываться. Что вообще такое красота, мой мальчик? Правильные пропорции? Симметричные черты лица?

Кажется, мой брат решил отойти подальше от опасной темы. Неужели решил, что я и правда посматриваю на тылы его верного оруженосца?

— Ну, классическая красота мало привлекает. Стендаль, к примеру, считал, что красота — это обещание счастья. Правда он не учитывал просто эстетические чувства в человеке. Вероятно, человек для нас красив, когда он подтверждает существование того идеала, в который мы верим.

Майкрофт хмыкнул:

— Вот возьмем, скажем, Айрин. И Мэри. Любой скажет, что Айрин — красавица, а Мэри — просто милая и, не знаю, симпатичная женщина? Это не зависит от отношения к ним, это ведь объективно. И вряд ли я ожидаю счастья, констатируя истину? А что является эталоном красоты с твоей точки зрения? Для чистоты эксперимента — в женщинах.

А может быть дело не в том, что брат хочет увести разговор в сторону от обсуждения мужской красоты? Может быть, ему хочется поговорить об Айрин? Что ж…

— Хм… глаза, плечи… — начал я рассуждать вслух, мысленно представляя ее, — то есть, я не люблю маленькие глаза у женщин и костлявые плечи. Талия… хотя нынче это почти техническое достижение. Почему мы, мужчины, так старательно уродуем женщин и сводим их в могилу корсетами, я понять не могу. Еще… тонкая щиколотка, длинная шея, наличие бюста и… кормы, — рассмеялся я. — А вообще красота — это совокупность черт и темперамента. Я тебе скажу, почему любой о Мэри скажет, что она всего лишь хорошенькая. Темперамент подкачал.

— Ну, исходя из темперамента, я вообще просто урод, — брат взял отставленный бокал и все-таки сделал глоток. — По-моему, темперамент не важен в этом смысле, ведь в статуях его вообще нет?

— Ты это о статуях Бернини скажи, или, скажем, Родена. Вопрос темперамента для мужчины стоит иначе. Мы не требуем от джентльмена средних лет игривости взгляда и огня в очах, согласись. Точнее, женщины не требуют. Огонь впору юношам, а от мужа ждут надежности и твердости. Так что в этом смысле ты просто идеал.

Майкрофт замялся.

— Недавно мне одна… э… жрица любви предложила пойти с ней бесплатно. Конечно, я был одет соответствующим образом… но все равно посчитал, что она хочет меня куда-то заманить. Но потом Грей мне сказал, что в ее предложении могло и не содержаться подвоха. Это правда? Они так поступают?

— Иногда они так поступают, — пожал я плечами. — Они ведь живые женщины, им случается поддаться желанию. Тебе бы в свое время найти актрису или модистку.

Я был совершенно не удивлен такому предложению со стороны «жрицы». Но уже подустал советовать брату почаще смотреть в зеркало на свое лицо, а не на галстук, который он завязывает.

— В свое время и надо было советовать… — проворчал Майкрофт, поставил бокал, скрестил руки на груди и прикрыл глаза. — Хотя я вряд ли бы послушался. Это теперь я понимаю, что ты прав.

Я чуть подался вперед и внимательно посмотрел на брата.

— Майки, но ведь не поздно. Могу помочь.

— Спасибо, мой мальчик. Как раз поздно. Правда поздно. В юности я считал, что близость без любви мне просто не нужна. Сейчас я думаю, что ты был прав, но опыт надо приобретать вовремя. Начинать, когда тебе за сорок, все равно, что в том же возрасте пытаться учиться играть на скрипке, — Майкрофт сокрушенно вздохнул, не открывая глаз.

— Это никогда не поздно, поверь, — упрямо возразил я. — И более чем уверен, что ты сейчас настоишь на своем, а еще лет через пять снова скажешь, что я был прав. Знаешь, если бы ты ко мне иногда прислушивался, было бы…

«Многие вещи сложились бы иначе», — хотел я сказать, но вовремя замолчал.

— Зачем ты так говоришь, Шерлок? — встрепенулся Майкрофт. — Я прислушиваюсь к тебе, и вовсе не иногда. И не так уж часто мы расходимся во мнении на что-то важное. Не сердись.

— Я не сержусь. Что ты, Майки. Можно я останусь на ночь?

— Конечно, зачем ты спрашиваешь, господи. Просто говори — «я останусь». Тут или дома? Но ужинаем в любом случае тут, ладно? Повар по наущению Грея приготовил что-то диетическое, но клялся, что будет вкусно. Надо хотя бы попробовать, хорошо?

— Как тебе удобнее — можно тут, можно дома. Наверное, тут теплее? Хотя и дома вдвоем не замерзнем.

— Вдвоем — никогда. О, а помнишь, там, в «нашей комнате» у школы, когда первый раз ночевали, подушку помнишь? — засмеялся Майкрофт.

Да, я помнил. Я сказал тогда брату, что нам не нужна вторая подушка, потому что у меня есть он.

— Кстати, раз уж я тут и вечер свободный, отпусти Грея, — предложил я, меняя тему разговора. — По нему уже дамы соскучились.

— Отпущу, конечно. Будешь утром сам кофе варить, — пошутил Майкрофт. — Я скажу ему, что ты остаешься. Приготовься получить от него ценные указания, как меня лечить, и не спорь с ним, просто покивай, но не выполняй их, ладно?

— Вот не выполнять не обещаю. Извини, дорогой.

***

Майкрофт правда отпустил секретаря, и пока тот собирался, я зашел к нему в приемную.

— Может, останетесь на чай, мистер Грей?

— Спасибо, мистер Холмс, если вы из вежливости, то нет. Я тоже не был дома трое суток.

— Я не из вежливости, но как угодно.

— Могу я вас попросить напомнить вашему брату утром про лекарство? Тогда мне не придется приезжать сюда к семи. Капли надо принять натощак. И не запивать кофе. Уговорите его выпить утром травяной чай.

— Про лекарство я не забуду, про чай тоже. Пошлите с утра записку доктору Уотсону, пожалуйста. Пусть приедет в клуб.

— Хорошо, мистер Холмс, я отправлю записку в девять утра. Не волнуйтесь, я вызвал бы доктора и без разрешения мистера Холмса, будь на то крайняя необходимость. Но это не впервые, и мы справились сами по настоянию шефа.

— Спасибо, мистер Грей.

У двери я остановился.

— Майкрофт удивляется, почему в клубе он спит всю ночь и не замерзает.

— Видимо, его греет мысль о том, что утром не надо будет выходить на улицу, — ответил Грей с дежурной любезностью.

— Наверняка, — улыбнулся я. — Спасибо, мистер Грей.

Я вернулся в гостиную. К чаю уже накрыли, и Майкрофт в нетерпении отодвинул мне стул.

— Садись, дорогой. Ну что? Получил указание не давать мне кофе и выпечку с кремом?

— Получил. И про лекарство и чай. И попросил Уотсона на утро вызвать.

— Чай… — поморщился Майкрофт, усаживаясь, — из каких-то трав, гадость такая… хочешь попробовать?

Я захохотал, так забавно прозвучала фраза. Майкрофт тоже это понял и довольно улыбнулся.

— Конечно, пусть Джон приедет, — кивнул он, — я всегда рад его видеть. Но чувствую я себя уже неплохо, честное слово. Вообще забыл, что болело, когда тебя увидел.

— Ну-ну. Забыл он. А травяной чай ты зажмуришься и быстро выпьешь.

— Да выпью, конечно, куда деваться от вас… Пока давай-ка обычный чай пить. Съешь пирожное? Смотри, с клубникой.

Я послушно взял десерт, хотя от слова «клубника» меня почему-то слегка замутило. Надеюсь, что я продержусь до завтра и не выкину какой-нибудь фортель. Только этого брату не доставало.

— А тебе из всего этого изобилия что-нибудь можно? Только честно.

— Ну, Алан мне вчера не дал ничего, кроме булочек с корицей. Наверное, все пирожные тебе? Мне точно можно мед. Положи мне в чай вместо молока.

— А тут есть булочки? — я налил Майкрофту чаю и положил в него мед. — О, есть. Ты мне поможешь? Я один не справлюсь.

— Давай посмотрим, что там под крышкой? Может, что-то полезное, но вкусное?

Под крышкой на блюде лежали штрудель с сыром и пирожки со шпинатом.

— О! Не совсем чтобы к чаю, но это лучше, чем пирожные? — воодушевлению Майкрфота, казалось, не было предела. — А ведь это не я, я ничего не велел, Грей сам подумал о твоих вкусах.

— Грей вообще незаменимый человек, — кивнул я. — Жаль только…

— Грей абсолютно незаменимый человек, — перебил меня вдруг брат. — И он полностью на своем месте. Думаю, его все устраивает. Ты же не думаешь, что я заставляю его работать сутками? Он получает удовольствие от этого. Надеюсь, сегодня он пойдет «на охоту» и через неделю-другую обзаведется новой дамой сердца.

— Он к тебе очень привязан, — заметил я все-таки.

— Это потому, что я очень хороший босс. Шучу. Я понимаю, я тоже привязан к нему. Он искренне заботится обо мне, хотя это и не входит в его обязанности. Я ценю это, Шерлок.

— Это потому что ты прекрасный человек, дорогой. Ладно, цени дальше. Надеюсь, я еще услышу, что и тут оказался правым.

— Да я вроде и не спорю с тобой.

Закончив с чаем, мы пересели на диван, то есть Майкрофт сел, а я прилег рядом, положив голову ему на колени.

— Знаешь, Уотсон бывает с Мэри в Опере. Надо же. Я его с трудом туда завлекал.

— Ну, должен же он возить Мэри куда-то, иначе как это будет выглядеть? Куда, кроме Оперы, собственно? Ко мне в гости, к Айрин… и все. В музеи и на прогулки в выходной Мэри ходит с мальчиком, малыш мне хвастался. А вот ты меня совсем перестал куда-то звать…

Милый брат, он пытался отвлечь меня от печальных мыслей.

— Да я сам почти нигде не бываю. Только по делам, — вздохнул я все-таки, — вроде бы лето, а как будто осень и все какое-то полинявшее вокруг.

— Ну, вот ты завершил очередное дело, почему бы тебе не заставить ленивого брата выползти из дома? Вытащил бы меня… да хоть в ту же Оперу! И сам бы проветрился. Я обещаю не засыпать на спектакле. Нет, правда, а то я так давно нигде не был…

— Хорошо, — не стал я особенно сопротивляться. — Заеду за тобой завтра вечером. Давно не видел тебя при полном параде.

— Договорились!

Брат довольно засмеялся, и, поймав мой слегка удивленный взгляд, пояснил:

— Я сейчас подумал, что не будь я мной, кинулся бы проверять, как на мне сидит фрак. Но я надевал фрак на прошлой неделе на прием в Палате. Пришлось участвовать… так что я знаю, что фрак сидит неплохо. После театра вернемся ко мне?

— Да, дорогой.

Брату полезно отдохнуть, Уотсон получит приличный повод погостить у меня. Но, конечно, нельзя сказать, что я руководствовался только такими меркантильными соображениями. Я соскучился по Майкрофту.

— Я так рад, когда ты приходишь, — мягко произнес он. — Да, кстати, не хочешь в сентябре поехать куда-нибудь втроем, отдохнуть на недельку? Как раньше? Джон, думаю, не откажется… а?

— Если получится, почему бы нет?..

— Когда мы были детьми, мне нравилось представлять себе поездки в какие-то дальние страны, даже морские путешествия, как ни странно это звучит в моих устах. А теперь мне хочется в какой-нибудь мирный уголок, и чтобы рядом было теплое море и вы с Джоном поблизости. Поездки же за последние годы стали рутинной работой. А ты не хотел бы попутешествовать? Не по делам, просто так? Теоретически, как только ты закончишь с этой… историей, вы с Джоном тоже могли бы куда-то съездить? Может даже что-нибудь экзотическое?

— Теплое море где-нибудь в Италии или в Испании. Чем не экзотичная страна?

— О, да, особенно Испания. Бой быков… производит впечатление. Я там еле выдержал… — брат передернул плечами. — Но многим нравится.

— И кого тебе было жалко — быка или тореро?

— Быка, конечно. Жаль, что я тогда не мог взять тебя с собой. Но я думаю, с другим спутником тебе будет комфортнее в таких поездках. Я бы ворчал и вероятно не дал тебе досмотреть до конца.

— Но ведь ты ешь быков в качестве отбивных. Где логика? — усмехнулся я.

— Да я много кого ем, но разве обязательно мучить мою отбивную перед этим? К тому же, отбивную я не видел живьем, она всего лишь кусок мяса. Это все равно, что… Ну вот один иностранец угощал меня как-то собачатиной, я попробовал — это вкусно. Но съесть знакомую собаку я не смог бы никогда.

— Но бык ведь может убить тореро — они на равных.

— Не на равных. Быка приводят на корриду насильно, дорогой. Никто не спрашивает, хочет ли он сражаться с тореро. В начале быки совершенно не выказывают агрессии, кстати. Их дразнят, колют пиками, специально злят… им делают больно и заставляют убивать или умирать, чтобы удовлетворить самые низменные человеческие инстинкты — жажду крови. Я не люблю подобные вещи. На мой взгляд, это совершенно нечестная игра. Впрочем, я вообще не люблю игры со смертью.

Начинался один из довольно странных наших разговоров. Споры по любому поводу вспыхивали у нас часто, с тех пор как я понял, что уже «большой мальчик». Но, если уж серьезно, то мы частенько не совпадали с братом во мнениях по незначительным житейским, а порой — и глобальным философским вопросам. Обычно в таких спорах брат сохранял добродушное спокойствие, а вот я частенько начинал горячиться.

— Традиционно быков пускают бегать по улицам города до корриды. И там не обходится без человеческих жертв, — возразил я.

— И что хорошего в человеческих жертвах? Заставить быка убивать — это еще более мерзко, чем убить его самим. Я понимаю, что для быка нет морали, но человек, берущий на себя право заставить живое существо убивать другое живое существо, на мой взгляд, обязан принимать на себя и моральный аспект ситуации. К тому же, в природе никто никого не убивает без необходимости, мой мальчик. Мы заставляем животное нарушать закон природы.

— Но вообще-то в природе есть существо, которое убивает без необходимости. И в больших количествах.

— В природе? Нету, дорогой. Только люди.

— А мы не часть природы? — перевернувшись на спину и водрузив скрещенные ноги на подлокотник дивана, я лукаво посмотрел на Майкрофта.

— Нет, мой мальчик, — серьезно ответил тот. — Мы потеряли это право, когда стали подчинять природу себе и использовать ее в своих целях. Сложно уважать лошадь, которая везет тебя по улицам, или корову, которая молча ждет, когда ее подоят… но уважать себя обязан любой. И как может уважающий себя человек радоваться при виде бессмысленных смертей, все равно чьих? Какой инстинкт заставляет убивать того, кто тебе не мешает, и кого ты не собираешься съесть? Назови мне этот инстинкт? В природе нет бессмысленной жестокости, мой мальчик. Жестокость — удел человека.

— Бессмысленной? Возможно. Но жестокости в природе сколько угодно, — так, кажется, я начинал горячиться. — В сущности там действуют только две силы — размножение и пожирание. Иногда они даже соседствуют. И в этом смысле мы как раз часть природы. Майкрофт, люди достаточно редко убивают себе подобных без повода. Спроси любого убийцу, и он вполне внятно ответит, почему он убил, если, конечно, он не сумасшедший, но и тогда найдет причину. Мы можем оспаривать его аргументы и объявлять их безнравственными, но это уже другой вопрос.

— Дорогой мой, само то, что могут быть не сумасшедшие убийцы, говорит о том, что человек — это болезнь природы. Лев убивает антилопу не потому, что хочет покуражиться, а потому, что хочет есть. Лев убивает соперника и может убить его детенышей, потому что хочет получить самку и наплодить собственное потомство. Но разве лев станет убивать для того, чтобы просто посмотреть, как кто-то умирает?

Кажется, разговор задел и брата. Во всяком случае, он тоже стал… не горячиться, нет, конечно, но речь его звучала куда эмоциональнее, чем обычно.

— С точки зрения человека, убийство львом соперника и тем более пожирание детенышей — разве это не жестокость? — подхватил я тон Майкрофта. — Ведь не все виды решают такие споры кроваво. Кто-то бьется за самку до первой крови, кто-то вообще ограничивается ритуальным запугиванием. А кроткие голуби, которых так любят подкармливать в парках, порой забивают соперников насмерть. И что такого, лежащего вне законов выживания, в убийствах человеком человека? Убийство из-за денег? Стремление занять ведущее место в стае. Убийство из-за ревности? Тем более понятно. Я уже не говорю про убийство ради защиты. А уж когда одна человеческая стая бьется с другой за охотничьи угодья!

— Да, мой мальчик, я с этим не спорю. Но бык — не человек. И человек не имеет никакого морального права убивать его ради прихоти. Лев сражается со львом, горилла запугивает гориллу, голуби соперничают друг с другом, а не с воронами. Ворон может заклевать голубя ради еды, но не ради того, чтобы другие вороны его похвалили, не так ли? В убийстве человека человеком к сожалению можно найти смысл — основанный на разуме, пусть извращенном. Убийство человеком ради зрелища быка, который разумом не обладает, это мерзко. На мой взгляд.

— А почему ты говоришь только о быках? — я подтянул ноги и сел. Спорить лежа головой на коленях брата было слишком уж неудобно. — Абориген в Австралии с тем же моральным правом завалит кенгуру. Ему просто никто не предложит говяжий бифштекс. Но есть ли у людей, которые живут в цивилизации, необходимость убивать диких животных? Какая в этом необходимость?

— Никакой, если они не заблудились в лесу и не должны делать это ради еды, — примирительно заметил Майкрофт, осознавая очевидно, что мы перешли на слишком уж повышенные тона. — Разве я когда-нибудь говорил, что мне нравится охота? И я точно не отрицаю право австралийца съесть кенгуру, они ничем не отличаются от быков.

— И это я слышу от гурмана? — фыркнул я, тоже слегка остывая.

— Ты все-таки путаешь разные вещи, мой дорогой. Допустим, я лев. Допустим, я хочу есть. Я вчера ел антилопу, позавчера и неделю назад мои львицы тоже приносили мне антилопу. И вдруг сегодня они принесли мне, допустим, газель. Для меня это лакомство, но разве я должен отказаться от него? Быть гурманом — не такой уж грех, согласись? Мне нравится вкусная и разнообразная, хорошо приготовленная еда, но еда нужна мне, как любому — хоть льву, хоть антилопе… еда — нормальная потребность человеческого организма.

— Майкрофт, дорогой, что ты в самом деле. При чем тут львицы? — опять «вскипел» я. — Ты просто принадлежишь к имущественному классу, и ради твоей прихоти в далекой Австралии убивают кенгуру, тратят деньги и ресурсы, чтобы доставить мясо в метрополию. Еще энное число любителей побаловать себя экзотической пищей, которая подчас нам не подходит и организмами плохо усваивается, рождает спрос на отстрел других диких животных, которые как раз для местных являются привычной и необходимой пищей. Но я не помню, чтобы мы спешили взамен убитых кенгуру угостить аборигенов говядиной. И когда ты говоришь, что человек — болезнь природы, ты уточняй, что это белый человек.

— Шерлок, мы говорим о разных вещах, — теперь брат говорил мягко, словно уговаривая ребенка. — Конечно, я могу себе позволить заказать филе кенгуру или черепаховое мясо, акульи плавники или икру осетра. А большинство моих сограждан не может. Но это все — еда. Кенгуру не убивают лично по моей прихоти, в Австралии, и ты сам это сказал, кенгуру — обычная еда аборигенов. И уверяю, что чиновник моего уровня хоть в Австралии, хоть где, может заказать любую отбивную из любой части света, и ему так же точно ее доставят. Это что касается еды. А если ты, мой мальчик, протестуешь против социального устройства… Энгельса что ли начитался? И, кстати, твой намек мимо — мой организм взбунтовался в этот раз без всякого присутствия экзотики в меню, просто три дня назад начались боли и все.

— Нас и без экзотики порой регулярно травят, — усмехнулся я. — Майки, ни Маркса, ни Энгельса я не читал, но в юности я читал одну книгу — думаю, ее читали все. Там про социальное устройство и социальную справедливость сказано коротко и ясно: «Трудящийся достоин пропитания».

— Знаешь, мой мальчик, иногда я жалею, что ты увлекся Библией в то время, когда уже не считал нужным… э… в общем, фраза эта скорее уж относится к таким, как я, чем к рабочим в доках, если ты помнишь контекст. Смысл ее прямо противоположен тому, что господин Энгельс проповедует в некоторых своих трудах. Иисус, если я правильно помню, велит своим ученикам не думать о хлебе насущном и не брать в свою миссионерскую дорогу ни золота, ни серебра, ни сумы, ни обуви, ни посоха, ибо благодарная вновь обращенная паства их прокормит. Они, избранные апостолы, и есть те трудящиеся, что достойны пропитания. И поверь, дорогой, я тоже не даром ем свой хлеб. Ты же не станешь всерьез обсуждать вопрос, кто приносит стране больше пользы, я или рабочий в доках? Кстати, Энгельс своим рабочим всегда хорошо платил, насколько я знаю, но никогда не пытался раздать свое имущество нищим и уйти от мира. Так что он неглупый человек. Я бы даже сказал — очень толковый, да. Могу познакомить, если захочешь.

Кажется, я действительно задел брата своими рассуждениями. А ведь вначале всего лишь хотел сказать, что тоже не прочь посмотреть корриду. Впрочем, наш обычный спор «ни о чем и обо всем» хорошо отвлекал меня от ненужных мыслей. Но расстраивать Майкрофта я вовсе не хотел.

— Я никогда не подвергал сомнению, что ты делаешь важное дело, милый. Не обижайся, пожалуйста, — и я снова улегся. Рука брата тут же привычно легла на мои волосы.

— Мой мальчик, я всего лишь хочу сказать, что и я, и ты, и Джон — мы все зарабатываем то, на что живем, и честно платим за то, что хотим получить. — Майкрофт посмотрел на мое жалобное лицо и махнул рукой: — Бог с ним. Давай поиграем в «ситуации»? Например, мы попали на необитаемый остров. Ты бы убил зверя или птицу, чтобы меня накормить?

— Я бы убил то, что там водится.

— А я?

— Ты бы поймал рыбу.

— О, точно, я же тюлень! Давай свою ситуацию, охотник.

Меня пытались развеселить. Впрочем, игра, в которую мы частенько играли в детстве, ничем не хуже отвлеченных споров.

— Я бы родился девочкой, а не мальчиком. Что бы ты стал делать?

— А… какая разница? — недоуменно откликнулся Майкрофт. — Я же все равно оставался бы твоим братом. Делал бы то же самое — любил, заботился. Потом подружился бы с твоим супругом.

— Получилась бы, наверное, странная девочка, — хмыкнул я. — Я бы тоже тебя любил, конечно. И сватал бы тебе своих подруг.

— Вовсе не странная! Нашла бы себе супруга, объявила его сыщиком, а сама бы… Да, будь ты сестрой, я бы уже наверняка оказался женат на какой-то твоей подруге, это точно. Сестра бы из меня вообще веревки вила. Я и брату-то никогда не умел сопротивляться, — притворно сокрушенно произнес Майкрофт. — Так, моя очередь. Допустим, ты расследуешь какое-то убийство, и в ходе расследования понимаешь, что преступник вызывает симпатий куда больше, чем жертва. Ты будешь заканчивать дело и найдешь все-таки убийцу, бросишь расследование на полпути, или найдешь виноватого и отдашь властям? И как я поступлю в такой ситуации, если вдруг окажусь на твоем месте?

— У меня бывали такие случаи. Приходилось скрывать улики. А у тебя возможностей для этого гораздо больше, так что думаю, что ты бы поступил так же.

— Твоя очередь.

— Значит, поступил бы так же. — Я посмотрел на Майкрофта снизу вверх. — Все-таки ты такой красивый у меня, дорогой. Что-то мне в голову лезут всякие мрачные ситуации.

— Мужчины не бывают… тьфу, я это уже говорил. — Майкрофт наклонился и поцеловал меня в макушку. — Не надо мрачные, давай придумывай повеселее. Помнишь, в детстве ты меня спросил, что я буду делать, если попаду в клетку к медведю?

— Ужас, — рассмеялся я. — Ладно. Вот тебе такая ситуация. В тебя влюбилась без памяти дама — более чем приличная. И сделала тебе предложение руки и сердца.

— Ну да, настолько же реально, как попасть в клетку к медведю! Разве что она сумасшедшая. А таким нельзя вступать в брак.

— Представь себе, что она совершенно нормальна. Ты не отклоняйся от условий игры. Она нормальна, она тебя любит и хочет за тебя замуж.

— А ты помнишь, что я тебе ответил про медведя? Что постараюсь, и надеюсь, что смогу убедить его меня не есть. Может быть и тут… погоди, а как она могла в меня влюбиться? Мы, выходит, знакомы? Хм… думаю, надо сначала понять, не влюблен ли я в нее тоже. Если нет, увы, будет как с медведем.

— Да, вы знакомы, конечно. И легче убедить в чем-то медведя, чем заставить женщину разлюбить кого-то.

— Ну, отчего же. Я бы сказал ей, что люблю другую. На которой не могу жениться в силу личных причин. Но жениться на ком-то ином в такой ситуации тоже не могу.

— Мда… И у тебя хватило бы совести разбить ей сердце? — упрекнул я.

— Мне кажется, для того, чтобы сердце разбилось, — пожал плечами Майкрофт, — нужно нечто большее, чем вежливый отказ в ответном чувстве. Думаю, влюбленная женщина могла бы даже посочувствовать мужчине, который любит кого-то, но не может быть вместе с предметом своей любви. Почти друг по несчастью. А ты, мой мальчик, в такой ситуации что, женился бы? Не верю.

— Если бы я был свободен и в принципе любил бы женщин, то женился бы.

— Даже если бы не любил конкретно эту женщину? — изумленно уточнил брат.

— Если она влюбилась в меня, значит, как минимум, мы общались, я ее успел узнать. С дурочкой я не стал бы поддерживать отношения, с недостойной внимания и уважения — тоже. Так что в этом смысле ничто не мешало бы браку. Я бы постарался стать жене другом, а это уже половина успеха.

Майкрофт посмотрел на меня с некоторым сочувствием.

— Дорогой, я же говорю, важно, что я буду чувствовать к ней. Если я смог полюбить ее тоже — одно. Если нет — совсем другое. И ты… если бы ты был на моем месте — я понял, ты постарался бы подружиться. А на своем? Вот влюбилась бы в тебя какая-то женщина. А ты не можешь на ней жениться по той простой причине, что ты не испытываешь желания просыпаться с ней в одной постели как минимум. Как бы хорошо по-человечески ты к ней ни относился. И что?

— Дорогой, я совершенно определенно считаю, что хороший брак основывается на дружбе, уважении и привычке в лучшем понимании этого слова. А любовь — это или указатель на дороге, или конечная цель дороги.

— Шерлок, не важно, почему ты не хочешь, будем говорить прямо, близости с женщиной. Потому что любишь мужчин, потому что любишь другую женщину, или потому что просто не любишь эту. Но ты НЕ ХОЧЕШЬ. Жениться в такой ситуации только ради того, чтобы не обидеть даму? Или чтобы просто не оставаться одному? Дружба, да, я согласен с тобой в этом, она должна лежать в основе любого брака. Но для брака ее мало, ну мало! Ну вспомни, у тебя были друзья в колледже, в университете. Разве можешь ты представить их на месте Джона?

— Майкрофт, Майкрофт… погоди. Во-первых, у нас с тобой разное отношение к половому акту. Начнем с этого.

— Разное, согласен.

— Поэтому для меня не было бы проблемы спать с женщиной, которая меня любит. И я знал бы, что могу доставить удовольствие ей и научить ее, как доставить удовольствие мне.

— Если бы ты вообще готов был спать с женщиной. Я правильно понимаю, что на своем месте ты не готов к этому в принципе? Тебя не волнуют женщины, и у тебя просто не возникает физиологических желаний в эту сторону? Ну, как бы я хорошо ни относился… как бы я ни любил Джона, например, я никак не могу представить нас с ним в таком… в такой ситуации. Так же у тебя с женщинами, нет?

— Именно так. Но мне случалось до Уотсона спать с мужчинами, ты знаешь, и спать только лишь из желания. И не хуже, чем у Грея, обе стороны оставались довольны.

— Я понимаю, дорогой. Я же не говорю, что это неправильно. Но у меня не так! Если я не испытываю влечения, о какой близости может идти речь? А для того, чтобы захотеть… очевидно, я должен любить эту женщину. У меня есть причины так думать о себе, скажем так.

— Или ты внушил себе это. Ты из тех людей, дорогой, которых надо добиваться, пыл которых надо раздувать. Ты недотрога, милый брат. Беда в том, что ты запретил себе даже пробовать.

— Возможно, ты прав. Но никто и не пытался добиваться, знаешь ли. Чья очередь, моя?

— Твоя.

— Допустим, ты бы оказался за столом с Ее Величеством. А на столе что-то, чего ты никак не можешь проглотить. И тебе кладут это на тарелку. А Берти говорит матери, что по его сведениям, ты это очень любишь! Твои действия. И мои.

Я рассмеялся:

— Нельзя обижать даму, тем более такую. Я бы съел, а ты бы мне помог.

— А у тебя не возникло бы желания надавать потом по шее Берти? А если бы я оказался в такой ситуации без тебя? Думаешь, нет еды, которая мне… не нравится?

— Принцу Уэльскому по шее? — у меня даже глаза расширились от изумления. — Если бы ты был без меня… ну, Ее Величество к тебе благосклонна. Думаю, ты смог бы отказаться.

— Я не смог, — вздохнул Майкрофт. — Она бы поняла, что он сделал это специально.

— Бедный мой. — Я погладил брата по руке. — Чем же тебя накормили?

— Запеканкой из печени с брюквой в молоке. Ты же знаешь, как я не люблю печень…

— Это было недавно? Поэтому у тебя разболелся желудок?

— Нет, это было уже порядком… просто вспомнил сейчас. А разболелся без всякой причины, честное слово. Ничего такого я не ел, не пил. Сидели над отчетом долго, ругал агентов и вдруг схватило… Грей даже растерялся.

Я поднялся, сел рядом с Майкрофтом и притянул его к себе.

— Наверное, я не очень хороший брат, но я тебя люблю, мой милый. Поправляйся скорее, и мы поедем куда-нибудь втроем. Туда, где тепло.

— Ты самый лучший брат.

**Майкрофт Холмс**

Я бы не особенно удивился, пожалуй, если бы Джон приехал сразу после театра, но очевидно Грей не стал посылать телеграмму, решив, должно быть, что я хочу побыть наедине с братом хоть какое-то время. Я понимал, что Шерлок куда больше рад был бы провести вечер с Джоном, однако Грей рассудил по-своему. Доктор приехал в клуб, надо отдать ему должное, прямо к завтраку. Брат, правда, еще спал. Я не стал его будить — мы проболтали до четырех утра. Но сам я, несмотря на то, замерзаю под утро или нет, просыпаюсь обычно в семь, так что в девять с небольшим я вышел моему дорогому гостю навстречу.

— Что же вы, друг мой? — упрекнул Джон, внимательно глядя на меня. — Заболели, а за мной не посылаете. И я тоже хорош — неделю отсутствовал. Шерлок у вас?

— У меня, он еще спит, мы поздно легли. Да все в порядке, друг мой, что там за болезнь? Смех один. Не хотел вас беспокоить. Хотите чаю? Кофе не предлагаю, с меня перед сном слово взяли, что кофе утром не будет.

— Какой вам кофе? Идемте в кабинет, я вас осмотрю по полной программе.

— Кабинет со спальней смежен, разбудим Шерлока. Можно тут, если уж так хотите, дверь заприте и все. Грей с утра в министерстве, приедет скорее всего только к ланчу. Как сходили в Оперу вчера? Как там Мэри?

— Хорошо, давайте тут, — Джон поставил саквояж на стол и сразу же направился к двери, не давая отвлечь себя расспросами. Пока он защелкивал замок, доставал стетоскоп и грел его, я, покорившись неизбежному, успел снять халат и рубашку, всячески демонстрируя, что спина у меня в полном порядке.

Джон выслушал меня, потом заставил лечь на диван, помял мне живот, простукал. Не знаю, что он там умудрялся услышать, по мне так звучало везде одинаково — как барабан. На всякий случай я пожаловался, что Грей решил меня уморить и заказывает у повара непонятно что.

— И правильно делает, — Джон оказался таким же безжалостным. — Но ищите во всем плюсы: диетическую кухню вы еще не пробовали. Проведете исследование вопроса — возможно, даже найдете для себя не только полезные, но и вкусные блюда. А сердце ваше ведет себя хорошо.

Он помог мне одеться, и мы наконец сели в кресла.

— Так вот, про Оперу… — оказывается, Джон вполне расслышал мои попытки отвлечь его от предстоящего осмотра, — я мужественно проклевал носом третий акт «Нормы». Мэри назвала меня бесчувственным чурбаном — там все умирают, а я сплю.

— Шерлок обещал сегодня тоже меня сводить в Оперу. Я дал слово не засыпать!

— Как он? — спросил наконец Джон.

— Когда только пришел, маялся и глаза опускал. Я пытался его отвлечь, рассказывал всякое. Немного поспорили, как всегда, но все мирно. Он постепенно успокоился и даже развеселился.

— Ну, слава богу. Я украду его у вас днем?

— Оставайтесь с ним тут. Я уйду домой, трое суток там не был.

— После завтрака. А то знаю я вас, — Джон погрозил пальцем.

— Вот и давайте завтракать. А потом сами его разбудите. Дорогой мой, а что бы вы делали, если бы попали в клетку к медведю? — вдруг вспомнил я нашу с Шерлоком игру.

— Боюсь, совершенно неважно, что делал бы я, вопрос в том, что сделал бы медведь, — рассмеялся Джон.

— Хорошо быть медведем… — вздохнул я. — А как вы смотрите на совместный отпуск где-то в начале сентября? Втроем на недельку?

— Положительно, разумеется. И Мэри уже заскучала по своим. А почему хорошо быть медведем?

— То и дело интересные люди в клетку попадают… Я так, не обращайте внимания. Джон, может, еще раз попробуем уговорить Шерлока переехать ко мне?

— Попробовать-то можно, — махнул рукой доктор, и улыбка его погасла, — но вы же знаете, что он не переедет.

— Знаю… Но ведь одному хуже. Вряд ли он держится дольше недели, когда остается один и без работы… Я, конечно, поищу ему дел… но летом затишье.

— Осень на носу. У сумасшедших обострения, и число криминала тоже растет, — вяло откликнулся Джон.

— До осени еще месяц. Я так волнуюсь за него, когда долго его не вижу… — я взглянул на Джона и тоже вздохнул. К чему я все это говорю ему? И так бедняге несладко. — Знаю, дорогой, вы тоже. Ладно, идите, будите. Я пошлю на Бейкер-стрит за его фраком, и пусть Шерлок заходит за мной вечером.

Мне почему-то казалось, что Джон должен тут же обрадовано отправиться в спальню, но он только кивнул, думая о чем-то невеселом.

— Я предупрежу внизу, чтобы Грей шел ко мне домой сразу. А после театра мы с братом вернемся сюда, так что если у вас нет других планов…

Джон все еще не спешил вставать с кресла.

— У нас по улице ходит новый точильщик, — заметил он. — Так что я еще пару дней ночую дома.

— О… ну тогда в среду — приезжайте к ужину, ладно? — попросил я. — Если что — показательно заболею.

— Только показательно, пожалуйста.

— Обещаю. А мы уговорим Шерлока на два дня остаться у меня, чтобы болезнь выглядела еще более правдоподобной. Мне, кстати, правда вчера сразу полегчало, когда он пришел. Такое может быть? Грей считает, что боли у меня от волнений. Я действительно волновался и сердился одновременно, когда это началось.

— Вполне возможно. А что случилось?

— Да по работе, дорогой. Я переключаюсь с внешнего на внутреннее, а там поле непаханое… Господи, ну почему я забросил статистику ради оперативной работы? Агентурная сеть внутри Лондона, по крайней мере, несколько лет существовала только в бумагах. Куда ни ткни — везде какие-то дыры. И никому невозможно доверять, Мак да мы вдвоем с Греем, как слоны в Индии…

— Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь?

— Пока нет, Джон, если что-то потребуется, я скажу. Вы постарайтесь пока… побольше бывать у Шерлока.

— Майкрофт, тут меня не надо уговаривать. Но вы же понимаете, женат я недавно, и за нами наблюдают. Потом, думаю, будет проще.

— Понимаю, конечно… но страшно за него. В Италии он продержался долго, но там было много дел… А тут, я вижу, он старается, держится несколько дней, потом все равно делает укол. Хоть скрывать от меня перестал…

— Несколько дней с его стороны, это подвиг, Майкрофт, — мрачно ответил Джон.

— Знаете, дорогой, а я все жду, вдруг чудо какое-то произойдет — и он остановится, — решился я на откровенность. — Мне вот недавно приснилось, что ко мне приходит кто-то, я лица не вижу, и спрашивает — а что отдашь, чтобы такое чудо произошло? Я хочу крикнуть, что все отдам… а голоса нету. Так и проснулся.

— Все отдавать не надо, Майкрофт. Это Шерлока не только не спасет, а скорее вгонит в гроб. А чудо… Да, чудо бы нам не помешало.

— Будем верить, что чудо случится. Я верю.

Джон горько усмехнулся. Он уже ни во что не верил, и я не мог упрекать его за это. Но не мог и не постараться его убедить, как убеждал себя.

— Знаете, у меня есть печальный опыт, Джон. Когда наша мама умирала… она долго была больна, и тогда я понял, что значит — чувствовать приближение конца. И потом, когда умирал отец… я к тому моменту давно не общался с ним. Но все равно, хотите верьте, хотите нет, но я почувствовал заранее. Тогда я не верил и сам себе, решил, что мне кажется. А сейчас — нет. Я чувствую, что чудо произойдет. Ему еще жить и жить.

— Пусть чудо поторопится. — Джон провел ладонью по лицу.

***

Я ушел домой сразу после завтрака и намеревался поработать до ланча. Но никак не мог сосредоточиться на цифрах, на чтение двадцати страниц потратил непростительно много времени и понял, что лучше просто ничего не делать. Встал, подошел к окну, посмотрел на окна клуба. В этот момент подъехал кэб и Грей прошел к дверям. Я усмехнулся и загадал — как быстро он выйдет обратно и направится ко мне домой. Поставил на полторы минуты. Если не больше, тогда мое желание сегодня исполнится. Грей вышел через минуту двадцать секунд и пересек дорогу. Я снова загадал — сколько времени ему потребуется, чтобы решить: открывать дверь своим ключом или стучать, зная, что прислуги дома нет, и я должен буду спускаться сам. Поставил на двадцать секунд, но не учел, что размышлять над проблемой он начал, очевидно, еще на той стороне улицы, так что, подойдя к двери, просто достал ключ и вставил его в скважину.

Когда Грей вошел и поздоровался, я уже сидел за столом над бумагами.

— Доброе утро, Алан. В министерстве все прошло успешно?

— Доброе утро, сэр. Да, все в порядке. Бумаги привез. Надеюсь, вы позавтракали с доктором?

Мне оставалось только отчитаться:

— Позавтракал, кофе не пил, выпил вашу ромашку под пристальным взглядом спящего Шерлока. Доктор не нашел во мне ничего смертельного, велел не нервничать по пустякам, и не по пустякам тоже. Сказал, что вы были правы насчет диеты, — «доложил» я. — Давайте бумаги. Простите, что не предупредил и вам пришлось заходить в клуб. Я оставил там брата с доктором, им надо… поговорить.

— Конечно, сэр. — Грей положил передо мной папку и раскрыл ее. — Надо только предупредить лакеев насчет ланча. Приказать доставить сюда?

— Да, думаю, мы с вами поедим тут. Вы же не против составить мне компанию и вкусить отварное и пареное?

— Вовсе не против, сэр. Тогда позвольте мне отлучиться, чтобы отдать распоряжения в клубе.

— Заодно отправьте, пожалуйста, телеграмму на Бейкер-стрит, чтобы в «Диоген» к пяти сорока прислали фрак Шерлока. Он обещал сходить со мной сегодня в театр. Спасибо, Алан.

— Может, мне стоит туда заехать и забрать фрак лично?

— Не надо. Миссис Хадсон справится как-нибудь. Мне… — я запнулся, — не хочется сидеть в одиночестве.

Ни один мускул на лице моего помощника не дрогнул от такой странной в моих устах фразы.

— Вы не хотите предупредить брата насчет фрака, сэр? Ведь ему и так ехать за билетами, — уточнил он самым невозмутимым тоном.

— Я предупредил доктора, он передаст. А билеты… думаю, Шерлок догадается послать лакея. Предупредите там на всякий случай, продублируйте насчет билетов тоже, на мое имя, и возвращайтесь, пожалуйста.

— Хорошо. Я быстро, сэр, — Грей кивнул и вышел.

Однако в окно я увидел, как он почти бегом пересек улицу и скрылся в дверях клуба. Невозмутимый верный Алан…

Работать не хотелось, я прошел в гостиную и сел в кресло перед пустым камином. Придет Грей — попрошу затопить. Заболевать сильнее уж точно нельзя…

Грей вернулся через четверть часа.

— Вот и я, сэр. — Он посмотрел на меня, на камин. — Затопить?

— Да, спасибо. Ваш шеф — большой лентяй, Алан. Мог бы сам развести огонь, да? Но предпочитает сидеть и ждать, когда все сделают за него…

— Ничего, сэр. Лениться иногда полезно. — Он занялся камином. — Принести вам плед? Все-таки холодное нынче лето.

— Просто не закрывайте огонь экраном, пусть горит. С пледом я сразу усну, я спал часа три… Нет-нет, ничего не болело, — поспешил я ответить на незаданный вопрос, — просто заболтались с братом. Да ничего, пройдет. Все проходит в конечном итоге… Садитесь, Алан, огонь уже разгорелся. Садитесь, работа подождет.

— Может, вам действительно стоит вздремнуть пару часов, сэр? До ланча. А то ведь заснете в театре. Доктор Уотсон, кажется, обычно спит в Опере? — Грей сел в кресло напротив меня.

— Я обещал не засыпать в театре, в этот раз по крайней мере. Кто знает…

— Что, сэр? — спросил Грей, когда пауза затянулась.

— Вы верите в чудеса, Алан?

— В чудеса? Пожалуй, верю, сэр.

Я кивнул:

— А в предчувствия? Не в интуицию, она основывается на множестве факторов… а вот в ни на чем не основанное предчувствие?

Грей ответил тут же:

— Я скорее верю в судьбу, сэр.

— Судьба — это другое, друг мой. Знаете, я последнее время то и дело ловлю себя на мысли: что если это последний раз, когда я иду с братом в Оперу? — постоянное напряжение последних дней меня допекло, мне очень хотелось поделиться тем, что меня мучило, и я продолжал, несмотря на то, что Грей на мои слова нахмурился, явно обдумывая, как бы возразить. — Что если это последний раз, когда он остается у меня ночевать… что если… Но иногда я ощущаю буквально до просветления, Алан, скоро, вот скоро случится что-то… какое-то чудо. И все изменится. Он поправится, будет работать… я даже представляю, как он спустя много лет станет ворчать на меня, что я в свои восемьдесят лет все еще не вышел в отставку, и вам покою не даю!

Наверное, вид у меня был умоляющий, потому что Алан на мгновение растерял обычную невозмутимость, и голос его слегка дрогнул:

— Это мне нравится куда больше, чем предыдущее «что если», сэр.

Я кивнул и откинулся на спинку кресла, прикрыв глаза. Повисла небольшая пауза.

— Алан, пообещайте мне одну вещь?

— Да, сэр? — тут же откликнулся Грей.

— Обещайте мне, Алан, что ни при каких обстоятельствах вы никогда в жизни не притронетесь к этой пакости. И ни к какой иной. Что бы ни происходило.

— Никогда, сэр. Я даже не курю, вы же знаете.  
— Знаю. Я беру с вас слово на будущее. Аминь. Кстати, а почему вы не курите? Я-то понятно: мне лень возиться с трубкой или сигарами, а папиросы мне не идут. Но я помню: когда вы пришли наниматься на службу, у вас в кармане лежал портсигар. Не удивлюсь, правда, если пустой на тот момент, — засмеялся я. — Но потом я не видел вас с папиросами никогда.

— Вы же не курите, сэр. Так что я сразу бросил, когда вы предпочли меня иным претендентам.

— Я бы не возразил тогда, если бы вы курили, Алан, не важно, что сам я не курю. Кстати, в те годы я нюхал табак, помните?

— Разумеется. И хорошо, что бросили. Это портит форму носа.

— О! Вот и Шерлок то же говорил, — вспомнил я с улыбкой. — А что, дамы не любят тех, у кого нос становится похож на картофелину от долгого употребления нюхательного табака?

— Дамы смотрят на такие носы критически, — улыбнулся Грей.

Он редко смеется, подумал я вдруг, он даже улыбается вот так, с облегчением, не очень часто. Обычно мой помощник старается выглядеть очень спокойным и беспристрастным, и, должен сказать, ему это удается. Но я видел, как только что он бежал через дорогу, словно мальчишка-посыльный, потому лишь, что я сказал, что не хочу оставаться в одиночестве.

— Как, кстати, ваши успехи, Алан? Замену миссис Джейкин нашли?

— Пока не нашел, сэр. Вы думаете, это можно сделать за один вечер?

— Понятия не имею, если честно. Но обычно у вас на смену одной даме быстро приходит другая. А что нужно делать, если хочешь сблизиться с женщиной? Научите меня. Чисто теоретически.

— Для начала — смотреть на них особенным образом. Когда мужчина при взгляде на женщину думает о том, как она привлекательна, это отражается в глазах.

— Допустим, вы на нее смотрите. Она это замечает и понимает, что нравится вам. А дальше?

— Общение, сэр, — снова улыбнулся Грей. — Разговоры. Женщины любят, когда их слушают.

— А о чем они рассказывают? О модах? О равноправии?

— О модах они говорят друг с другом. Что мы, по их мнению, вообще в этом понимаем? Но нельзя забывать, сэр, они хотят одобрения с нашей стороны их нарядам.

— И все?

— Когда женщина понимает, что мужчина не станет требовать от нее соблюдения условностей в разговоре, она может поддержать любую беседу — насколько, конечно, хватит ее образования. Но женщины, определенно, не любят говорить о финансах, о политике — если они не из тех, «новых».

— Надеюсь, вы имеете дело с милыми и женственными. Хотя… я помню лет пять назад… жена помощника посла Испании, да? Кажется, ее звали Нинел. Она бывала на приемах с мужем. Очень… экстравагантная дама была. Я вздохнул с облегчением, когда его отозвали.

О том, что это случилось не без моего содействия, я предпочел умолчать. Грей тогда был сильно увлечен красоткой.

— Сэр, я, видимо, вижу женственность не только там, где ее видят остальные. Умная и начитанная женщина не обязательно является синим чулком.

Кажется, Грей действительно слегка расслабился, почувствовав, что мое настроение улучшилось.

— Конечно, не обязательно, — подхватил я его тон, — я всего лишь констатирую тот факт, что вы любите разнообразие.

— Разнообразие — вещь хорошая в отсутствии постоянства.

— Ну, друг мой, постоянство… Я уж никак не могу назвать вас непостоянным, — возразил я.

— Но постоянной дамы у меня нет, — развел руками Грей.

— И слава богу, — вырвалось у меня. — О… то есть, я хотел сказать — вы же будете все так же работать со мной, когда брат станет ругать меня восьмидесятилетнего?

— Да куда же я от вас… то есть, конечно, сэр, — ответил Грей, немного стушевавшись.

— Вот именно, куда же вы от меня, — весело повторил я за ним. — Я так привык во всем полагаться на вас, Алан, что мне очень сложно представить, что вы могли бы вдруг куда-то деться. Кстати, хотел спросить вас… что вы предпримете, если попадете в клетку к медведю?

Грею понадобилось меньше двух секунд, чтобы сориентироваться и поддержать игру.

— Вероятно, буду судорожно вспоминать молитвы, которым меня учили в детстве.

— Зачем? Вряд ли медведь оценит, мой друг. Медведи не религиозны.

Помощник пристально посмотрел на меня и приподнял бровь.

— Надо молча положиться на судьбу, сэр? — осторожно вспомнил он начало разговора.

— Нет, Алан. Так тоже нельзя. Никогда не подчиняйтесь обстоятельствам. Боритесь теми способами, которые доступны вам, но до конца. Делайте то, что вы умеете лучше всего, и будьте уверены, что вы справитесь с чем угодно. Только тогда вы победите.

— Иногда каждый, вероятно, задает себе вопрос, на что он способен, — задумчиво произнес Грей, — что в принципе может человек, когда обстоятельства, казалось бы, непреодолимы, как дикий зверь…

— Вы можете все. У вас огромный потенциал, Алан. Только никогда не опускайте рук, что бы ни случилось с вами… или со мной.

— С вами ничего не случится, сэр. У меня тоже… интуиция.

— Кстати, знаете, мой брат считает вас красавцем, — вдруг сказал я неожиданно для самого себя.

— У него есть вкус, — кивнул Грей, мгновенно приняв свой обычный невозмутимый вид.

— Вкус, да, — хмыкнул я. — Интуиция основывается на мелочах, на взглядах, запахах, вскользь брошенных кем-то и услышанных нами словах, на цифрах и фактах, больших и маленьких. Интуиция, Алан, должна говорить вам, что мне недолго осталось. Здоровье меня подводит, и сил остается все меньше. Другое дело — надежда на чудо.

— Если вы ждете чуда, оно произойдет обязательно.

— Я жду чуда, Алан. Ждите вместе со мной.

***

Предупрежденный Джоном, Шерлок не поехал за фраком, но заказать билеты не забыл, причем мальчики съездили за ними сами, не обременяя приказом посыльного. Впрочем, придя в Диоген к четырем, я уже застал их снова в клубе. Отпустив наконец помощника, я присоединился к ним в ожидании сдобы с корицей. После чая и ликеров Джон отправился домой, а я велел Питеру подготовить экипаж, и вскоре мы с Шерлоком поехали в театр.

— Кстати, дорогой, — предупредил я, — если ты увидишь Грея, не удивляйся. Я на всякий случай тоже заказал билеты, и в результате их оказалось четыре. Так что я велел Грею взять лишние и кого-нибудь пригласить. Если он найдет спутницу или спутника за пару часов, тоже приедет.

— Правильно, — кивнул Шерлок, — пусть развлекается. Тем более ты усиленно отбиваешь от него дам, ему полагается компенсация.

— Я отбиваю от него дам?! Да всего лишь пару раз! И, кстати, ты откуда знаешь?! — ахнул я.

— Догадываюсь. Интересно, кого он пригласит? — усмехнулся брат. Я поджал губы и промолчал.

Мы приехали в театр, уселись в нашей ложе и вооружились программками и биноклями. Давали, господи прости, «Оберона». Я понадеялся, что хотя бы смогу следить за действием. Хотя, судя по либретто, от Шекспира не осталось почти ничего.

— Не вижу Грея, — я оглядел зал. — Может, не смог никого найти? Честно говоря, я думал, Алан… Грей ухватится за идею. Это в его характере — постараться проследить, чтобы все сложилось наилучшим образом. Но если он не нашел пары… в театр ведь не ходят по одному?

— Почему же не ходят? Ходят. В партер. В ложе сидеть в одиночестве, конечно, не совсем уютно. — Шерлок немного подался вперед, взял бинокль и осмотрел ярус. — О! Да вот же они! Ближе к центру, от нас через четыре ложи.

— И с кем он? — Я забрал у брата бинокль, посмотрел в него… и чуть не выронил. — Ой!

— Ну, а что ему оставалось? — усмехнулся Шерлок.

Действительно. К тому же, когда Джон возил жену в Оперу, они, конечно, не приглашали Айрин. Так что Грей решил восстановить справедливость.

— Дама приподняла веер, — сообщил Шерлок, — это означает, что нас заметили.

— Господи! — я посмотрел на Айрин и слегка поклонился. — Надеюсь, Грей не сказал ей, что я приболел. Мы должны будем в антракте встретиться с ними? Я, знаешь, редко хожу в театры. В книгах все так… странно описывается.

— Конечно, встретимся. Что ты так волнуешься?

— Я не волнуюсь. Просто это неожиданно. Грей — мой служащий, Шерлок. Могут подумать, что он пригласил Айрин специально…

— Кто что подумает? Перестань. Айрин — вдова, а Грей — холостяк.

— Ладно, не важно, — тут я мгновенно нашел повод сменить тему. — Смотри, в соседней ложе лорд Ричмон усиленно кивает нам.

Шерлок обернулся в ту же сторону:

— Интересно, что ему нужно?

— Точно не от меня, иначе он пригласил бы в Адмиралтейство или приехал в клуб. Видимо, он хочет поговорить с тобой. Вы знакомы?

— Не имел такой чести, — усмехнулся брат и поудобнее устроился в кресле, глядя на дирижера, который занимал свое место под аплодисменты зала. — Будешь меня толкать и будить, дорогой. Хотя увертюра вполне приличная.

— Я тебя будить? Мы так не договаривались!

У меня возмутительным образом отняли привилегию спать в театре. Впрочем, первый акт прошел вполне мирно, я даже частично понимал, что происходит на сцене. Правда смотрел я по большей части не туда, а на брата. Ну и что? Это ведь опера, ее можно просто слушать.

В антракте я озадачился мыслью: мы должны идти в ложу к даме или Алан приведет даму сюда, поскольку все-таки я его патрон. Пока я думал, в дверь постучали. Явно не Алан, они с Айрин сидели на своих местах. Шерлок впустил в нашу ложу Ричмона.

— Мистер Холмс! Прошу простить мое вторжение, господа. Мистер Холмс, представьте же меня вашему брату, пожалуйста, я давно об этом мечтаю.

— Шерлок, лорд Ричмон, заместитель министра юстиции правительства Ее Величества, — вздохнул я. — Ричмон — мой брат, Шерлок. Прошу вас.

— Крайне рад познакомиться с вами, мистер Холмс! — обратился Ричмон уже к моему брату.

— Взаимно, милорд, — у Шерлока хватило сил на вежливую улыбку.

— Очень давно хотел познакомиться, очень. Вчера видел тут вашего друга с супругой, но не рискнул сам представиться… Как вам спектакль?

— Если честно, сэр, при всей моей любви к немецкой музыке, Вебер безнадежно устарел. Да и чтобы ставить «Оберона» как подобает, не всегда хватает приличных голосов. Хотя это далеко не худший вариант.

Минут пять они обменивались совершенно непонятными мне фразами по поводу оперы вообще и этой в частности. Я же для себя сделал вывод, что Ричмон регулярно ходит в театр, раз он был тут и вчера, и больше никакой информации из разговора извлечь не смог. Грей тем временем поймал мой взгляд и слегка пожал плечами. Я помахал ему рукой. Он чуть подался к Айрин и что-то сказал, она засмеялась. Я перевел взгляд обратно на брата.

— Вы же не откажетесь меня выслушать, мистер Холмс? Дело, конечно, не такое загадочное, но все же!

— Дорогой сэр, мы ведь в Опере, здесь не принято говорить о делах. Если у вас ко мне есть вопросы как к сыщику, приезжайте на Бейкер-стрит часам к одиннадцати, и мы все обсудим.

— Так и сделаю! Спасибо, мистер Холмс! Завтра в одиннадцать с четвертью буду у вас!

Ричмон откланялся и вышел.

— Не знал, что он такой меломан, — я проводил его взглядом. — Он хоть что-то вразумительное говорил про спектакль?

— В пределах разумного, — усмехнулся Шерлок. — Для дилетанта вполне прилично.

Начался второй акт, но не прошло и десяти минут, как нам принесли записку.

— Боже мой, — воскликнул брат, — если это опять клиент, мне придется ходить в Оперу в гриме. — Он взял записку, прочел и лукаво посмотрел на меня: — Это от Айрин. Нас приглашают изменить Веберу и поехать всем вместе к ней.

— Во время действия? — растерялся я. — Это же неприлично по меньшей мере!

— Да ничего неприличного, дорогой. Мы же в ложе, а не в партере.

— Ну, решай сам.

— Поедем. Дама приглашает — вот отказываться неприлично.

— Хорошо, как скажешь.

Я снова кивнул Грею, и мы вышли из ложи. По пути я раздумывал, о чем завтра будут сплетничать в Адмиралтействе на мой счет.

В фойе Грей подошел ко мне и сказал тихо:

— Прошу прощения, сэр, она не посоветовалась со мной, когда отправляла записку. Я провожу вас и уеду.

— Какая уж теперь разница? Поехали.

Но Айрин Алана не отпустила, да я и не ожидал чего-то иного. Когда мы приехали, Сесил уже спал, оставленный под присмотр экономки. Подозрительно быстро накрыли поздний ужин. Так-так, диету побоку! И пусть Шерлок и Грей не смотрят на меня с таким упреком. После ужина эти двое отошли в сторону и уселись в два стоящих у камина кресла. Хитрецы. Нам с Айрин, кажется, доставался диван на двоих.

Откровенно говоря, наша компания не укладывалась ни в какие рамки приличия — одинокая дама принимала разом троих холостяков. Но даму это ничуть не волновало, а уж нас — тем более.

Горничная принесла на подносе сыр, графин с коньяком, бокалы… хм, четыре бокала. Айрин взглядом указала Шерлоку на коробку с сигарами, но тот, улыбнувшись, покачал головой, наливая Грею коньяк.

Неприличия продолжились, когда Айрин наполнила оставшиеся два бокала и протянула мне один. Шерлок бросил в нашу сторону быстрый неодобрительный взгляд, но ничего не сказал. Это относилось, разумеется, к нарушению с моей стороны диеты, но я уже и так ее нарушил за ужином и чувствовал себя отлично.

— Вас не шокирует, если я присоединюсь к мужскому клубу? — улыбнулась Айрин, усаживаясь на диван с бокалом.

— Меня это восхитит, Айрин, — я отсалютовал даме своим, сел рядом и пригубил, старательно не думая о том неодобрении, которое Шерлок с Аланом не могли высказать вслух.

— Ваше здоровье, сэр, — сказала она в шутку «басом». — Ничего, что я пригласила мистера Грея? — прибавила она шепотом.

— Было бы странно не пригласить его в такой ситуации. Правильно, что вы его не отпустили, когда он захотел уехать. И не только потому, что он, очевидно, дает сейчас необходимые сведения моему брату. Но почему вы спрашиваете?

— Просто. Когда он пригласил меня в театр, я была очень удивлена, — улыбнулась Айрин. — Но когда я узнала, что дают в Опере, тут же решила вас похитить.

— Я крайне благодарен вам! Похоже, что и Шерлок тоже. А мистер Грей изначально отправился в Оперу вовсе не для того, чтобы ее слушать, как мы все понимаем. Хотя я не удивлюсь, если в какой-то момент он пригласит вас туда еще раз, уже без отягощающих обстоятельств. Я бы пригласил на его месте.

— Так что же вам мешает меня пригласить?

Если в театре я представил себе, о чем станут судачить в Адмиралтействе, то сейчас я некстати вспомнил о том изумлении, которое выразил Берти, когда увидел меня на балу с кузиной. Но джентльмен не должен пасовать перед трудностями.

— Абсолютно ничего не мешает, кроме моего ужаса от мысли, что я понятия не имею, как это делается. Я никогда никого не приглашал в театр, ни разу! Вы окажете мне честь пойти со мной в театр, мадам?

— С превеликим удовольствием, — ответила Айрин серьезно. Господи, дамы и так нечасто на меня смотрят, а уж тем более поверх бокала с коньяком. — Как вы отнесетесь к «Женитьбе Фигаро»?

— Наверняка лучше, чем ко всему остальному. По крайней мере я уверен, что Моцарт не мог написать такого… что это было сегодня? Такого. К тому же мне известен сюжет, а, значит, я пойму гораздо больше.

— Вот и чудесно, — искренне обрадовалась Айрин. — Любопытно, мне показалось, или мистер Грей чувствовал себя в театре немного не в своей тарелке?

— Обычно он имеет дело только с замужними дамами, может быть, дело в этом? К тому же он, наверное, растерян — дама есть, а ухаживать за ней нельзя!

— Вот уж не хотела бы я, чтобы мистер Грей за мной ухаживал.

— Даже не сомневайтесь, Айрин, если бы он решил, что вы этого хотите, он бы ухаживал. Он настоящий джентльмен.

И куда более искушенный, чем я, в общении с дамами, но не могу же я такое сказать вслух?

— Боже упаси, он совершенно не в моем вкусе.

— Крайне рад этому, — вырвалось у меня.

Айрин засмеялась.

— Думаю, тем не менее, что он очень умный и надежный человек. И что-то мне подсказывает, что его всегда лучше иметь в числе друзей, а не врагов, несмотря на то, что внешне он похож на какого-нибудь Антиноя.

— Не знаю, есть ли у него друзья… не уверен. Но у него не может быть врагов среди моих друзей, вот в этом я уверен абсолютно. Но и суток не прошло, как мне сказали, что мой помощник — красавец, а теперь это повторяете вы. Это правда так бросается в глаза?

— Красота не может не бросаться в глаза, — удивленно ответила Айрин. — Мистер Грей, несомненно, очень красив. Но мужчина, который сидит рядом с ним, по-своему тоже красив. И который сидит рядом со мной — тоже.

— Вы очень добры, Айрин. Но рядом с вами все равно… не далее, как вчера вечером, мы с Шерлоком рассуждали о женской красоте, и сошлись на том, что вам равных нет.

— Спасибо, конечно, но вряд ли мне нет равных. К тому же нельзя сравнивать красоту женскую и мужскую. Древние греки бы точно возмутились, услышав такое.

— Вот и я считаю, что красивыми бывают только дамы да статуи, а мы, мужчины, можем быть только умными… или не очень!

— Напротив, друг мой. Иначе бы греков когда-то не шокировала статуя обнаженной Афродиты, а бедняжке Фрине не пришлось бы раздеваться перед судьями.

— Так ведь мифы придуманы мужчинами!

— Не думаю, что это миф. Это как раз очень похоже на правду. Но разве мы далеко ушли от греков? Хотя в этом доме… просто возмутительное место — хозяйка пьет коньяк, а у рояля ножки не задрапированы, — рассмеялась Айрин.

Я тоже засмеялся:

— Мы крайне далеко ушли от греков, Айрин. Некоторым из нас, чтобы узнать, как вообще выглядит женщина, надо сперва жениться. Ну или судить по древнегреческой скульптуре, да.

— Выходит, если и ушли, то в худшую сторону. Но вот что странно — идеал мужской красоты мало изменился с тех времен, а вот мы, бедные женщины, вынуждены были меняться каждое столетие, чтобы соответствовать ожиданиям.

— Да? — искренне изумился я. — Хотите сказать, что под платьями формы дам уже не те, что у греческих статуй?

Айрин тоже изумилась, но с оттенком недоверия, будто ей показалось, что я над ней подшучиваю.

— Ну, дорогой мой, сравните хотя бы Венеру Милосскую и какую-нибудь Венеру Рубенса. Последняя шире раза в три. Я-то, пожалуй, больше похожа на готическую статую. Впрочем, я похудела после смерти мужа. Джон еще успел увековечить меня пышкой.

— Да просто Рубенс имел соответствующие вкусы! Каждый грезит о своем, что уж тут…

— Нет-нет, в истории худышек любили намного реже, чем пышек. Римляне, хотя и поили девиц уксусом, чтобы те выглядели бледными и тощими, но матрон предпочитали в теле.

Определенно, у Айрин и Шерлока в числе общих черт была любовь к спорам.

— Скажите, Айрин, а Мэри — красавица? — вдруг спросил я неожиданно для самого себя.

— Нет, — спокойно ответила она. — Но разве от этого она менее привлекательная женщина?

— Наоборот! Я рад, что мы с вами думаем одинаково! Мэри — олицетворение женственности. Еще год назад я сказал бы, что женщина, чтобы я счел ее прекрасной, должна быть именно такой, как ваша подруга. Правда, этот последний год научил меня ценить в женщинах и красоту иного рода.

— Мэри — идеальная жена, — улыбнулась Айрин. — Кажется таковой, по крайней мере. Но большинство мужчин испортили бы ей жизнь. Даже если бы она их любила.

— Мы вообще чаще всего недостойны женщин, что находятся рядом с нами и так украшают нашу жизнь. Я рад за Мэри, и слегка завидую ей.

Айрин покачала головой:

— Я не хотела бы украшать чью-то жизнь. Думаю, Мэри тоже. Украшения имеют свойство надоедать, их или меняют на новые, или оставляют пылиться. Нет, я понимаю, что это метафора, но она не слишком хороша. А вы знаете, при других обстоятельствах Мэри и Джон были бы идеальной парой.

— Абсолютно идеальной, если бы любили друг друга. Что до украшения жизни… не обижайтесь, Айрин, но что плохого в том, что женщина становится для мужчины именно тем существом, что делает его жизнь прекрасной? Женщина — это любовь, Айрин, без любви жизнь… может быть сносной или нет, пустой или наполненной, но никогда — прекрасной.

Она усмехнулась и пригубила коньяк.

— Вы сказали «существо». Я все понимаю, Майкрофт. И не обижаюсь. Знаете, я была и «существом», и «украшением». Тем не менее, муж меня любил. Любила ли я мужа? Пожалуй, да. Была ли я счастлива в браке? Нет, пожалуй. Но не потому, что иногда я засматривалась на Люси, или на Джейн, или на Рут. Бедная девочка… Вовсе не поэтому.

— Я был бы счастлив, если бы после моей смерти какая-то женщина могла бы сказать: «он любил меня, я любила его», — вздохнул я, решив не уточнять, что такого плохого в слове «существо» видит моя собеседница.

— Это зависит только от вас, друг мой, — улыбнулась Айрин. — Пред вами ни одна женщина не устоит, вам только нужно начать обращать на них внимание. Если бы вы захотели, то числом побед обошли бы даже мистера Грея.

— Очень надеюсь, что мистер Грей не разбивает сердца своих дам, когда меняет одну на другую. Но я бы не смог так, как он… коллекционировать победы я имею в виду. Думаю, если судьба подарит мне счастье влюбиться, то это будет один раз и на всю жизнь.

— Надеюсь, это будет счастливая любовь.

— Если повезет, стану брать пример с Шерлока, а не с мистера Грея, — кивнул я в сторону беседующих. — Давно мы не собирались все вместе, это моя вина. Что-то я заработался после поездки за границу. Может быть, возобновим наши чаепития по пятницам у меня на Пэлл-Мэлл?

— Наконец-то! — рассмеялась Айрин. — Я уж думала, вы больше не пригласите к себе.

**Шерлок Холмс**

Не успели мы выйти из-за стола, как Майкрофт тут же спросил Грея, что хотел от нас лорд Ричмон. Я усмехнулся про себя представлению брата о том, насколько всеведущ его секретарь. Однако тот невозмутимо ответил:

— Думаю, он обеспокоен жемчугом, сэр.

— Так вы в курсе дела лорда Ричмона, мистер Грей? — спросил я. — Не просветите меня?

Я жестом указал в сторону двух кресел в углу гостиной, рядом со столиком, на котором стояла пепельница. Так что Майкрофт оказался всецело во владении Айрин. Они уселись на диване и вскоре между ними завязалась оживленная беседа.

— У меня сведения от подруги супруги лорда Ричмона, — Грей вынужден был открыть свои источники информации. — Могу ошибаться, но думаю, дело в том, что у леди Ричмон есть жемчужное ожерелье. Довольно длинная нить, каждая жемчужина оценивается примерно в девяносто фунтов. Ну и милорду показалось в какой-то момент, что ожерелье стало короче. Сначала он грешил на то, что супруга… располнела. Потом посчитал жемчужины. Потом посчитал еще раз. Леди клянется, что ничего не знает, и поскольку клянется она в этом и своей подруге, которая в курсе всех ее амурных дел, то, возможно, так и есть?

Испросив разрешение у некурящих мужчин и дамы, я зажег папиросу.

— Понятно. С ними кто-нибудь еще живет в доме?

— Единоутробная младшая сестра леди. Не замужем, двадцать шесть лет. Прислуга — горничные, повар. Остальные приходящие. Секретарь лорда. Секретарь леди. Секретари… дружат.

— Какая прелесть, — усмехнулся я. — Какой милый серпентарий. Прислуга отпадает, я думаю. Горничную вычислить легче всего. И горничная, даже если она круглая дура, взяла бы одну жемчужину — это для нее целое состояние.

— Вы подозреваете секретарей? — удивился Грей.

— Я пока никого не подозреваю. Но вот в чем дело — достаточно непросто аккуратно открепить застежку и несколько раз поживиться жемчугом. Вор рисковал, что в какой-то момент все жемчужины окажутся на полу. А, как я понимаю, ожерелье по-прежнему крепкое.

— Леди его носит во всяком случае, и с ним все в порядке. Сама она говорит, что не замечала ничего, пока муж не указал ей. Но она, конечно, не надевает ожерелье часто. И это далеко не единственное ее украшение. Оба секретаря — мужчины, — зачем-то уточнил Грей.

— Насчет того, что оба секретаря — мужчины, я уже понял, — вяло отмахнулся я. — Все-таки странно, что леди ничего не замечала. Интересно, сколько там пропало жемчужин?

— После того, как муж пересчитал их, пропала одна. Но до того, исходя из ее бюста, могло пропасть не больше четырех, чтобы он заметил, а она нет, я так думаю. Если, конечно, она и правда не замечала. Вы спросите у горничных? Они же одевают хозяйку.

— Итого мы имеем примерно четыреста пятьдесят фунтов, присвоенных частями. То, что вор забрал последнюю жемчужину уже после того, как о пропаже стало известно хозяину… о чем это говорит, мистер Грей?

— Видимо, вору очень нужны деньги, — пожал тот плечами. — Потому что лорд действительно не делал тайны из своих подозрений, хотя именно о том, что сосчитал жемчужины, не говорил. Но мне не очень верится, что леди не заметила хотя бы последнюю пропажу. Пересчитать бусины должна была и она?

— Это говорит о том, мистер Грей, что вор в отчаянии. И леди, разумеется, должна была заметить, что ожерелье стало короче. Она ведь его носит. Скажите, кто у них в семье — самое бесправное существо?

Что ж, кажется, Грею было интересно, и он не обиделся на мои «наводящие вопросы».

— Я вообще-то дружу с подругой леди, — еще раз уточнил он, — так что сужу через третьи руки. Думаю, наиболее лишена каких-либо прав сестра леди. Это сестра по матери от второго брака. И денег там не было. Леди выходила замуж почти без приданого, правда имя… но оно ей досталось от отца. А сестра даже именем не может похвастаться и живет в доме скорее из милости лорда Ричмона.

— Она была бы самой бесправной, даже будучи родной сестрой, — уточнил я. — Нет ничего более печального для женщины, чем жить в семье замужней сестры или женатого брата. Любая горничная имеет больше возможностей, она хотя бы вольна уйти из дома.

— Наверное, так и есть, мистер Холмс. Я не смотрел на вещи с этой точки зрения. То, что прав у нее меньше, чем у секретаря лорда, — это уж точно. С ним я как раз хорошо знаком, даже можно сказать — приятельствую. Но мне кажется, леди хорошо относится к своей сестре. Не так, конечно, как ваш брат к вам, но тем не менее. Прошу прощения.

— Наверняка, если учесть, что не подняла скандал. Но при этом она ничем помочь сестре не может, деньгами-то распоряжается супруг. Вполне допускаю, что сестра леди попала во власть шантажиста, как думаете, мистер Грей?

— Это возможно. Если вам потребуется… секретаря лорда зовут Найк, Пол Найк. Можете сослаться на меня, тогда он будет откровенен с вами. Скажите ему, что в последний раз они оставили свечу в спальне. Горничная, когда пришла, очень удивлялась, пришлось сказать ей, что я читал ночью.

— Они спали у вас, пока вы ночевали в клубе? — я с любопытством посмотрел на Грея.

— Нет, они приходят днем, когда у них бывает выходной. Не часто, но периодически. Надеюсь, им не повредит моя откровенность с вами?

Я беззвучно рассмеялся:

— Мистер Грей, вы все-таки удивительный человек. Жаль, что мы с вами никак не найдем общий язык.

— Еще вся жизнь впереди, мистер Холмс.

— Надеюсь.

Как-то незаметно наша беседа приобрела более доверительный характер.

— Шеф сегодня намекнул, что собирается держать меня на службе до восьмидесяти лет минимум, — сообщил Грей.

— Я уверен, что вы будете рады этому обстоятельству.

— Конечно. Кто же не был бы рад провести рядом с ним всю жизнь?

Я взглянул на секретаря и кивнул:

— И в этом я с вами полностью согласен.

— Нехорошо получилось с театром. Он так ждал… вы ведь еще позовете его на какой-нибудь спектакль?

— Позову, конечно, но выберу заранее. Не жалейте о Вебере — это была бы удручающая картина: два Холмса, храпящие рядом в ложе.

Майкрофт и Айрин в этот момент рассмеялись чему-то, и моя мысль приобрела другое направление.

— Вам не кажется, мистер Грей, что жизнь бывает чертовски несправедливой?

— Ему хотелось пойти куда-то с вами… — не закончив фразу, он недоуменно посмотрел на меня. — Несправедливой, да… но мне было сказано сегодня, что никогда нельзя опускать рук, и тогда обязательно случится чудо.

— Нет-нет, я о другом.

И указал Грею глазами на пару, сидящую на диване.

— Это… нереально, — покачал он головой.

— К сожалению.

— Меня учили не жалеть о невозможном. Но чудо… чудеса ведь бывают разные? Вы верите в чудеса, мистер Холмс?

— Конечно, мистер Грей.

— Я тоже. Значит, будем ждать чудес. Красивая женщина, правда? — спросил он тоном знатока.

— Да, очень. Жаль, у меня нет близнеца, — заметил я не без горечи. — И с более традиционными предпочтениями.

Мы никогда не обсуждали мою личную жизнь с Греем, уверен, что и Майкрофт, как бы он ни доверял красавчику-секретарю, не касался этой темы, и мне было любопытно, как тот отреагирует. Но ни тон, ни взгляд секретаря не изменился:

— Никакие предпочтения не мешают видеть красоту. Например, ваш брат очень красив, и это объективно.

Боюсь, я буквально уставился на Грея.

— Вы не согласны? — приподнял он бровь.

— Да я постоянно ему твержу об этом! И он всякий раз отнекивается.

— Не верит в вашу объективность?

Мне показалось, или в голосе Грея послышалась ирония?

— Майкрофт просто страдает излишней скромностью в некоторых вопросах.

— Он хорошо знает себе цену в других вещах. Видимо, дело в том, что этой сфере жизни он до последнего момента не придавал значения.

— К большому сожалению. И никогда меня не слушался, когда речь заходила об этой сфере.

— Может быть, теперь что-то изменится?

— А что может измениться? Вы сами сказали — это нереально.

— Нереальны перспективы, — уточнил Грей. — А сейчас — смотрите сами. Я исхожу из того, что в клубе по утрам… мистер Холмс всегда бреется сам, вы знаете. Так вот на бритье он стал тратить на полторы, даже почти на две минуты больше, чем раньше. А он всегда брился тщательно. Такая задержка — не следствие недомоганий, ведь все остальное он делает с прежней скоростью.

Что ж, наша фамильная дедукция заразна — в этом я мог убедиться не раз.

***

Мы посидели еще немного, но час был уже поздний, и мы пожелали Айрин доброй ночи. Грей уехал к себе, а мы с Майкрофтом — в «Диоген».

— Устал? — спросил я уже в экипаже.

— Да нет, все в порядке, — улыбнулся Майкрофт. — Но подозреваю, спать будем сегодня крепко. А ты как? Вы очень мило беседовали с Греем.

— В самом деле — мило, — согласился я. — С ним приятно иметь дело, когда он не пытается укусить.

— Не обижайся на него. Он не со зла. Он всегда пытается меня защищать. Это наивно, но, наверное, он по инерции защищает и от тебя. В клуб или на квартиру?

— Ну, поехали на квартиру. Только бы завтра не проспать — жемчуг ждет. Мы с Греем почти распутали все дело, — похвастался я.

— Вы с Греем? — удивился Майкрофт. — Ничего себе… и кто укорачивает ожерелье? Секретарь леди или приживалка?

— Приживалка скорее всего.

Вот оно, значит, как. Все всё знали заранее, кроме меня.

— Собственно, я так и сказал Грею — самое бесправное существо в семье. Вопрос только, зачем ей деньги?

— Мой мальчик, а что ты собираешься предпринять, когда раскроешь дело? — поинтересовался брат. — У меня подозрение, что у девушки есть возлюбленный, и он делает долги. Я почти уверен, что знаю, кто он. Это бывший секретарь одного из членов палаты. Он бывал в доме со своим шефом, но, в отличие от меня, лорд Мервил не считает нужным звать помощника с собой в кабинет или гостиную. И юноша проводил время где-то… с прислугой, видимо, ожидая, пока его шеф выкурит сигару с лордом Ричмоном. Короче говоря, сестра леди может или стараться ради него, или он каким-то образом ее шантажирует, например тем, что об их связи узнают.

— Когда раскрою дело? — переспросил я. — Да там с самого начала нечего было делать, извини за каламбур, а уж после твоих слов!

— Я про жемчуг не знал, — уверил Майкрофт. — Это сведения Грея, он мне не докладывает о таких мелочах. Но я же не об этом спросил. Тебе не жаль девицу?

— Девицу жаль, — согласился я. — Но как мне прикажешь завтра поступить с лордом Ричмоном?

— Ну, с Ричмоном ничего не поделаешь, отказывать ему нет причин. Но, наверное, можно обсудить происшествие с его женой, и если все окажется так, как мы думаем… тебе удастся прижать того негодяя? Жемчужины всегда можно выкупить, хотя бы последнюю, а, допустим, горничная скажет, что случайно порвала ожерелье и, когда собирала, нашла не все бусины, одна закатилась под туалетный столик. А насчет первых лорда можно уверить, что ему показалось. Горничную, конечно, уволят, но… ее можно выдать замуж. У меня как раз на примете есть жених для подобной девицы. Одному нашему агенту нужна жена для прикрытия. Ей заплатят, и он не станет ее обижать. Подумай?

— Точнее — сделай, — подытожил я.

— Зачем ты так? — упрекнул Майкрофт. — Я всего лишь предлагаю помощь, причем не девице, а тебе. Я знаю, что тебя подобные истории задевают. Если не считаешь нужным — я уж точно как-нибудь найду невесту своему человеку и в другом месте.

— Извини, — я взял брата за руку. — Давай пока оставим эту историю. Мне надо переспать с мыслью, что придется не работать, а спасать девиц.

— Практически, дорогой мой, ведь твоя работа, как и моя, состоит в сборе и анализе информации. Но, в отличии от меня, ты еще любишь проверять ее и действовать. По мне так век бы не шевелиться — набрать фактов и сплетен, и ладно бы… а ты всю жизнь именно что спасаешь людей. Я бы поленился… Кстати о лени, — вдруг сменил тему брат, — скажи, тебя не обижает, что я редко бываю на Бейкер-стрит? Ну, что ты ко мне приходишь, а я к тебе — почти никогда? Хочешь, у тебя переночуем? Я утром уеду, а тебе не надо будет ни свет ни заря подниматься и бежать, чтобы успеть к приходу Ричмона?

После сделанного только что признания в собственной лени предложение брата меня тронуло.

— Хочу, но не сегодня. Не будем ставить миссис Хадсон в неловкое положение. Она в некотором роде бесценная женщина, но я предупредил ее запиской, что ночую у тебя, а значит она дотянет с уборкой до последнего — у нее есть такая привычка.

— Да ладно, до ночи? Надо же… Интересно, а когда у меня убирают? Я уже несколько лет точно не видел человека, который это делает. Все-таки я не совсем нормальный… я знаю, как выглядит человек, убирающий покои Ее Величества, какая у него семья и счет в банке, но понятия не имею, кто убирает у меня. Я даже не знаю, кто этим распоряжается, по-прежнему Берта или теперь Грей.

Я только плечами пожал. Подозреваю, что и раньше Берта не нанимала прислугу без консультации с помощником хозяина.

— Я предупрежу миссис Хадсон, что спальня Джона должна теперь постоянно содержаться в порядке. Ведь это у него кровать нормальной ширины. Миссис Хадсон все время хочется навести в нашей квартире порядок — вот пусть теперь занимается верхней спальней.

— Похудеть мне, что ли… — сказал вдруг Майкрофт скорее своим мыслям, чем отвечая мне.

— Наверху мы с тобой вполне уместимся… — вырвалось у меня.

— Хорошо, солнышко, как скажешь. Заодно… в этом есть смысл: держать другую спальню всегда подготовленной для брата, который может навестить в любой момент. Это веская причина если не для миссис Хадсон, то уж для горничной точно.

— Миссис Хадсон воскурит тебе фимиам. Особенно если разрешить ей навести порядок и в гостиной, — рассмеялся я.

Мы подъехали к дому Майкрофта.

— Порядок… это правильно, — кивнул он, покидая экипаж.

Дома Майкрофт сразу прошел к себе, переоделся в халат и вышел в гостиную. К тому времени я тоже переоделся и стоял, взирая на камин, который сегодня явно разжигали. Бедняга Майкрофт, все-таки ему все еще нездоровилось днем.

— Да, не учел, — заметил брат. — Надо было попросить Грея убрать это все…

— Зачем? — хмыкнул я. — Лето холодное, и ты любишь огонь. Мы спать или посидим немного?

— Если ты в состоянии, то давай посидим. Коньяк? Шерри?

— Мне? Тебе уж точно никакого спиртного — ты уже за ужином нарушил диету, да еще коньяк пил потом. И я уж как-нибудь обойдусь, чтобы тебя не соблазнять.

Я положил в камин пару поленьев и разжег огонь.

— Ты был чем-то расстроен, или так сильно болело днем, что ты не работал? — все-таки не смог я не спросить.

Но Майкрофт решил обойти этот вопрос стороной.

— Ну вот, я нарушил диету, — начал он, садясь в кресло, — и ничего плохого не произошло. Я уже здоров. По-моему, сегодня как раз был хороший день, разве нет?

— Милый, давай не будем играть твоим здоровьем, хорошо? — Я поставил перед камином экран и устроился, как давеча, на ковре. — И все же — почему ты сидел днем у камина?

— Да просто не работалось, накатила легкая хандра, видимо. Грея вот напугал. Он предложил съездить за твоим фраком лично, а я ему сказал, что не хочу оставаться так долго один. Бедный мистер Грей слился лицом со своей фамилией и мчался в клуб, отдавать распоряжения, бегом. — Майкрофт положил руку на мои волосы. — Тебе удобно так?

— Бедный мистер Грей. — Я потерся щекой о колено брата. — Мне удобно…

— Ты меня еще позовешь в театр-то?

— В драматический, — улыбнулся я, поймал руку брата и поцеловал.

— Не веришь в мою силу воли, мой мальчик?

— Театр должен приносить удовольствие, а не испытывать силу воли. — Развернувшись, я посмотрел на Майкрофта. — Все хорошо?

— По-моему, да, — слегка удивился он. — Что может быть плохо — ты тут, огонь горит… кстати, дорогой, я начинаю на старости лет вести светскую жизнь. Айрин напомнила мне про обед у нее раз в неделю. И о чае по пятницам у меня.

— Наконец-то ты начинаешь вести светскую жизнь. — Я вздохнул. — Завидую. Я бы сам бывал у нее почаще, но… иногда себя плохо веду.

— Ты ведь будешь приходить раз в неделю на эти обеды, правда? Джон наверняка обрадуется! Да, мой мальчик?

— Буду конечно. Если только не что-то срочное, получше лорда Ричмона.

— Ну, это само собой. Никуда твои преступники от тебя не денутся! И Джона привлекай, не стесняйся. К расследованиям я имею в виду. А то мне скоро читать нечего будет!

Я засмеялся.

— Джон решил сочинить для меня романтическую историю любви. Якобы я втайне сохну по одной певичке. Она меня обвела вокруг пальца и между делом очаровала.

— Вы хотите написать, что тебя кто-то обвел вокруг пальца? — удивился Майкрофт. — Нет, сама по себе любовная история — это даже неплохо… но… но… как же так? Сделайте хотя бы ничью!

— Да полно. Посмотрим, что напишет Джон. Но единственная женщина, которая меня хоть как-то волнует, это Айрин.

— Волнует… прости, мой мальчик, в каком смысле? — оторопел брат.

— В платоническом. Что ты так всполошился?

— Ничего я не всполошился, — проворчал Майкрофт. — Слушай, а вот если… совершенно безотносительно Айрин, я просто вспомнил вчерашнюю игру… вот если бы тебе нравились женщины, и мы бы с тобой влюбились в одну и ту же… что бы мы делали?

— Бедная дама осталась бы одинокой.

— Как хорошо…

— Что мы не влюбимся в одну и ту же женщину? — перебил я брата.

— Тьфу! Я хочу сказать, нам ведь вполне могли, даже должны были бы нравиться похожие женщины, да? Хотя, ты знаешь, я всегда считал, что шанс понравиться мне есть только у женщин вроде Мэри.

— Ну, хорошо, что мы не влюбимся в одну и ту же женщину, но тем не менее нравится нам одна. Хотя тебе и Мэри нравится, разве нет?

— Тебе Мэри тоже нравилась бы, но ты предвзят. Мэри… как бы сказать… на первый взгляд, она гораздо слабее Айрин, она зависима и ведома, но я не уверен, что первый взгляд правилен. Айрин выглядит куда более независимой и сильной личностью, но она чем-то похожа на тебя. Умная, сильная, яркая, но более… более… не могу слова подобрать…

— Не подбирай, не надо, — усмехнулся я. — Но вообще ты прав — мы с Айрин в чем-то похожи. Мэри?.. Есть разные зависимые и ведомые. Есть такие, чья зависимость не тяготит. И наоборот.

— Ну, это не зависит от человека. Только от отношения к нему, — брат поворошил мои волосы. — Вот я завишу от тебя очень сильно. Тебя это сильно тяготит?

— Милый, но сам-то ты далеко не ведомый человек. Есть зависимость, порождаемая чувствами — я сам завишу от тебя и Джона. А есть зависимые натуры, которые любят перекладывать на другого все решения.

— И ты думаешь, что Мэри такая? Ох нет, ты очень ошибаешься, если так считаешь. Мэри из тех людей, которые ни на кого ничего не перекладывают, но умеют любого убедить, что решение принял именно он. И я это говорю с симпатией к ней. Знаешь, это большой талант — поступать таким образом искренне, не из желания кем-то манипулировать, а из желания дать человеку почувствовать его значимость. Окажись она замужем по-настоящему, ее муж был бы очень счастливым человеком. Мэри, как ни смешно, похожа на Джона.

— Нет, слава богу, — мотнул я головой. — Но что Мэри стоило бы выйти замуж по-настоящему — это верно. Только не за Джона, разумеется.

— Похожа, похожа. Ты не видишь, потому что не хочешь видеть. Ну да не станем спорить. Может, все-таки коньяк… немного? Я, боюсь, не засну иначе.

— Заснешь. Я тебя обниму, и ты заснешь. Будем ложиться?

— Ну смотри, ты обещал! Наверное, да, дорогой? Прости, я бы еще посидел с тобой. Но за последние пятьдесят восемь часов я спал всего четыре. Боюсь, что если не лягу, то начну нести откровенный вздор.

— Мы ляжем, и ты будешь нести вздор, пока не заснешь.

Когда мы уже лежали в постели, я попросил:

— Пожалуйста, не делай так. Нельзя настолько изнурять себя.

— Я не специально, родной. Работа… ну и ты не так часто приходишь, жалко спать, когда можно побыть с тобой.

— Майки, к черту такую работу, честное слово. Британия не падет, если ты будешь спать по восемь часов. Иди ко мне. — Я лег повыше. — Сегодня я подушка.


	5. Две женщины и один мужчина

**Шерлок Холмс**

Решение навестить Айрин возникло у меня внезапно. Только я метался по гостиной из угла в угол, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям — не рано ли сделал укол, не превысил ли обычную дозу, — и тут же мне захотелось общества.

Горничная открыла дверь, лишь я позвонил. Просто удивительно — меня ждали? Вряд ли, и уж тем более — не меня. Скорее всего Айрин случайно выглянула в окно и заметила экипаж.

Я вошел в гостиную — Айрин с радостной улыбкой подошла ко мне и протянула руку. Прикоснувшись к ней губами, я остро почувствовал аромат духов и запах кожи. У кожи Айрин приятный прохладный запах.

— А где малыш? — спросил я.

— Гуляет в парке, увы.

Я сделал вид, что расстроен, хотя на самом деле порадовался. Нет, я совершенно не видел ничего дурного в том, что пришел в этот дом в некоторой эйфории, но совершенно не был расположен к общению с ребенком.

Тут я посмотрел в сторону окна и машинально щелкнул пальцами. Ну конечно же — когда мой экипаж подъехал к дому, Айрин как раз сидела за пяльцами. В ответ на этот жест она посмотрела на меня с легким удивлением.

— Что вам предложить, мой дорогой? — спросила она.

— Кофе, если не скажете Майкрофту, — рассмеялся я.

— Не скажу, — последовал серьезный ответ.

Айрин позвонила и, пока отдавала горничной распоряжения, поглядывала на меня — я это чувствовал. Прохаживаясь по комнате, я непроизвольно мурлыкал себе под нос, подошел к пяльцам и посмотрел на вышивку. Айрин копировала один из орнаментов Морриса. Я смотрел на стебли вьюнков, на плавное перетекание оттенков шелка — какие яркие краски, но не кричащие. Очень, очень приятные оттенки. Горничная как-то сама собой превратилась в экономку и вышла из гостиной. Это превращение ничуть меня не удивило. Я осторожно провел пальцем по стеблю вьюнка — миллионы мурашек пробежали по моей шее и заставили приподняться волоски на коже.

— Шерлок? — услышал я голос Айрин.

— Искусно, — произнес я, очнувшись. — Всегда удивлялся женскому терпению... такая мелкая работа... Для кого это, если не секрет?

— Для Мэри, конечно. Чехол на пуфик. — Айрин подошла ко мне и взяла под руку. — Друг мой, вы же так долго воздерживались. С чего вновь?

Я не рассердился, я никогда не сердился на эту женщину. Ответил небрежно, насколько мог:

— Да я чуть-чуть... так, от скуки.

— А мне от «скуки» предлагаете начать пить?

— Вы же не начнете, Айрин, зачем обсуждать глупости... простите. Да вам сын не даст скучать.

— Да в чем же глупости, дорогой? — Айрин за руку отвела меня к дивану и усадила.

Тут Лили внесла большой поднос с кофейником и всем прочим. Айрин пришлось помочь ей поставить все на стол, чтобы поскорее отправить восвояси.

— Вы не такой человек, Айрин, чтобы скучать подобным образом, — заметил я. — Но не переживайте, правда, я себя контролирую. Пока удается. Это так, для хорошего настроения. Надоело портить его всем окружающим, пребывая в постоянной тоске.

Кажется, я произнес это без всякого выражения. Нет, так не годится, Айрин еще вздумает меня жалеть.

— Мне казалось, вы больше портите окружающим настроение своими средствами борьбы со скукой, — ответила она, налив мне кофе. — Уж брату и доктору определенно.

— Ну, мы же не каждый день видимся. И я думаю, наоборот, они поймут, что это так... слегка, что я держусь в норме, и расслабятся. Я же не собираюсь доводить до приступов. Не волнуйтесь. Можно мне с сахаром?

— Мой дорогой, вы рассуждаете, как пьяница, вы это понимаете? — спросила Айрин, добавляя сахар в кофе. — Обычный пьяница. Разве это достойно вас?

— А вы рассуждаете, как Уотсон... — Я подошел к столу и добавил в маленькую чашку еще один кусочек сахара. Потом еще один.

— Но как же еще я должна рассуждать? — произнесла Айрин, глядя, как я превращаю кофе в сахарный сироп. — Я знаю вас не так долго, но успела заметить, что вы очень цените свой интеллект, но может ли он существовать без трезвости рассудка?

— Интеллекту как раз ничего не угрожает...

Я с удовольствием выпил содержимое чашечки.

— Если бы интеллекту ничего не угрожало, — продолжала наставлять меня на путь истинный Айрин, — тогда вы бы не воздерживались от кокаина, когда ведете расследования. Я услышала об этом однажды и хорошо запомнила. Вы можете иметь сотни причин не выносить себя и заниматься саморазрушением. Я вполне допускаю, что в этом стремлении вам нужна компания и вы заодно медленно сводите в могилу брата и Джона, хотя я всегда полагала, что милосерднее убить быстро, а не мучить. Но в какой-то момент вы не сможете больше контролировать себя, вы не сможете работать. Вы представляете, что это будет?

— Когда я веду расследование, мне не скучно, — упрямо мотнул я головой. — И Уотсон уж точно не сойдет в могилу, вы же не бросите его в дальнейшем? А я в ответ на эту любезность обещаю вам постараться дотянуть до того дня, когда все разрешится, чтобы не было причины отказываться от нашего плана. Вы снова будете вместе с Мэри, а Уотсон, надеюсь, не останется без друзей.

Айрин подошла к камину и достала из портсигара папироску. Я улыбнулся. Мне нравилось, когда эта женщина нарушала правила приличия.

— Когда Майкрофт просил меня о дружеской услуге, — сказала она, вставляя папироску в мундштук и закуривая, — он говорил, что вы хотите прежде всего обезопасить Джона, что вы начинаете войну с опасным противником. Разве у вас есть повод скучать, Шерлок?

— Как только перейду к конкретным действиям, я отложу лекарство от скуки. Я и раньше использовал его только по мере необходимости, просто последнее время... было немного не до работы. Но спросите того же Майкрофта, в Италии я даже не вспоминал о стимуляторах.

Курила она не изящно и без жеманства. Не по-женски.

— Сейчас я готов применять кокаин в малых дозах, только изредка, и уверен, что справлюсь. — Я смотрел на дымок, поднимающийся от кончика папироски. — Не переживайте, Айрин. Я не нарушу наши планы и не затяну всю эту ситуацию дольше, чем мы сможем выдержать. Мы с вами... союзники, что уж.

Айрин вдруг выбросила недокуренную папироску в камин, подошла к дивану и опустилась передо мной на колени. Я слегка опешил.

— Вовсе не из-за ситуации я переживаю. И что вы подразумеваете под конкретными действиями? — она сжала мою руку. — Вы ведь даже не знаете, кто этот человек. Он знает о вас, а вы о нем — нет. До сих пор. Вы должны не отложить стимулятор, а отказаться от него. Вы сейчас как пьяный боксер на ринге. Шерлок, вы должны посмотреть правде в глаза. Если вы после долгого перерыва, о котором и ваш брат, и Джон вспоминают с ностальгией, вернулись к кокаину, и говорите сейчас такие вещи, которые совершенно недостойны вас, это означает только одно.

— Что? — вяло спросил я.

— Вы наркоман, — ответила Айрин, и у нее по щекам вдруг сами собой потекли слезы.

Я нахмурился, чувствуя, что еще немного, и у меня задрожит лицо.

— Айрин, не надо. Ну да, я наркоман. И не надеюсь вылечиться. Но надеюсь протянуть еще какое-то время. Не изводитесь из-за меня. Иначе мне придется перестать вас навещать. Мне не хотелось бы терять друга, Айрин, пожалуйста, не вынуждайте меня прятаться от вас.

— Боже вас упаси пытаться от меня прятаться, — сказала она серьезно, вытирая щеки и садясь рядом, — я же вас из-под земли достану. Шерлок, я уверена, что вы можете остановиться. Совсем. Вы несколько лет прожили без кокаина, и никто не умер.

Оказывается, я так и держал в другой руке чашку. Я посмотрел на кофейную гущу на донце, словно пытаясь гадать.

— Тогда мог. Сейчас уже... сейчас не могу, Айрин. Я надеялся, что продержусь дольше. Но стоило мне остаться одному после возвращения из Италии — и все. Не передавайте только Майкрофту моих слов, он и так считает, что виноват — не настоял, чтобы я переехал к нему. Но я знаю, что это не выход. Да и он, в общем-то, знает.

— Все вы можете, дорогой. Вам нужно просто захотеть. Для себя. Чего вы боитесь?

— Уже ничего, Айрин. Я смирился с будущим. Даже с тем, что брат уйдет за мной. Я бы бросил кокаин ради него, ради Уотсона... но не могу. Это сильнее меня.

— Я знаю, почему вы так говорите, — тихо сказала Айрин. — Вам кажется, что умереть — это как задуть лампу. Вы умрете, и не увидите, что станет с братом, с Джоном. Но тьма не пуста, Шерлок. На ваших глазах ведь никогда не умирал человек, правда? Близкий вам человек? Как вы можете быть уверены, что не загоните брата в гроб раньше, чем себя?

— Уверен. Он дал мне слово, что не умрет раньше. А Майкрофт всегда держит слово. Близких я не хоронил, это правда. Раннее детство не в счет, наверное.

Айрин забрала у меня чашку и поставила ее на стол. Я подумал, что она сердится, но нет, ее голос звучал спокойно:

— Только Холмсы могут быть такими самоуверенными болванами, — она опять села рядом. — Так вот, при мне умер отец, а потом муж. Вы не представляете, что это такое, когда вы смотрите человеку в глаза, и он вроде бы видит вас, а вы понимаете, что он уходит, что он смотрит на вас уже не отсюда. Вы этого для них хотите?

— Нет, конечно. Но уж не умереть прямо у них на руках — в моих силах, надеюсь. И не обобщайте, дорогая, Майкрофт тут ни при чем, он уж точно не болван.

— Эгоистичный вы… кхм… ребенок.

— Увы, Айрин. Вот теперь вы говорите в стиле Майкрофта, но от него, к сожалению, я никогда такого не слышал, — улыбнулся я.

— Ох, милый, — Айрин вдруг погладила меня по голове, — хотела бы я сказать что-то новое, но буду вынуждена дрейфовать между этими двумя полюсами. Между вашим братом и Джоном.

Итак, меня уже не ругали, меня жалели. Вот только что я пытался этого избежать, а теперь на мгновение зажмурился, словно кот.

— Что бы вы ни говорили мне Айрин, обещаю не обижаться. Вы ведь беспокоитесь обо мне.

— Еще бы вы вздумали обижаться! Я бы вам уши надрала, скверный мальчишка.

Я рассмеялся:

— О, это было бы интересным опытом, мне никогда в жизни не драли уши. Но обижаться все равно не стану. Надерите мне уши за что-нибудь другое. За что вы могли бы наказать Сесила, например?

— Я никогда не наказывала Сесила, но иногда сердилась. А вам полезен другой опыт, — Арийн вдруг притянула меня головой себе на грудь и стала поглаживать по волосам, по щеке, по лбу.

Наверное, пятьдесят из ста джентльменов на моем месте сейчас в ужасе вскочили бы с дивана и через мгновение оказались бы на другом конце комнаты. А другие сорок девять подумали бы не то. Но я только вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Я никогда не считал себя полностью, во всех смыслах, джентльменом, так что не переживал по поводу условностей.

Вряд ли Айрин слышала от Майкрофта о том, как он, будучи уже школьником, отвечая на материнские объятия, клал ей подбородок на грудь и смотрел в глаза. Я точно об этом не рассказывал. В объятиях Айрин вряд ли было что-то материнское, только женское — в высочайшем смысле этого слова. Я даже порадовался отсутствию у себя влечения к противоположному полу. Черт возьми, моя щека покоилась на женской груди, я чувствовал прикосновение пальцев к своим волосам — и впитывал эти ничем не замутненные ощущения.

— Как же я завидую вашему сыну, Айрин, — вздохнул я. — Во всем, кроме одного, конечно...

— Да, у него нет старшего брата.

— Вот именно. Зато теперь я знаю, отчего большинство мужчин предпочитает женщин. У вас есть большое преимущество при... объятиях. Очень приятно вот так сидеть.

Айрин в шутку подергала меня за ухо, но ответила серьезно:

— Мне кажется, дорогой, что кого бы мы ни предпочитали в жизни, есть нечто мужское и нечто женское, что стоит над всем материальным. И эти два естества все равно тянутся друг к другу.

— Вы же его... вам же он нравится, Айрин? — задал я наконец вопрос, который давно меня занимал. — Правда?

— Не знаю, друг мой, не знаю, — шепнула она после паузы. — Нравится. Как он может не нравиться? Но какой в этом смысл?

— Разве такие люди, как мы с вами, не должны просто жить — так, как нам хочется? Мы имеем на это право. На то, что стоит над поисками смысла.

— Но вот вы нашли свой, а что толку, Шерлок?

— Когда я был юношей, я твердо знал, что смысл моей жизни в том, чтобы делать мир чистым и справедливым, а всех людей вокруг — счастливыми и ничего не боящимися. Смысл остатка моей жизни, Айрин, почти не изменился, только речь теперь идет лишь о нескольких людях, самых важных для меня. Я хотел бы, чтобы вы все были счастливы.

— Вы всерьез полагается, что без вас мы будем счастливы? — возмутилась она. — Про местонахождение вашей совести я не спрашиваю.

— Будете, Айрин, — упрямо ответил я, — помогая друг другу. Я очень хочу верить, что и мой брат справится, и что у него будет ради чего справляться. А совесть... что совесть... она ни при чем.

— Нет, Шерлок. Никто не может быть счастливым, когда теряет ребенка. И не говорите про Сесила. У Майкрофта один ребенок — это вы.

— Айрин... то, что вы говорите, мне не поможет, не подстегнет меня что-то изменить, изменить уже ничего не получится, но ваши слова — да, я понимаю, что вы правы, — ваши слова только лишают меня призрачной тени надежды, что Майкрофт справится. Мне хуже от этого. Не говорите... хотя бы не говорите так, пожалуйста.

— Хорошо, хорошо, успокойтесь. — Айрин продолжала гладить меня по голове. — Давайте поговорим о чем-то другом. И не сочтите, что я совсем потеряла стыд, но, может, вы положите голову мне на колени? Вы уже… большой мальчик, и у меня затекла спина.

Я тихо хмыкнул, подумал о «проценте джентльменов», но сделал так, как меня просили.

— Как думаете, что сказали бы наши, если бы увидели нас так? Мэри, Майкрофт, Джон?

— Думаю, только Майкрофт был бы удивлен, — Айрин взяла думку и подложила мне под голову. — Но он точно не ужаснулся бы, как большинство наших соотечественников.

— Удивлен? Не уверен. Он не успел бы удивиться, испугался, решил, будто со мной что-то случилось. Он бы сказал: «Боже мой, что с тобой?! Тебе плохо?! Ты ранен?!» Ну, давайте, Айрин, что первое скажет Мэри?

Айрин невольно рассмеялась, услышав, как я скопировал интонации брата, и включилась в игру.

— «Айрин, наверное, мистеру Холмсу неудобно так, — неплохо передала она голос и интонации подруги. — Пусть скинет туфли и ляжет на диван с ногами».

— О! А Уотсон? — Я еще немного оживился.

— О нем вы мне должны сказать. Вы знаете его лучше.

В моей позе был один изъян — мне совершенно некуда было девать руки. Так что я подложил ладони себе под щеку, как в детстве.

— Ну, думаю, он просто сделает вид, что не видит ничего удивительного, поздоровается и скажет что-то о погоде... он настоящий английский джентльмен. И да, я бы последовал «совету» Мэри, но боюсь, что на деле первым войдет малыш... и вот он как раз удивится.

— Так вам неудобно, и вы стесняетесь сказать? Тогда вы тоже настоящий джентльмен. А, может, вы хотите сесть? — усмехнулась Айрин.

— Да вот еще, — проворчал я, — совсем не хочу, мне хорошо. Но снять обувь и лечь полностью на диван — хорошая мысль сама по себе. Хотя моего брата это повергло бы в шок. Ну, когда он понял бы, что я пока не при смерти. В его представлении, Айрин, снять туфли при даме — верх неприличия.

— Когда-то я отучила мистера Форестера ложиться в постель посреди лета в носках, — рассмеялась она.

— Надо же! Как вам удалось? Я в этот раз пытался убедить брата снять носки на совершенно пустом итальянском пляже, но не преуспел. «Вдруг кто-нибудь приедет, Шерлок?!»

Айрин вновь рассмеялась.

— Ну, я почувствовала, что просто так мистера Форестера не переубедить, потому я раза два посреди ночи «просыпалась» с визгом, крича, что в кровать что-то забралось — возможно, даже крыса. Иначе как объяснить, что до моих ног дотронулось что-то шерстяное? А было как раз лето. Знаете, я не испытывала особого волнения при виде ног мужа… — тут она не выдержала и откинулась на спинку дивана, пытаясь справиться со смехом, — боже мой, что бы сейчас сказал Майкрофт, услышав это! Но мне было жаль, что муж в тепле кутает ноги. Это же неполезно, кожа должны дышать.

— Гениально! Жаль, с Майкрофтом так не получится. Мне, кстати, попало от него недавно... помните, в рассказе, который мы вместе сочиняли, я как бы сказал доктору, что сниму туфли и носки, чтобы полезть на крышу, а потом демонстрировал ему след ноги в пыли? Бедный Майкрофт был очень удручен таким неприличным поведением младшего брата.

— Все-таки у Джона нет-нет — да проскальзывает в рассказах нечто, что странно выглядит между простыми друзьями, — заметила Айрин.

— Бывает, — согласился я. — Но мне всегда жалко делать ему замечания. Я могу дразнить его за излишнюю романтичность в повествовании, но не за такое. И если, как утверждает Майкрофт, эти рассказы переживут время, то потомки разберутся во всем, я надеюсь, и все поймут правильно.

— Должны же наступить более, как это принято говорить, просвещенные времена.

— Должны, я верю. Человек волен любить, кого угодно. Не только такой, как я, но и такой, как вы или Уотсон, скажем...

— Так он вас и любит.

— И вынужден это скрывать от всего мира. Он ведь во многом потому и начал писать эти рассказы, что о любви хочется кричать, а нельзя. Ну вот... хоть так.

— Милый, вы тоже скрываете. Да и любой мужчина, влюбившийся в женщину, тоже не сможет долгое время говорить об этом открыто.

— Мужчины, влюбляющиеся в женщин, пишут стихи, очевидно. А мужчины, влюбляющиеся в мужчин, — детективные рассказы. А что делают женщины в такой ситуации?

— Ну зачем нам стихи и рассказы? Женщины обычно пытаются позаботиться.

— Хорошо быть существом с изначально заложенной функцией материнства, — заметил я. — У меня вот никогда толком не получалось заботиться...

— А вы пробовали? — пальцы Айрин приглаживали мне волосы.

Еще одна порция мурашек, и я окончательно пущусь вразнос, и правда скину ботинки и заберусь на диван с ногами.

— Пытался, но я не хуже Майкрофта умею смущаться там, где не нужно. Просто в девочках такое от природы заложено, а нас нужно учить. Кому-то, конечно, приходится становиться заботливыми поневоле, вот как моему брату... или Уотсону.

— Ни Майкрофт, ни Джон не стали заботливыми поневоле, у них такой характер. У вас должен быть тоже такой, потому что вы воспитывались братом. Но вы по какой-то причине смущаетесь.

— Не знаю, Айрин. Я хорошо помню себя в детстве, мне всегда хотелось сделать что-то для Майкрофта, я его обожал, но у меня было очень мало поводов позаботиться о нем. Очень уж он меня оберегал. Я не в упрек ему, не подумайте.

— Он боялся вас потерять, поэтому и оберегал. Он лишился матери, и не хотел потерять еще и брата.

— Я понимаю. Но, возможно, прояви он большую требовательность, ему было бы легче сейчас... хотя, не знаю. В детстве я был более чем благодарен ему за его отношение. А сейчас очень корю себя за то, что на какое-то время отдалился от него в молодости. Я только с годами понял, как ему это было тяжело. Вы правы, я большой эгоист, Айрин. Сесил таким не вырастет.

Я услышал посторонние звуки первым, резко выпрямился, а потом вскочил и моментально сел в свободное кресло. Айрин не успела спросить, чем вызвана такая резкая перемена, уже через мгновение услышав из прихожей голос сына.

***

Видя, что мое настроение опять стало ухудшаться, Айрин не настаивала, чтобы я остался на чай. Да и не хватало еще Сесилу заметить странности в моем состоянии. Покинув дом Айрин, я взял кэб, но не спешил назвать кучеру адрес. Он не выдержал и напомнил о своем существовании. Я велел отвезти меня на угол ***-стрит и, высадившись, отправился пешком к дому Питерса — на границу «миров».

Ветер меж тем сменил направление, на Лондон стал наползать туман. Я отыскал нужный дом и посмотрел на окна — хозяин находился в мастерской, работал, видимо, но у меня там был «свой стул». Пришлось постучать дважды, прежде чем Питерс вообще сообразил, что кто-то пришел.

— «Гость, сказал я, там стучится в двери дома моего», — послышалось вслед за щелканьем замка.

— «Гость — и больше ничего», — отозвался я. — Здравствуйте, Майлз. Я не помешаю?

— Сколько можно задавать этот глупый вопрос? Входите, Шерлок.

Питерс стал выглядеть заметно лучше, после того как Майкрофт взял его под крыло. Да и покровительство молодого лорда R не прошло даром. Очутившись в мастерской, я заметил на стене еще пару пустых мест — картины ушли к новым владельцам. Пожалуй, стоит прикупить себе еще хотя бы одну, а то взлетят в цене и станут мне не по карману, не воспользуюсь же я расположением автора, который еще недавно еле сводил концы с концами.

— Выпьете со мной чаю? — спросил Питерс.

— Попытаюсь, — серьезно ответил я.

Питерс всегда понимал все правильно и никогда не задавал ненужных вопросов. Пока он хлопотал, я устроил себе привычную экскурсию по его домашней галерее. На эти картины я мог смотреть бесконечно.

— Что нового происходит в мире, Майлз? — возможно, Питерс был последним человеком, которому стоило задавать подобный вопрос, но тем интереснее было услышать его ответ.

— По ту сторону границы, вероятно? — уточнил он, жестом приглашая меня к накрытому столику. — Да как-то неспокойно там. Заходил в «Старую подкову», рисовал лица, так меня там чуть не избили, но хозяин заступился.

— Вы осторожнее все-таки, — кивнул я, садясь. — Не рискуйте понапрасну. Хотя, кто бы говорил, конечно...

— Так обычно в этом кабаке жизнь текла относительно мирно. Дела у хозяина идут хорошо, публика там встречается любопытная, туда даже джентльмены захаживают. В поисках удовольствий. А тут подошли к стойке двое. Знаете, такие… клетчатые пиджаки, кепи, усищи. Вот только пиджаки не по размеру, хотя и чистые, а карманы топорщатся. Но физиономия у одного была любопытная. Я лишь открыл блокнот и взял карандаш, как тот тип на меня накинулся с криками, что я, вероятно, «легавый».

— Не рискуйте, — попросил я еще раз. — В Ист-Энде что-то назревает, даже мой брат считает, что там сейчас совсем небезопасно. Да вы и сами говорите об этом. В другой раз хозяин может не вступиться вовремя. А у меня не так много друзей, чтобы... — я замялся и не закончил фразу.

— Ну обернулось-то все хорошо, — улыбнулся Питерс, пытаясь соблазнить меня домашними кексами, присланными матерью. — Я нарисовал этим громилам по портрету — они были впечатлены сходством и даже предлагали мне в качестве гонорара проставить пинту.

— Надо было, — я кивнул на коробку с шоколадом, — конфетами вон брать. Грей прислал? Или сам принес?

— Сам. Заходил на днях. В случае с теми господами, я не мог быть уверен, купят они конфеты или ограбят магазин, — усмехнулся Питерс. — Кстати, я тогда впервые увидел настоящий кастет. О боже, мы говорим о шоколаде, а я забыл вам его предложить.

— Вот от шоколада не откажусь, — рассмеялся я.

Боюсь, что на конфеты я просто накинулся. Ничего, Грей еще привезет.

— Если вашей целью было возбудить во мне желание навестить Ист-Энд, — сказал я наконец, — то вы ее достигли. Давненько я там не был, надо бы посмотреть своими глазами, что и как.

— Да боже упаси, ничего такого я не хотел! Однако ж вы сами упоминали о мисс Келли, советовали на нее взглянуть.

— И вы до сих пор не показали ее портрет? — я сунул в рот третью шоколадку. Ну, Грей уж точно не украл этот набор. Надо бы и мне не забыть послать нашему общему другу конфет...

— Один момент.

Питерс, который никогда не выбрасывал даже незначительные эскизы, встал и ушел в соседнюю комнатку, где у него стоял шкаф с многочисленными папками. Вернувшись, он протянул мне совсем тоненькую. Там лежало несколько зарисовок и пара вполне законченных карандашных портретов. Несколько идеализированных впрочем: Питерс совершенно убрал из облика Мэри малейшие отпечатки профессии.

Я вспомнил историю нашего с ним знакомства и у меня вырвалось:

— Как же давно это было... как в другой жизни...

— Шерлок — это все та же ваша жизнь, и вы в силах построить ее так, как вам хочется, — отозвался Питерс.

Он никогда не читал мне нотаций, но свое отношение к моей привычке выражал кратко и по существу. Но второй раз за день этот разговор вести не хотелось.

— Майкрофт говорит, что Келли очень полезна. Думаю, еще год, от силы полтора... и он обязательно примет участие в ее дальнейшей судьбе. А пока надо бы все-таки навестить ее.

***

Под этим предлогом я вскоре «сбежал» от Питерса, но мне нужно было переменить внешность. С Мэри я виделся всегда в одном и том же облике, считался постоянным клиентом. Разумеется, первым делом я клеил себе усы — соваться в Ист-Энд, принимая облик человека из простых, и не иметь усов, значило вызывать ненужные вопросы. Также у «Доусона», коммивояжера средней руки, имелись небольшие баки. Волосы он всегда помадил и зачесывал вбок. Красавчик, что и говорить.

Разумеется, у Мэри был свой сутенер — я бы не оставил девушку без присмотра. Малый этот через вторые руки передавал полученные сведения Макдональду, а тот — уже Майкрофту. Этот Робби Уоткинс имел в околотке заметный авторитет; разумеется, он опекал не только Мэри, но она была наиболее ценным его призом. Другие сутенеры уже дважды предлагали Уоткинсу немалые деньги, чтобы он передал девушку под чужое крыло. Закончилось дело сломанными носами и ребрами. Подступались с выгодными предложениями и содержатели борделей — всегда выгодно иметь такую красотку в своей коллекции.

Итак, Доусон приехал в Уайтчепел, засел в излюбленном кабаке, заказал себе пива и стал ждать. Мэри всегда снимала клиентов только в питейных заведениях — конкретно в двух, где хозяева, в случае чего, могли или заступиться, или послать за Уоткинсом. Разумеется, они получали от последнего несколько монет за лояльность. По моим расчетам Мэри скоро должна была появиться. Пока что в кабак подтягивались ее конкурентки, пытались подсесть за мой столик, но, узнав, что я жду Мэри Келли, выражали свое неудовольствие, используя словечки далеко не литературные.

И вот наконец дверь распахнулась и в зал вплыла она — честное слово, я уже не раз пожалел, что просто не помог этой девушке, а втянул в агентурные игры. Отведи я ее сразу к Питерсу, он бы рисовал ее, порекомендовал другим художникам — работа натурщицы уж на порядок чище. В романе бы написали, что Мэри выглядела в этом кабаке как экзотический цветок, расцветший на мусорной куче. Конечно, не экзотический. Что может быть экзотического в голубоглазой блондинке? Скорее уж какая-нибудь фиалка, или незабудка, на худой конец.

Оглядев зал, она заметила меня и пошла к столику, покачивая бедрами и улыбаясь, демонстрируя все еще белые, здоровые зубы — предмет особой зависти конкуренток.

— Мистер Доусон, какая встреча, — проворковала она, присаживаясь рядом,— вас так давно не было. Я уж думала, вы забыли свою Мэри или нашли себе кого-то. Где вы были так долго?

— Путешествовал, — не покривил я против правды, совершенно не понижая голос. Впрочем, никто за соседними столиками не принял мои слова всерьез. Клиент красуется перед «дамой», ничего необычного. — Как поживаешь, девочка?

— Ничего поживаю, — Мэри придвинулась ближе и взяла меня под руку. От нее разило дешевыми духами, но в здешней атмосфере они казались фимиамом. — Робби обо мне заботится.

— Ох уж этот бравый Робби, — произнес я тоном, которым обычно говорят «ути-пути». — Чем тебя угостить, дорогуша?

— Как обычно, вы же знаете.

Я заказал ей джин. Насчет этого пойла я уже не раз предупреждал Мэри, правда пила она только для вида, в стакане осталась половина.

Стоило нам встать и направиться к выходу, как к столику ринулись две девицы, чтобы схватить недопитое. Начался скандал, рискующий вылиться в драку. Под шумок мы выскользнули за дверь. Комнатка Мэри находилась неподалеку — с отдельным входом. Очень удобно, во всех смыслах. Но я бы, в любом случае, не заблудился, даже несмотря на туман.

Комнатушка была маленькая, в ней стояла скрипучая старая кровать, вплотную к которой — столик у окна. Дальний угол закрывала занавеска, скрывая «удобства». Меня вовсе не шокировала возможность сидеть на ложе греха рядом с моей протеже, однако я чувствовал, что, сев на кровать, могу просто не найти сил встать. Но в комнате, слава богу, был один стул. Мэри опустила щеколду, зажгла свечу и занавесила окно старым пальто, которым заменяла шторку. Это означало, что она не одна — сигнал для потенциальных клиентов.

— Я правда путешествовал, меня не было в городе месяц. Как тут... — я замялся, — как поживаешь? — повторил я свой вопрос.

— А меня художник рисовал, — похвасталась Мэри. — Да вы, поди, знаете. Он так и сказал: «Я от мистера Доусона». Такой чудной! Нарисовал меня как какую-нибудь леди.

— Это мой друг, ему можно полностью доверять. Он любит красивые и необычные лица, девочка.

— Уж нашел красотку, — фыркнула она, но по тону я почувствовал, что комплимент ей польстил.

Она принялась вытаскивать шпильки, понимая, что я обязательно оставлю ей достаточно денег, чтобы сегодня никого больше не принимать, а спокойно выспаться.

— Ты становишься настоящей кокеткой. Расскажи, что тут нового? Говорят, у вас неспокойно?

— Да не знаю, спокойно или неспокойно. Я же до кабака и обратно. Робби я рассказывала — Клей, как всегда, ругал власти; Хотчинс все пытался напускать туману, пыжился, говорил, что познакомился с какими-то важными людьми. Я не пытаюсь выпытывать подробности, вы же не велели. Наверное, Робби понимает, что означает вся эта болтовня.

Робби-то не понимал, но уж Макдональд явно знал, кто эти Клей, Хотчинс и прочие типы, чем занимаются. Сведений от Мэри и дополнительных донесений от инспектора Майкрофту вполне хватало, вероятно. Но вот о Хотчинсе я слышал — он был по убеждениям ярым анархистом. А раз так — попадал в поле зрения внутренней агентуры моего брата.

— Ты все делаешь правильно. Я, собственно, интересуюсь... спрашиваю лично про тебя. Все ли в порядке, не обижают ли.

— Да не то что обижают… но… как это говорится? Издиж… издир…

— Издержки? — подсказал я.

— Вот, точно! — рассмеялась Мэри. — Зейн намедни всю постель облевал. А у Фокса привычка сморкаться так, что сопли отлетают на стену. Но Робби притащил мне чистые простыни — не новые, конечно, но от китайцев. Велел спрятать и стелить только себе. А клиентам, значит, похуже.

— Да и правильно, — меня передернуло, но не показывать же вида. — Таким, с позволения сказать, клиентам еще и простыни чистые стелить... Вот бросишь работу, выйдешь замуж, я тебе на свадьбу такие простыни подарю...

Мэри покатилась со смеху.

— Вы скажете тоже — кто ж меня замуж-то возьмет? Разве что в какой-нибудь Австралии.

— Возьмет-возьмет, — кажется, я сказал это тоном «уж я позабочусь об этом». — Ты меня еще и на крестины позовешь. Позовешь же?

— Дети? — Мэри вспомнила свои католические корни и перекрестилась. — Да вы что — побойтесь бога. Я у врача была, конечно, но мало ли. Вон у Николз я видела одного, который помладше. По мне — так дурачок он. То ли муж чего подцепил, то ли она. Правда, пьет она знатно и, кажется, давно…

Я не знал, кто такая Николз, — наверняка уличная и уже не первой молодости.

— Вот и побереги себя. А через год-другой я сам найду тебе хорошего мужа. Обещаю. От которого и дети будут здоровые.

Про себя я подумал, что если через год-другой меня уже не будет, то надо заранее попросить Мака проследить за этим лично. Мэри посмотрела на меня едва ли не с жалостью. Видимо, с ее точки зрения я совершенно был оторван от реальной жизни.

— А вы сами как поживаете, мистер Доусон? — Мэри не знала моего имени, считала меня полицейским агентом.

— Хорошо поживаю, — усмехнулся я.

— Да вид у вас какой-то больной.

Мэри присела на корточки и посмотрела на меня снизу вверх. Дежавю.

— Со мной все в порядке, не переживай, — я потрепал ее по щеке, достал из кармана монеты и положил на стол. — Побуду еще немного, а потом пойду.

— Да туман-то какой. Может, останетесь? Я те простыни постелю.

Это было что-то новое. Мы заранее обсудили все щепетильные вопросы, договорившись, что отношения наши сугубо деловые. И эта вздумала меня жалеть.

— Нет-нет, пойду. У меня есть еще кое-какие дела, — соврал я.

Мэри посмотрела на монеты.

— Много что-то, вот я и подумала…

— Во-первых, скажи Уоткинсу, чтобы он купил тебе угля, — я указал на маленькую печурку в углу. — У тебя тут сыровато.

— Но лето же….

— Ничего, немного подтопишь. И ты бы сменила щеколду на задвижку. Пусть Уоткинс позаботится.

— Если вы так считаете. — Мэри полезла куда-то в уголок за кроватью, в свой тайник, пряча монеты.

— И не экономь. Твой… другой гонорар регулярно поступает на счет.

— Ага.

Не знаю уж, верила она в банковский счет или нет. Те деньги она в руках не держала, не могла пощупать. Я решил потом прийти еще раз и проверить — сменила она запор на двери или нет.

— Что ж, пойду, — я поднялся со стула. — Веди себя осмотрительно, если что-нибудь встревожит или испугает — сразу сообщай Уоткинсу.

— Хорошо, мистер Доусон. Ой, погодите, я вот что хотела спросить… Если этот ваш друг, художник, если он захочет… с ним можно или нет?

Меня редко что-либо шокировало. С другой стороны, Питерс был привлекательным мужчиной. Он, что же, наконец заинтересовался женщиной не только в качестве модели? Или это Мэри решила осчастливить «беднягу»? Тут я наконец понял — она просто пыталась переспать хоть с кем-то приличным, просто так, для себя.

— Это уж как вы поладите. Он со мной не работает, если ты об этом. Просто друг.

— Да я так спросила, — стушевалась Мэри, открывая дверь.

— Конечно. До встречи, девочка.

Я выскользнул на улицу, осмотрелся. Вокруг не было ни души, хотя где-то за углом орал какой-то пьяница, визжала проститутка — словом, кипела жизнь.


	6. Булочка с корицей

**Джон Уотсон**

Газеты зашевелились в начале сентября, после того как было обнаружено тело Энни Чэпмен. Уайтчепел и без того печально знаменит уголовщиной, нападения на проституток там обычное дело. Конечно, журналисты подняли шумиху вокруг дела Чэпмен не столько из-за самого факта убийства — технически вполне банального, сколько из-за того, что убийца потом сделал с телом. Это попахивало безумием, извращением — словом, сенсацией. Вспомнили более раннее, августовское убийство Мэри Энн Николз. Между этими двумя убийствами определенно наблюдалось сходство — горло обеих жертв было перерезано. Поначалу убийство Николз тоже не вызвало особого ажиотажа, тем более что кроме жестокости оно ничем не могло пощекотать нервы публики. Однако чем больше газетчики копали, тем явственней вырисовывалось, что в Уайтчепеле орудует сумасшедший маньяк. Вспомнили Марту Тэбрем, тоже убитую в августе, благо тут было чем поразить читателей: тридцать девять колотых ран — это вам не шутки. Холмс, впрочем, не верил, что Тэбрем имеет какое-либо отношение к делам Николз и Чэпмен. Он вынужден был ориентироваться только на те подробности, которые черпал из газет — точнее газетенок. Разумеется, детали убийств смаковали в изданиях, не предназначенных для приличной публики.

Холмс был бы рад получить сведения от полиции, но случилось нечто странное и даже возмутительное. После убийства Чэпмен Холмс отправил телеграмму Лестрейду с просьбой при случае заехать на Бейкер-стрит. К сожалению, я не присутствовал при этом разговоре, но последствия расхлебывал. Начать с того, что я с трудом добился от Холмса объяснений, чем же он был так расстроен, что мне пришлось весь вечер ходить на цыпочках и не дышать, пока он переживал неприятные симптомы, связанные с передозировкой кокаина. Когда Холмс смог наконец поддерживать беседу, я услышал, что Лестрейд по секрету сообщил, будто полицейское начальство запретило привлекать к расследованию убийств в Уайтчепеле частных сыщиков и вообще в Ярде крайне нервозная обстановка. Дело пахнет большим скандалом, который затронет всю систему — от самых верхов до низов.

Позиция сэра Чарльза Уоррена показалась мне вполне ожидаемой. Я пытался воззвать к логике Холмса — не хотят помощи и не надо. Но, откровенно говоря, я и не хотел, чтобы он ввязывался в это дело — еще полгода назад я бы, возможно, даже поговорил с Майкрофтом, чтобы он нажал на нужные рычаги, посодействовал бы возможности брата поучаствовать в сенсационном расследовании. За полгода изменилось слишком многое. Я боялся за репутацию Холмса — это, пожалуй, единственное, что у него осталось. Полицейские к тому же далеко не идиоты — тот же Лестрейд наверняка заметил бы пугающие перемены, произошедшие с прежде гениальным конкурентом. Раздражительность, постоянные перепады настроения, суетливость, странные высказывания, совершенно не вяжущиеся с общей темой разговора. Иногда Холмс бывал в порядке, но эти периоды становились все короче.

Пытаясь сдерживаться при общении с братом, он начал срываться на меня. Видя, что терпение мое истощается, просил прощения, умолял не уходить, хотя я и не собирался — но эти мольбы выглядели еще более ужасно, чем несправедливые нападки. Интимной близости между нами уже не было — у Холмса начались проблемы с потенцией. Он пытался как-то компенсировать это неудобство, старался любыми способами доставить мне удовольствие, но я чувствовал себя при таких попытках скованно. Вероятно, меня бы лучше всего поняли женщины, которым приходилось спать с пьяным мужем. Так что, хотя я каждую неделю приезжал на Бейкер-стрит с ночевкой, но все чаще оставался в своей спальне один. Если Холмс бывал трезв — иначе уже и не скажешь, — то приходил ко мне, и мы спокойно разговаривали перед сном. Я хотя бы мог обнять его, вновь поверив ненадолго, что это тот самый человек, которого я любил много лет.

Прости меня боже, но я полюбил вечера в своем доме в Паддингтоне. Эти милые беседы, чтения рукописей, мерное позвякивание спиц в руках Мэри. Я отдыхал и при этом чувствовал себя предателем. Иногда я просыпался ночью и долго не мог уснуть, включал лампу, брал книгу и читал, чаще всего не осознавая смысла прочитанного — лишь бы не думать. Человеческие мысли вообще вещь опасная, особенно когда они обращены в будущее, не сулящее ничего хорошего. Я все чаще ловил себя на том, что вижу некое спасение в старом армейском револьвере. Религиозностью я никогда не отличался, но если самоубийцам уготован ад, то куда же мне еще идти потом в поисках души Холмса, как не туда? Ведь по сути он убивал себя — методично, каждый день. А если души нет, значит и бояться нечего. Помню, когда я подумал об этом впервые, то испытал такой приступ страха, что прочувствовал его каждой клеточкой тела. А в следующий раз не почувствовал уже ничего…

И с Майкрофтом мне было тяжело встречаться. Что я мог ему сказать? Я хорошо помнил разговор о чуде. Если он не уйдет вслед за братом — вот это для меня стало бы чудом. Но у меня язык не повернулся бы попросить: «Не бросайте меня одного».

Двенадцатого сентября, в среду, я приехал в «Диоген», и меня ждал сюрприз. Грей сообщил мне, что Майкрофт уехал с Айрин в парк — погулять с Сесилом. Я испытал огромное облегчение — Майкрофт, видимо, чувствовал себя прекрасно. Ну и слава богу.

И что я сделал? Поехал на Бейкер-стрит.

Миссис Хадсон, открывая мне дверь, только махнула рукой. Войдя в комнату, я увидел Холмса: он сидел за накрытым к чаю столом и с самым внимательным видом разглядывал в лупу раздавленную на тарелке булочку с корицей.

Растерявшись, я чуть было не предположил вслух, что, вероятно, назревает заговор с целью отравить лондонцев поддельной корицей.

— Миссис Хадсон подсунула вам несвежую сдобу? — этот вариант вопроса получился ничуть не лучше.

— Здравствуйте, Уотсон! Какая приятная неожиданность. Вы не перепутали Холмсов случайно? Нет-нет, я рад, пусть даже и перепутали! Миссис Хадсон? Вы думаете, это она?

Понятно. Он недавно сделал укол и пока что чувствовал подъем. Но булочки с корицей все же лучше, чем рассуждения о том, что устрицы уничтожат все живое.

— Майкрофт уехал с Айрин и мальчиком в парк, — сообщил я.

Подойдя к столу, я посмотрел на останки булочки.

— За что вы ее так?

— Я в детстве хотел узнать, как устроена сдоба внутри, — заговорил Холмс нарочито жизнерадостно. — Но никогда не удавалось. Должен же я осуществить мечту детства! К тому же, я не могу съесть эту булку, не удостоверившись, что в ней нет ничего опасного. Я же не видел, кто и когда ее принес. Я тоже был на прогулке.

— И где же вы были? — я стащил с тарелки кусочек булки и положил в рот. — Вкусная.

— Ешьте-ешьте, я уже все проверил! — Холмс засмеялся. — Видите, как я вовремя. Я был... где-то на улице. Я не помню. Это не важно. Хотите шерри?

Я посмотрел на ноги Холмса — он был в домашних туфлях, на брючинах я не заметил следов грязи, так что, возможно, он или бродил в районах приличных, или же переодевался в обитателя трущоб. Следовало бы потом спросить миссис Хадсон.

— От шерри не откажусь, — сказал я.

— Так в чем же дело, старина? — рассмеялся Холмс. — В ваших рассказах я всегда говорю вам, чтобы вы что-то сделали: посмотрели справочник или налили шерри. Вперед, мой друг, вперед, вы знаете где у нас стоят бутылки, не так ли? Я сегодня побуду Шерлоком Холмсом из ваших опусов! Мне тоже налейте.

Я все же невольно усмехнулся, открыл погребец и достал бутылку. Не будучи уверенным, можно ли Холмсу в таком состоянии алкоголь, я не решился возражать ему — уж лучше пусть побудет в эйфории. Мне следовало морально подготовиться, чтобы выдержать очередной раунд в обороне.

Холмс взял бокал, важно кивнул, понюхал, словно впервые пробовал шерри, сделал микроскопический глоток, сплюнул и поморщился.

— Как вы это пьете? Такая гадость. Что у вас нового, Уотсон? Почему вы не у Майкрофта? Сегодня же среда?

Я вздохнул про себя. Что сегодня среда, он помнил, а как я двумя минутами ранее сказал, что его брат уехал на прогулку с Айрин — уже нет.

Но я терпеливо повторил все с самого начала, усевшись в кресло с бокалом. Я не считал шерри гадостью и довольно быстро выпил половину.

— А больше ничего нового, — подытожил я. — С утра ездил по пациентам, потом заехал в клуб, а мой любимый пациент от меня сбежал.

— У Майкрофта роман с Айрин. Тсс! А, я вспомнил! — внезапно Холмс вскочил со стула. — Я вспомнил, где был. Я же ездил в пароходную компанию! Насчет билетов! Майкрофт говорил, что в сентябре надо будет поехать в отпуск. Сейчас сентябрь, не так ли, мой друг? Поедем в кругосветное путешествие! Поедем?

— Сейчас сентябрь, но вряд ли Майкрофт сможет уйти в отпуск, — спокойно ответил я, хотя у меня засосало под ложечкой.

— Да отчего это? Он сам мне предложил еще в августе! Вот чудак, он забыл сказать вам! Ничего, вот сядет он на корабль и начнет дышать морским воздухом. И память к нему сразу вернется. А я брошу курить, вот что. Вот как поплывем — сразу брошу.

Лучше бы он что другое бросил!

— Ну вы же знаете, что от Майкрофта в любой момент могут потребовать содействия в расследовании уайтчепельских дел. А там, возможно, полиция вынуждена будет обратиться к вам…

«Боже упаси», — подумал я, говоря это.

— Какое от Майкрофта может быть содействие, помилуйте! Он сроду не бывал там. Он даже представить себе не может... не может представить, да. А меня не допустили к делу! Идиоты! Им плевать... а и ладно. Мне тоже плевать. Поедем вокруг света, Уотсон? Только вы и я? Каюта будет качаться... убаюкивать...

— Вы, наверное, устали? — попытался нащупать я спасительную соломинку. — С утра же на ногах. Может, поднимемся ко мне в спальню и приляжем? Я тоже устал. Эти пациенты ужасно выматывают.

Холмс подозрительно посмотрел на меня. Но, видимо, решил, что подвоха в моих словах нет.

— У вас удивительная способность, мой дорогой. Идемте. Наверх!

И он буквально ринулся к лестнице. Я вздохнул, поднимаясь из кресла. Интересно, какая у меня удивительная способность-то? Не иначе как заговаривать зубы.

Я поплелся следом, всем своим видом демонстрируя усталость.

— Погодите, я тут уберу, — окинул Холмс живописный беспорядок в комнате.

Тут что, кровать не перестилали сегодня? Вся постель кувырком, пепельница рядом на полу.

— Давайте помогу, — сказал я, поправляя одеяло и взбивая подушки. — Ночевали у меня?

— А что? — с вызовом спросил Холмс, но тут же смягчился. — Я часто ночую в вашей спальне. Мне тут больше нравится. Но утром я ухожу к себе.

Я только молча обнял Холмса, наклонил ему голову и поцеловал в висок.

— Когда вы вернетесь обратно, — пробормотал он, — мы поменяемся комнатами. Я буду спать тут, а вы будете приходить ко мне. Идет? Вот доберемся до Паука, и вы сразу переедете, правда же?

Он повел плечами, высвободился, снял обувь и, не снимая халата, улегся на кровать.

— Обязательно. — Я тоже разулся и лег рядом. — По такому поводу я с радостью уступлю вам свою спальню.

— Думаете, я уже ни на что не способен? — вдруг спросил он. — Мне просто надо отдохнуть.

Взяв руку Холмса, я ласково ее пожал.

— Я вовсе не шучу, дорогой. И не пытаюсь вас успокоить. К тому же Паук пока затаился, а значит у вас как раз есть время собраться с силами.

Холмс смотрел на меня не меньше минуты, прежде чем ответить.

— Лучше бы он не таился. Так надоело ждать...

— Ничего. Тем больше вероятность, что он допустит какую-нибудь ошибку. Расслабится, так сказать.

— И мы его прихлопнем! — Холмс ударил ладонью по постели. — Не сомневайтесь, дорогой. Я не сомневаюсь. Как там дела у Майкрофта?

— Ну вот… с дамой в парке гуляет… — нерешительно ответил я.

Холмс опять забыл? И стоит ли спрашивать его насчет романа между Майкрофтом и Айрин?

— А, ну да, вы же говорили. Не с дамой, а с мальчиком, кстати. Наверняка же? А Грей? Грей поехал с ними, или он снова протирает плюш на креслах в вашей гостиной?

— Так Грей же мне и сообщил в клубе… — начал я. — В каком смысле протирает плюш?

— Грей влюблен в вашу же... в нашу Мэри. Вы что, не в курсе? Все знают. Стоит вам за порог — и он у нее. Нет, ну не каждый день, ладно...

— Вот идиот,— пробурчал я. — Представляю, как веселится Паук, когда ему докладывают о похождениях членов нашего большого семейства.

— Пауку плевать. Он же не идиот. А может быть это даже умно, дорогой. Грей ведет себя, как обычно. Значит, ничего необычного в вашем браке нет. Но вообще-то, будь он женщиной, я бы подозревал у него бешенство матки. Знаете, как у Клеопатры. Ну что это за манера, менять по два десятка женщин за год?

— Это или распущенность, или какого-то рода страх, на мой взгляд, — ответил я, размышляя совсем не о Грее.

Я не мог не заметить, что хотя Холмс забывал очевидные вещи, но все же сведения, связанные с громкими убийствами, оседали у него в памяти и проявлялись в речи таким вот причудливым способом. Ведь у Чэпмен была удалена матка.

— Страх. Сейчас он у всех, не так ли? Пока еще маленький, еще не ужас, но страх... страх накрывает Лондон, Уотсон. Черт побери, они делают это специально. И сделают в конце концов. Вы правы, Майкрофту сейчас не уехать. Знаете что, мы тоже подождем, да? Не бросим же мы его одного? Мы поедем позже. Вы, я и Майкрофт. А Грея оставим развлекать Мэри!

— А куда же мы денем Айрин? — я приподнял брови. — Грей будет развлекать Мэри, а кто позаботится об Айрин?

Холмс посмотрел на меня с таким недоумением, что я в первый момент испугался, не спросит ли он, кто такая Айрин. Но он помотал головой.

— Вы правы, дорогой мой. Грею придется смириться с существованием Айрин. А как все было бы красиво, а? Мы с вами, Майкрофт с Айрин, Мэри с Греем... но вряд ли, да? Что я несу, Уотсон, почему вы меня не заткнете?

— Люблю сказки, — усмехнулся я. — Это звучит слишком идеально. Собрались бы все вместе — и уплыли в какую-нибудь Новую Зеландию… Хотя нет — это наша колония. Куда ни ткни — всюду наши милые соотечественники…

— Если бы он был готов уплыть куда-нибудь, пусть даже не так далеко, — вдруг с откровенным раздражением сказал Холмс. — Но благо Британии! Куда уж нам с этим соперничать. Шесть человек могли бы быть счастливы. Даже семь — мальчик бы получил отличного отца. Но нет, благо Британии, Уотсон!

Впервые на моей памяти Холмс говорил таким тоном о брате. Но в глубине души я был сейчас с ним согласен.

— Да может и уплыл бы, — все же возразил я скорее самому себе, — так ведь везде достанут.

На этот раз Холмс молчал не меньше пяти минут.

— А вы изменились, Уотсон, — сказал он наконец.

«А вы-то как изменились…»

— В чем? — спросил я.

— Я все жду, что вы станете бранить меня. Нельзя же вот так... А вы молчите или соглашаетесь. Не молчите, Джон, а то мне кажется, что в ваших мыслях я не дотяну и до Рождества.

— А какой смысл вас бранить? Это что-то изменит? Попробуйте только не дотянуть.

— Дотяну, — Холмс закрыл глаза и прислонился к моему плечу. — Я еще хочу весну увидеть. Хотя бы эту.

Уснул он внезапно и крепко. Я полежал немного, осторожно отодвинулся, уложив его голову на подушку. Не проснулся. Отличить настоящий сон от притворства я был в состоянии.

Встав с постели, я на цыпочках спустился вниз, в пустую гостиную. На тарелке лежала распотрошенная булочка. Я машинально сунул кусок в рот и стал жевать.

— Господи, доктор, да что вы в самом деле! — раздался за спиной шепот миссис Хадсон.

— Очень есть хочется, — признался я.

— Ну неужели же я вас не накормлю? Спит? — она указала пальцем на потолок.

Я кивнул.

— Слава богу… Больше всего я боюсь, что он, куря в постели, устроит пожар, — призналась наша многострадальная хозяйка.

— Я поговорю с Холмсом. А куда он ходил сегодня, не знаете?

— Да никуда он не ходил. И вчера тоже весь день сидел дома. Не знаю, чем занимался в то время, когда не пиликал на скрипке.

«Пиликал» — означало, что звуки, извлекаемые из инструмента, музыкой можно было назвать с натяжкой. В противном случае миссис Хадсон сказала бы «играл».

— Я иногда выходила в коридор и прислушивалась. Вроде бы ходил из угла в угол, бормотал иногда что-то, а в остальное время было тихо. Сейчас принесу вам поесть, доктор. Я быстро.

Может, кто-то назвал бы меня бездушным, но я с удовольствием съел нехитрую снедь, предложенную миссис Хадсон. Утолив голод, я поднялся в спальню и осторожно прилег рядом с Холмсом, и даже задремал. Проснулся я, услышав удивленный голос:

— Уотсон? О, господи! Это вы?

Как описать мои ощущения? Представьте себе тысячи булавок, прокатившихся волной под кожей, от головы до кончиков пальцев на руках.

— Да, это я. И уже два часа как пришел.

— Что же вы не разбудили меня? Эх... ну ничего. Вы надолго? Останетесь сегодня? — спросил он с надеждой.

— Когда я пришел, вы как раз препарировали булочку с корицей, — сообщил я, чувствуя, что еще немного — и меня начнет колотить озноб. — Мы даже поговорили с вами. И да, сегодня среда. Но Майкрофт уехал на прогулку с Айрин и мальчиком. Я его не застал в клубе.

Холмс уставился на меня, потом закрыл глаза и сглотнул. Он меня понял, вне сомнений. Но и я понимал — он ничего не помнит.

— Простите, — сказал он через минуту. — Среда. Конечно.

— Ничего, — немного успокоившись, я погладил Холмса по руке. — А Мэри я отправлю записку, предупрежу, что останусь ночевать тут.

— Спасибо, — так и не открыв глаз, пробормотал Холмс.

**Майкрофт Холмс**

Двенадцатого сентября, в среду наступила небольшая передышка в делах. Меня пока не особо тревожили в связи с преступлениями в Ист-Энде, да и после возмутительного распоряжения суперинтенданта не привлекать к расследованию частных лиц, лишившего Шерлока возможности участвовать в раскрытии этих громких преступлений, мне не особо хотелось видеть у себя кого-либо из полицейского начальства. Видимо, они пока справлялись сами, да и Макдональд утверждал, что инспектор Абберлайн хорош в своем деле.

Часа в три Алан неожиданно подал мне записку от Айрин: «Здравствуйте, друг мой. Мы с Сесилом в экипаже у вас под окнами, едем в Холланд-парк. Не желаете присоединиться к нам, а потом вместе выпить чаю?» Послав Алана «развлечь» пассажиров экипажа, я бросился в ванную — брился я рано утром и наверняка следовало привести себя в порядок перед встречей. Через шесть минут я был внизу. Алан, стоявший у окна экипажа и беседующий с дамой, открыл мне дверцу, я поздоровался, сел, и экипаж тронулся.

Некоторое время мы с Айрин могли только смотреть друг на друга, улыбаясь. Сесил был счастлив меня видеть — взаимно, впрочем, — и ни у меня, ни у его матери не хватило духа прервать его воркотню. Наконец мальчик выговорился, прислонился ко мне и ненадолго затих.

— Хорошая сегодня погода, — более банально начать разговор было невозможно, — как хорошо, что вы меня вытащили на воздух, Айрин. Я с восьмого числа в клубе безвылазно.

— Бедный. Это из-за того, о чем пишут в газетах?

Да, Айрин читала газеты. Во-первых, у нее не было мужа, который мог бы ей запретить, во-вторых, посмотрел бы я на того, кто вообще смог бы хоть что-либо запретить этой женщине.

— В том числе, — я покосился на мальчика. Он-то газет не читал... — Но, конечно, были и другие дела.

— Надо пользоваться последними приятными днями, — сказала Айрин. В свете последних событий прозвучало немного, я бы сказал, зловеще. — Деревья только начинают желтеть, в парке сейчас очень красиво.

В парке действительно оказалось чудесно. Мы немного прошлись по аллеям, ушли подальше от прудов к желтеющим деревьям. Сессил тут же побежал собирать листья, а мы с Айрин выбрали скамейку. Я снял кашне и положил на влажную поверхность. Айрин села, я опустился рядом.

— Джон был бы доволен вами, — улыбнулась она.

— Да, он будет доволен, несомненно, когда узнает... Завтра ведь Мэри собирается к вам?

Айрин кивнула.

— Джон с Шерлоком будут у себя или приедут погостить к вам? — уточнила она.

— У себя, наверное... Шерлок, как мне кажется, не хочет сейчас компании. Он не в духе. И я его понимаю. Он предлагал им свои услуги...

— Лучше бы у вас. Мэри говорит, Джон, возвращаясь домой, выглядит так, будто… — Айрин запнулась, но закончила, — будто дежурил пару суток у постели тяжелобольного.

— Да я-то не против, вы же понимаете. Но, увы, кажется, брат готов сейчас терпеть только Джона. Что я могу, Айрин? Я обращался к Шерлоку с очень личной просьбой не так давно, и обещал, что более ничего такого не попрошу.

Она вопросительно посмотрела на меня.

— Помните, мы заезжали перед отъездом в... во Францию, — я чуть не сказал «Италию», но вовремя спохватился, — меня тогда еще... собака покусала...

— Помню, конечно. Я еще удивилась: где вы собаку-то встретили?

Вот ведь незадача. Тогда по взглядам Айрин, которые она бросала на нас, я уверился, что она все поняла, а, выходит, мои слова о собаке приняты были ею всерьез? Но отступать уже было поздно.

— Я вообще сперва хотел сказать, что меня покусала лошадь, — вздохнул я, — просто побоялся, что после этого малыш будет опасаться лошадей. Вот и сказал про собаку.

— Лошадь или собака — неважно, — Айрин нахмурилась. — Нет, я поняла, что с Шерлоком творилось что-то ужасное накануне. Но я никогда бы не подумала, что это он искусал вам руки. Я тогда решила, что вы поранились как-то иначе.

— Не важно, Айрин. Просто я попросил тогда Шерлока... попросил, если ему будет плохо, приходить ко мне, не взваливать это на Джона. И пообещал, что ничего другого личного не попрошу.

— А отчего ему было так плохо?

— Кокаин... если не сделать укол, становится плохо. Это не то же самое, что расстроиться или... — я запнулся, не зная, как объяснить, ведь и Айрин наверняка не чувствовала себя счастливой в тот вечер, — это болезнь, моя дорогая, и это как... приступ, очень сильный... не спрашивайте. Ни Джон, ни кто-либо еще, поверьте, не должен этого видеть.

— Вероятно, это что-то вроде белой горячки у пьяниц? — спокойно спросила она.

— Вероятно, — ответил я, слегка удивленный такими познаниями.

Айрин помолчала, хмурясь, и наконец произнесла:

— Простите, дорогой, но, мне кажется, вы загнали брата в угол. Ему остается только продолжать в том же духе, ведь попытаться бросить — означает повторение того ужаса, через который вам пришлось пройти.

Наивная женщина... если бы он мог бросить...

— Если бы он мог бросить, Айрин... Но он не может. И в чем вы видите угол? Думаете, ему легче было бы, если бы на моем месте оказался Джон? Уверяю, нет. Точно нет. А уж насколько это было бы хуже для Джона — я даже передать вам не берусь.

— Но что же делать? Нельзя же просто…

— Не просто. Но сделать... ничего мы не можем сделать, Айрин. Только любить. Надеяться на чудо. Помогать, когда возможно. И снова любить.

Видимо, Айрин в чудеса не верила. Она тяжело дышала, и выражение лица у нее было такое, будто она собиралась вскочить и ринуться в бой.

— Давайте сменим тему, Айрин, — вздохнул я, — мальчик к нам бежит, несет вам букет листьев.

Ее лицо смягчилось, и Сесилу достались поцелуи, обмененные на подношение в виде тщательно выбранных листьев и пары желудей.

— А если закопать их в цветочный горшок, они прорастут? — спросил Сесил.

— Обязательно, милый, но придется подождать. Возьмем их домой. А вон там, видишь, каштаны.

Малыш побежал искать упавшие колючие плоды — кажется, всем детям они нравятся. Я не мог вспомнить, собирал ли я их, будучи совсем маленьким? Шерлок точно собирал. Айрин аккуратно положила листья рядом с собой на скамейку, а поверх — желуди.

— Завтра Мэри ждут опыты по ботанике.

— Завидую я ей, — вырвалось у меня.

— Почему?

Нет, она не кокетничала. Я был уверен, что мне сейчас предложат второй желудь. Айрин была умной женщиной, но просто не ждала от меня излишней откровенности.

— По многим причинам. В том числе и потому, что у нее впереди счастливая жизнь рядом с любимым человеком. И она заслужила это как никто.

Айрин посмотрела на меня странно испытующе.

— Она чудесный человек, Айрин. Вам с мальчиком очень повезло. Ей, впрочем, не меньше, конечно. Большое счастье — иметь семью, да. Я когда-то хотел большую семью, я уже говорил вам. А вы?

— Большую — нет. Я жадная, — она улыбнулась. — Но мне бы хотелось, чтобы у Сесила была сестра. Увы.

— Совершенно не представляю, как воспитывают девочек. Мальчики куда понятнее.

— Мне сложно судить, кого воспитывать легче, — усмехнулась Айрин. — Отец мне иногда говорил:«Как хорошо, что ты не мальчишка».

— Почему хорошо? В смысле, — слегка смутился я, — я хочу сказать, что будь у меня сестра, она, наверное, была бы похожа на вас...

Айрин тихо рассмеялась. Почему-то с оттенком легкой горечи, но мне наверняка это показалось.

— Отец говорил, что все мальчики в отрочестве начинают упрямиться и подвергать авторитет отцов сомнению. Мы же с ним только сблизились и стали друзьями. Я лишь после смерти отца поняла, что на самом деле он жалел, что у него нет сына.

— Мой отец очень ждал внуков. И это имея сыновей. Хотя, возможно, как раз он хотел бы, чтобы у меня появилась дочь... Но представить себе, что я мог бы дружить с отцом, мне очень трудно.

Почему я вдруг заговорил о нем? Я рассказывал про отца Джону и как-то раз Питерсу, но больше у меня никогда не возникало не то что потребности, даже тени желания говорить с кем-то на эту тему.

— Все люди разные, что и говорить, — заметила Айрин. — Наверное, далеко не все отцы способны на дружбу со своими детьми, мне сложно судить.

— У нашего отца был непростой характер. Собственно, друзей у него никогда и не было. Но и я недалеко ушел, первый друг у меня появился, когда мне было уже под сорок. Не считая брата, конечно.

— Получается, вы уже превзошли отца, — возразила Айрин. — Ведь Джон уже не единственный ваш друг.

Кого она подразумевает? Себя? Мэри? Или только мальчика? Ну нельзя же так! Я откровенно не знал, как реагировать. Вот ведь женщины... не может прямо сказать, что имеет в виду?!

— А у вас много друзей, Айрин? — спросил я, чтобы пауза не затянулась.

— Нет. Друзей не может быть много. Правда за последний год их стало гораздо больше. У меня были приятельницы — вы их видели на свадьбе. Не могла же я совсем оставаться без женского общества. Но это именно приятельницы. И уж конечно я не могла подумать, что у меня появятся друзья-мужчины.

— Когда я мечтал о большой семье, мне она представлялась состоящей из братьев и сестер... в общем-то тех же друзей, получается.

— Ох, не буду спорить — насчет разницы между друзьями и братьями-сестрами. Я вообще ужасная спорщица, имейте в виду. Кажется, наша дружба дошла до такой стадии, когда уже можно не скрывать свои недостатки?

— У вас нет недостатков, Айрин! — засмеялся я.

— Ой, ну что вы! Очень много, — рассмеялась она в ответ. — И даже тайных пороков, как вы успели заметить. Например, иногда я курю — когда нервничаю. Иногда не прочь выпить что-нибудь более крепкое, чем вино. Это ужасно, я понимаю — так неженственно.

— Абсолютно честно не вижу в этом ничего ужасного. Мужчинам курить можно, а дамам нет? Глупости какие. И если я предпочитаю коньяк вину, то почему вы должны любить именно вино, я не понимаю? Каждый имеет право любить что хочет.

— Допустим. А как насчет… — Тут Айрин приподнялась и крикнула: — Сесил, не уходи далеко! Гуляй так, чтобы я тебя видела! Как насчет моей привычки впадать в уныние? — закончила она фразу, садясь.

— Не замечал ее за вами. Но, Айрин, зная меня и моего брата, можете ли вы всерьез думать, что я посчитаю это таким уж грехом?

— Нехорошо так говорить, но приятно, когда у тебя с друзьями еще и грехи общие. Пройдемся немного? Все же на дворе не лето. Да и скоро ехать к нам пить чай. Всегда приятнее вести задушевные беседы в теплой комнате. Вот еще один мой недостаток — я совершенно непатриотично люблю теплые помещения.

— Я тоже, — кивнул я, вставая и подавая даме руку. — И открытый огонь.

Сесил тут же подбежал к нам, с трудом удерживая в ручонках пяток очищенных от колючей оболочки каштанов. Айрин покачала головой, достала платок — каштаны тут же перекочевали внутрь сумочки — и вытерла сыну ладони.

— Что ты будешь делать с этими каштанами?

— Подарю Мэри! Ей они ужасно нужны!

— Да? Ну тогда, конечно, подари.

Когда мальчик побежал впереди нас по аллее, Айрин прибавила:

— У Мэри скопилась целая коллекция таких подношений. И она значительно больше моей.

— Интересно, зачем, по мнению Сесила, Мэри так ужасно нужны эти каштаны?

— Проще спросить прямо. Любая гипотеза может оказаться слишком далекой от истины.

— Рискуя потерять в глазах мальчика репутацию человека, всегда все понимающего, я спрошу все же.

И когда Сесил в очередной раз подбежал к нам, я задал ему так мучивший нас с Айрин вопрос.

— Как зачем? — удивился мальчик. — Они такие же красивые, как она.

Боюсь, наступила немая сцена. Мы не нашли, что ответить.

— Разве Мэри колючая? — спросил я шепотом. Мальчик, впрочем, уже снова убежал вперед.

— Боже упаси! — рассмеялась Айрин. — Но я понимаю, что Сесил хотел сказать. Внятно вряд ли объясню, но я его понимаю.

— Конечно, ведь он ваш сын. Кто же еще может понять ребенка лучше, чем его мать?

**Алан Грей**

Шеф уехал с миссис Форестер и малышом гулять в парк. Я сидел в приемной, раздумывая, не поехать ли к миссис Портман, раз уж с делами на сегодня покончено. Беда в том, что я не знал, где сейчас находится ее супруг. Вдруг именно сегодня он решил провести вечер дома?

Пока я раздумывал, лакей отворил дверь и в приемную вошел доктор Уотсон собственной персоной. Я мгновенно вспомнил, что нынче среда.

— Прошу прощения, доктор. Шефа нет. Он просил извиниться перед вами. Миссис Форестер заехала за ним и пригласила на прогулку, он не мог ей отказать.

На самом деле шеф даже не вспомнил про еженедельный визит своего врача и друга. Но тому об этом знать не обязательно.

— На прогулку? — доктор ничуть не обиделся. Мне показалось даже, что он почувствовал некоторое облегчение. — Значит, мистер Холмс чувствует себя хорошо. Тогда я съезжу на Бейкер-стрит.

— Конечно, доктор. Засвидетельствуйте мое почтение мистеру Холмсу-младшему. Я считаю решение не привлекать его к работе над убийствами в Уайтчепеле самым идиотским из возможных.

— Судя по всему, полицейское начальство вообще не видит разницы между частными сыщиками и Холмсом, — поморщился доктор. — Передайте Майк… мистеру Холмсу-старшему, что я заеду завтра в это же время.

Когда доктор уехал, я посидел еще немного, затем решительно убрал бумаги в сейф и надел шляпу. Миссис Портман подождет. Навещу-ка я другую замужнюю даму.

К дому доктора я подъехал через полчаса, заглянув по пути в кондитерскую. Берта, увидев меня, вопросительно подняла бровь, но я тут же заверил ее, что с мистером Холмсом все в порядке.

Проводив меня в гостиную, Берта пошла докладывать хозяйке. Гостиная все еще не выглядела достаточно обжитой — Мэри предпочитала проводить время в своей комнате, когда находилась одна дома. Точнее — в комнатах. К спальне ее примыкал небольшой то ли кабинет, то ли будуар. Я поднимался туда однажды, когда дом еще стоял пустой. Шеф попросил меня проследить за грузчиками из мебельного магазина.

Послышались шаги на лестнице — Мэри вошла в комнату и улыбнулась при виде меня. Она не связала мой визит ни с какими неприятностями — к тому же успела заметить подношение из кондитерской.

— Добрый день, Алан. У вас наконец-то выдалось свободное время? Вот хорошо.

— Да, шеф поехал на прогулку с Айрин, а от доктора могу передать вам привет — не застав пациента в клубе, он отправился на Бейкер-стрит. Так что я решил, что ни вам, ни мне не обязательно пить чай в одиночестве. Не прогоните?

— Вот сейчас возьму что-нибудь, что первое под руку попадется — и прогоню, — рассмеялась Мэри. — Но сначала отберу у вас сладкое. Что там у вас?

— Пирожные, конечно. Шоколадные, с имбирным джемом. Мои любимые, надо признаться. Ну и более обычный вариант, со взбитыми сливками, если вдруг шоколадные вам не придутся по вкусу. Не прогоняйте, я хороший!

Мэри смешно наморщила нос.

— «Хороший», — повторила она, и я почувствовал себя котенком, которого чешут за ухом. — Сейчас попрошу Берту приготовить чай.

— А хотите, я сам? Я умею, и Берта это знает. Не верите? Честное слово, умею. В школе я на спор заваривал чай всему классу месяц подряд. А они отдавали мне каждый половину своей булочки.

— Ой, я сейчас! — с этими словами Мэри выпорхнула из комнаты. Я не успел удивиться или встревожиться — она быстро вернулась с бульоткой. — Утащила из кабинета Джона. Вот!

С этими словами она водрузила бульотку на столик в уютном уголке у камина.

Я важно кивнул и взялся за приготовление чая.

— А почему доктор держит ее в кабинете? Пьет чай по ночам?

— Наверное, жене неприлично спускаться в кабинет мужа и интересоваться, почему он не идет спать — я не знаю. К тому же, спальни у нас разные. Обычно он делает вид, что заходит ко мне… ну, вы понимаете. Иногда читает что-то новое или мы просто беседуем. А иногда — вот так, засиживается. Хорошо бы, если он что-нибудь писал, а не просто сидел бы и думал…

— Он регулярно приносит шефу рассказы, так что, я думаю, пишет. Мэри, а зачем... я хочу сказать, не для Берты же он делает такой вид?

— Мэри-Джейн, конечно, дурочка, — Мэри понизила голос, — но не настолько же. И потом я не вижу в этих посиделках ничего дурного. И Айрин тоже.

— Да нет, в посиделках нет ничего дурного, разумеется. Я к тому, что делать вид специально для Берты нет смысла, а горничная ваша... в любом случае, она вас обожает. Так, Мэри, нужна чашка. Я буду переливать чай, чтобы он лучше раскрылся. Так делают в Китае, а они знают в этом толк.

Мэри тут же вручила мне чашку.

— Мы делаем это не для Берты. И даже не ради конспирации. Знаете, я себя чувствую маленькой девочкой, которой читают на ночь сказки. Иногда немного страшные, конечно, но ужасно интересные. Алан, а я вот не поняла про булочки. Вам ничего не посылали из дома?

— Некому было посылать, — ответил я суховато, — я же еще не был знаком с мистером Холмсом.

— Вас же тетушка воспитывала? Простите, Алан, если вам неприятно об этом говорить.

— Да нет, ничего особенного. Тетушка меня не очень долго воспитывала, я попал к ней в дом совсем маленьким, лет двух от роду или чуть старше. Но уже в четыре года меня отослали в школу, так что я ее почти совсем и не помню. Мэри, должен признаться, что периодически, когда очередная дама спрашивает меня о моем детстве, я это рассказываю, и научился, исходя из собственных целей, принимать при этом томный или трагический вид, смотря какого развития событий я жду от нового романа. Но вам я говорю как на духу — я совершенно не скучал по теткиному дому, а вот есть действительно хотелось в детстве часто, так что булочки были очень кстати.

Мэри вдруг подвинула стул чуть ближе.

— Мне тоже в детстве иногда хотелось есть, — призналась она. — В пансионе кормили неплохо, но все же не так, как дома. А стащить еду было неоткуда. И мне тоже никто ничего не посылал. А когда папа умер…

— Вы остались совсем одна... Вы хорошо его помнили, Мэри?

— Конечно. Я ведь все ранее детство провела в Индии.

Кажется, чтобы скрыть подступившие чувства, она встала и стала накрывать на стол.

— А вы знаете, что Джонатан Смолл существовал на самом деле? — спросила она нарочито весело. — И папа правда был добр к нему. Вот только бедняга умер на каторге. Я рассказала Джону о нем. Мне кажется, мы подарили ему новую жизнь, полную приключений.

— Между прочим, в рассказах доктора я частенько симпатизирую... хм... не только главным героям, но и преступникам. А как вам кажется, Мэри, вас он похоже описал?

— Ну, частично, — улыбнулась та. — Иногда я там кисейная барышня, а иногда что-то такое пробивается, да.

— Моя нынешняя пассия прочитала роман и восхищена образом Мэри. Я даже не рискнул сказать ей, что знаком с вами.

— Надо же… Чем же там восхищаться? Обычная женщина. Что там чай?

— Будет готов через сорок секунд. Садитесь, я сам разолью, не будем церемониться, ладно? Женщина не бывает обычной. А мою приятельницу восхищает ваша смелость в первую очередь. Прийти одной к Шерлоку Холмсу! Она слегка в него влюблена, по книгам, конечно. Готово. Чашки?

— Вот, пожалуйста. Молоко, сахар — все готово. Представляю, сколько женщин втайне влюблены в Шерлока.

— Доктор его так описывает, что и я бы не устоял, будь я женщиной. Наливайте молоко, я налью чай. — Мы с Мэри захлопотали в четыре руки. — Нет, я бы влюбился в доктора, будь я на самом деле женщиной и знай их не по книгам. А вы?

— О да! Джон — очень хороший человек.

— Значит, наши вкусы совпадают? Отлично.

Мэри рассмеялась:

— Слышал бы Джон. А вот Айрин не знаю, в кого бы влюбилась — ей оба брата нравятся.

— Ну... я имел в виду выбор между доктором и Шерлоком. Если бы я был дамой и выбирал из троих, то, боюсь, парочка с Бейкер-стрит меня бы вовсе не заинтересовала. Чисто внешне... ну, по мне так старший Холмс куда красивее младшего. И, как бы сказать... харизматичнее?

Мэри без всякого стеснения ела пирожное, не жеманничала, не изображала «приличную леди», которая клюет по зернышку.

— Да, но Шерлок артистичнее и умеет себя подать. К сожалению, мистер Холмс любит изображать из себя старого ворчуна, а ведь он совсем еще молодой.

Я подумал, что на данный момент от былой артистичности младшенького почти ничего не осталось. Но быстро задвинул эту мысль подальше.

— Молодой, конечно, — согласился я. — И очень красивый мужчина. Иногда я думаю, как хорошо, что мои пассии обычно не знают, как выглядит мой патрон. Я бы отнюдь не всегда выдержал конкуренцию. Ммм... отличные пирожные все же, надо будет Питерсу послать дюжину шоколадных.

— Как он поживает? Надеюсь, он оставил свою привычку гулять по опасным улицам? Хотя бы пока.

— Я его не видел пару недель, у меня сегодня впервые выходной с двадцатого августа. На тот момент все было хорошо. Но уговорить его быть осторожнее не удастся даже Шерлоку, я думаю. Как он сам мне когда-то сказал: «В поисках интересных лиц я готов спуститься и в ад».

— Ужас какой. Но он просто одержим живописью. О… Айрин хочет купить у него картину. Вы не проводите нас с ней к мистеру Питерсу? Послезавтра Джон едет на Бейкер-стрит с ночевкой, а я буду у Айрин.

— Если не будет срочной работы, то с радостью. Заодно посмотрите на его новую мастерскую, он летом переехал наконец, очень доволен. Правда, я так пока еще и не оформил бумаги с себя на него.

Поймав вопросительный взгляд Мэри, я пояснил:

— Когда я нашел ему новое помещение, мне пришлось оформить аренду на себя, потому что ему было некогда, не хотелось, и вообще «в нотариальных конторах так скучно»! Но нужно было сделать срочно, и я оформил на свое имя. Мы договорились, что я переведу на него аренду при первом удобном случае... ну вот, все не наступает этот случай.

— Так в пятницу как раз мы пьем чай у мистера Холмса, Джон с Шерлоком могут даже остаться у него, а я попрошу Айрин, она намекнет мистеру Холмсу, что мы хотим поехать к Питерсу. Только чтобы Шерлок не услышал.

— Что вы, Мэри, я сам ему скажу. Шефу в смысле. Мне не нужны посредники с ним, даже такие очаровательные, как ваша подруга. Вопрос реально только в том, не будет ли чего-то срочного. Если нет — я к вашим услугам, хоть после чая, хоть до. Я пришлю вам телеграмму с утра, хорошо? А Шерлок... а что Шерлок? Никто ему не запрещает ездить к Питерсу хоть каждый день. У него сейчас не так уж много работы, насколько мне известно. А Питерс точно будет рад его видеть.

— Господи, что же я? — Мэри покачала головой. — Конечно спросите сами.

Мы уже заканчивали чаепитие, когда посыльный доставил записку от доктора Уотсона. Он извинялся перед Мэри и сообщал, что останется на Бейкер-стрит. Мэри немного встревожилась — разумеется, такое незапланированное решение доктора было вызвано какими-то проблемами со здоровьем у Холмса. Явно не внезапным клиентом, иначе бы доктор так и написал. Мэри предупредила Берту, что уезжает к миссис Форестер, и я проводил ее в Кенсингтон.

Айрин была дома, но шефа у нее я уже не застал. Для Сесила же нынешний день стал настоящим праздником — сначала «дорогой Майки», потом «дорогая Мэри». Передав «дорогую» из рук в руки, я собирался поехать проверить, как там шеф: отправился ли он домой или вернулся в клуб, но Айрин, провожая меня, сообщила с сожалением, что мистер Холмс забыл в парке кашне. Она примерно описала мне, где находилась скамейка, на которой они сидели. Так что мне пришлось сделать крюк, хотя я не надеялся, что кашне на месте, но — о, чудо! — я его нашел, пусть и отсыревшим. Вернувшись на Пэлл-Мэлл, я тут же отдал кашне в чистку, предчувствуя не без тайного удовольствия, как удивится шеф, когда найдет его потом в шкафу.

***

Мистер Холмс, разумеется, не возражал, чтобы я сопроводил дам к Питерсу. После чая его братец с доктором уехали на Бейкер-стрит, но зато мистер Холмс получил возможность повозиться с малышом, пока Айрин и Мэри ездят к художнику. Разумеется, я не одобрял поведение младшего Холмса, но возможность побыть с ребенком частично, думаю, шефа утешила.

Обе дамы были слегка напряжены, когда мы покидали его дом, но в экипаже оживились. Ожидание приятных впечатлений порой воздействует на человека не хуже самих впечатлений. И вот уже мои спутницы весело щебетали — удивительно, но миссис Форестер умела щебетать. Я все никак не мог до конца понять эту женщину.

Питерс, которого я с утра предупредил телеграммой, чтобы не вздумал уйти куда-то, честно ждал нас. Хоть мы и прибыли уже после чая, но выпить кофе нам никто не помешал бы, так что я еще утром послал ему так понравившихся нам с Мэри пирожных. А кофе, надо сказать, Майлз теперь почти всегда варил по моему секретному рецепту.

Любой другой, вздумай он так разглядывать двух хорошеньких женщин, был бы признан невежей и даже хамом, но все, кто знал Питерса, прощали его чудачества. Он даже жмурился, как кот, глядя на Мэри и Айрин, которые сидели на диване в мастерской и пили кофе с фирменными фамильными печеньями. Мэри немного смущалась, а Айрин спокойно улыбалась художнику в ответ.

Сам Питерс печенью ожидаемо предпочел шоколадные пирожные. Я даже заметил, что из дюжины, что я послал, на стол попал десяток, сделал вывод, что двух уже нет и довольно улыбнулся. Мне нравилось доставлять другу удовольствие.

— У вас тут очень уютно, мистер Питерс, — сказала Айрин. — А картин стало заметно меньше.

— Спасибо, мадам, но вообще-то эта комната больше той, что была у меня на прежней квартире.

— О нет, когда я была у вас последний раз с Шерлоком, я помню пейзаж с улицей, а сейчас его нет. И нет большого полотна с профилем Офелии. Мистер Грей, я права?

— Абсолютно правы, миссис Форестер, — подтвердил я. — Еще за последние два месяца исчезли пейзаж с луной, деревьями и ветром, и «бегущие кони». А сегодня станет еще на одно полотно меньше, как я понимаю.

— Вы хотите купить картину, мадам? — спросил Питерс.

Я его заранее не предупреждал, да если бы и предупредил, он мог бы забыть, с головой уйдя в работу.

— Мне, право, неудобно. Я бы с удовольствием подарил …

— О, нет-нет, я хочу купить. Я ведь имею право побаловать себя?

До меня однажды через Мэри дошло мнение Холмса-младшего о модуляциях моего голоса. Но вот миссис Форестер, не будучи сердцеедкой, голосом тоже владела дай бог каждому. Питерс тут же растаял.

— А можем мы выбрать, мистер Питерс? — спросила Мэри. — Только скажите сперва, какие картины не продаются, чтобы не соблазняться на них.

— Тут все просто, — Майлз указал на стену над диваном. — Те, что висят здесь, — не продаются, а остальные — пожалуйста.

— Вы их специально так повесили? — Айрин встала и посмотрела на полотна.

— Да, с тех пор, как у меня появились покупатели и заказчики, — Питерс произнес это с удивлением, как будто вышеупомянутые господа появились только вчера. — Чтобы, как сказала миссис Уотсон, не соблазнялись.

— Знали, что выбрать, — одобрительно кивнула Айрин. — Но и на других стенах картины прекрасны.

Я встал и подошел к «другой стене». Одна из картин на ней точно понравится Мэри, и я подумал, что если Айрин выберет не ту, я сам куплю и подарю ей, и пусть повесит в спальне, куда доктор приходит почитать рассказ на ночь. Проблема состояла лишь в том, что Питерс мог заартачиться и настоять на правах друга, чтобы подарить полотно. Впрочем, у меня был аргумент — передаривать подарки нельзя, а мне картина требовалась для подарка. Питерс проследил за моим взглядом и усмехнулся:

— Этот пейзаж подойдет даже для консервативного вкуса доктора.

Мэри, которая о моем намерении не подозревала, удивленно посмотрела на художника, я — на Мэри, Айрин — на меня.

— Хотите подарить Мэри картину, мистер Грей? — спросила она.

Ого! Кажется, я уловил в ее голосе нотки ревности.

— Хочу подарить картину доктору Уотсону, просто выбираю такой... непрямой путь.

Айрин только усмехнулась и пожала плечами.

— А что приглянулось вам, мадам? — спросил Питерс.

— Если бы я могла, я бы скупила все ваши пейзажи, — она подошла к противоположной стене. — Но поскольку не могу, то… вот эту.

— О… — только и произнес Питерс, удивленный выбором.

Во-первых, полотно было большим. Обычно Майлз пейзажи писал небольшого формата, но в жанровых полотнах его тянуло на крупные формы. Это был профиль какой-то девушки — вероятно, случайное лицо, увиденное в толпе, к тому же черты еле угадывались, расплывались. Фон тоже с трудом читался. Да, цвета радовали глаз, как и всегда. Но я бы не рискнул утверждать, что понимаю замысел.

Я порадовался, ибо облюбованная мной картина осталась нетронутой. К тому же Питерс мой замысел понял без слов. Пока Айрин интересовалась ценой, я достал чековую книжку, выписал чек на свою картину и отдал его Питерсу, надеясь, что при дамах он не станет спорить со мной, доказывая, что полотно стоит меньше.

— А почему нельзя подарить картину прямо доктору? — спросила Мэри с удивлением.

В чем-то женщины бывают очень наивны, даже лучшие из них.

— Возможно потому что мистер Холмс-младший слишком хорошо боксирует? — пошутил я.

Айрин хотела было что-то сказать, но промолчала, покачав головой. Я успел услышать, что Питерс называл девушку на полотне Жанной Д’Арк, и удивился, с одной стороны, насколько же она изменилась за прошедшие века, с другой — вынужден был признать, что чутье у Айрин есть. Она выбрала даму решительную и тоже в чем-то нарушавшую устои.

Я решил, что мнение Мэри насчет странной картины спрошу наедине. Мне было любопытно, как она ее воспринимает. Та же картина, которую выбрал я, ей явно нравилась — очень красивый и, на мой вкус, почти реалистичный пейзаж с мирной деревушкой, залитой солнцем.

— Вам правда нравится, — с удивлением констатировал Питерс, глядя, как Айрин, не отрываясь, разглядывает картину, которую уже приобрела.

— Если бы не нравилось, я бы ее не купила. Потрясающие цвета. Боже мой, как вам удаются эти переливы? Обожаю символизм.

Возможно, символизм она правда обожала, но в ее голосе звучало еще и довольство обладания. Собственница? Надо же.

Мои вкусы Питерса не удивляли, он давно привык к ним и, кажется, понял всю тщетность попыток меня перевоспитать. Но я был рад увидеть, что Мэри, хоть и подошла к подруге и, стоя за ее плечом, смотрела на «Жанну», но дважды оглянулась на пейзаж. Будь на моем месте кто-то из Холмсов, он бы сделал вывод из ее взгляда совершенно однозначный: она испытывала некоторое облегчение от того, что в ее спальне будет висеть картина, подаренная мной, а не то, что купила Айрин и наверняка, кстати, предпочел бы Шерлок.

Питерс меж тем взял стремянку и снял пейзаж примерно такого же размера, что и купленный мной: солнечный летний день, трава, деревья — они хоть и сливались в единую массу, прорезанную темными полосами стволов, но странным образом в голове складывалась более чем реальная картина. А свет Питерсу вообще потрясающе удавался. Примерно так и выглядит природа под летним зноем, когда все вокруг будто слегка выбелено.

— Позвольте, миссис Уотсон, сделать вам небольшой подарок, — сказал он.

Мэри растерялась. Я же мысленно поаплодировал дипломатичности друга: теперь пейзажи можно повесить рядом, и, значит, уже не в спальне, а в гостиной. Таким образом, доктор станет равноправным собственником картины, у Айрин не будет повода ревновать, а Мэри, тем не менее, получит все свои подарки сполна.

Насчет возможной ревности Шерлока я не беспокоился. При таком раскладе он скорее стал бы ревновать Майлза ко мне. Впрочем, в том давнем уже разговоре тот оказался прав — я ни разу еще не столкнулся с нежеланием Холмса-младшего делить со мной друга.

— Когда отвезешь дам, приедешь ко мне? — спросил Питерс, пока Айрин и Мэри восторгались пейзажем.

— Приеду с удовольствием, если обещаешь не бранить меня за... что-нибудь.

— Бранить? Нет. Буду задавать наивные вопросы.

— Люблю я твои вопросы! Приеду, конечно, если ничего сверхъестественного не случится. Привезти чего-нибудь к ужину?

К кому-нибудь другому я мог бы приехать с бутылкой вина, но не сюда, увы. Впрочем, Питерс меня давно не стеснялся и подобные вещи воспринимал спокойно.

— Привези. На твое усмотрение.

Я проводил дам на Пэлл-Мэлл, они забрали мальчика, который еще со среды, видимо, чувствовал себя на седьмом небе от счастья.

Шеф даже после отъезда Сесила продолжал пребывать в хорошем расположении духа и отпустил меня до завтра, попросив только распорядиться, чтобы ему доставили ужин из клуба. Реши он уйти в «Диоген», мне бы пришлось послать Питерсу записку с извинением.

Я зашел в клуб, отдал распоряжения, взял у повара фаршированных яблоками куропаток, паштет, шоколад и сыр и поехал обратно. Дверь в мастерскую оказалась незапертой.

— Ты почему двери не закрываешь? — спросил я, входя.

— Тебя ждал, — ответил Питерс, вытирая кисть. — А кто ко мне войдет просто так? У меня взять-то нечего. Разумеется, я запираю двери на ночь и когда ухожу из дома.

— Неспокойно в городе, мало ли, кто захочет войти и зачем. Мы даже двери клуба стали запирать. Швейцар открывает по звонку. И почему нечего взять-то? Вон, — кивнул я на стену.

— Здесь это никого не интересует. Что это? Мазня. — Говоря это, Питерс принюхивался к ароматам из корзинки. — Настоящий лукуллов пир. Сейчас накрою.

— Накрывай. Я голодный, как не знаю кто. Чай с дамами — это отдельное испытание, приходится делать вид, что мне хватит одного пирожного и одной булочки с яблоком. Бедный шеф, когда просил прислать ужин из клуба, аж сглотнул.

Когда Майлз выныривал из плена фантазий, он начинал ценить комфорт и красивые вещи. Мы спустились вниз, в гостиную. Откуда-то, как по волшебству, появилась белая отглаженная скатерть, фарфоровые тарелки, блюда, не серебряные, конечно, но изящные приборы и бокалы. Я вопросительно приподнял брови.

— У меня есть вино, — развел Майлз руками. — Держу для клиентов. А я себе сделаю «как бы шампанское». Разведу сок газировкой из сифона.

— Да и мне тогда сок, если можно. Спасибо, что помог с... пейзажем. А как тебе выбор Айрин?

— Ну как я могу себя хвалить? — рассмеялся Майлз. — Хороший выбор. Неожиданный. Я думал, она возьмет что-то более нейтральное. А она Жанну выбрала. Занятная женщина.

— Я ее слегка побаиваюсь, — вынужден был признаться я. — Такая... амазонка. Нет, на самом деле она мне даже нравится. Но будь она замужем и несчастлива в браке, я бы все равно к ней не... не сунулся, в общем. Но красавица, конечно.

— Она просто не решила, кем ей больше хочется быть — мужчиной или женщиной, — заявил вдруг Питерс, и я чуть не уронил на скатерть кусочек паштета.

— Кхм... Может быть. Знаешь, есть люди— и мужчины, и женщины, но женщины, я думаю, чаще, — которые хотят выглядеть не собой. Скрывают свою суть, что ли, под какой-либо маской. Но у Айрин не так. Она не притворяется, а искренне пытается не быть самой собой. Это, конечно, мое личное мнение. Но это очень хорошо видно по ее сыну. Он удивительно добрый и чуткий ребенок. А ведь его не только Мэри воспитывала. Так что, я думаю, Айрин Форестер глубоко внутри себя — настоящая женщина.

— А настоящий мужчина не может воспитать доброго и чуткого ребенка?

— Может. Если он мужчина, а не женщина, которая хочет быть мужчиной. Ну, мне так кажется. Вот Мэри — она другая. Такая... даже неестественная естественность.

— Я понял, что Мэри тебе нравится. Может быть, поэтому ты пристрастен? Ты же только что сказал, что Айрин — настоящая женщина и поэтому воспитала замечательного сына.

— Да мне и Айрин нравится, я же говорю. Ну, как породистый норовистый скакун. А Мэри... ну да, нравится. Ты об этом хотел вопросы задать?

— Скакун, к которому ты побоишься сунуться? — подмигнул Питерс. — Ты не ставишь миссис Уотсон в двусмысленное положение?

— Господи, ты что, считаешь, что доктор Уотсон что-то неправильно поймет? У меня нет с ней романа, она мне просто нравится как человек.

Майлз сотворил нам обоим «как бы шампанское», поставил передо мной бокал и взял свой.

— Доктору Уотсону, думаю, было бы все равно, даже если у вас с Мэри был бы роман. Я про то, что, кажется, они живут с оглядкой. Шерлок говорил, что за их домом приглядывают. Со дня свадьбы прошло совсем немного времени.

Разуверять Питерса было глупо, особенно раз Шерлок с ним делился.

— Больше полугода прошло со свадьбы, Майлз. И человек, по приказу которого приглядывают за ними, понимает, что если бы следовало соблюдать осторожность, я бы соблюдал ее. И раз я этого не делаю, значит, там все чисто. Такая... многоходовка. А давно Шерлок был у тебя?

— Ну про наблюдение он говорил уже давно. А был вот на днях, правда, я не совсем уверен, что он понимает, что был у меня.

Я не донес бокал до рта.

— Черт... сегодня за чаем у шефа я подумал о нем ровно то же самое. Черт! Значит, не показалось.

— Не думаю, что Шерлок каждый день в таком состоянии. Во всяком случае, после последнего убийства, про которое писали в газете, он мне прислал вполне внятную телеграмму с просьбой не бродить по Уайтчепелу в темное время суток.

— Надеюсь, ты его послушался. Я его редко вижу, он старается не приходить к шефу в таком состоянии, а если приходит, то очень ненадолго, как когда-то в молодости. Может, если бы ему дали работать над этим убийством, было бы лучше не только для обывателей, но и для него самого.

— Давай пока сменим тему, — попросил Майлз. — Такие разговоры аппетиту не способствуют, а очень есть хочется.

— Угу, — кивнул я, нацелившись на сочное мясо, — задавай уже свои вопросы.

— Ты влюбился?

Питерс никогда не отличался дипломатичностью.

— Да уж, «наивный вопрос». Не знаю, Майлз. В этом нет смысла, я ведь все равно не смогу жениться, даже на ней. То есть — тем более на ней. Так что я стараюсь убедить себя, что нет, мы дружим и все. У меня есть очередная пассия сейчас, Мэри о ней знает.

— Видимо, правда дружите, — изрек Питерс с забавной важностью, так что я не обиделся. — Люби ты ее по-настоящему, пассий бы не заводил. И как это — дружить с женщиной? Шерлока спрашивать бесполезно — он женщин никогда не любил.

— Ну, почему, он как раз дружит с Айрин. И почему ты думаешь, что он не любит женщин? По-моему, в этом смысле он не делает разницы. Скорее для меня это странно — дружить с женщиной.

— В смысле — ему сравнивать не с чем. Вот именно что он разницы не увидит.

— Впрочем, для меня вообще странно — дружить с кем-то, — заметил я. — Так что это благодаря тебе я так изменился.

— Не преувеличивай. Просто всему свое время под солнцем.

— Но толчок нужен всему, согласись? Я раньше вообще дружбу воспринимал очень умозрительно. Со всеми был в хороших отношениях — и не больше. Так что, да, вот я могу теперь сравнивать. И, знаешь, наверное, особой разницы и нет. Я хочу общаться с ней, хочу, чтобы у Мэри все было хорошо, я рад ее видеть в любое время, мне интересны ее мысли и отношение ко всему вокруг, мне важно, что она думает обо мне. Что из этого я не мог бы отнести к тебе? Да все то же самое.

Обдумав мои слова, Питерс кивнул:

— Пожалуй, ты прав. А это даже и лучше — просто дружба. Иначе итог получится печальным.

— Увы. Но дружба явно выше любви. Во всяком случае выше влюбленности, разве нет? Ну, не выше, — поймал я насмешливый взгляд Питерса. — Как сказать-то? Важнее для человека?

— Сложно сказать. Я никогда не был влюблен — ни в женщину, ни в мужчину. Не знаю, почему. Такой вот урод — и желания-то ни разу не испытывал.

— Тебе повезло, — вздохнул я внезапно для самого себя.

Питерс не стал приставать с вопросами. Да и что говорить — это только по первому впечатлению он не от мира сего, а если узнать его поближе, начинаешь понимать, что он видит и замечает слишком многое. Даже то, что ты хотел бы скрыть от самого себя.


	7. Три дня осени

**21 сентября 1888 года**   
**Майкрофт Холмс**

Когда человек чувствует постоянную боль — не слишком мучительную, от которой кричат и лезут на стену, но все же ощутимую, он приучается пересиливать себя или отвлекается на что-то. Мозг в результате удается обмануть, но тело не обманешь. Тело устает и вдруг предает владельца, как ломовая лошадь, которая еще намедни бодро трусила по дороге, но внезапно пала.

То же и с душой. Мне пока что удавалось отвлекаться от постоянной тревоги за Шерлока. В первую очередь — на работу. Я просто не мог позволить хоть в чем-то дать себе поблажку или, не дай бог, допустить ошибку. Но иногда в делах случалась передышка, и тогда к сердцу подкатывала волна тоски. Джон, как я понимал, находил некоторое утешение в общении с Мэри. Мне оставалось прибегнуть к подобному же средству. Чаепития у меня, тем не менее, спокойствия не прибавляли — я слишком хорошо видел, что брату становится все хуже. Но внезапно в наших традициях произошло изменение — возможно, даже к лучшему. Шерлок с Джоном уехали в провинцию в пятницу утром. Да, у брата наметилось дело. Я надеялся, что Джон поддержит его и Шерлок справится. Видимо, Мэри тут же отправила записку Айрин. А та пригласила меня на чай к себе. Я не очень видел разницу — придут ли две дамы в дом к старому холостяку, или же холостяк придет к одной из них… Но, определенно, у Айрин дома было намного уютнее, чем в моем жилище. Так что я велел Грею заказать два букета и собрать коробку с вишневыми пирожными. Айрин просила меня приехать пораньше — «чтобы не выглядело так официально». Несмотря на вопиющие нарушения традиций, я ухватился за это предложение, чтобы не сидеть в клубе без дела.

Ровно в четыре я вошел в гостиную Айрин. Ей пришлось тут же подхватить и оба букета, и коробку, потому что Сесил с радостным визгом повис у меня на шее.

— Майки! Майки пришел!

— Здравствуйте, друг мой, — мягко произнесла Айрин. — Ох! Вы не будете возражать... Сесил, ты задушишь своего Майки... если этот ужасный ребенок выпьет с нами чаю?

— Я просто настаиваю, чтобы этот прекрасный ребенок пил с нами чай. Ты ведь любишь вишневые пирожные, Сесил? Я в детстве очень любил, и вообще все вишневое.

Я взял мальчика на руки и понес к дивану. Судя по всему, Мэри не было, и я немного заволновался, но спрашивать было неловко.

— Мэри придет позже, — правильно поняла Айрин мою легкую растерянность. — Муштрует Мэри-Джейн.

Она позвонила и велела горничной приготовить вазы под букеты.

— Ах да, Мэри-Джейн. Берта же сегодня у меня.

— Единственное достоинство Мэри-Джейн — она обожает Мэри. И у нее рот на замке. Представляете, лудильщик пытался за ней приударить и приставал с расспросами. Мэри-Джейн окатила его водой из ведра.

— Чудесная девушка! — одобрил я. — А остальному она научится, я уверен. Кстати, мне попало от Берты. — Я посмотрел на мальчика. — Представляешь, Сесил, я неправильно складываю использованные носовые платки. Оказывается, их надо класть монограммой вниз, иначе не отличить от чистых! Но я ведь не виноват, что они не пачкаются, да?

— Как это не пачкаются? — удивился Сесил. — Они всегда пачкаются.

— Платки не пачкаются сами, Сесил, ведь правда? А я забываю их пачкать, я такой рассеянный! Вот если бы я лично пошел рвать вишни для этих пирожных, как смелый цыпленок, или хотя бы отправился на базар за ними, я бы мог испачкаться. А так... не было случая. Ты знаешь историю про смелого цыпленка, который спас вишневое дерево?

— Нет, — малыш удивленно посмотрел на меня и на мать.

— Сейчас я тебе расскажу. — Я устроил его поудобнее у себя на коленях. — Эта история произошла, когда мы с Шерлоком были совсем маленькие. У нас в курятнике жил цыпленок, его звали... Грей. Потому что у него был серый хвостик. Грей очень любил клевать остатки вишневого пирога, который Шерлок не доедал за чаем...

— Грей? — рассмеялась Айрин. — О боже!

— А какой ты был маленький? Вот такой? — Сесил показал на высоту стола.

— Даже вот такой, — я показал повыше, — точно как ты сейчас. А Шерлок тогда был вот такой — помещался под столом, не нагибаясь. Я очень любил вишневый пирог, а Шерлок нет, и его порцию часто доедали цыплята. Не смейтесь, Айрин, Грей был отличный цыпленок! Смелый и умный. Однажды ему не досталось вишневого пирога, и на следующий день тоже. Грей решил узнать, в чем дело. Он пробрался вечером в спальню к Шерлоку и услышал, как мы обсуждаем, что вишен теперь не будет, потому что на рынке они кончились, а последнее вишневое дерево в деревне охраняет волк, который никого к нему не подпускает. Каждого, кто приходит, он просит отгадать загадку, и никому это не удается, и тогда волк... э... прогоняет того, кто пришел за вишнями, — я хотел было сказать «съедает», но в последний момент вспомнил Шерлока в детстве, и решил, что лучше не пугать ребенка. — Шерлок тут же захотел пойти выгнать волка, но я его не пустил.

— Он их съедал, а не прогонял! — воскликнул Сесил. — Ты правильно не пустил Шерлока. Но ведь это же сказка? В деревне же нет волков?

— Днем нету, там можно гулять совсем спокойно. А ночью бывают волки, — сказал я чистую правду. — А это был, конечно, сказочно нахальный волк. Он сидел под деревом даже днем, и вся деревня махнула на него рукой и не ходила за вишнями. Я сказал моему отважному брату, что не настолько уж я люблю вишни, чтобы он ради них ходил к волку. Ведь мало ли, что волку придет в голову? Потом мы легли спать, а смелый Грей выскочил из дома на крыльцо и задумался. Он-то очень-очень любил вишневый пирог! И он решил пойти и прогнать волка.

— Волк же мог съесть цыпленка! — возмутился Сесил.

Я собирался уже ответить, но взглянул на Айрин и, наверное, секунды на три все цыплята вылетели у меня из головы. Конечно, она только что смотрела на своего сына, и поэтому в глазах ее было столько любви…

— Мог, конечно, — вернулся я на грешную землю и посмотрел на мальчика. — Поэтому я и не пустил к волку Шерлока. Чтобы волк его не съел. Цыпленка было бы, конечно, тоже жалко... но я не знал, что он нас подслушивал. А у цыпленка не было старшего брата, чтобы его предупредить об опасности. И он отправился прямо к вишневому дереву. Пришел и видит, что под ним сидит огромный-огромный серый волк! Цыпленок испугался, но было уже поздно, волк его увидел и зарычал: «Подходи, птица! Я загадаю тебе загадку! Если отгадаешь — я позволю тебе сорвать вишни. А если нет — я зарычу так страшно, что ты убежишь отсюда прямо в Индию!»

— А! Это был волк-вегетарианец! — догадался Сесил и успокоился. — А какая загадка?

— Цыпленок подошел поближе и волк его спросил: «Скажи, птица, что у меня за тайна? Если угадаешь, так и быть, бери вишни!» Цыпленок задумался. А в это время к дереву пришел... как думаешь, кто?

— Это нечестная загадка, волк вредный. Но, наверное, у волка не было зубов, и он ел вишни, а не цыплят. А кто подошел к дереву? Ты?

— Нет, я боюсь волков! К дереву подошел Шерлок. Он дождался, пока я засну, и побежал добывать вишни, потому что я их так люблю. Цыпленок увидел Шерлока и немного приободрился. Теперь их было двое против вредного волка. Он рассказал Шерлоку, какую загадку волк ему загадал. «Может, у него нету зубов, поэтому он не ест цыплят и мальчиков, а прогоняет их в Индию, как ты думаешь? Или он просто сидит под вишней потому, что любит вишни?» — спросил Грей. Шерлок обошел дерево кругом, посмотрел внимательно на волка и сказал: «Думаю, это хорошие версии, дорогой цыпленок, но не совсем верные. Посмотри, этот волк сидит тут днем и ночью, нормальные волки так не поступают. Да и вообще, если бы волк ел вишни, то выплевывал бы косточки, ведь всем известно, что нельзя глотать вишневые косточки, от них могут быть большие неприятности. Нет, он не ест вишни. Зато посмотри, он начал вилять хвостом, когда увидел человека, то есть — меня. Его тайна такая: он на самом деле собака! Мы можем проверить это. Спрячемся и подождем, пока выглянет луна!  
Так они и сделали. И когда луна выглянула, волк, который был собакой, завыл на луну, не как волк, а как самый нормальный пес. Тогда Грей и Шерлок уже без опаски подошли к дереву и набрали вишен. Пес, конечно, рычал, но они его совсем не боялись! А когда я проснулся, у меня на подушке лежали спелые вишни!

— Какая чудесная история, — заметила Айрин.

— Ух ты! — восхитился Сесил. — А вы взяли собачку себе?

— Конечно. Пес потом долго жил у нас за конюшней, Грей делился с ним пирогом, а Шерлок всей остальной едой. Поэтому он такой худой вырос.

— Ради собаки не жалко! — мужественно пискнул Сесил.

— Он хочет собаку, — пояснила Айрин.

Сесил заерзал у меня на коленях. Его так и подмывало взять меня в союзники.

— Ты ведь зимой поедешь в школу, Львенок, — мягко возразил я. — Собака станет скучать. Давай, когда ты закончишь школу, я подарю тебе собаку?

— А может лучше сразу собака, а не школа? Почему в школы всегда ездят куда-то? Это неправильно.

— Конечно, правильно, что ты. В школах интересно, там всему научат, там можно выбрать занятие по душе: спорт, музыку или еще что-то такое же интересное. Там у тебя появятся друзья. Ты приедешь на пасхальные каникулы и будешь ждать, когда же скорее можно будет поехать обратно в школу! Собака, это, конечно, отлично, я не спорю. Но знаешь что, я узнаю, нет ли в той школе, куда ты поступишь, собак? Если нет, то я предприму меры — мистер Грей привезет туда щенков.

— А ко мне можно будет приезжать? Я же до Пасхи не доживу-у-у... — Сесил спрыгнул с моих колен и бросился к матери. Ну что ж, все правильно…

— Тише, ну что ты, милый, — Айрин прижала сына к себе.

— В любую школу можно приезжать дважды в месяц, разве ты не знал? — заверил я. — А всех, кто хорошо учится, отпускают в выходной погулять с родителями на весь день. И мама, и Мэри будут приезжать, ни минуты не сомневаюсь. А если захочешь и мама не будет против, то и я буду приезжать. Познакомишь меня с друзьями, которые у тебя там появятся?

— А почему только два раза в месяц? Это же мало. Почему не каждую неделю? Два раза в месяц на всех же не хватит. — Сесил немного успокоился и опять перебрался ко мне на колени.

— Ну, такие уж правила в школах. Ты зря волнуешься, Львенок. Я уверен, тебе понравится в школе. Ты сам не захочешь нарушать правила, чтобы быть лучшим учеником. А перед школой будут еще Рождественские праздники. Может быть, мама придумает что-то интересное? Какое-нибудь путешествие с ней и с Мэри?

Айрин с тревогой посмотрела на меня.

— Что-то вроде отпуска, дорогая. Какой-нибудь курорт на материке? Или, например, Берлин? Зоопарк там почти не уступает Лондонскому. А на Рождество там очень красиво, на площади перед вокзалом много каруселей...

— Ах, отпуска... — пробормотала она. — Я уж подумала...

— Вы позволите подарить вам на Рождество такую поездку на троих, Айрин? Когда вернетесь, Сессил мне расскажет все-все про берлинский зоопарк. Да, Львенок?

— С вами всегда легче согласиться, Майкрофт, — улыбнулась Айрин.

Нет, правда, с моей стороны разговоры о каникулах не были уловкой. В середине января малыш должен был уехать в частную школу, где после наступления нового года открывался подготовительный класс. Но не только в этом было дело. Я не мог поверить, что в Рождество все закончится… вообще все для нас всех. И если дамы с мальчиком уедут в Берлин, у Джона будет возможность пожить с Шерлоком. Это определенно поддержало бы моего брата.

— О, да. Я редкостный зануда, — ответил я на замечание Айрин.

— Ну, это терпимо. Если бы все зануды были, как вы, мы бы жили в лучшем мире.

Что тут скажешь. Я взъерошил гриву Львенка, который продолжал сидеть у меня на коленях. Надо не забыть предупредить Шерлока, что с ним за вишнями тогда ходил цыпленок.

Тут Сесил заявил, что до чая он нарисует цыпленка и волка, чтобы показать нам и Мэри, когда та придет, а вообще-то он, как воспитанный мальчик, на какое-то время «лишил» взрослых своего общества и поднялся в детскую.

— Вот так невольно вспомнишь Шекспира, — сказала Айрин, когда мы остались одни. — Вы совершили преступление, «не снявши с себя копию».

— Ну, Шекспир тоже в этом не преуспел, — проворчал я, — только другим советы давал... у него даже младшего брата не было.

— У Шекспира был сын и дочери, — удивленно возразила Айрин. — Сын, к сожалению, умер.

— Это откуда такие сведения? От него самого? — я решил доставить удовольствие даме и позволить ей поспорить со мной.

— Дочери упомянуты в завещании, а про сына он писал в письме, — но тут Айрин догадалась о моей уловке и рассмеялась: — Я про владельца театра «Глобус».

— Конечно... но знаете, завещание написано совсем другой рукой, нежели сонеты, а сонеты не совпадают со многими пьесами. То ли у человека было несколько почерков... — кажется, я снова начинал занудствовать, — то ли советы насчет потомства давал нам не тот, о ком мы думаем. И если одна моя гипотеза верна... то детей у него... хм... точно не было. В силу ряда причин.

— Тем не менее совет он дал хороший. И правильный.

— Безусловно... хотя, дети вовсе не всегда похожи на своих родителей. К тому же, у меня есть брат. В молодости я был уверен, что этого вполне достаточно.

— А сейчас?

Я вздохнул:

— Мою уверенность в свое время поколебало появление Джона. Я ведь считал, что ни к кому вообще никогда не смогу привязаться, кроме брата. Когда я понял, что способен дружить с кем-то еще, я задумался... знакомство с вами и с Сесилом перевело мои сомнения в уверенность.

— Странно, что у вас вообще возникали такие сомнения, — покачала головой Айрин.

— Отчего же? — я пожал плечами. — У меня никогда в жизни не было друзей, кроме брата. Я всегда старался держаться от людей подальше. Вы ведь позволите мне навещать мальчика в школе, Айрин?

— Конечно, Майкрофт. Я, правда, не представляю, как я потом буду объяснять ему наш отъезд.

— Я думаю, полтора года он проучится тут. А дальше — что-то придумаем. И я не забуду про собаку. Когда он окончит школу... даже если меня уже не будет в живых, я отдам распоряжения насчет собаки. Где бы вы ни были на тот момент. Хорошо? В тот день, когда он поступит в колледж, он получит от меня в подарок собаку.

Я слышал от Джона, что Мэри называет Айрин «кошкой». И тут кошечка превратилась в тигрицу:

— Что значит, вас не будет в живых?!

Черт меня за язык дернул.

— Ну, все ведь может быть, Айрин. Я не загадываю... я обещал брату, что не умру раньше, чем он. Это обещание я выполню. А там — кто знает.

— Только попробуйте! — «Тигрица» заходила по комнате. — Я вам никогда этого не прощу.

— Что, даже цветочка не принесете? — жалобно спросил я.

— Репейник! Иного вы не заслужите!

— Отличный выбор! С этих пор я люблю репейник! Ну, не сердитесь, Айрин. Иногда я отлично себя чувствую, и мне кажется — вся жизнь впереди. А иногда... руки опускаются — и все. Ощущение беспомощности — самое страшное. Есть мало что, чего я не могу в этой жизни. Но я не могу главного — вернуть здоровье моему брату.

Айрин прошлась по комнате и села у окна, спиной к свету. Только бы не заплакала — господи боже, медведь я неуклюжий.

— Знаете, я в молодости считала, что мужчины — это такие совершенные существа, для которых нет ничего невозможного. Собственно, весь мир принадлежит им. Но сначала меня подвел отец, потом муж. Теперь вот вы... туда же.

— Самый сильный инстинкт, Айрин, для любого живого существа — защитить своего детеныша. Потому-то женщины настолько сильнее нас, мужчин... ведь малыш обычно при матери... Не обвиняйте меня. Я просто не смогу жить, если моего детеныша не станет. Знаете, я часто вижу один и тот же сон в последнее время. Я иду по старому кладбищу, где похоронены наши родители и бабушка, и несу четыре розы. Я знаю, что четвертой могилы там нет, ведь Шерлок просто не может быть похоронен на этом кладбище, никогда... но ощущение... от него никуда не деться... я каждый раз просыпаюсь, не дойдя до могил...

— Вот именно, что просыпаетесь. Вы внушили себе, что Шерлок безнадежен, но откуда-то вам посылают мысль, что вы ошибаетесь.

— Да, иногда очень сильно. Иногда я чувствую полную уверенность, что это все закончится резко, как сон. Он выздоровеет и все будет хорошо. Это ощущение ни на чем не основано, но я хватаюсь за него.

— Значит, так и будет.

На лестнице послышался топот ног.

— Художник бежит, — Айрин резко поднялась и пересела к столу.

Сесил на сей раз превзошел сам себя. И когда вскоре пришла Мэри, мне пришлось после чая на пару с мальчиком рассказывать историю и ей. Возможно, я напугал Айрин своим неосторожным замечанием, но она впервые позволила себе при мне то, чего не делала никогда ранее — держала Мэри за руку.

**9 октября 1888 года**   
**Шерлок Холмс**

Мои близкие, вероятно, считали, что на мне можно ставить крест. Я то и дело ловил на себе мерзкие жалостливые взгляды. Драгоценную миссис Уотсон я старательно избегал, так что по пятницам Майкрофт стал пить чай у Айрин. Это меня не злило — мне незачем было лишний раз мелькать у ее сына перед глазами. Контакты с братом я свел к минимуму — приходил в клуб ненадолго, если был один, в компании Уотсона задерживался, конечно, но все больше помалкивал в разговоре, позволяя нашему милому доктору разливаться соловьем, изредка вставлял замечания. Что ж, запас интересных историй у Джона еще не истощился… Порой я совершенно не мог выносить его присутствия — он приходил из дома такой… ухоженный, умиротворенный. Он и раньше был аккуратистом, но всегда можно отличить холостяка от женатого. Мэри о Джоне заботилась — в меру своих возможностей и способностей. Но какое она имела на это право?! Ее функция должна была сводиться к изображению предмета обстановки или болонки на подушке в гостиной! Но я все же помнил нашу с Уотсоном первую и пока, слава богу, единственную ссору и как-то сдерживался, что выливалось в очередной укол, когда он уходил… Боже мой, когда он собирался уходить, я порой готов был в ноги ему броситься, умолять, чтобы он остался, а еще лучше — уговорить собрать чемоданы и сбежать на континент. Но бежать было уже некуда, да и незачем… За мной еще оставалось последнее обещание — пережить Рождество. А там и до шестого января недалеко. Какая-то несовершенная цифра — тридцать четыре. Ни рыба ни мясо. Но в тридцать три уходить мне было стыдно — недостоин я, господи.

Я почти не выходил из дома — удивительно, но мой мозг как-то еще контролировал мое поведение в том, что касалось безопасности. Я даже в аптеку не выбирался — запас кокаина у меня был большой.

В конце сентября мы с Уотсоном ездили в провинцию — меня пригласили расследовать убийство школьного учителя. И учителей, случается, убивают. Неплохое вышло дельце — Уотсон, кажется, остался доволен и мной, и моим поведением. Перед поездкой я успел пережить неприятные сутки — разумеется, все выражалось обычной хандрой — и поправить состояние морфием. Так что в деревню я отправился трезвым, как стеклышко. А вернувшись в Лондон, решил поскорее навестить Майкрофта, пока еще могу показаться ему на глаза.

В «Диоген» меня пропускали без доклада, однако швейцар внизу сообщил сразу, что «мистера Холмса нет на месте». Но я не заметил, чтобы в квартире Майкрофта горел свет в окнах, хотя шторы были приоткрыты. Кивнув швейцару, я все-таки поднялся наверх, чтобы узнать у Грея, когда вернется Майкрофт.

Верный Грей коротал время в приемной, работал с документами. Судя по тому, что он не убрал их спешно в стол при моем появлении, они не представляли особой секретности.

— Мистер Холмс? А… хм… мистера Холмса еще нет.

— Здравствуйте, Грей. Вы не знаете, сколько продлится это «еще»? — осведомился я.

Секретарь пожал плечами:

— Не знаю, но поскольку он уехал в Адмиралтейство, то не думаю, что там можно задержаться дольше, чем до восьми, а уже половина. Ну и ехать тут... десять минут. Подождете?

— Да, конечно, — кивнул я, прошел в гостиную и сел у камина. — Подожду. — Я посмотрел на открытую дверь приёмной. — Вам не мало там света?

— Нет, я привык, что лампа освещает стол и бумаги, а остальное в тени — не отвлекает. Можно зажечь, если вам неуютно.

— Мне? — усмехнулся я. — Мне все равно.

Я достал портсигар.

— Если хотите, можете подождать в кабинете. Велеть лакею принести вам что-нибудь? — продолжал любезничать Грей.

— Нет, спасибо, Грей, не беспокойтесь.

Я машинально закурил, глядя в окно. Из задумчивости меня вывел голос секретаря. Он еще не ушел к себе?

— Холодно там, — заметил он.

— Да, холодновато. И скука смертная.

Спохватившись, я бросил погасшую сигарету в камин и закурил другую. И что он тут торчит, в самом деле?

— Вы же только что вернулись с расследования, мистер Холмс, — заметил Грей.

— Да вот, видимо, не хватило работы. Я бы сейчас согласился на банальное ограбление.

— Жаль, что вас не привлекает аналитика. Шеф очень загружен работой... но она совсем не в вашем вкусе, увы. Я сегодня даже не смог сопровождать его в Адмиралтейство из-за кучи сводок.

— Надеюсь, Майкрофт оставил свою привычку подбирать агентов сам? Он мне не говорит.

— Ну… — Грей замялся, — я стараюсь их проверять перед тем, как шеф входит с ними в контакт. А сейчас еще эти убийства. Но хорошо, что к шефу нет никаких претензий.

— Еще бы они были, — мрачно отозвался я. — Можно подумать, у нас нет никакого другого правительства, кроме теневого.

— Когда дошло до... теневого, было уже поздно. Теперь приходится... расхлебывать то, что имеем. Но шеф справится. Хотите сока, Холмс? Шеф любит из апельсинов с лимоном. У меня стоит на льду.

— Сока? — переспросил я, не сразу поняв, к чему это вообще и что мне предлагают.

«Шеф то, шеф се... шеф любит... шеф, шеф, шеф» — это уже зудело в ушах.

— Да, пожалуй, — согласился я, лишь бы Грей замолчал на минуту.

Грей вскоре вернулся с бокалом.

— Прошу.

Я посмотрел на бокал. Запах цитруса ударил в нос. Прежде чем выпить, я наверное, с полминуты смотрел на сок, словно размышляя, не подмешал ли туда Грей еще чего-нибудь.

— Он скоро приедет. Не хотите прилечь? — последовал вопрос.

— Что?! Зачем?

На самом деле мне хотелось вскочить на ноги и ходить по комнате из угла в угол.

Грей ничего не ответил, забрал у меня опустевший бокал и вернулся к себе. Я походил по комнате, постоял у окна, глядя на экипажи. Времени прошло не так уж и много, но казалось, что я торчу тут уже не первый час.

Проходя мимо двери в приемную, посмотрел на Грея, который старательно читал сводку, и усмехнулся:

— Вы же не сделали там ни одной ошибки.

— Лучше проверить трижды, чем совершить ошибку, сэр.

Забавно, он то обращался ко мне «мистер», то просто по фамилии, то, вот, «сэр». Видимо, никак не мог определиться. Но «сэр» прозвучало очень красноречиво.

— Наверное, только мы способны на такое: употребить вежливое обращение, чтобы человек знал свое место, — проговорил я. — Я вовсе не хотел вас обидеть, мистер Грей. Извините, не буду вам больше досаждать.

Я сел в кресло и поежился. К счастью, через минуту послышались шаги Майкрофта. Я вскочил на ноги.

— Все в порядке, Алан... — и тут брат увидел через открытую дверь меня. — Шерлок? Что-то случилось? Давно ждешь, мой мальчик? Идем в кабинет.

Я себе представил, как перекосило Грея, жаль посмотреть не мог — могучая фигура брата загораживала весь вид.

— Все в порядке, Майкрофт, я просто так зашел.

И мы ушли в кабинет. Может, сок помог, а может, в пику Грею, я решил вести себя как примерный младший брат, но только я остался на ужин. Мы прихватили из клуба всякой снеди и отправились домой к Майкрофту. Грея он отпустил.

***

А Лондон бурлил. Никогда еще мелкие газетенки не получали такой доход с криминальных новостей. Особенно старалась «Стар» — они первыми заговорили о сумасшедшем маньяке. Уайтчепел был наводнен полицейскими и агентами в штатском, но тридцатого сентября произошло двойное убийство. А ко мне даже Джордж Ласк (1) не зашел. «Комитет бдительности Уайтчепела», когда принимал решение нанять частных детективов, выбрал мелкую сошку. То ли на гонорарах решили сэкономить, то ли боялись реакции Уоррена, то ли подумали, что столичная знаменитость не станет шататься ночами по улицам. Честно говоря, когда я узнал о том, что предпринял Ласк, я опять почувствовал себя уязвленным. И я написал Макдональду с возмутительной просьбой нарушить служебные инструкции. С другой стороны, это ведь был «наш» инспектор — мой и Майкрофта. Он ответил, что потребуется некоторое время, и мне оставалось только ждать и терпеть определенное неудобство, стараясь ограничивать себя в инъекциях.

Наконец через неделю, в четверг, Мак пришел ко мне. Разумеется, до него дошли слухи о моем «нездоровье», но он вел себя как обычно. Старина Мак… С ним был портфель — довольно пухлый.

— Миссис Хадсон, — сказал я, после того как усадил гостя в кресло, — чаю для инспектора, пожалуйста… и что у вас там есть…

— О, не стоит беспокоиться, миссис Хадсон! — запротестовал Мак, но почтенная домовладелица кивнула и удалилась.

— Бросьте, всякий же скажет, что у вас было ночное дежурство, а что за завтрак в участке?

Мак встал, внимательно себя рассмотрел, заметил на рукаве свежее чернильное пятнышко, рассмеялся и сел.

— Ваша очаровательная жена пятнышко обязательно бы вывела, — заметил я. — Кстати, как она поживает? Как девочка?

— Благодарю, мистер Холмс, обе в добром здравии. Все хорошо.

— Вот и славно. Вы мне принесли что-нибудь?

— Собственно, практически все… кроме улик, разумеется. Но тут протоколы… фотографии — пришлось стащить негативы и распечатать самому.

Маку пришлось заняться фотографией — положение агента обязывало.

— Прекрасно, — я потер руки в предвкушении.

Мака передернуло.

— Давайте начнем с протоколов, мистер Холмс. Пока миссис Хадсон не принесет чай и не уйдет из комнаты.

Но сам-то он собирался пить чай, держа в поле зрения снимки с мест убийств. Да, много воды утекло. Я припомнил, как Мак возмущался, когда я осматривал тело той убитой горничной… Или это был Уотсон? Я решительно не мог вспомнить и поспешно занялся чтением протоколов. Дело Марты Тэбрем я отмел сразу и как раз дошел до половины выписок по Николз, когда миссис Хадсон принесла чай, кексы и сэндвичи. На двоих. Ну чай бы я выпил, конечно.

— Давайте фотографии, — велел я, когда моя домовладелица ушла.

Мак протянул конверт.

— Там по порядку и сзади на карточках подписано.

— «Нижняя часть брюшной полости вскрыта», — процитировал я, — а тут благостное фото лица убитой. Даже разрез на горле не виден. Николз… Николз… где-то я слышал раньше ее фамилию. Ах, вспомнил — Мэри Келли ее упоминала. — Я заглянул в бумаги. — Ага, пятеро детей.

— Были и другие снимки, мистер Холмс, я просто не все смог перепечатать.

— Черт возьми… Почему горло рассечено дважды? — Я отложил бумаги Николз и взялся за выписки по Чэпмен.

По крайней мере, почерк убийства выглядел таким же. Вот насчет удаления органов специалисты не сошлись во мнении. То ли убийца изъял, то ли в морге.

Еще полчаса я изучал бумаги, рассматривал фотографии. Особенно Эддоус — тут Маку удалось скопировать фотографию убитой в полный рост, заштопанную медиками, правда.

Я отметил на карте места, где были найдены тела, но никакой системы в их расположении не наблюдалось. Вообще я не мог нащупать системы ни в чем, разве что в жертвы выбирали тех из уличных, которых, грубо говоря, было не жалко — окончательно опустившихся, спившихся, уже немолодых.

Мак показал мне копии писем и рассказал о самом «страшном» секрете — странной и возмутительной надписи, смытой по приказу Уоррена. Когда я прочитал копию, я долго посмеивался. Письма тоже меня изрядно позабавили.

— Господи, мистер Холмс! — не выдержал Мак.

— Что ж, примерно это я предполагал с самого начала, — заметил я.

— Что именно?

— Убийца, конечно, не в своем уме, но он действует по наводке. Это заказные убийства, Мак.

— Господи, да кому нужны эти несчастные? — возмутился инспектор.

— Сами по себе не нужны, конечно. Не будь Потрошителя — давайте используем этот псевдоним, — они рано или поздно или окончательно спились бы, или пали случайной жертвой уличного убийства. Возьмите случай с Тэмбрем, к примеру. Жестокое нападение? Не спорю. Но жертва успела дать показания — нападавших было несколько. Это явно не Потрошитель. А вот удар бритвой по горлу, несомненно, связывает этих четверых, — я выложил снимки на стол.

— Так он ведь не ограничивается перерезанным горлом, — возразил Мак. — Вон что вытворяет с телами. И вы говорите — не маньяк?

— Он просто вошел во вкус, а его наниматель не возражает. Эти изуверства ведь приводят к чему?

— Паника растет…

— Вот именно! Прибавьте письма, надпись на стене — стереть-то ее стерли, только ведь неприятности с евреями начались. И потом — посмотрите, как ловко эта надпись построена. Тут ведь еще и намек на масонов есть. Джубело, Джубела, Джубелум (2). С другой стороны, я, свободно говорящий по-французски, могу усмотреть тут некий франкоговорящий след. Очень тонко все, я бы сказал, очень умно.

— Я много какие версии слышал, — недоверчиво произнес Макдональд. — Простите, даже поговаривают…

— Не будем упоминать о том, что поговаривают (3), — перебил я. — В противном случае, Майкрофт бы знал и решительно запретил иметь дело с этими убийствами, а он, поверьте, искренне расстроен тем, что полиция не привлекла меня к расследованию.

— Вы меня сами учили, мистер Холмс, что первый принцип всякого расследования — искать, кому все это выгодно. Так кому?

— Тут дело не в выгоде, а в итоге.

— А что у нас в итоге? — Мак пожал плечами.

— Вы же наверняка читаете прессу, верно? Участились беспорядки, в Уайтчепеле зашевелились анархисты. И все это на фоне жестоких убийств. Пресса ведь критикует не просто полицию в целом.

— Ну да, — кивнул Мак. — И все же мне кажется странным устраивать такой ужас, ради того, чтобы сместить Уоррена (4). Да, он далеко не лучший суперинтендант. Но все же ваша версия кажется мне очень странной.

— Смотрите, Мак, в последнее время я вижу тенденцию к ослаблению полиции. Уоррен конфликтовал с Монро (5), как вы знаете, и выдавил его с места — формально Монро пошел на повышение, но кого назначили на его место?

— Андерсона (6).

— Когда-то он был известным специалистом. Но что произошло в день, когда он вступил в должность? — усмехнулся я.

— Я не совсем уверен в дате, — покачал головой Макдональд. — Назначили-то его двадцать пятого августа.

— Да, но Монро еще не подал в отставку. А теперь смотрите, дорогой инспектор… — я встал и пошел за альбомом газетных вырезок за этот год… — Так, где же это? Вот… Андерсон официально приступил к своим обязанностям тридцать первого августа этого года (7). Правда, он ничем особым не занимался — просто удивительно, учитывая обстановку в городе. Далее… вот тут пишут — «отбыл на отдых». Газета за… — я выдержал драматическую паузу, — восьмое сентября (8).

— Господи боже… Поневоле поверишь в заговор.

— Как мило, правда? Одно совпадение — это пока что совпадение. Но два!

— А между этими двумя датами Уоррен ведь тоже был в отпуске, отдыхал во Франции! — воскликнул Мак. — Боже мой, это похоже на какую-то извра… изощренную игру.

— Задача нашего организатора — посеять панику, показать общественности полную беспомощность полиции и властей.

— Ладно, ладно, допустим… Но кому мог так насолить Уоррен?

— Ну не кому-то конкретному, конечно, но вспомните, Мак, какое событие, связанное с ним, поминают недобрым словом чаще всего? Ну? — подбодрил я.

— Хм… «Кровавое воскресенье»(9), конечно, — ответил Мак.

— Вот именно…

— Опять ирландцы? — недоверчиво покачал он головой.

— Думаю, эта головная боль будет длиться вечно.

Мак задумчиво допил холодный уже чай. К угощению миссис Хадсон, к слову, он так и не притронулся.

— Но кто может стоять за всем этим? Какие-нибудь террористы? Фении?

— Ну, что вы. Давайте-ка уберем документы и фотографии, я сам приготовлю чай и мы потолкуем. Я вам кое-что расскажу, Мак.

Мы убрали со стола все постороннее, я разжег спиртовку под чайником. Когда мы вновь уселись, я начал свой рассказ:

— Думаю, в Лондоне есть только один человек, способный организовать весь этот хаос…

Словом, я поведал Маку о Пауке. Он слушал меня внимательно, и по его лицу сложно было угадать, верит ли он мне или считает, что слухи о моей… болезни вовсе не преувеличены. Но когда я напомнил ему дело о золотой булавке, он оживился. Я уже давно приучил Мака читать отчеты о наиболее интересных делах, которые расследуют его коллеги. И, кажется, он тоже завел свою собственную картотеку. Он, конечно, знал, кто такая миссис МакШейн. Попросив подождать меня минуту, я поднялся наверх, в кладовку, и вернулся вскоре с ящичком, где лежала динамитная шишка и карточка, а также обрезок обертки с именем Уотсона. Захватил я и письмо Паука, благо там не было намеков на те обстоятельства, которые вынудили Уотсона спешно жениться.

— Вы это храните? — Мак как-то странно посмотрел на меня, узнав историю ящичка.

— Я всегда храню такие важные улики, особенно когда они касаются меня лично, — мрачно отозвался я. — Что вы скажете о почерке на обертке и в письме?

— Совершенно одинаковый.

— Вот-вот.

— Значит, — начал Мак, — мы имеем некоего преступного гения, который за плату организовывает заказчикам преступления. Иногда, как вы полагаете, он просто продает сценарий, иногда лично контролирует процесс. Но какого дьявола он к вам-то полез?

— Уотсон считает, что ему, возможно, скучно. Вокруг одни идиоты, — хмыкнул я.

— Да? Что-то мне это напоминает, — усмехнулся Мак.

— Не преувеличивайте, инспектор, я вовсе не считаю всех вокруг идиотами. Скушайте сэндвич.

Мак вдруг весело рассмеялся.

— Но если серьезно… — начал он, отдав дань угощению миссис Хадсон, — мы же ничего о вашем Пауке не знаем. И вряд ли узнаем, если честно.

— Ну, кое-что я вам могу сказать. Помимо того, что он умен, он еще и хорошо образован…

Тут я замолчал, вспомнив о том, как сначала перепутал письмо от Паука с письмом брата — из-за конверта. Не учился ли Паук в Оксфорде? Чем черт не шутит…

— Так вот, — продолжил я. — Он образован, но вряд ли может похвастаться происхождением. И вообще в том, что он сотворил со своей жизнью, все эти игры с паутиной… мне видится человек одинокий, с болезненным самолюбием, чем-то очень уязвленный — возможно, с ним однажды поступили несправедливо, или же он сам каким-то образом поломал свою жизнь. Скорее всего он ведет тихую, незаметную жизнь вполне приличного человека…

Тут я некстати вспомнил об университетском любимце Майкрофта — Чарльзе Доджсоне и помотал головой, вытряхивая из нее абсурдные идеи.

— Он обладает не только блестящим умом, но и изобретательностью. И даже неким мрачным чувством юмора….

— А это из чего следует? — не понял Мак.

— Это позвольте мне оставить при себе, дружище.

— Как вам угодно, мистер Холмс, — ответил инспектор, но я почувствовал по его голосу, что мое обращение ему польстило.

— Что касается Потрошителя… смотрите сами, Мак: то у нас кровопролитие на месте убийства, то крови практически нет. Следовательно некоторые убийства совершались в другом месте. Но не на себе же он тело волочил? В Уайтчепеле сейчас полиция на каждом углу.

— Кэб? Нет… скорее экипаж. Значит, в дело вовлечены уже двое, как минимум.

— Экипаж… да…

Мои мысли опять пошли куда-то в сторону. Я вспомнил убийство Мейси — ему ведь тоже перерезали горло в другом месте, а тело перевезли в экипаже.

— Там написано мнение экспертов, что убийца — левша, — протянул я задумчиво. — Если раны нанесены слева направо, значит, он замахивался, стоя перед жертвой… Поэтому и два надреза порой... Но Страйд была высокого роста…

— Мистер Холмс… — позвал Мак, — извините, что перебиваю. Есть показания, где якобы описывают Потрошителя. Про высокий рост там упоминается.

— Было бы странно, если бы его никто вообще не видел. А что еще?

— Вроде бы брюнет, усы есть, хотя усы — это примета ненадежная. Скуластый, возможно. Упоминали накидку клетчатую и охотничью шапку.

— Ну, это вряд ли — одежда слишком бросается в глаза.

— У меня только один вопрос, — мрачно пробормотал Мак, — когда это кончится? Когда Уоррен подаст в отставку?

— Поговаривают, что она не за горами, — уклончиво ответил я.

— Поговаривают? — усмехнулся инспектор. — Ну-ну.

— Возможно, убийств больше и не будет. Если подключатся анархисты и устроят беспорядки — этого будет достаточно, чтобы вынудить сэра Чарльза уйти.

— Кстати, как вы считаете, Потрошитель — медик?

Я пожал плечами:

— Сильно сомневаюсь. Разве только недоучка.

Азарт уходил. Я сдувался, как воздушный шарик. Мне становилось откровенно скучно и как-то беспокойно. Мак, видимо, почувствовал, что мое настроение меняется, и засобирался. Но как-то суетливо — принялся благодарить меня за беседу…

— Помилуйте! Это же я вас пригласил, — возразил я немного резко.

— Конечно, мистер Холмс. Тем не менее, спасибо, — он встал.

— Мак?

Инспектор застыл с портфелем в руке, вопросительно глядя на меня.

— Я в порядке, Мак.

Он помолчал, хмуря густые брови.

— Мистер Холмс, — сказал он наконец, — вы же знаете, как я к вам отношусь. Я глубоко уважаю вас как человека и как своего учителя. Но какого черта вы с собой… — он поиграл желваками, но сменил тон. — И я очень надеюсь, что вы… что мы еще поработаем с вами. Доброго вам дня.

Не дав мне ответить, он резко развернулся и вышел.

**17 октября 1888 года**   
**Джон Уотсон**

Пятнадцатого октября Холмсу повезло — подвернулось еще одно дело в провинции, к тому же убийство. Видимо, до деревенских инспекторов еще не дошли слухи, что мой друг слегка… не в форме. В Скотланд-Ярде, я это знал, ситуация деликатно называлась «мистер Холмс приболел». Разумеется, я поехал с ним в Йоркшир. Эти два дня вылились в настоящую пытку. Может, я накручивал себя — не знаю, но возвращался домой я в настроении, которое иначе, чем препоганым, назвать не мог.

С вокзала я сразу поехал в «Диоген». Я бы и сам туда поехал, и, разумеется, с Холмсом, но тот решительно отправил меня одного. «Езжайте, отчитайтесь, Уотсон», — желчно напутствовал он меня. Сам же он отправился наверстывать упущенное — почти три дня без дозы, подумать только! Частично из-за его слов, частично потому, что сам был на взводе, я ограничился сухим отчетом («ездили, дело раскрыли»), осмотром любимого пациента — и сбежал.

Мне было стыдно за свое бегство, но я чувствовал, что могу сорваться в любой момент, а Майкрофту и так достаточно переживаний — еще меня утешать не хватало. Почему-то я был уверен, что Мэри приедет от Айрин только к ужину или хотя бы к чаю, и у меня будет в запасе час, чтобы немного взять себя в руки.

Вообще я очень редко возвращался домой так рано. Но сегодня не было пациентов — мой сосед обещал подменить меня на три дня, и внезапно сваливаться как снег на голову и отбирать у него нежданные гонорары я не хотел. Разумеется, пациенты эти не относились к числу «нужных», а были самыми обычными.

Дверь мне открыла Берта. Возможно, она и удивилась, но вида не подала.

— Миссис Уотсон дома, — только и доложила она, принимая у меня шляпу и трость.

Итак, даже часа в запасе я не имел. Следовало натянуть на лицо хотя бы вежливую улыбку, входя в гостиную.

— Вот и я, дорогая, — господи, до чего фальшиво звучал мой голос.  
Но женщин редко удается обмануть. Мэри сразу встревожилась.

— Джон? Вы так рано... ничего не случилось?

— Почему рано? Я же давал телеграмму, что поезд прибудет на вокзал к полудню. Я даже успел заехать в «Диоген».

— Вот я и подумала, что вы пробудете там как минимум до ужина. Вы голодны, дорогой? Я недавно...

— Что?..

— Ничего, я хотела сказать, что недавно вернулась, и дома, кажется, к чаю нет ничего, только конфеты, но им уже три дня.

Вот как? Будь я настоящим мужем, я бы уже бушевал, пожалуй. И то — дома шаром покати, а тут еще конфеты…

— Грей, конечно? — только усмехнулся я.

— Ага, — улыбнулась моя супруга. — Я уже собиралась к Айрин, а тут он приехал, привез конфеты. В результате я опоздала, и на одну Айрин оказалось два кавалера за чаем — Майкрофт и Сесил. Как вы съездили, Джон?

Я только покачал головой и махнул рукой.

— Дайте мне хотя бы умыться с дороги, дорогая. А чай я выпью и уничтожу конфеты Грея — что там может случиться за три дня с шоколадом?

Когда я, переодевшись, спустился вниз, к чаю уже накрыли. Действительно, конфеты. Коробка в полстола...

— Ужин будет, — первым делом сообщила Мэри. — Берта обещала пораньше.

— Спасибо, дорогая, — я сел за стол. — А Грей вас балует. Вы только не волнуйтесь, я совершенно не против.

Мне зверски хотелось спать, но я был уверен, что уснуть не смогу. Голова ныла — и почему-то левый бок. На сердце вроде не похоже. Не иначе умудрился где-то застудить нерв на сквозняке или в чистом поле.

— Алан покупает конфеты в одном и том же магазинчике, — Мэри пыталась развлечь меня женской болтовней, — его там уже запомнили. Он рассказывал мне, что стоит ему войти, как хозяйка кричит помощнице: «Две коробки для друзей мистера Грея!»

Я только усмехнулся и сунул одну конфету в рот. С ликером.

— Одной нашему Казанове мало…

— Что вы, Джон, вторая для мистера Питерса!

Я кивнул, сделал пару глотков чаю, вяло сжевал еще одну конфету. Холмс в деревне налегал на сладкое…

— Все-таки что-то случилось, да? Неудачное расследование? — Мэри оставила попытки меня развеселить и перешла к сути.

— Расследование? Нет, почему. Холмс раскрыл дело, — отозвался я.

— Не годится для рассказа?

— Боже, Мэри… стал бы я переживать по этому поводу!.. — я откинулся на спинку стула, глядя на остывающий чай. — Холмс вел себя… я все время боялся, что он сделает что-то не то, он это понимал и злился. Нет, он не колол в эти дни кокаин. Он с вокзала прямо домой…

— Что не то он мог сделать, Джон? Не разобраться в деле? Так ведь он не обязан раскрывать все дела, разве нет? Бывают же и неудачи.

— Вы его, к сожалению, не знали в лучший период. Может быть, поэтому и не видите разницы. Ну вот назвал он свидетельницу дурой в глаза. Она была прислугой, поэтому никто особо не возмутился, но Холмс никогда раньше не позволял себе проявлять неуважение к простому люду. Особенно к женщинам. Раньше он бы обязательно спросил настоящее имя девушки, фамилию, а не ограничивался условным «Люси», которым ее называли в семье.

— Она действительно была глупа? — осторожно спросила Мэри. — Нет-нет, я понимаю, что вы имеете в виду, Джон. Но ведь это «раньше» знаете только вы, да еще Майкрофт, наверное? Вряд ли репутации Шерлока что-то угрожает. К тому же в рассказах вы описываете его очень эксцентричным человеком, зачастую едва ли не преступающим правила приличия. Эти люди… где вы были… они просто увидели «классического» Шерлока Холмса.

— Даже такой Шерлок Холмс никогда не проявлял неуважение к женщине, — вздохнул я. — К тому же девушка вовсе не была глупа, просто робела, боялась, с трудом выражала свои мысли.

— Ему недостает терпения... терпеливости, да? Бедняга...

Я уже давно сидел прямой, как флагшток, положив руки на стол. За грудиной что-то ныло и ныло, и скручивалось в тугой узел.

— Распад начался… распад личности, — выдавил я наконец.

Мэри опешила и с испугом посмотрела на меня, а потом вдруг заговорила с горячностью:

— Джон, дорогой мой, может быть, надо все это прекратить? Почему вы здесь? Поезжайте к нему! Не уходите, даже если он вздумает прогонять вас! Все это... все, что мы задумали и делаем... разве это важно сейчас, если уж все вот так...

— Попозже… он сейчас сделал укол и… гуляет где-нибудь в своем воображении. Он даже не поймет, что я пришел. — Я встал, прошелся по комнате, открыл портсигар на камине и закурил. — Прекратить — вы имеете в виду эти уловки с браком? А в каком качестве я могу переехать к нему? Как врач? Это означает признать, что он болен и нуждается в моем присмотре. Черт меня дернул написать в «Знаке четырех» о морфии и кокаине. — Я нервно выкурил папиросу и бросил окурок в камин. — Знаете, что он мне сказал? «Это вы заранее планируете, как будете убивать Шерлока Холмса, когда меня не станет». И я боюсь с ним жить, Мэри. Я боюсь, что видя каждый день, как он скатывается все ниже, я совершу что-нибудь ужасное.

Жена прижала к груди стиснутые кулачки:

— Никогда вы не совершите ничего ужасного, Джон. Вы самый сильный человек из всех, кого я знаю. И даже среди тех, о ком я только читала или слышала. Он может сейчас быть несправедлив к вам, но не вы. Ему может не доставать терпения, но не вам, Джон. Вы можете переехать к нему и как друг. Мы можем придумать что-то... хотите — показательно поссоримся? А с другой стороны — почему бы и не как врач? Если он будет возражать, скажете ему, что все, кто любит Шерлока Холмса, кто видит его своим кумиром, должны знать, в чем следует подражать ему, а в чем — ни в коем случае.

Паук, возможно, давно уже все знал о состоянии Холмса. Возможно, он и не стал бы бить лежачего. Он и так уже сделал все, что мог. Но кто ж его знает, этого Паука?

— Врач… Сиделка скоро понадобится, а не врач. Тут ведь выбор невелик — или организм не выдержит, или рассудок. Я ничего не смогу сделать, Мэри, ничего. Только смотреть на все это… — я не выдержал, и только успел закрыть ладонью сведенное судорогой лицо, чтобы жена не видела моих слез.

Мэри вскочила, бросилась ко мне и обняла. Я неловко прижал ее к себе одной рукой, вцепившись другой в каминную полку.

— Значит, вы будете врачом, а я сиделкой, — сказала Мэри, поглаживая меня по спине. — Мы можем попробовать уговорить его переехать сюда. Или будем вместе там. Джон, я помогу всем, чем смогу, если вам будет легче там со мной. Но бросать его нельзя.

Я немного пришел в себя, поцеловал Мэри в плечо и отстранился.

— Какая сиделка, господи, Мэри, он же ревнует страшно. Нет, туда я вас не пущу. И не прогоняйте меня… накормите хотя бы ужином, раз уж он будет готов пораньше. Холмс и правда в ближайшие часы не будет во мне нуждаться. Пережив краткий подъем, он скорее всего уснет. Вот когда проснется…

«Ему потребуется мальчик для битья», — прозвучал в голове издевательский голос.

— И потом, дорогая, прежде чем принимать такие решения, мы должны посоветоваться с Майкрофтом.

После ужина я все-таки поехал к Холмсу. Он встретил меня с долей раздражительности, проворчал что-то насчет «святой Мэри», но хотя бы не прогнал. Он, видимо, решил воздержаться от укола на ночь, поэтому хмуро молчал, просматривал прессу за те дни, что мы отсутствовали. Я тоже молчал, перечитывал прихваченную с собой рукопись. Потом мы разошлись по спальням.

Утром я поехал в «Диоген». Майкрофт выслушал меня, и ни один мускул на его лице не дрогнул.

В следующий понедельник обе наши дамы с мальчиком уехали в Берлин на две недели. Мэри, разумеется, передала Айрин наш разговор, и та не задавала вопросов по поводу внезапного изменения в планах.

— Я надеюсь, что две недели с вами, Джон, хоть немного помогут Шерлоку, — сказал Майкрофт. — Мэри — умница, конечно, и редкой души женщина, но кое-что, могущее повредить репутации Шерлока, осталось. Вы правы, говоря, что Паук наверняка уже в курсе «болезни», но не будем пока слишком злоупотреблять его лояльностью.

— Но если он лоялен — почему же нет? — уточнил я.

— Если вы помните историю с Мейси, Шерлок предполагал, что этот тип сначала обратился не к Пауку, а к кому-то из его окружения. Это гипотеза, конечно, но мы же не знаем, насколько власть Паука распространяется на его приближенных. Будем проявлять осторожность. Да и вам…

Я понял недосказанную мысль Майкрофта. После двух недель, проведенных на Бейкер-стрит, мне наверняка потребуется небольшая передышка. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> 1\. Джордж Ласк — строитель, глава «Комитета бдительности Уайтчепела». Одно из анонимных писем, так называемое письмо «Из ада» было адресовано ему. Он же получил по почте половину человеческой почки. 
> 
> 2\. Джубело, Джубела, Джубелум — в масонской легенде убийцы строителя храма Хирама Абифа носят имена Джубело, Джубела и Джубелум; всех троих вместе называют “Джуис” (Juwes). Надпись на Гоулстон-стрит была следующей: «The Juwes are the men that will not be blamed for nothing». Таким образом среди версий убийств выдвигался масонский след. Он, например, нашел свое выражение в фильме «Убийства по приказу» и «Из ада».
> 
> 3\. Холмс и Макдональд имеют в виду слухи, которые ходили вокруг внука королевы, принца Альберт Виктора.
> 
> 4\. Сэр Чарльз Уоррен — военный офицер, археолог-энтузиаст, масон, с 1886 года комиссар Столичной полиции.
> 
> 5\. Джеймс Монро — ассистирующий комиссар, глава Департамента уголовных расследований.
> 
> 6\. Роберт Андерсон — много лет занимался проблемами фениев, но после убийства в 1882 году лорда Кавендиша и Томаса Берка, о чем мы упоминали в рассказе «Дело о золотой булавке», его карьера дала трещину. Также Андерсону приписывают несколько писем под общим названием «Парнеллизм и Преступление», с целью дискредитировать лидера Ирландской националистической фракции. К моменту назначения на место Монро находился далеко не в лучшей физической форме. 
> 
> 7\. Дата убийства Мэри Энн Николз.
> 
> 8\. Дата убийства Энни Чэпмен. 
> 
> 9\. «Кровавое воскресенье» — разгон многотысячной демонстрации 13 ноября 1887.


	8. Потеря

**Шерлок Холмс**

Воспоминания о прошедшем октябре у меня сохранились, но истинны ли они? Кажется, в конце месяца ко мне заходил Мак, напомнил о нашем последнем разговоре. Ну да, я утверждал, что убийств, скорее всего, больше не будет. Но приходил ли Мак в действительности? Газеты я читал каждый день — от этой привычки я бы не смог избавиться даже на смертном одре, и новых сообщений о преступлениях так называемого Потрошителя в прессу не поступало. Я мог и выдумать разговор с инспектором… Правда, логика мне подсказывала — смешно звучит, ей-богу, — что привидься мне беседа с Макдональдом, я бы предпочел грезы «тет-а-тет», но в моих воспоминаниях присутствовали Уотсон и миссис Хадсон, угощавшая гостя чаем. Но если посмотреть на ситуацию с другой стороны, явление этих двоих в галлюцинациях тоже выглядело логично. Я точно помню, что спрашивал Уотсона, приходил ли Мак. Он ответил, что приходил. Но спрашивал ли я на самом деле? Да какая разница!

Известие об отъезде наших дам вместе с мальчиком в Берлин я воспринял почти равнодушно. Уотсон перебрался ко мне — не сказать, что я был рад этому обстоятельству. То есть я не возражал против присутствия живого человека рядом, но тут скорее подавал слабый голос инстинкт самосохранения. В моменты просветления я думал, что Уотсон хотя бы сможет удержать меня, вздумай я уйти куда-нибудь из дома. Хотя я и собирался, выражаясь фигурально, отправиться на Запад, но мне вовсе не хотелось валяться мертвым несколько дней где-нибудь на задворках Ист-Энда или на железном столе одного из моргов. Смерть я бы предпочел более приличную — желательно в своей постели. Я уже решил: когда пойму, что наступил край, прибегну к хорошей дозе морфия и просто усну.

В первых числах ноября я немного взял себя в руки. Тем более вернулись дамы — мальчик устал путешествовать, закапризничал, стал проситься домой. Не столько домой, впрочем, сколько к «дорогому Майки». Да почему бы и нет? Хоть какая-то отдушина для Майкрофта. Я ведь его практически не навещал. Вроде бы однажды в среду я сопровождал Уотсона — тот не пренебрегал обязанностями врача. И скорее всего это правдивые воспоминания — ведь мы ездили не в клуб, а к Майкрофту домой. Тридцать первого тоже была среда. Я помнил, что мы засиделись на Пэлл-Мэлл до вечера, на улице уже стемнело. Вряд ли я мог отвечать за свои слова, даже не знаю, что меня вывело из себя, но я вспылил, выскочил из дома, взял первый попавшийся кэб и поехал, как мне показалось, к Питерсу. Да, скорее всего, к нему. Кэб, очевидно, отпустил, лишь только возница доставил меня по адресу. Но нашего общего друга дома не оказалось, и я побрел наугад, углубляясь все дальше в лабиринты улиц. Мне казалось, я иду совершенно один, или же я не замечал никого и ничего вокруг себя. Каким-то образом я свернул в сторону Темзы — помню пустынный берег, грязный ил, черные фигуры, склонившиеся над чем-то, странные жесты рук, будто раздирающих невидимое мне тело. Я закричал и очнулся у себя в гостиной, лежащим на диване. Уотсон склонился надо мной, собираясь, любя, отвесить мне очередную пощечину. Слава богу, ночные блуждания мне привиделись, как и визит к брату. И тогда я решил, что надо немного снизить дозу. Пожалуй, оказаться в клинике для умалишенных я боялся не меньше, чем стать удобным объектом для извлечения органов студентами-медиками. Мои легкие прекрасно подошли бы в качестве заспиртованного образца легких курильщика.

Все благие дела надо начинать с воскресенья, но уже в субботу я вполне понимал, на каком я свете, что вижу вокруг себя, хотя вряд ли это принесло кому-то облегчение. Мои приступы эйфории, вперемежку с подавленным состоянием, сменились постоянным раздражением. Бедному Уотсону пришлось несладко. Но тут как раз во вторник вернулись наши путешественницы, и в среду, седьмого ноября, я решительно выставил Уотсона — сначала к Майкрофту, а потом домой.

Восьмого я пытался себя чем-нибудь занять. Клиентов я не ждал, о нет. Тех немногих, кто заходил в прошедшие две недели, миссис Хадсон отправляла восвояси туманной фразой, что «мистер Шерлок Холмс никого не принимает, он занят делом, не терпящим отлагательств». Она просила описать проблему в письме. Трое последовали ее совету. Небеса меня миловали — ничего, что намекало бы на дело жизни и смерти, я в их посланиях не обнаружил.

Укол я себе сделал, но только чтобы не полезть на стенку. Разбирал бумаги, копался в вырезках, почитал забытую Уотсоном рукопись, мучил скрипку, немного поел — самую малость. Лег спать вовремя и даже уснул, но проснулся посреди ночи, перебрался в гостиную, затопил камин, провалялся на диване с томиком Готье — гадость какая. Потом задремал.

Утром я получил нагоняй от миссис Хадсон, в отместку отказался от завтрака, но все же часам к десяти оделся и привел себя в порядок. В половине двенадцатого я начал подумывать о том, не навестить ли мне Майкрофта, но тут за окном послышался стук колес, потом кто-то решил оборвать дверной колокольчик.

— Инспектор, инспектор! — раздался внизу голос миссис Хадсон.

Нежданный гость, громко стуча ботинками, вбежал вверх по лестнице. По шагам-то я инспекторов различал, а вот когда они бежали… Дверь распахнулась, в комнату ввалился Макдональд.

— Мистер Холмс, Мэри Келли убита! — выдохнул он.

— Что?..

Нет, я не закричал. Я спросил тихо. В первый момент я мог предположить только, что это дело рук кого-то из ее постоянных клиентов. Неужели догадался, что она подсадная? Через Робби ей не так давно советовали иногда не платить вовремя за комнатку, чтобы не выглядеть излишне благополучно. Но мало ли? Или это убийство по пьяни, или из ревности?

— Там сейчас Бек, я с ним договорюсь, — тяжело дыша, бормотал Мак. — Уоррен подал в отставку, никого внутрь пока не пускают. Но они ждут Монро. Говорят, там что-то запредельное. Это опять он, сэр! Это Потрошитель!

— Не может быть! — рявкнул я, приходя в себя и хватая сюртук. — Мэри же не была уличной!

Через минуту мы уже мчались на Дорсет-стрит и молчали всю дорогу. А о чем мы могли говорить? Макдональд мог думать только о том, каким образом нам проникнуть на место происшествия. Я, мало веря в то, что это дело рук Потрошителя, думал о том же.

Зевак около дома, где Мэри снимала комнатку, почти не было. Первое, что я заметил, подойдя к окну, — разбитое стекло. Вовсе не для того, чтобы просунуть руку и открыть дверь — она находилась с другой стороны дома. Окно было наполовину занавешено старым мужским пальто.

— Когда разбили окно? — тихо спросил я Мака.

— В конце месяца. Тогда на улицах было неспокойно. Подождите минуту, сэр.

Он подошел к инспектору и сержанту. Они долго о чем-то переговаривались. Инспектор Бек упрямо мотал головой, потом нахмурился, стал поглядывать в мою сторону.

— Я не могу открыть дверь, Макдональд. Мы ждем полковника Монро. Что, мистер Холмс сомневается, что это Потрошитель? Так пусть заглянет в окно — думаю, ему хватит и этого.

Макдональд с сомнением посмотрел на меня, подошел к дыре в стекле, осторожно отодвинул полу пальто, заглянул в комнату и отшатнулся. Пару минут он стоял, тяжело дыша, потом подошел ко мне вплотную.

— Лучше бы вам этого не видеть, сэр, — шепнул он.

Я отстранил его, достал из кармана перочинный нож, подошел к другому, большему, окну, сунул нож в щель под рамой и решительно взломал защелку.

— Сэр, вы что творите?! — закричал Бек.

— Не беспокойтесь, — отозвался я.

Занавеска задернута не была, но сквозь пыльные с одной стороны и закопченные с другой окна невозможно было ничего разглядеть. Я приподнял раму.

Сначала я увидел не тело, а куски мяса, лежащие на столе под окном. Я уставился на них в оцепенении. Если знания анатомии меня не подводили, передо мной лежали поверхность брюшной полости и внутренние части бедер — кожа с жировой тканью. Я медленно перевел взгляд выше, в сторону постели, отшатнулся и резко опустил раму.

— Что, убедились, сэр? — в голосе Бека однако не чувствовалось злорадства.

Я попятился шагов на пять, отвернулся от окна и стал шарить в карманах в поисках портсигара. Макдональд, все еще бледный, как мел, протянул мне свой.

— И про него говорили, что он будто имеет навыки человека, знающего анатомию? — смог кое-как прокаркать я после трех затяжек.

Макдональд посмотрел на меня как на умалишенного.

— На правой ладони должна быть родинка, — шепнул я. — Да вы и сами знаете.

— Черт знает, когда приедет Монро, — немного придя в себя, инспектор покосился на коллег.

— Они тут будут всех опрашивать. Сможете хоть что-нибудь узнать?

— Постараюсь.

— Спасибо.

То, что я мельком увидел в комнате, будто на фотографической пластинке, отпечаталось в мозгу. Некстати вспомнились препарированные лягушки — к горлу тут же подступила тошнота.

— Вам бы домой, сэр, — сказал Макдональд. — Как только я что-нибудь узнаю, я тут же приеду.

— Хорошо.

Я вернулся на Бейкер-стрит, машинально повесил на вешалку пальто и шляпу и поднялся наверх, в ванную. Посмотрел на себя в зеркало и усмехнулся — будто оскалился. Я долго мыл руки, потом вымыл лицо, спустился в гостиную и быстро нацарапал записку Майкрофту. Подергал за шнур звонка.

— Сэр? — робко спросила миссис Хадсон.

— В «Диоген», — я протянул ей конверт. — Срочно.

Она взяла письмо и поспешно вышла, а я застыл посреди комнаты. На столе лежала свежая почта. Я взял одну газету, отложил в сторону. Вторую. Ниже я увидел пакет, надписанный почерком Питерса. Судя по размеру пакета и по тому, что сквозь бумагу прощупывался картон, там лежала папка — с каким-то очередным рисунком, видимо. Я вспомнил, как Питерс рисовал Мэри, болезненно сморщился и отложил пакет в сторону, прикрыв его последней газетой.

***

Уотсон приехал через час после того как я отправил записку брату. Я ожидал его и хотел, чтобы он приехал, но при этом почувствовал досаду.

— Что, Майкрофт велел приглядывать за мной?

— Майкрофт даже ни о чем не просил, — спокойно ответил Уотсон. — Он просто прислал мне записку о том, что случилось. Что предпринимает полиция?

Надо отдать должное моему доктору — он выбрал правильный тон. Никаких сантиментов — все четко и по делу.

— В полиции сейчас брожение. Уоррен подал в отставку. Монро на должность еще не заступил — действует согласно тем полномочиям, которые имеет. Мак обещал, насколько это возможно, собрать сведения.

— Майкрофт посодействует ему в этом?

— Надеюсь. Во всяком случае я просил в письме воспользоваться его влиянием в высших сферах. Но раньше вечера мы вряд ли что-нибудь услышим от Мака.

— А где убили девушку? — Уотсон сел в кресло и внимательно посмотрел на меня.

— В комнатке, которую она снимала.

— Странно.

— Верно, — кивнул я, — очень странно. С одной стороны, сегодня День Лорд-мэра, и если я прав насчет того, что убийства — это часть какого-то заговора, то нет лучшего повода нагадить властям, чем такое зверство именно сегодня. С другой — это убийство очень отличается от тех, что произошли ранее.

— Может, убил не Потрошитель? — предположил Уотсон.

— Шанс крайне мал. Подождем Макдональда. Заключение врача он обязательно принесет, я думаю. И если горло перерезано — это явно Потрошитель.

Я закурил и прошелся по комнате. Сколько времени потребуется инспектору? Хорошо, если он приедет к вечеру…

— Могу я чем-нибудь помочь? — спросил Уотсон.

Я обернулся и посмотрел на него. Господи, да чем он мог помочь?

— Просто побудьте со мной.

— Хорошо.

Мы провели почти в полном молчании около часа. Я просто лежал на диване и смотрел в потолок. Стоило мне закрыть глаза, как тут же в памяти вспыхивали ужасные картины истерзанного тела. Уотсон пытался читать, но больше прикрывался книгой, внимательно следя за мной. Наконец я не выдержал:

— Как там наши дамы?

— Что ж, Берлин им понравился…

Уотсон принялся развлекать меня пересказом того, что поведала ему Мэри. Видимо, она получила море впечатлений и весь вечер делилась ими с супругом. Соскучилась? У меня не было сил язвить по этому поводу, да и Уотсон, будто нарочно, говорил монотонно и размеренно. Я все-таки задремал и пропустил тем самым часа полтора. Слава богу, мне не снилось ничего ужаснее бесцельных блужданий по улицам.

Я согласился выпить с Уотсоном чаю и съел один сэндвич — у меня со вчерашнего вечера маковой росинки во рту не было. И опять потянулись бесполезные часы ожидания. В семь вечера я настоял, чтобы Уотсон поужинал, с трудом удержался от перепалки с ним по поводу того, что мне тоже стоило бы подкрепить силы. Пока Уотсон торопливо поглощал бифштекс, я сидел у камина, уставившись на огонь — меня немного мутило от запаха еды. Со стола наконец убрали. Уотсон сел в соседнее кресло, раскурил трубку, и я почти сразу же вскочил со своего места и двинулся было в сторону спальни.

— Сейчас нельзя, и вы это знаете, Холмс! — голос Уотсона звучал непривычно резко. — Сядьте, — прибавил он мягче.

— Я так с ума сойду, — ответил я, послушно возвращаясь в кресло.

— Не сойдете. Скоро инспектор приедет.

Я только простонал в ответ. Но Уотсон был прав, да и чувствовал я себя терпимо — все же правильно сделал, что снизил дозу.

Макдональд приехал без четверти восемь, и вид у него был уставший. Уотсон заботливо предложил ему шерри с бисквитами — инспектор не отказался. Вот как у него получается? Нервы железные.

— Отчет докторов Бонда и Филипса, — Макдональд протянул Уотсону бумагу.

Тот прибавил света, взял листок и принялся читать про себя. Я успел заметить размеры абзацев, и профессиональной невозмутимости Уотсону хватило ровно на первый. Он нахмурился, словно не веря собственным глазам.

— Бог мой… — пробормотал он. — Это святотатство какое-то!

Не знаю, куда смотрел Бог, когда убивали Мэри — видимо, в другую сторону, но с оценкой Уотсона я был согласен. Иначе то, что я увидел в той комнате, трудно было назвать.

— А сердце? Его не нашли?

— Нашли, — мрачно отозвался Мак. — В чайнике над очагом.

Он достал из папки фотографию и передал Уотсону. Тот взглянул на снимок и вернул инспектору с тяжелым вздохом.

— Бедняжка. Но тут говорится о синяках у горла. Правда, коллеги не уточняют — они выше разрезов или ниже. Разве Потрошитель душил свои жертвы?

— Нет. Однако горло перерезано левшой.

— Как ее вообще опознали?

— Инспектор, ведущий дело, до сих пор не уверен, что убита именно Келли, но я был в морге, видел тело — у девушки на левой ладони была приметная родинка. Это определенно Мэри Келли. Разумеется, я никому не сказал об этой примете и о том, что знал покойную.

Я потянулся к папке, взял лист, взглянул на записи и покачал головой.

— Не знал, что вы освоили стенографию, Мак.

— Пришлось, сэр. Я вам зачитаю — тут не слишком-то много показаний, и они на редкость противоречивые.

— Читайте.

Макдональд поставил опустевший бокал и взял первый листок с «иероглифами».

Действительно, свидетели противоречили друг другу. Даже в описании внешности Мэри, в сведениях о ее образе жизни и знакомствах показания разнились. Одна из соседок утверждала, что без четверти двенадцать Мэри вернулась домой с клиентом и будто бы пела «Фиалку с могилы матери». Соседка сверху показывала, что пение прекратилось около половины второго. Даже в подпитии Мэри вряд ли стала бы почти два часа развлекать клиента пением. Другая свидетельница утверждала, что Мэри якобы потеряла ключ и открывала дверь, просунув руку сквозь разбитое окно. Это было физически невозможно сделать.

Услышав о двери, я не мог не спросить и перебил Макдональда:

— Как убийца вошел в комнату?

— Видимо, поддел ножом накладную щеколду.

— Почему щеколду? Разве изнутри дверь запиралась не на засов? — я похолодел.

— Нет, на щеколду. Я тут сличил показания — скорее всего убийство произошло не ранее половины третьего ночи.

Закурив, я встал и отошел к окну, повернувшись к остальным спиной.

— Мистер Холмс? — окликнул меня Мак.

— Читайте дальше…

Инспектор продолжил. Я почти не слушал его, а сигарета плясала у меня в пальцах. Если раньше я видел перед мысленным взором растерзанное тело Мэри, то теперь в голове звучал ее голос. Да, петь она любила. Природа не обделила ее слухом, и она умудрялась держаться на грани между «петь» и «горланить». А когда она смеялась искренне, это выходило у нее так заразительно…

— Проститутка Джейн Скотт, — донеслось до меня чтение Мака, — утверждает, что около половины седьмого видела Мэри Келли в «Старой подкове» с мужчиной приятной наружности. Они сидели за столиком. Мэри пила пиво, а мужчина не пил вовсе, хотя перед ним стояла кружка с сидром. Они о чем-то тихо разговаривали. Мужчину этого в «Подкове» несколько раз видели и раньше, говорили, что он художник…

— Что?! — я обернулся.

— Да я вот тоже подумал, не наш ли это приятель Питерс?

Я бросился к столу, расшвырял газеты и схватил пакет. Кое-как вскрыл, стараясь не порвать. В пакете лежал рисунок — портрет какого-то мужчины — и записка.

— «Дорогой Шерлок, — принялся читать я вслух, а скорее бормотать себе под нос, — не знаю, важно ли это, но я взял на себя смелость побеспокоить вас. Сегодня вечером я виделся с Мэри, мы сидели с ней в «Старой подкове». Наш разговор к делу не относится, но я заметил, что она поглядывает в сторону одного из столиков. Там сидел мужчина в клетчатой накидке и охотничьей шапке, и Мэри шепнула мне, что этого типа пару раз видели тут в дни, когда совершались убийства. Ходили слухи, что полиция его якобы допрашивала, но в качестве свидетеля. Не знаю, правда это или нет, но я сделал набросок в блокноте. Мужчина заметил, что мы смотрим в его сторону, но враждебности не выказывал, однако быстро расплатился и ушел. Придя домой, я сделал полноценный рисунок»…

Я не дочитал. Несколько мгновений мы трое смотрели на портрет — длинный нос с горбинкой, усы, четко выраженные скулы, кустистые брови, но лицо далеко не уродливое, — а потом мы с Уотсоном бросились надевать сюртуки, а Макдональд — ловить кэб.

**Джон Уотсон**

Макдональду удалось остановить четырехместный кэб. Кучер, поощренный посулами хорошего заработка, постарался ехать как можно быстрее, насколько позволяли все еще запруженные экипажами улицы.

Мы с инспектором молчали, Холмс тоже не проронил ни слова — сидел с закрытыми глазами, стиснув ладонями набалдашник трости.

Впрочем, Макдональд все же шепотом уточнил у меня, а тот ли это адрес? Я ответил, что художник уже несколько месяцев назад перебрался в более удобное и приличное жилье.

Когда кэб въехал на улицу, где жил Питерс, Макдональд тронул Холмса за плечо.

— Кучера отпускаем?

— Пока нет, пусть ждет, — глухо отозвался мой друг.

Мы подъехали к дому. Я высунулся из экипажа и посмотрел на окна — наверху, в мастерской, шторы были задернуты, но там явно горел свет.

— В любом случае, нам надо поговорить с Питерсом, — сказал Холмс.

Судя по голосу, у него слегка отлегло от сердца.

И все же мы попросили кучера подождать на углу, щедро заплатив ему за уже проделанный путь. Когда кэб поехал к перекрестку, Макдональд постучал в дверь Питерса.

Прошло полминуты, но никто не отозвался.

— Постучите еще, — сказал Холмс. — Майлз может просто не обратить внимания.

После третьей попытки мы стали думать, как проникнуть в дом. С одной стороны, с нами был инспектор полиции, но без ордера. Впрочем, окажись Питерс жив и здоров, на что мы не переставали надеяться, он не стал бы жаловаться на вторжение, продиктованное исключительно дружеской тревогой за его безопасность.

Дверь была заперта, но невозможно было понять — на ключ снаружи или же изнутри защелкнулся верхний замок.

— Придется мне прибегнуть к помощи, — сказал Мак, достал свисток и громко дунул в него.

Вскоре послышался топот ботинок по булыжнику. Прибежал констебль. Макдональд назвал свою фамилию и должность, представил также и нас.

— Мы опасаемся, что с хозяином дома произошло несчастье, — заявил он.

— Констебль, посветите, пожалуйста, сюда, — попросил Холмс и достал лупу.

Бобби открыл створку фонаря. Мой друг склонился над замочной скважиной, внимательно разглядывая ее.

— Следов взлома нет. Констебль, направьте свет левее. Так… дверь заперта на верхний замок.

— То есть изнутри? — уточнил Мак.

— Да, но когда вы свистели, я посмотрел на окна мастерской — там ни одна занавеска не шелохнулась. Осмотрим черный ход.

Мы оставили констебля дежурить у двери, забрав у него фонарь. Дом Питерса заканчивался узким проходом, ведущим во внутренний двор-колодец. Тут росли два чахлых дерева, а углы украшали сомнительные архитектурные детали в виде антивеспасианов *.

Мы подошли к двери черного хода. Я посветил Холмсу, а он наклонился к щели между дверью и косяком.

— Засов задвинут.

— Да черт возьми! — тихо рыкнул Мак.

Он навалился плечом на дверь. Гвозди в петлях, забитые в старую древесину бог знает когда, просто вывалились из отверстий. Дверь распахнулась.

— Если наш приятель жив, он на нас не обидится. Лично пришлю ему слесаря, — говорил Мак, освещая фонарем темную кухоньку, — если же не дай бог… так не мы дверь высадили.

Мы вышли в коридор. Мак поднял фонарь повыше и издал короткое восклицание. Посредине прихожей валялся стул, обычно стоявший у стены, пальто Питерса было сдернуто с вешалки и тоже лежало на полу.

Холмс бегом ринулся на второй этаж. Через мгновение мы услышали приглушенный вскрик и бросились следом. На площадке лестницы мы буквально столкнулись с Холмсом, который пятился на нас, глядя на что-то в мастерской.

Я проскользнул мимо друга в комнату. Да, моим глазам открылось ужасное зрелище, но не такое невыразимо бесчеловечное, как на фотографии с места убийства Мэри Келли.

Несчастный Питерс! Он сидел на стуле, его ноги были крепко привязаны к ножкам, а руки скручены за спиной. Голова безжизненно свесилась на грудь. Не сказать чтобы в мастерской царил разгром, но посреди нее на полу было свалено в кучу несколько картин, изрезанных ножом, мольберт с начатым полотном опрокинут. Комната была ярко освещена, и вся сцена убийства — тело на стуле в центре, уничтоженные полотна — имела какой-то театральный вид, плод извращенного воображения безумца.

Я подошел к телу, но услышал позади стук и резко обернулся. Холмс стоял на коленях, пошатываясь.

— Это я виноват, — пробормотал он, завалился на бок и потерял сознание.

Мы с Макдональдом бросились к нему и перенесли на диван. Несколько минут я хлопотал подле, развязывая Холмсу галстук, расстегивая воротничок, кое-как мне удалось втиснуть ему в рот горлышко фляги и влить несколько капель брэнди. Мой бедный друг закашлялся и открыл глаза. Я крепко сжал ему руку и отошел к телу Питерса, а Макдональд опустился перед диваном на корточки.

— Соболезную, сэр. Но я бы на вашем месте не стал вот так огульно обвинять себя. Погодите, послушаем, что скажет доктор.

Тело Питерса полностью окоченело. Он был одет — брюки, рубашка, рабочая блуза. Я закатал ему брючину, отстегнул и опустил носок и осмотрел трупные пятна. Надавил на одно из них, отпустил палец — пятно побледнело, но постепенно вернуло прежний цвет.

Осторожно приподняв Питерсу голову, я увидел на лице следы жестоких побоев. Настал черед рубашки и блузы. На месте ударов в живот были заметны вмятины. Я перевел взгляд на руки несчастного и вздрогнул. Три пальца на левой руке были сломаны.

— Холмс, когда вы получили пакет? — спросил я, выпрямляясь.

— Утренней почтой, — глухо отозвался он.

— Питерс умер не менее восемнадцати часов назад. Даже если бы вскрыли пакет сразу, как получили его, вы бы ничем уже не смогли помочь нашему другу. Так что не вините себя напрасно, старина.

Мои слова возымели противоположный эффект. Холмс вскочил с дивана.

— Его пытали! — закричал он. — Убивали его картины у него на глазах. Они хотели знать, где рисунок. Господи, да разве это главное? — мой друг вдруг зло оскалился. — Майлз погиб! А вы с Майкрофтом только и думаете, что чувствую я!

Я бы определенно выбрал эту злость, чем отчаяние и самобичевание пятью минутами раньше.

— Разумеется, я думаю о том, что вы чувствуете, — ответил я спокойно. — Вряд ли вы сможете найти убийцу, если станете возводить на себя напраслину.

Состояние Холмса перешло в стадию холодного бешенства, но он взял себя в руки.

— Сидите тут и не мешайте мне, — сказал он, достал лупу и пошел вниз.

Через открытую дверь мастерской мы увидели, что он зажег свет в прихожей. Мы слышали его шаги внизу — они то удалялись, то приближались. Наконец он поднялся наверх и стал осматривать мастерскую, потом направился в смежную с ней комнату. Там он пробыл довольно долго — я уже начал беспокоиться.

— Майлз сам открыл убийце дверь, — произнес Холмс, выходя к нам. — Бог знает, почему он это сделал. Но вообще он был доверчивым человеком, к тому же на двери у него не было цепочки.

Мой друг наконец подошел к телу бедняги Питерса и внимательно его осмотрел — даже представить не могу, сколько душевных сил ему на это потребовалось.

— Думаю, убийца свалил несчастного с ног одним ударом в лицо, в бессознательном состоянии затащил сюда, привязал к стулу, а, когда тот пришел в себя, стал допрашивать. Вряд ли негодяй планировал убить Майлза, прежде чем тот ответит на все вопросы. Уотсон, вы наверняка заметили, что убийца чем-то затыкал жертве рот, а потом вынимал кляп.

— Да, — кивнул я. — Вскрытие покажет, что стало причиной смерти, — или разрыв внутренних органов, или, возможно, болевой шок.

— Когда Майлз умер, убийца наконец заметил дверь в комнату, где тот хранил рисунки. Сначала он методично листал содержимое папок, потом опять вышел из себя и стал просто вываливать рисунки на пол или рвать их. Там сверху лежат наброски с Мэри…

— Секунду, сэр, — вмешался Макдональд. — Если мистер Питерс умер в указанное доктором время, значит, убийца уже после него отправился к Келли, я прав?

— Да. Не узнав, что хотел, он решил просто избавиться от свидетелей, — ответил Холмс.

Он стоял перед телом Питерса на коленях и держал того за руку. Я почувствовал, как на глазах у меня наворачиваются слезы.

— Если ваша гипотеза насчет заказных убийств верна, — сказал я наконец, — то Потрошитель — будем называть его так, раз уж мы не знаем имени — побоялся связываться с заказчиком или с хозяином, если можно так выразиться, и сообщать о случайной встрече в трактире. На месте его хозяина я бы просто избавился от идиота, который так нелепо «засветился». Так что Потрошитель решил устранить проблему самостоятельно. Я вот чего не пойму — почему здесь он ни разу не пустил в ход нож?

— Сложно сказать, — Холмс пожал плечами и встал, выпустив изуродованную руку Питерса. — Он, конечно, выполнял приказы, но, видимо, его выбрали на роль исполнителя не случайно, а учитывая особенности натуры. Убийца по каким-то причинам явно ненавидит проституток, считает их… падалью, что ли. Мужчина же — другое дело.

— Получается, — подытожил Макдональд, — Потрошитель проник к Келли, когда та осталась одна и, возможно, уже заснула. К тому времени мистер Питерс был уже мертв. Но вот вопрос — когда он отправил вам конверт?

— Кстати, на конверте не было штемпеля, — перебил я. — Холмс, конверт доставили еще до того, как к вам приехал инспектор и сообщил о смерти Мэри Келли?

— Нет. Вы правы, Уотсон, на конверте не было штемпеля, его отправили с посыльным, но Питерс мог сделать это только вечером накануне своей смерти. Только вот вопрос — почему посыльный так задержался? Мак, возьмите для солидности констебля и пройдитесь по соседям — наверняка Питерс попросил кого-то из них доставить конверт. Искать посыльного он вряд ли бы стал. Заодно выясните, при каких обстоятельствах это было. Во сколько. Ну, не мне вас учить.

— Хорошо, мистер Холмс. И мне надо послать записку в Скотланд-Ярд.

— Пишите Абберлайну, а тот пусть сразу доложит Монро. Тот человек неглупый и, видимо, заинтересован в раскрытии преступлений в Уайтчепеле.

Когда инспектор ушел через парадную дверь, Холмс спустился вниз, вернулся с простыней и укрыл тело Питерса.

— У нас есть шанс найти убийцу? — спросил я.

— Если его и правда допрашивали в качестве свидетеля, — кивнул мой друг. — И если он все еще в Лондоне. Но есть кое-кто, кому невыгодно, чтобы Потрошителя поймали.

Я покачал головой. Не очень-то я верил в то, что все эти преступления заказаны таинственным Пауком. Холмс и мне как-то излагал свою гипотезу. Цель, возможно, и выглядела реальной. У многих на Уоррена был зуб. Но вот методы достижения цели…

— Надо сообщить Майкрофту, — вздохнул Холмс, наклонился и поднял одну из картин. — Портрет сестры.

— Их можно восстановить?

— Думаю, да. Мы оба знаем имя того, кто наверняка захочет нанять реставраторов.

Холмс, конечно же, говорил о лорде R. Вот еще один человек, для кого смерть Питерса станет потерей.

— У Питерса был душеприказчик? — спросил я, полагая, что это может быть только Майкрофт.

— Наверное, — Холмс посмотрел на тело. — Давайте спустимся в гостиную, Уотсон.

— Конечно, дорогой.

Внизу Холмс смог наконец закурить. Гостиной Питерс пользовался редко, принимая заказчиков наверху. В небольшой комнатке царил порядок. Странно, но убийца не пытался найти рисунок в жилых комнатах. Скорее всего, он и правда решил, что избавиться от свидетелей сейчас важнее. Образ мыслей некоторых преступников не всегда подлежит логическому осмыслению — вернее, у них своя логика.

— Нет, что-то не складывается, — сказал я скорее самому себе.

— Что именно? — отозвался Холмс.

— А блокнот? Вы нашли блокнот?

— Черт возьми! Уотсон, я идиот!

Холмс бросился сначала наверх, в мастерскую. Он спустился вниз через две минуты, и через открытую дверь я увидел, как он склонился над брошенным на пол пальто.

— Вот он, — он достал блокнот из-под пальто и осмотрел, — цел, но в нем вырвана пара листов. Видимо, наброски, которые Майлз сделал в трактире. И еще я понял, что забыл осмотреть печку. Там жгли бумагу, но листы явно больше и бумага была плотнее. Листики из блокнота убийца, скорее всего, просто унес с собой.

— Мне кажется, этот тип — сумасшедший. Зачем он, спрашивается, рвал рисунки? Зачем копался в папках?

— Он, может, и сумасшедший, но, думается, цепочка его поступков имеет объяснение только в одном случае — вероятно, Питерс сначала сделал пару набросков, их убийца просто увидел в мастерской, а потом стал допытываться, есть ли еще. Майлз не сказал ему, что был и чистовой рисунок.

— Господи, но почему? — почти простонал я. — Сказал бы, где лежит блокнот. Почему он вообще молчал?

— Думаю, Майлза ошеломило нападение, а потом и боль. Мы можем только гадать, дорогой мой, но, скорее всего, от него требовали сказать, где рисунок. Майлз просто думал, что речь идет о том, который он послал мне. Он защищал меня, — голос Холмса не дрогнул.

Неожиданно открылась входная дверь и раздались шаги.

— Входите, мистер Купер, — услышали мы голос инспектора, — только осторожно.

Он заметил свет в гостиной и прошел к нам, за ним семенил человечек самого жалкого вида — еще не старый, но довольно болезненный мужчина в очках с толстыми стеклами.

— Кучера я отправил в Скотланд-Ярд, — сказал Макдональд. — А это вот мистер Купер, сосед покойного. Мне повезло. Мистер Купер был вторым, в чью дверь мы с констеблем постучались.

— Скажите, мистер Купер, — спросил Холмс голосом, который не предвещал ничего хорошего, — почему вы не доставили мне пакет в тот же вечер, когда мистер Питерс просил вас об этом?

— Вам? Вы мистер Шерлок Холмс? Господи! Простите, сэр, разве ж я мог себе представить? — залепетал мужчина. — Бедный мистер Питерс! Он был таким милым человеком!

— Хватит! Расскажите про то, как мистер Питерс передал вам конверт.

— Он пришел ко мне вчера вечером, постучался почему-то в дверь черного хода. Эти двери, сэр, выходят во внутренний дворик. Ему открыла Полли, девочка помогает моей жене по хозяйству — она еще не ушла домой — и провела мистера Питерса ко мне. Я очень удивился, а тот прямо сунул мне в руки деньги, пакет и стал просить срочно отвезти его по указанному адресу. Я спросил: почему он не может сделать это сам? Правда была уже половина десятого, но раз уж такое срочное дело, он мог бы взять кэб и поехать к вам, сэр, и посыльного искать бы не пришлось. Мистер Питерс как-то замялся, и ничего толком не смог объяснить. Ну, я подумал и согласился — и по-соседски, так сказать, да и лишний соверен не помешал бы. Мистер Питерс ушел к себе — и опять через черный ход. Вот чудеса, думаю. Я стал собираться — я ведь в халате уже был. И только я оделся, как бежит сверху Полли и кричит, что хозяйке плохо. Жена у меня болеет, сэр — только недавно разрешилась от бремени, ребенок родился мертвым, и вот миссис Купер никак не оправится. Я тут же побежал искать кэб и поехал за врачом — так мы у постели бедняжки просидели всю ночь, и утром я грешным делом заснул прямо в кресле. Просыпаюсь — а уже почти одиннадцать. Ну, думаю, надо пакет-то доставить, взял кэб, съездил по адресу. Мне открыла приятная дама, взяла пакет, даже собиралась заплатить, но я отказался и поехал домой. Вот и все, сэр… Разве ж я знал, господи, что так выйдет? — человечек затрясся.

— Мистер Купер, когда вы вчера ездили за врачом и возвращались домой, вы проезжали мимо окон мистера Питерса? — спросил Холмс уже другим тоном.

— Нет, сэр, мы с доктором ехали другой дорогой. Мой дом выходит на ***-стрит.

— Спасибо, мистер Купер.

— Вы должны будете повторить ваши показания, — прибавил Макдональд. — Их запротоколируют и приобщат к делу.

— Разумеется! — горячо заверил Купер. — Меня найти можно или дома, или в конторе «Суизмер и сыновья» на ** *-корт.

Когда Купер ушел, Холмс машинально произнес:

— Клерк средней руки, и фирма тоже средней руки, но вполне успешная.

— Вполне приличный человек, — кивнул инспектор. — Что будем делать дальше, джентльмены?

Холмс рассказал ему, что нашелся блокнот Питерса, и о сожженных набросках упомянуть не забыл. Мой друг держался спокойно и даже немного отстраненно, словно это дело совсем не затронуло его чувства. Он чем-то напоминал мне своего литературного двойника, но я понимал, что для Холмса такое поведение — способ не дать эмоциям взять верх.

— Мак, а что наш кучер? Он вернулся после того, как отвез ваше письмо в Ярд?

— Да, и ждет дальнейших указаний. На редкость покладистый малый.

— Уотсон, — Холмс обернулся ко мне, — поезжайте, пожалуйста, на Бейкер-стрит и привезите сюда рисунок и конверт. Я останусь с инспектором.

— Конечно, старина.

Кучер по фамилии Ханди, ставший невольно нашим помощником, отвез меня на Бейкер-стрит. Миссис Хадсон так и не ложилась. Чуть только я отпер дверь, как она вышла в прихожую.

— Доктор, где вы были? Что-то случилось?

Пришлось рассказать ей вкратце о трагедии. Питерса она запомнила хорошо, хотя он никогда не бывал у нас, кроме того дня, когда Макдональд привозил его в качестве задержанного по подозрению в убийстве мисс Евы Уэбстер **. Но миссис Хадсон знала, что художник стал хорошим другом для Холмса.

— Какой ужас! — воскликнула она. — Бедный молодой человек! А как мистер Холмс?

— Рук не опускает и полон решимости найти убийцу. Простите, миссис Хадсон, мне нужно торопиться. Я только захвачу конверт. А вы ложитесь, дорогая. Мы если и вернемся, то ближе к утру.

Когда я вернулся к дому Питерса, там уже стояли фургон, два полицейских экипажа и еще один, по виду частный. Свет горел во всех окнах, дверь была открыта настежь, а вокруг дежурили констебли.

О моем приезде их предупредили. Стоило мне назвать свое имя, как бобби, остановивший экипаж, козырнул мне и даже открыл дверцу. Я забрал конверт, попросил Ханди набраться терпения и дальше нести свою вахту. Кучер охотно согласился. Подойдя к крыльцу, я обернулся — Ханди поудобнее уселся на козлах, свесил голову на грудь и, по всему судя, собирался немного подремать.

Я только собирался войти внутрь, как мне навстречу вышел мужчина средних лет с пышными баками, чье лицо мне было знакомо по фотографиям в газетах, — инспектор Абберлайн.

— Минуту, сэр, — остановил он меня. — Парни, подавайте фургон.

Я попятился. Из дома выносили укрытое простыней тело Питерса. Я снял шляпу, провожая носилки взглядом.

— Вы доктор Уотсон, вероятно? — осведомился Абберлайн. — Здравствуйте. Привезли рисунок?

— Да, инспектор. Здравствуйте.

— Проходите в гостиную. Полковник Монро тоже там.

Я хорошо помнил, как в прошлом году Лейстред переживал по поводу расформирования Департамента уголовных расследований. Да и другие столичные инспектора, с которыми нам довелось столкнуться при расследованиях, вели себя немного нервно. Я никогда особо не вдавался в хитросплетения конкуренции среди полицейского начальства, но о Монро у меня все же складывалось впечатление, как о человеке искренне болевшем о своем деле. Если версия Холмса с заговором была верна, то, очевидно, его целью было просто сместить Уоррена, и не важно, кто придет на его место. Вряд ли предполагаемые таинственные личности, стоящие за делом Потрошителя, хотели бы увидеть на месте опозоренного главного комиссара именно Монро — профессионала высокого уровня. Но именно его назначение на освободившееся место выглядело наиболее логично.

Холмс встретил мое появление кивком, представил нас с Монро друг другу, я вручил рисунок и конверт.

— Хм, — задумчиво произнес Монро, разглядывая портрет предполагаемого убийцы, — лично мне это лицо незнакомо, но если этого типа правда допрашивали как свидетеля, то мы быстро выясним его имя и чем он занимается. — Разумеется, мистер Холмс, вы можете участвовать в работе. Со стороны сэра Чарльза было большой ошибкой не привлечь вас к расследованию раньше.

— Ну, не мне учить полицию, как отыскать подозреваемого, имея на руках все данные, — отозвался Холмс. — Но, если потребуется, помогу, чем смогу.

— Насколько я смог понять, вы хорошо сработались с инспектором Макдональдом. Я привлеку его к расследованию, и вы сможете оказывать содействие непосредственно ему, мистер Холмс.

— Спасибо, сэр.

— Мы сейчас же займемся опросом инспекторов и сержантов, снимавших показания со свидетелей. Тело убитого будет исследовано без промедления, я вызову доктора Бонда.

— Я привезу заключение, мистер Холмс, — добавил Макдональд.

— Поезжайте домой, джентльмены, — сказал Монро. — Дом мы опечатаем и поставим охрану. У покойного было завещание, был душеприказчик?

— Мы это выясним, — ответил Холмс, вставая. — Всего хорошего, сэр, и успехов на новой должности. Инспектор, жду отчет доктора.

Когда мы вернулись на Бейкер-стрит, был уже четвертый час. Холмс растопил камин в гостиной, мы уселись в кресла, укрывшись пледами, и уснули. Во всяком случае, я уснул. В том, что Холмс сейчас воздержится от кокаина, я был уверен. Проснулся я около восьми — меня разбудил едкий запах табачного дыма. Открыв глаза, я встретил спокойный взгляд Холмса, который как раз раскурил традиционную утреннюю трубку, набитую остатками вчерашнего табака.

— Макдональд не появлялся? — спросил я на всякий случай. — Бумаг не присылал?

— Еще нет.

Я провел ладонью по подбородку.

— Приведу себя в порядок и съезжу в «Диоген». Нужно уведомить Майкрофта.

— Конечно, Уотсон. Поезжайте. А я дождусь известий.

Я понимал, что Холмсу тяжело, но понимал также, что вздумай я ему открыто выражать сочувствие, он просто сорвется. Мне было искренне жаль Питерса, и, когда убийца будет пойман, я смогу наедине с собой погоревать о нем, но Холмс был в чем-то прав — сейчас я мог думать только о его состоянии.

В приемной меня встретил Грей. Я вдруг почувствовал себя неловко — про секретаря-то я совсем забыл, а ведь он тоже дружил с покойным.

— Доброе утро, мистер Грей, мне нужно видеть мистера Холмса, — начал я издалека.

— Здравствуйте, доктор Уотсон. Мы работали всю ночь, и мистер Холмс лег буквально час назад. Это срочно?

Грей при моем появлении конечно же встал, и я посмотрел на него с некоторым беспокойством — тоже ведь работал всю ночь и даже не ложился.

— Боюсь, у меня печальные новости, мистер Грей. Вы бы… вы присядьте, пожалуйста.

Но Грей не внял моему совету.

— Что-то... как себя чувствует ваша супруга? — спросил он.

От его вопроса мои брови невольно поползли вверх.

— С Мэри все в порядке, — ответил я холодновато. — Сегодня ночью мы с Холмсом и инспектором Макдональдом обнаружили Питерса убитым. Он умер примерно за час до убийства Мэри Келли. И пал от той же руки.

Взгляд секретаря расфокусировался буквально на пару секунд, но тут же снова сосредоточился на мне.

— Вы можете рассказать подробнее, доктор? Майлз не очень походит на все предыдущие жертвы «той же руки».

Грей позволил себе назвать художника по имени, и это все, чем он проявил личное отношение к произошедшему.

Я коротко изложил ему события этой ночи и причины, приведшие к двойному, как мы теперь знали, убийству.

— Вот поэтому мне срочно нужно видеть мистера Холмса, — закончил я.

— Да... — Грей задумчиво кивнул, — я сам ему скажу. Подождите, пожалуйста, тут.

— Минуту, мистер Грей, — остановил я его, — лучше я.

— Потому что вы врач и его личный друг, а я обычный секретарь? — холодно произнес Грей.

— Да нет же, вовсе не поэтому! — горячо возразил я. — А потому что…

Но я не закончил. В приемную вошел Майкрофт — в пижаме и халате.

— Алан, я вот что подумал, — начал он, но увидел меня. — Джон? Что случилось?

Повисла пауза. После слов Грея мне было непросто начинать объяснения, еще более нелепым было бы увести Майкрофта для приватного разговора. Грей решил проблему сам:

— Доктору надо поговорить с вами, сэр. Я буду в Рябиновой гостиной.

С этими словами он вышел, оставив своего шефа в крайнем недоумении.

— Нехорошо получилось, — пробормотал я, глядя секретарю вслед. — Майкрофт, дорогой, у меня плохие новости. Питерс убит.

В отличие от секретаря, Майкрофт тут же сел, диван под ним жалобно скрипнул.

— Как Шерлок? — спросил он после небольшой паузы.

— Держится, — я присел рядом, пока не решаясь пощупать пульс, но внимательно следя за дыханием Майкрофта. — Когда я уходил, он ждал Макдональда с отчетом. Монро лично распорядился, чтобы Холмса привлекли к расследованию.

— Вот как? Смерть маэстро связана с событиями в Уайтчепеле? Что ж, это хорошо... что Шерлока привлекли к работе, я имею в виду. Не волнуйтесь, дорогой мой, со мной все в порядке, — Майкрофт бросил быстрый взгляд на дверь, за которой скрылся Грей. — Расскажите, что же случилось?

Мне пришлось еще раз повторить печальную историю.

— В морге не смогут держать тело долго, — заметил я. — Следует поскорее заняться похоронами. У Питерса был душеприказчик?

— Да, конечно. Он понадобился, когда у маэстро появились какие-то деньги и... Его душеприказчик — мой Алан.

Все-таки Майкрофт, несмотря на внешнее спокойствие, тоже был не совсем в себе. При мне он впервые назвал так секретаря.

— Они очень дружили, Джон, — Майкрофт не совсем верно истолковал мой удивленный взгляд и поспешил объяснить. — Гораздо ближе, чем можно было представить.

— Уже понял, — вздохнул я. — Грей справится с приготовлениями?

— Конечно, — теперь удивился Майкрофт. — Как он может с чем-то не справиться? Я, разумеется, предложу все оплатить, но подозреваю, что он откажется, захочет устроить все сам. Что вы намерены делать дальше, Джон?

— Быть рядом с Холмсом, что я еще могу делать? Конечно, убийцу опознают — это дело нескольких часов. Останется только выследить его и задержать. Тут Холмс, думаю, сможет помочь полиции советом.

— Увидите Макдональда — пришлите его ко мне. Нам нужно форсировать создание сети резидентуры в этих районах, мы явно не успеваем за событиями, — вздохнул Майкрофт, поднимаясь и проводя рукой по щеке. — Н-да... пойду побреюсь и оденусь. Поезжайте, дорогой мой. Шерлоку скажите... что я предприму все, что в моих силах и выше их. А выше — немногое.

— Хорошо, друг мой, — я погладил его по плечу. — И поберегите себя, пожалуйста.

Когда я вернулся на Бейкер-стрит, в квартире меня встретила гробовая тишина: Холмс лежал на диване, повернувшись носом к спинке — то ли спал, то ли пережидал мгновения слабости или отчаяния. Во всяком случае, он если и слышал, как я вошел, то никак не отреагировал. На обеденном столе лежал листок бумаги, оставленный там будто напоказ. Я на цыпочках подошел к столу и взял лист — это был отчет о вскрытии несчастного Питерса. Он умер от последствий разрыва печени и селезенки, вызванного побоями. Ужасные муки принял человек, но какое потрясающее мужество проявил. «Нет больше той любви, как если кто положит…***» — мелькнуло в голове почти подзабытое.

— Как все прошло? — услышал я голос Холмса. — Как Майкрофт?

— Держится, — повторил я то же самое, что сказал давеча. — Сказал, что сделает все, что в его силах и выше, чтобы помочь в поисках убийцы.

— Вы спросили о душеприказчике?

— Да. Это Грей.

— Ясно…

Это было сказано настолько безжизненным голосом, что я испугался. Я подошел к дивану и присел на стул, стоящий рядом. Хотел было дотронуться до плеча Холмса, но он меня опередил.

— Не надо, Уотсон, иначе я просто распадусь на части.

— Что предпринимает полиция? — спросил я, убирая руку.

— Копию рисунка сделали, отдали граверу. Монро уже договорился с типографией о печати стольких копий портрета, столько потребуется. Подняли списки свидетелей, отделили мужчин, убрали из списка явных стариков — и то он получился немалый. Или сегодня вечером, или завтра утром мы узнаем имя.

— Майкрофт просил прислать к нему Макдональда.

— Напишите Маку записку и отправьте с посыльным Питерсоном.

— Хорошо.

В записке я написал: «Наш общий друг просит вас зайти, как только выпадет свободная минута».

***

Мы правда узнали имя убийцы уже утром следующего дня: Пол Лещинский (Макдональд с трудом выговорил его фамилию), тридцати восьми лет, холост, работал в мастерской Майкла Картера, таксидермиста. Выполнял черновую работу и постигал тонкости ремесла. Сам Крамер ничего определенно о помощнике сказать не мог — тот не любил о себе рассказывать. Упомянул лишь, что родители привезли его из Польши совсем маленьким, он быстро выучил английский, а родной язык практически забыл уже в отрочестве. После смерти родителей он даже поменял веру. О своей прежней работе Лещинский упомянул только, что служил в каком-то поместье в Глостершире.

Разумеется, Монро отправил сотрудников Ярда, снабженных портретами, на поиски сведений об убийце. Разумеется, полиция прочесывала Лондон, к тому же Монро позаботился о том, чтобы послать людей также и в порты.

Похороны Питерса назначили на три часа двенадцатого ноября на кладбище Бромптон. Я, конечно, должен был приехать с Мэри. У ворот стояло уже несколько экипажей. Привратник сказал нам, что в церкви все готово к службе. Когда мы с Мэри вошли внутрь, я удивился, сколько людей собралось проводить Питерса. Как только Грей умудрился в такой короткий срок собрать их всех? И главное, он знал об их существовании. На передней скамье слева от входа я первым делом заметил Майкрофта. Рядом с ним сидели две женщины в глубоком трауре — видимо, мать и сестра покойного. Айрин все же приехала с Майкрофтом вместе, не особо заботясь о приличиях. Она сидела на следующей в ряду скамье. Среди присутствующих я заметил кудрявую голову лорда R. — видимо, Грей посылал ему телеграмму. Молодой лорд приехал один, без супруги. Он сидел на передней скамье справа. Рядом с ним — двое незнакомцев. Холмса еще не было, но до начала службы оставалось еще минут десять. Грей встретил нас в дверях и проводил к гробу. Питерса хоронили в закрытом — лицо его было слишком обезображено побоями. Я дотронулся рукой до крышки. Мэри мужественно сделала то же самое. Потом Грей проводил нас к скамье, на которой сидела Айрин. Я пропустил жену вперед, чтобы она села рядом с подругой, а сам занял место рядом с ней, надеясь, что когда Холмс придет, он подсядет или к брату, или ко мне.

Среди приехавших проводить Питерса в последний путь было шестеро, кого я видел впервые в жизни. Ну, профессию двоих мужчин, сидящих на скамье с лордом, я смог определить, благодаря многолетней выучке Холмса. Я лишь бросил на них мимолетный взгляд, когда обернулся лицом к присутствующим — несомненно, коллеги Питерса по цеху. Пока я шел к нашей скамье, я заметил двух женщин под вуалями, которые приехали одни, без сопровождения. Неужели натурщицы? Еще была какая-то дама средних лет, и явно с супругом. Возможно, родня?

Холмс приехал почти ровно в три и сел рядом со мной. Он не стал подходить к гробу. Затем и Грей занял свое место рядом с Майкрофтом.

Началась служба. Я не смотрел по сторонам, слушал священника. Где-то позади слева изредка всхлипывала женщина. А еще раздавалось тяжелое дыхание Холмса рядом. Я скосил глаза на его руку — пальцы нервно двигались. Господи, он что — укол сделал? Вероятно, утром, и теперь на него накатывает нервозность.

Грей купил под могилу участок в секторе Z. После службы скорбная процессия двинулась по центральной аллее, окруженной колоннадой. Свежая могила ждала своего жильца почти у самой арки. После всех полагающихся молитв, Грей предложил присутствующим сказать несколько слов в память покойного. Первой говорила мать. Она вспоминала, каким замечательным сыном был Питерс, как не оставлял заботой ни ее, ни свою сестру, когда та овдовела.

— Я считала Майлза одиноким человеком, и не предполагала, что столько людей придет проводить его в последний путь. Оказывается у него были друзья, но я знала только о мистере Грее.

Холмс, стоявший рядом со мной, издал тихий звук, напоминавший смешок.

Потом слово взял один из художников — однокашник по Академии. Лучше бы он промолчал, ей-богу. Он, конечно, расписывал таланты покойного и его новаторство в живописи, предрекал его полотнам в будущем славу, но что-то мне подсказывало: вряд ли он видел хоть одно из написанных Питерсом после выхода из Академии.

Я вдруг почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд и посмотрел влево — за памятниками стоял Макдональд с обнаженной головой. Может, Питерса пришел проводить, может, решил проверить старую полицейскую байку о том, будто преступники любят приходить на похороны своих жертв. Но он был тут единственным, кто не стоял у могилы.

Неожиданно Айрин сделала шаг вперед и заговорила своим проникновенным грудным голосом:

— Я мало знала мистера Питерса, но зато хорошо знаю людей, которые искренне любили его. Он был изумительным художником, так тонко чувствовал мир вокруг. Сердце его откликалось на красоту. А теперь оно остановилось. Но не это заставляет скорбеть — нас покинул прекрасный человек: добрый, деликатный и поразительно мужественный. В его душе было так много тепла. Он успел подарить его нам. Сейчас мы скорбим, однако вскоре, я уверена, мы будем вспоминать мистера Питерса с тихой грустью, но без горечи. Так вспоминают о счастливых днях жизни, о тихих солнечных днях, которые не вернутся, но навсегда останутся с нами и согреют в трудный час.

Сестра Питерса заплакала, мать молчаливо утирала глаза платком. Многие прослезились, но Грей оставался невозмутим.

— Спасибо, миссис Форестер, — сказал он.

После слов Айрин, расхрабрившись, одна из натурщиц поблагодарила покойного за то, что он был настоящим джентльменом и всегда готов был помочь.

— Я дружу с Элеонорой с детства, — шепнула стоявшая рядом со мной незнакомая дама, — мистер Питерс замечательно рисовал еще ребенком. Он однажды нарисовал и мой портрет — я храню его до сих пор.

Вслух она не решилась высказаться. Наш молодой лорд тоже произнес короткую, но теплую речь, выразил сожаление, что его знакомство с покойным оказалось столь коротким. Оба Холмса промолчали.

Грей произнес только одну фразу, самым последним. Постоял, помолчал и тихо промолвил: «Так нам и не удалось встретить вместе Рождество». Но вообще он вел себя как автомат. Я мог только представить себе, как ему тяжело. Только короткая фраза над гробом и выдавала его состояние. Он наконец подал знак могильщикам — и гроб опустили в землю.

Пока могильщики выполняли свою работу, Грей неожиданно вынул из внутреннего кармана пальто коробку, перевязанную ленточкой, — любимый шоколад Питерса.

И тут случилось то, чего я больше всего боялся. Холмс, конечно, говорил негромко, но его услышали и Айрин, и Мэри, и подруга сестры с мужем.

— Когда будешь хоронить меня, — обратился Холмс к Майкрофту, желчно усмехнувшись, — проследи, чтобы распоряжался на кладбище не Грей. Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы мои похороны были организованы этим равнодушным, высокомерным типом.

Это так не вязалось с тем, что мы только что увидели. Я понимал, что Холмс не в себе, но не настолько же, господи! Я растерялся и не знал, что делать. Уже собирался решительно отодвинуть Холмса в сторону и подойти к его брату, который заметно побледнел.   
Грей тоже слышал эти жестокие слова, но спокойно попросил Майкрофта помочь ему с венком. Тот будто очнулся и, забрав венок, приблизился к свежей могиле.

Шерлок не стал подходить к матери Питерса с соболезнованиями, а развернулся и зашагал по дорожке. Я перекинулся с Майкрофтом короткими взглядами и пошел следом. За дам я мог не беспокоиться — их бы обязательно завезли домой к Айрин.

Холмса я нагнал уже у кэба, решительно забрался внутрь и стукнул тростью по крыше:

— Бейкер-стрит, 221В.

***

По дороге я воздерживался от замечаний, но, только мы переступили порог гостиной, не выдержал:

— Как у вас язык-то повернулся такое сказать?!

— По-вашему, я должен отдаться в руки Грея?

— Что?..

На секунду я потерял дар речи. Холмс уселся в кресло — правда сидел прямо, словно кол проглотил.

— При чем тут Грей? Нет, ваши с ним отношения — это ваше личное дело, хотя я категорически не понимаю, чем он заслужил такую ненависть. И вам не кажется, что ревновать покойника — это в высшей степени гадко? Но вы хоть бы о брате подумали!

— А брат-то при чем? — вопрос прозвучал почти без вопросительной интонации.

Руки мои непроизвольно сжались в кулаки.

— Он тоже друга потерял, вы забыли? А вы ему еще напомнили, что собираетесь отдать концы следом за Питерсом!

— Я не... не связываю эти два события, — пробормотал Холмс.

— А вы напрягите мозги, если они у вас еще остались, и попробуйте!

— Уотсон, я не имел в виду ничего такого, мне просто не нравится Грей... наверное.

— Да вы просто завидуете ему! Но нашли чему завидовать, нечего сказать! Вы думаете, он жаждал исполнить роль душеприказчика? Он даже не может себе позволить показать свое горе, потому что боится расстроить Майкрофта. Но зато вы у нас ничего не боитесь!

Холмс поежился и прикрыл глаза. Я же не мог остановиться: накопившаяся за годы обида просто душила меня.

— Я тоже не в восторге от Грея — чисто инстинктивно. Но это не дает ни вам, ни мне право обижать хорошего, в общем-то, человека. Бог вам судья за это. Но так обидеть брата! Более того — опозориться перед всеми! Вы, черт бы вас побрал, Шерлок Холмс! Вы брат Майкрофта Холмса!

— Я не тот Шерлок Холмс, о котором вы писали, — Холмс говорил тихо, я еле слышал его. — Мне очень далеко до вашего безупречного героя, Уотсон.

— Это ему было до вас далеко, — отрезал я. — И хватит заговаривать мне зубы, и хватит себя жалеть! Вы должны извиниться перед братом. И перед Греем.

— Вы не в восторге от Грея, — все так же тихо ответил Холмс, — а я вот... да, я завидую ему. Я так не могу. Для того, чтобы просто не сойти с ума сегодня, я должен был увеличить дозу. Я не способен быть таким... таким идеальным. Таким соответствующим своему брату. Таким достойным любви. Я и вашей не достоин, Джон.

Я сел напротив и подался вперед, глядя ему в лицо.

— Вы, конечно, чертов избалованный эгоист, но я вас люблю. Холмс, не разочаровывайте меня — это самое ужасное, что вы можете сделать. Я знаю, вам тяжело признавать свою вину, но это необходимо. Разве Майкрофт не достоин вашей любви?

— Я о нем не подумал. Можете мне не верить, Уотсон, но я думал только о том, как задеть Грея.

— Да я понимаю. Но и вы поймите: Питерса уже не вернуть. Но в ваших силах исправить свою ошибку — этим вы сделаете груз Майкрофта немного легче.

— Сегодня?

— В таком состоянии я бы к брату не ходил. Соберитесь, перетерпите день хотя бы, а потом уже поезжайте.

Холмс бросил на меня испуганный взгляд и быстро закивал.

— Постарайтесь, дорогой, — попросил я, беря его за руку. — К тому же дело не закончено.

— Я закончу это дело. И поговорю с Майкрофтом, извинюсь перед ним... перед ними. Обещаю.

— Хорошо, — я привстал и поцеловал Холмса в щеку.

Но обещаниям его не суждено было сбыться. На следующий же день усилия Монро возымели плоды. Человек, посланный в Дувр с особыми полномочиями и портретом Лещинского, доложил телеграммой, что подозреваемого видели покупающим билеты на паром на среду. Мы послали записку в «Диоген» и тут же вместе с Макдональдом помчались на вокзал. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> * Антивеспасианы — каменные защиты углов от желающих справить на них малую нужду. До сих пор встречаются во многих городах Европы, и не только в старых кварталах. Их устанавливают до сих пор — из металла или пластика.  
> ** См. «Дело улыбающейся Евы» Цикл «Шерлок Холмс: молодые годы»  
> *** «Нет больше той любви, как если кто положит душу свою за друзей своих» Ин. 15:13


	9. Цена жизни

**Майкрофт Холмс**

— Когда будешь меня хоронить, проследи, чтобы распоряжался на кладбище не Грей. Не хочу, чтобы мои похороны были организованы этим равнодушным, высокомерным типом, — оскалился Шерлок.

Надо было ответить, но я, кажется впервые в жизни, совершенно растерялся. Я не находил нужных слов, да что там — никаких не находил. Выручил меня сам Алан, который фразу Шерлока, конечно, отлично расслышал.

— Вы мне не поможете, сэр? — спокойно осведомился он. — Возьмите, пожалуйста, венок, а я возьму цветы.

Я перевел дыхание, отвернулся от брата и, приняв венок из рук Алана, пошел к нашим дамам. Айрин и Мэри стояли в двух шагах и, судя по выражению их лиц, тоже слышали Шерлока. Мэри растерянно смотрела на него, а лицо Айрин было сосредоточено, и она почему-то следила за каждым моим жестом.

Наконец все завершилось. Не дожидаясь, пока присутствующие подойдут к матери Питерса, Шерлок направился к выходу с кладбища. Джон оглянулся на Мэри, потом на меня, но все же пошел за ним. Я не хотел уезжать раньше Алана, так что мы дождались, пока он отдаст последние распоряжения и выслушает благодарности от родни маэстро, и лишь потом, проводив дам домой к Айрин, вместе приехали в «Диоген».

Войдя в приемную, я, не снимая пальто и цилиндра, сел на диван.

— Давайте, я возьму ваше пальто, сэр, — предложил Грей.

Я наконец поднял на него взгляд.

— Простите меня, Алан.

— Господи, да за что же, сэр?

— За то, что промолчал. Это было... безобразно. Я должен был вступиться за вас...

— Слава богу, что промолчали, сэр. Выяснение отношений на кладбище прямо над еще не зарытой могилой — это явно не то, чего хотел бы Питерс.

— Нельзя было молчать, — помотал я головой. — А я растерялся...

Алан достал бутылку из бара и налил коньяк в два бокала.

— Выпейте, сэр, и отдайте мне пальто, пожалуйста.

Я послушно выпил, встал, снял пальто и головной убор.

— Простите, — повторил я.

Алан убрал одежду и направился к камину с явным намерением его затопить.

— Пожалуйста, не надо извиняться, сэр, мне совершенно не за что вас прощать. Но случись невероятное и появись причина — я бы тотчас простил, вы же понимаете.

— Простите меня за моего брата, — я сел на диван.

— Вы ни при чем, сэр, — огонь разгорелся, и Алан, взглянув на меня, прошел к креслу. — Что касается вашего брата... Извините, сэр, но я скажу как есть: меня абсолютно не интересует его мнение обо мне. Мне было бы плевать, по большому счету, на любые его слова, касайся они только меня. Но он сделал больно вам.

— И вы не сможете простить?

— И не хочу. Но ему, поверьте, точно так же плевать на мое к нему отношение, так что его это никак не затронет. Ему все равно.

Скорее всего, так и было. Но кто знает, сколько Шерлоку еще отпущено... и мне с ним. «Уйти» не прощенным...

— Но мне не все равно, Алан. Я прошу вас, простите его ради меня. Мне это нужно.

Алан молчал, наверное, не меньше минуты, и я повторил:

— Ради меня.

— Ради вас, сэр, — вздохнул он, кивнув. — Распорядиться насчет ужина?

— Я точно не хочу. Сил нет на еду.

— Отдохните, сэр. У вас был тяжелый день.

— У нас всех, — кивнул я, вставая. — Спасибо, Алан.

Мне не хотелось оставаться одному, но, очевидно, Алан сейчас не нуждался в компании. Я прошел в спальню, механически совершая обыденные приготовления ко сну. Наконец я лег в постель и, конечно, не смог даже сомкнуть глаз.

Я лежал, вспоминая знакомство с Питерсом, встречи, рисунки... конфеты, которые Алан постоянно покупал для своего друга... будет ли он теперь ездить в тот магазинчик, где всегда заказывал шоколад? Сердце ныло, причем не фигурально выражаясь, а реально, как ноет больной зуб.

Около часа ночи я сдался, встал и надел халат, чтобы пойти в кабинет. Открыв дверь в приемную, я замер. Камин догорел. Алан сидел на диване, опустив лицо на руки. Кажется, он даже не услышал моих шагов, потому что вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда я сел рядом с ним на диван и обнял за плечи правой рукой.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, — сказал он, не отводя рук от лица. — Я сейчас...

— Теперь вы извиняетесь непонятно за что. Не надо, дорогой мой, вы имеете право горевать. Он был вашим другом.

— Да, сэр, — ответил Алан почти шепотом. — Единственным, пожалуй, за всю мою жизнь.

Второй раз за день я не знал, что ответить... Нет, знал, конечно. Я должен, просто обязан был сказать на это «А как же я, Алан? Разве я не ваш друг?» или что-то подобное. Я очень хотел произнести это. Но горло сдавил спазм. Какое я имел право на такие слова, зная, что мне отпущены, может быть, считанные месяцы... Что будет с ним, когда меня не станет? Привязать его такими словами еще крепче, а потом умереть и бросить одного...

Что-то сказать надо было, но я молчал, вслушиваясь в то, как внутри меня, где-то в груди, словно разливается кипяток. Мысль о том, что не хватало мне только скончаться сейчас на глазах несчастного Алана, была явно последней, потом я ощутил, что прямо в сердце мне вбили заостренный раскаленный кол, и потерял сознание.

***

Очнулся я от вкуса коньяка на губах, уже не сидя, а лежа на диване. И как Алан справился-то, я же тяжелый такой? Эта мысль показалась мне важной, и я еще несколько секунд обдумывал ее. Алан же заметил, что я пришел в себя, и тут же отпустил мое плечо, которое придерживал, поднося к моим губам бокал, вскочил с дивана и отступил на шаг, словно молчаливо извиняясь, что сидел так близко.

— Слава богу, сэр. Я сейчас пошлю за доктором!

— Ни в коем случае. Сядьте обратно.

Он послушался, решив не спорить.

Боль в груди не прошла, но слегка притупилась. Может быть, я умру еще не сию минуту?

— Никаких докторов, Алан. Не надо беспокоить Джона. Ему сейчас не до меня, — и, увидев, как Алан поджал губы, желая возразить, прибавил: — Не нужен мне сейчас никто, кроме вас. И... давно хотел вам сказать, Алан. Я действительно не люблю чужих прикосновений. Но к вам это не относится, вы не чужой. Так что не надо так стараться не дотрагиваться до меня.

Сказав это, я взял руку Алана в свою, сжал его ледяные пальцы, прикрыл глаза и неожиданно для себя самого почти сразу заснул.

***

Двое суток прошли как в тумане. Кажется, половину первого дня я провел на том же диване — не поручусь, впрочем, потому что вечером я все же осознал себя в собственной постели. Понятно, что вставал, но как добирался до ванной и провожал ли меня Алан — не помню. Зато припоминаю, что днем принесли записку от доктора с вопросами о моем самочувствии и о том, насколько срочно необходимо его присутствие. Я велел ответить, что все в порядке и я жду его, как обычно, в среду, а пока у нас очень много работы. Однако визит Джона в среду отменился сам собой. Следы убийцы обнаружились в Дувре, и Джон с Шерлоком уехали туда.

На второй день я пытался что-то читать, но больше дремал. Из Дувра пришла телеграмма, что следы Потрошителя потеряны, но на пароме он не отплыл. Чуть позже пришла еще одна: Шерлок с Джоном возвращались в Лондон.

Алан из клуба так и не ушел, несмотря на все мои уговоры и сетования, что у него наверняка много дел, связанных с оформлением завещания Питерса. Впрочем, завещание было простым: счета в банке унаследовали мать и сестра, а все полотна и рисунки наш друг оставил Грею, с оговоркой, что если кто-либо захочет взять на память картину, то Грею и решать, отдавать ее или нет, или отдать какую-то иную, или не давать вообще ничего. Мастерская была арендована на имя Алана, и он собирался, по его словам, просто внести плату вперед и пока оставить помещение за собой. Где-то в папках должен был храниться и портрет моего отца, Питерс говорил мне о нем, но так и не отдал, а я не напоминал, но теперь подумал о том, что его надо забрать. «Как только выпадет возможность, я посмотрю рисунки, сэр, и найду нужный», — заверил меня Алан.

Я выразил желание взять на память несколько пейзажей, которые Алан также обещал мне самостоятельно выбрать и привезти.

Впрочем, если то, что касалось дел несчастного Питерса, не требовало такой уж спешки, то наши рабочие проблемы, особенно некоторые из них, не терпели отлагательств.

Утром третьего после похорон дня я решительно сменил халат на костюм, всем своим видом демонстрируя Алану, что здоров и он может не беспокоиться и осуществлять задуманный нами еще неделю назад план, состоящий, собственно, в том, что очередной потенциальный резидент должен быть проверен прежде, чем я встречусь с ним и приму окончательное решение — можно ли привлекать его к работе и, собственно, проведу саму вербовку. Мы создавали агентурную сеть очень осторожно, долго изучая людей, которых на последнем этапе тщательно и лично проверял мой помощник. К одному из таких людей он и должен был отправиться сегодня на оговоренную заранее встречу. Отменять запланированное было бы неправильно и непрофессионально, но Алан явно опасался оставлять меня одного. Я почти смирился с тем, что придется послать за Джоном. Мы сидели в кабинете, и я уже готов был озвучить эту мысль, когда дверь отворилась и без всякого доклада вошел Шерлок.

Брат когда-то сказал мне, что ему очень трудно первому начать извиняться. Я запомнил это и теперь слегка растерялся, не зная, как помочь. В том, что он пришел именно с такими намерениями, я не сомневался.

— Грей, — начал Шерлок и запнулся, подбирая, видимо, слова.

Алан, как всегда, сам пришел на помощь.

— Вы очень вовремя, Холмс, — сказал он как ни в чем не бывало, словно и не было размолвки на кладбище. — Мне надо выполнить поручение вашего брата, это займет какое-то время, вы можете пробыть тут несколько часов и проследить, чтобы мистер Холмс не скучал, но и не изнурял себя сверх меры работой?

— Конечно, — кашлянул Шерлок. — Я останусь до утра.

— Вот и прекрасно. Сэр, я позже загляну с докладом, — с этими словами Алан ушел.

Лишь только за ним закрылась дверь, Шерлок посмотрел на меня умоляюще:

— Майкрофт, прости, бога ради, я сам не понимаю, как мог сказать такое!

— Помнишь, когда тебе было лет одиннадцать или двенадцать, ты меня спросил, есть ли что-то, чего я бы не простил тебе? С тех пор, поверь, ничего не изменилось, мой мальчик.

Шерлок не стал спорить, хотя, судя по его лицу, ему хотелось возразить.

— У меня новости по поводу Лещинского, — сказал он вместо этого. — Полиция нашла его труп. В канализации.

— Там ему самое место, — с мстительным чувством ответил я. — Что ж... значит, ты был прав. Вероятность того, что за убийствами стоит Паук, я оцениваю более чем в девяносто процентов.

— Вероятность выше — все сто процентов, — сказал Шерлок, садясь в кресло. Я вздохнул про себя. Почему-то мне очень хотелось, чтобы Шерлок сел ко мне на колени, как когда-то... — В Дувре мы нашли захудалую гостиницу, где Лещинский остановился в ожидании парома. Хозяин показал, что во вторник вечером к нему явились трое неизвестных. Никакого шума в номере не было, а потом Лещинский ушел с этими тремя, но с пустыми руками, без саквояжа, поэтому хозяин решил, что он еще вернется. Однако с тех пор он не появлялся. Мы нашли следы Лещинского на вокзале. Его опознали по портрету — он в компании еще троих мужчин уехал в Лондон в купе второго класса.

— Тогда я сказал бы — процентов девяносто семь. Или есть еще что-то?

— Есть. — Шерлок почему-то покраснел, достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака конверт и протянул мне. — Думаешь, почему труп так быстро нашли? Я намекнул Макдональду — он в курсе существования Паука, — а тот уже устроил все, как надо.

Я осмотрел конверт и заметил, что адрес написан тем же почерком, что и в прошлый раз, когда Шерлок приносил мне первое письмо Паука. Кто-то доверенный находился постоянно рядом с ним. И опять конверт не дал ровным счетом ничего — для сыщика он выглядел стерильно. Я достал письмо — на этот раз длинное. Почерк Паука отличался четкостью, но и некоторой витиеватостью.

«Уважаемый сэр. — Письмо начиналось тем же обращением, что и предыдущее. — На сей раз обойдемся без аллегорий. До меня дошли сведения, что вы, несмотря на то что почти удалились от дел, тем не менее, поняли, что убийства в Уатчепеле — не совсем то, чем кажутся. Это ничуть меня не огорчило и не раздосадовало. Думаю, вам и самому порой хотелось бы встретить противника, равного силой интеллекта, так что вы поймете, почему я категорически запрещаю посягать на вашу жизнь и безопасность. Тем более вы и сами прекрасно справляетесь с этой задачей. Götzen-Dämmerung (1), так сказать.

Собственно, я пишу вам это письмо, стараясь отдать некоторую дань уважения в прошлом достойному противнику. К тому же Лещинский перешел грань и нанес вам ощутимый вред, убив мистера Питерса. Я не буду называть адрес имения, где Лещинский служил егерем — не собираюсь лишать полицейских куска хлеба — и был на хорошем счету у хозяина. Однако местные его не любили — из-за происхождения и той излишней принципиальности, с которой он выполнял свои обязанности. С женщинами Лещинскому тоже не везло, даже местная «Магдалина» отвергла его в самых унизительных выражениях, за что получила шрам во всю щеку. Деревенские жители собирались устроить самосуд, но хозяин имения почему-то помог Лещинскому бежать, выплатив ему некоторую сумму. Возможно, у него тоже были свои счеты с роковой красоткой.

Заказ на Уоррена не понравился мне с самого начала, но не в моих правилах без нужды отказывать клиентам. Как вы уже поняли, моей задачей стало любым способом вынудить сэра Джеймса уйти в отставку — желательно, чтобы при этом репутацию его пострадала. Разумеется, репутацией Уоррена мы бы не смогли ограничиться — должно было пострадать доброе имя всей столичной полиции, и это как-то примиряло меня с заказом.

Изучая криминальную хронику, вы, вероятно, заметили, что перед убийствами так называемого Потрошителя («так называемого», потому что, как вы несомненно понимаете, Лещинский не имеет отношения ни к одному из пресловутых писем, как и к очаровательной надписи мелом на Гоулстон-стрит), в Уайчепеле и так было неспокойно. Чего стоит только дело Марты Тэбрем. К слову, и тут Лещинский не при чем. Однако именно в августе он привлек внимание моих людей — они остановили его попытку зарезать проститутку. Я не буду углубляться в подробности того, как удалось обработать Лещинского настолько, чтобы он согласился utile cum dulci (2). Ему намечали конкретные даты убийств, более того — жертвы тоже намечались заранее. Думаю, для вас не секрет, что Лещинский не всегда действовал в одиночку. За ним следовало приглядывать.

Признаюсь, я чувствую некоторую вину за то, что не приказал ликвидировать его сразу. Но сэр Джеймс что-то задерживался на своем посту. Лещинскому предстояло поработать еще раз. Разумеется, очаровательной мисс Келли нечего было опасаться, несмотря на ее дополнительный заработок. Для того чтобы отдать приказ убить Лещинского, мне хватило бы и ее убийства. Я не склонен к сантиментам, однако даже меня потрясло то, что он с ней сотворил. Но когда мне доложили об убийстве вашего друга, я действовал без промедления. Такие отбросы, как Лещинский, должны находиться там, где им самое место — рядом с отбросами. Давать подсказку полиции или нет — оставляю на ваше усмотрение. Но вы можете быть уверены, что ваш друг отомщен. Мы с вами ставим перед собой противоположные задачи, однако вы своей деятельностью уже воздвигли себе своего рода нетленный монумент. Считайте, что анонимный доброжелатель водрузил к его подножию венок. Боюсь, я не могу закончить свое письмо фразой «с наилучшими пожеланиями». Аraneae».

— Человек с математическим складом ума, — вынес я вердикт, дочитав письмо, — способный к планированию и координированию на самом высоком уровне, при этом следящий за философскими новинками и склонный к велеречивости и многословию... я заподозрил бы в наличии восьми ног себя самого, не будь уверен в обратном.

— То ли он хвастается знанием Ницше, — заметил Шерлок, — то ли это такой издевательский реверанс в мою сторону. Благодаря Уотсону, все знают, что я люблю музыку Вагнера.

— Ну, издевательских реверансов тут не один, — хмыкнул я, — с ними наблюдается некоторый перебор. В чем-то этот человек чувствует свою ущербность, я бы сказал, он словно пытается что-то самому себе доказать... ты уверен, что не знаком с ним? Все-таки в подобном самоутверждении за твой счет есть что-то личное.

— Я бы сказал, что скорее разочаровал его, — усмехнулся Шерлок. — Но я точно с ним не знаком. Иначе бы узнал манеру выражать мысли. А вот что у него люди в полиции — это плохо. Нет, следовало ожидать, конечно… Однако я говорил о своих предположениях насчет убийств Макдональду — он исключается, а еще в разговоре с Монро, при нем присутствовал Абберлайн. Очень не хочется думать о нем дурно, скорее он с кем-то поделился.

— Мак точно исключается, — решительно заявил я. — За Монро в этом отношении я бы поручился... скажем на те же девяносто семь процентов. Что ж... Сто процентов, так сто процентов. Ты не голоден?

— А я все ждал, когда прозвучат магические слова, — усмехнулся Шерлок. Он с некоторым сомнением, но все же подошел и сел ко мне на колени. — Не знаю, хочу я есть или нет. Понимаю, что надо бы… Ну, сколько смогу.

— Хорошо, мой дорогой. — Я погладил брата по спине. — Через полчаса. Посиди так? Я стал совсем суеверным, знаешь, вот подумал, когда ты пришел: сядешь ко мне на колени, тогда все будет хорошо.

Шерлок обхватил меня за шею. Приятно, да, но я теперь не видел его лица.

— А Джон назвал меня чертовым избалованным эгоистом, — пожаловался он.

— Это он любя, солнышко. Но если это и упрек, то ведь не тебе, а мне. Кто баловал-то?

— Надо было пару раз выпороть меня подтяжками.

— Ну, конечно! — возмутился я. — За что, например? Вспомни хоть один повод.

— Не знаю. Авансом. Ну, или как-то наказывать. Лишать химических реактивов. Или запрещать ходить в оперу, — кажется, Шерлок улыбался.

— Я не мог поступать так жестоко с любимым братом! И, возможно, я опасался, что в ответ ты бы стал приглашать в Оперу меня, а?

— Словом, у меня не было шансов, — вздохнул Шерлок. — Но вообще Уотсон прав — я эгоист.

— Ну и что? Я тоже эгоист. Все эгоисты. Ну, хорошо, все, кроме Джона.

— Ты эгоист? Почему это?

— А почему нет? Любить себя — нормально и правильно. Любить своих близких — тоже эгоизм своего рода, ведь любить так приятно!

— А почему же тогда Уотсон не эгоист? Разве он не любит себя, или не любит нас с тобой?

— Любит, но он еще любит и все остальное человечество. До которого лично вот мне никакого дела нет. Так что я еще куда больший эгоист, чем, например, ты, мой мальчик.

— Тогда еще больший эгоист, чем ты, — это Грей.

— Хм... надеюсь, это комплимент?

— Нет, у нас просто философский диспут.

— А я думал, ты скажешь «если я сравниваю человека с тобой, то это точно комплимент»! — я на всякий случай прижал к себе Шерлока покрепче.

— Осторожнее, ты задушишь Аристотеля! — рассмеялся он.

— Мой Аристотель, что хочу с ним, то и делаю! — засмеялся и я. Мне вдруг стало легко и спокойно.

Шерлок, как и обещал, остался у меня. Когда мы сели за стол, он пытался есть, а чтобы как-то справиться с блюдами, вполне, кстати, легкими, клал себе на тарелку совсем немного. Меня тревожило это отсутствие аппетита, но, с другой стороны, столько всего произошло в прошедшие дни. Опять же, Паук этот.

Я решил не уговаривать брата съесть еще чуть-чуть, и еще, и мы вполне благополучно продержались до десерта, от которого Шерлок не отказался — тут аппетит его не подвел.

Алан вернулся часа через три. Мы с Шерлоком сидели у ярко горящего камина и разговаривали об отвлеченных вещах, при этом явно думая об одном и том же — почему собеседник так старательно делает вид, что пьет из бокала, а уровень коньяка практически не уменьшается? Я предложил Алану присоединиться, и он, в отличие от нас, выпил сразу полбокала.

— Что-то случилось? — встревожился я.

— Все в порядке, сэр, — улыбнулся Алан, — я просто продрог. У реки ужасно холодно. А человек, с которым я встречался, вполне надежный, вы можете вступать в игру.

— Вероятно, вы не только замерзли, но и проголодались… — начал я.

— Ничуть, сэр, я вполне дотерплю до чая.

Я надеялся, что мне удастся уговорить Алана выпить чаю с нами. Может, лед между ним и моим братом наконец-то удастся немного растопить.

— Грей, а что там за человек? — спросил Шерлок.

— Служащий одной из портовых контор, — спокойно ответил Алан и добавил: — товары из Китая.

— Знаем мы, что там за товары, — проворчал брат.

— Ну да, Холмс, вы правильно поняли.

— Алан, полно вам, садитесь и расскажите подробности, — сказал я, указывая на диван.

Почти до четверти пятого мы в самой мирной обстановке обсуждали вопросы вербовки агентов. Шерлок неожиданно предложил помочь со следующим. Я так обрадовался, что моментально ответил:

— Конечно, мой мальчик! — и тут же машинально посмотрел на Алана, но тот сидел с непроницаемым лицом.

— Майкрофт, я вовсе не хочу вмешиваться в ваши с Греем планы… — Шерлок заметил мой быстрый взгляд в сторону секретаря.

— Если вам хочется померзнуть где-нибудь у реки, Холмс, — усмехнулся Алан, — я не стану возражать.

Вскоре приехал Джон, и я понял, что осмотра мне не избежать. Будь мы одни, я бы, возможно, попытался как-то отвлечь доктора от выполнения врачебных обязанностей, но Шерлок и так постоянно бросал на меня задумчивые взгляды — то за столом, удивившись таким почти диетическим блюдам, то у камина, не понимая, отчего я вдруг стал почти членом общества трезвости.

Разумеется, Алан бы меня не выдал, но я не рискнул препираться с Джоном при нем и брате, а послушно отправился в кабинет. Однако Джон воспринял мою покладистость по-своему.

— Так, Майкрофт, что вы натворили, пока нас не было? — спросил он, доставая стетоскоп.

— Да вас не было-то всего один день, что я мог успеть натворить?

— Ну-ну, посмотрим. Снимайте рубашку.

Джон помог мне — плохо дело. Кажется, он что-то заподозрил. Он выслушивал сердце необычно долго, а когда выпрямился и посмотрел на меня, в его глазах было выражение покорности судьбе.

— Вы можете мне обещать, что будете выполнять все рекомендации? — спросил он тихо.

— Да я всегда выполняю, Джон. Не надо так переживать, все же обошлось.

— Могло не обойтись. — Он мне напомнил Алана, когда с непроницаемым выражением лица клал обратно в саквояж стетоскоп. — Прежде всего — диета. — Джон достал блокнот и стал записывать. Я на память не жаловался, следовательно, листок предназначался моему секретарю. — Ничего жирного. Категорически! Мясо можно, но вареное или печеное. Сыр лучше итальянский, творожный. Ешьте белую рыбу, овощи на пару, воздержитесь от жареного картофеля и грибов. Из сладкого — никаких пирожных и прочего в этом же роде. Фруктовое желе, пудинги. От кофе воздержитесь. Чай некрепкий. Никаких сливок, только нежирное молоко в небольших количествах. Регулярные прогулки — берите с собой Грея, в конце концов. Не слишком длительные поначалу, понемногу увеличивайте время.

— Кофе совсем нельзя? — спросил я как можно жалобнее.

— Пока нежелательно, — Джон был неумолим. — И регулярный сон — никаких сидений за столом за полночь.

— Не сердитесь.

— Я не сержусь…

Кажется, правда не сердился, но, что значительно хуже, был огорчен.

— Джон…

Он подошел ко мне и обнял.

— Я не буду пить кофе, обещаю, — сказал я в макушку доктора, обнимая его в ответ. — Как вам удалось убедить его прийти сюда? Я был уверен...

— Ну, я отругал его после кладбища… Правда вряд ли именно это возымело действие. Он все-таки любит вас и понимает, что виноват.

— Шерлок не специально... то есть, специально, конечно, но адресовалось это явно не мне. Ну, Алан мне обещал, что не будет... что простил.

— Что ж, — вздохнул Джон, — он умеет держать лицо. Интересно, они там вдвоем или Грей ушел к себе?

На этой реплике Джон должен был по идее разжать руки и отодвинуться, но он продолжал обнимать меня. Я стал поглаживать его по спине — кажется, силы нашего доктора были, если не на исходе, то крайне истощены. Ему бы самому не помешал отдых.

— Вам не надо переживать, Джон. Алан пообещал мне не сделать вид, что все в порядке, а именно простить. И значит, он простил. Кстати, Шерлок обещал помочь нам с работой, и Алан не против. Все будет хорошо, Джон.

Он не проявил никаких эмоций по поводу этой новости, лишь опять вздохнул.

— Вы сами-то как себя чувствуете? — все-таки рискнул я спросить.

— Я здоров, — коротко ответил Джон и разжал руки. — Просто устал немного, — добавил он.

— Вот пройдет Рождество, мы тут покончим с делами и поедем куда-нибудь отдохнуть все вместе, а? — предложил я.

— Конечно, — Джон все-таки улыбнулся. — Идемте в гостиную.

— Вы переночуете сегодня у меня?

— Хорошо. Надо только послать Мэри записку.

— Попросим Алана ее отвезти?

Джон рассмеялся:

— Кот из дома — мыши в пляс?

— Только не говорите мне, что тоже ревнуете!

— Почему тоже? Нет, я не ревную. Просто брак мой со стороны выглядит настолько странным, что это меня пугает. Мне не нравится, что вы оба махнули рукой на условности.

— Что ж тут странного? — пожал я плечами. — Грей постоянно ездит к замужним дамам. И раз мой секретарь не считает нужным соблюдать конспирацию, значит ничего необычного не происходит, вы самый обычный рогоносец.

— Какая прелесть. А ведь только недавно я опубликовал роман о неземной любви, — хмыкнул Джон. — Да полно, Майкрофт. А то я не понимаю причин… Ладно, идемте в гостиную.

***

Алан остался с нами пить чай, словно поступал так постоянно, затем взял записку, улыбнулся и уехал. Почему-то я был уверен, что он не поедет домой, а вернется ночевать в «Диоген», и решил для себя, что утром тоже вернусь в клуб пораньше.

Не знаю, сказал ли Джон Шерлоку о том, что услышал в моем сердце, — скорее всего нет, поскольку брат весь вечер был спокоен и даже улыбался, никакой тревоги я не заметил.

Через пару дней я встретился с агентом, которого проверил Грей, благополучно завербовал его для дальнейшей работы, и мы стали выбирать следующую «жертву». В конце концов остановились на кандидатуре бывшего кэбмена по фамилии Стокнер, получившего небольшое наследство пару лет назад и сменившего вожжи на весы и гири — он приобрел в Сохо маленький бакалейный магазинчик и торговал, надо же, конфетами и орехами в сахаре. А еще мукой, патокой, картинками с ангелочками и прочей ерундой. Сам по себе он бы нас никогда не заинтересовал, но его магазинчик был расположен очень уж удобно — имел выход на две улицы, причем задняя дверь соседствовала вплотную со входом в дом, где у нас уже была расположена квартира для тайных встреч.

Проверку этого самого бакалейщика я и решил поручить брату. Собственно, работа явно не уровня знаменитого сыщика, но он ведь сам вызвался помочь.

За две недели, которые миновали с памятного извинения, брат приезжал всего единожды — с Джоном, в среду. Я не заметил в поведении Шерлока ничего тревожного. Джон, кажется, нашел, чем отвлечь себя от тяжелых мыслей — начал писать новый рассказ и развлекал нас вечерним чтением. Шерлок слушал, казалось, в пол-уха, но пару раз внес дельные замечания.

Алан разобрал рисунки Питерса и принес мне портрет отца. А потом, подумав, вообще передал мне все папки на хранение. В сейф я их, конечно, не прятал — заботливо уложил на нижние полки книжного шкафа у себя дома, заодно проведя вместе с Аланом ревизию в домашней библиотеке. Я упомянул в разговоре с братом, что рисунки у меня, думал, он захочет их пересмотреть, но он только кивнул и ничего не сказал. Он знал о завещании Питерса, но не обращался к Алану с просьбой взять на память что-нибудь из полотен покойного. Мне это показалось странным, но я решил, что Шерлоку пока что тяжело переступать порог злосчастного дома.

Двадцать четвертого ноября, в субботу, я вызвал Шерлока телеграммой в клуб. Он приехал без задержки и был, кажется, в слегка приподнятом настроении.

— У тебя есть для меня работа, Майки? — спросил он почти с порога, даже потирая руки в предвкушении.

— Я был бы рад найти для тебя что-то интересное, но пока всего лишь рутина. Однако, помнится, ты сам хотел заняться проверкой потенциального агента, мой мальчик?

И я рассказал брату о бакалейщике.

— Что ж, вполне приличная работа. Давно я не пользовался гримом и париками. Джон ездит по пациентам, и мне скучно.

— Как думаешь, сколько времени тебе понадобится?

— Я не стану пороть горячку, — пожал плечами Шерлок. — Думаю, в понедельник дам тебе ответ.

Меня немного удивило такое выражение в устах брата, но я решил, что он начинает входить в роль.

— Не торопись, дорогой, — покачал я головой, — время есть даже до среды.

— Хорошо, — брат мотнул головой. — Что ж, пойду работать. Жди вестей.

Шерлок буквально вылетел из моего кабинета. Бедняга, как он соскучился хоть по какой-то деятельности. Я решил после этого пустяка привлечь его к чему-то более серьезному.

Что ж, оставалось только ждать и заниматься текущими проблемами. В воскресенье я немного отдохнул, пригласил Алана прогуляться по скверу — и вообще я старательно исполнял все рекомендации Джона, наверное, впервые за все то время, что он был моим личным врачом.

Письмо от Шерлока принесли в понедельник после ланча. Он писал, что бакалейщик — безобидный малый, дела у него идут неважно, торговец он аховый. Только и мечтает, где бы подзаработать, но возвращаться к прежнему ремеслу не хочет, да и бывшие «коллеги» смотрят на него косо — поначалу, получив наследство, он слишком задирал нос и со всеми рассорился. Шерлок так сжился со своим образом, выбранным для общения с торговцем, что в письме невольно употреблял просторечные словечки. Я, конечно, советовал брату не торопиться, но, видимо, бакалейщик был человеком простым, не имел никакого «второго дна», и с его проверкой было легко справиться — достаточно разговорить. Ну, это мой брат умел. Что ж, он хоть немного отвлекся от тяжелых воспоминаний.

— Алан, приготовьте мне тот клетчатый костюм, в котором я ездил во Францию. Я немного похудел, и он мне впору, — сказал я, выходя в приемную.

— Но я не проверял этого человека, сэр, — сказал мой помощник, вставая из-за стола.

Возражение со стороны Алана выглядело странно, хотя такое его поведение объяснялось, конечно, постоянной тревогой за меня.

— Так мы же договорились, что его проверит Шерлок, — я кивнул на письмо. — Он пишет, что все в порядке.

— Да, сэр, конечно, но, может быть, еще одна проверка не повредит? Такой важный для нас адрес, Макдональд сам пользуется этой квартирой для встреч.

— Алан, — упрекнул я, — инспектор пользуется не этим адресом, а квартирой по соседству.

— Да, сэр, конечно. Простите, я оговорился. Давайте я съезжу туда завтра, а потом уже вы?

— Алан, в чем дело? — нахмурился я. — Вы считаете, мой брат уже неспособен справиться с такой простой задачей?

— Нет, сэр, конечно, он способен. — Алан даже отступил на шаг. — Просто себе я доверяю больше, чем всем остальным.

— Видимо, больше и чем мне. Приготовьте костюм.

— Очень хорошо, сэр.

Алан вышел, и я вдруг впервые подумал, что обычно костюмами занимаются лакеи, а не секретари. Интересно, а кто ухаживает за «маскарадными» костюмами Шерлока? Не в визитке же он ходил в Сохо...

Собственно, клетчатый костюм просто хранился в шкафу в клубе — после поездки его вычистили, завернули в бумагу и положили на полку. Алан подобрал к нему сорочку попроще и галстук не в тон.

— И вот, мягкая шляпа, сэр. А пальто наденете то, в котором ездили в Амстердам.

— Хорошо, Алан, на ваше усмотрение, — кивнул я. — Спасибо вам. Не обижайтесь, следующего человека проверите вы. Но Шерлоку полезно поработать. А вам, кстати, надо наконец отдохнуть. Ваш шеф загонял вас за эти недели. Поезжайте домой, выспитесь наконец нормально, повидайте завтра эту... как ее? Миссис Тодд, кажется? Я даю вам выходной до послезавтра.

— Да, сэр. Спасибо, сэр.

Все-таки обиделся. Я покачал головой, но ничего не сказал. Вот вернусь от бакалейщика — и все тревоги Алана пройдут сами собой.

Начинался дождь, но мы решили, что зонт я с собой не возьму — от трости я решительно не собирался отказываться, можно было выбрать попроще, но вот зонт в том районе смотрелся бы чужеродно. К тому же моросило, и без зонта я имел возможность задержаться в магазинчике под благовидным предлогом и разговориться с хозяином.

Алан остановил для меня обычный кэб, куда я с трудом влез, назвал кучеру адрес, с тем расчетом, чтобы не подъехать к самому дому, а высадиться чуть дальше и дойти до места пешком. Дождь заставил улицу почти опустеть, лишь под навесами и в арках стояли одинокие понурые фигуры. Я торопливым шагом дошел до двери в магазин и вошел. Звякнул колокольчик.

Магазин пустовал, Стокнер скучал за прилавком, делая вид, что читает газету. Однако он, буквально как в анекдоте, держал ее вверх ногами. Н-да...

— Что желаете, мистер? — угрюмо осведомился он.

Я подумал, что он, вероятно, все-таки заметил меня через витрину и почему-то прикрылся газетой, схватив ее так, как она лежала на прилавке. Судя по состоянию магазинчика, дела у хозяина шли не очень хорошо — тут Шерлок оказался абсолютно прав. Что ж, не у всех есть коммерческая жилка. Сам бакалейщик оказался длинным, худым типом, со впалой грудью. Кожа на его щеках висела складками — он, видимо, сильно похудел за короткий период. Не хватало тут еще какой-нибудь тяжелой болезни.

— Зашел спрятаться от дождя, любезнейший, — ответил я добродушным тоном. — Впрочем, я с удовольствием куплю у вас... конфет, пожалуй.

— Есть марципановые, со сливочной помадкой, с вишней внутри, — принялся перечислять бакалейщик.

— С вишней. Полфунта. Дела идут хорошо? — я улыбнулся Стокнеру.

— Да вам-то что, мистер? — неожиданно грубо ответил тот. — Дела идут, не жалуемся.

— Ничего, просто поддерживаю разговор. Мой приятель держит похожий магазин, торгует вином и пряностями...

— Разговор он поддерживает, — проворчал Стокнер себе под нос, насыпая взвешенные конфеты в бумажный кулек. — А что мне за дело до разговоров, ходят тут всякие…

— Да я вовсе не хотел обидеть вас, мистер. Вот мой приятель...

— Десять пенсов, — отчеканил бакалейщик.

— Да, мистер. Вот, — я порылся в кармане, выудил шиллинг. — Пусть будет двенадцать.

— Чего это? — бакалейщик тяжело задышал. — Сейчас сдачу дам. Мне лишнего не надо.

Он выдвинул ящик и склонился над ним.

— Да что вы, мистер, все в порядке. Я имею возможность...

— А ты кто такой? — Стокнер резко выпрямился, и, признаться, я даже не испугался, а удивился, увидев у него в руке нож. — Нет, ты кто такой? Чего тебе надо? Что ты тут вынюхиваешь?

Тщедушный бывший кэбмен оказался ловким малым — из-за прилавка он выскочил во мгновение ока.

— Проваливай отсюда! — он брызгал слюной, размахивая у меня перед носом ножом, который держал почему-то левой рукой.

«Кто лает — не кусает», — вспомнил я некстати поговорку.

— Что вы, милейший, — заговорил я, отступая, — я всего лишь прячусь от дождя!

Желания вербовать этого неуравновешенного типа у меня сильно поубавилось. Странно, что брату он показался мирным и интересующимся легкими деньгами.

— Милейший? А! Так ты из этих? Ты из этих?

Я не совсем понимал, из каких я «из этих», но что этот человек ненормален, я уже понял. Господи, и тоже левша. Это показалось мне совершенным абсурдом.

— Все, все, ухожу, не сердитесь.

Я машинально поднял руки, демонстрируя, что готов пойти на попятный, но в правой я держал трость. Кажется, Стокнер понял мой жест превратно. Он по-обезьяньи взвизгнул и ткнул меня куда-то в правый бок, который будто обожгло. Я уронил трость и зажал рану ладонью. А бакалейщик почему-то отступил назад, с интересом меня разглядывая. Нужно было уходить отсюда как можно скорее. Я не мог позволить, чтобы полиция схватила этого ненормального в его магазине и пошла по соседям с опросами — рядом находилась явочная квартира Макдональда.

Я кое-как вышел за порог, за спиной звякнул колокольчик и захлопнулась дверь. Перед глазами все плыло — я помотал головой, пытаясь разогнать внезапно спустившийся туман. Кажется, следовало идти налево — там легче было найти кэб. Дождь усилился и смыл с улицы последних зевак. Не помню, сколько я брел, шатаясь, по мостовой. Мне казалось, что очень долго. А потом мостовая закачалась и странно приблизилась. И вдруг стало темно.

**Шерлок Холмс**

Вернувшись из клуба, я тот час, без промедления, взялся за дело. Переоделся, слегка загримировался, и мог бы сойти за безработного клерка. Я решил сначала осмотреться на месте, понаблюдать. Поехал по указанному адресу, вышел раньше и прошелся по улочке — место выглядело не настолько убого, как можно было ожидать. На углу располагался неплохой магазин галантерейных товаров. За то время, что я стоял в подворотне и курил, внутрь вошло трое покупателей. И все вышли с покупками.

Я двинулся дальше и вскоре показался нужный мне магазин бакалеи. Судя по виду, дела у хозяина шли из рук вон плохо. Витрина была оформлена ужасно, с полным отсутствием вкуса. Вывеску давно не чистили, хотя дверь недавно покрасили. Я подошел к витрине и стал разглядывать конфетные коробки, банки с надписями, намекавшими на имеющиеся в наличии товары. Между ними были кое-как понатыканы пошленькие открытки со слащавыми румяными дамочками и такими же слащавыми детьми, явно страдающими запущенной золотухой.

Хозяин со скучающим видом стоял за прилавком, зачем-то листал амбарную книгу. Раньше он отличался дородством, но сильно похудел — конечно, не потому что голодал. Я бы предположил какую-то болезнь, но я не врач, а разглядеть бакалейщика как следует через витрину не мог. Я решил прийти завтра, сменив облик, войти в магазин в качестве покупателя и потолковать с хозяином. Пожалуй, торопиться не стоило, брат был прав. Следовало, пожалуй, завтра применить какой-нибудь радикальный грим, чтобы во вторник явиться в нынешнем облике.

Я вернулся домой, переоделся, смыл грим и первым делом поднялся наверх, чтобы осмотреть запасы костюмов в кладовой. Явиться в магазин почтенной старухой-вдовой? Или разбитным гулякой, любящим удовольствия, которые можно отыскать в Сохо? Я перебирал костюмы, платья, парики, но все никак не мог выбрать. Накатывало раздражение — очень не вовремя. Решив отложить выбор на потом, я спустился в гостиную и сделал себе укол. Я чрезвычайно удачно рассчитал дозу и промежуток между инъекциями, и вот уже две недели колол кокаин трижды в день маленькими порциями. Увы, мир больше не играл яркими красками после него, по телу не разбегались волны удовольствия даже при простом прикосновении. Зато я мог держать себя в нормальном состоянии. Джон, может, и догадывался, насколько регулярно я употребляю кокаин, но терпел, а вот Майкрофт точно ничего не понимал. После укола мне захотелось есть, и, хотя время чая я пропустил, миссис Хадсон сжалилась и принесла мне булочек с кремом и волованы. Чай я приготовил сам и набросился на сладкое.

Весь вечер я проскучал, еле дождался ночи, но в спальню не ушел — вот чего, спрашивается, я отпустил Уотсона к этим бесполезным пациентам? Гостиная казалась мне уютнее, и я улегся прямо на диване, не забыв подбросить в камин уголь.

Утром я проснулся от холода, но не стал заново растапливать камин — все равно мне предстояла довольно долгая подготовка к вылазке. Я сходил наверх, умылся и почувствовал себя лучше. Сделал укол. От завтрака я отказался; как-то очень легко, без давешних сомнений, выбрал костюм и грим пожилого грума — ну, конечно, бывший лошадник скорее найдет общий язык с лошадником!

И точно. Я завалился в магазин к Стокнеру (так звали бакалейщика, о чем красноречиво вещала и вывеска), демонстрируя радость по поводу того, что у него смогу по сходной цене купить все, что мне необходимо для своей маленькой внучки, у которой сегодня день рождения. Пока мы выбирали конфеты, эти жуткие картинки, а Стокнер пытался всучить мне еще и явно залежалые засахаренные орехи, я успел пожаловаться на жизнь, на то, что работы не стало, и я думаю, не податься ли в кэбмены. Вот тут Стокнер и заговорил. Видимо, приятелями из числа соседей он не обзавелся, чувствовал потребность в общении, а тут почти свой человек заглянул. За время нашего разговора зашла всего одна покупательница, чья-то кухарка, купила муки и побыстрее ретировалась — не внушала ей моя физиономия доверия. Словом, из нашей беседы со Стокнером я выяснил, что он отчаянно нуждается в деньгах и хотел бы подзаработать, но не знает, каким образом. Магазин на произвол судьбы оставить не может, а помощник ему не по карману. А если продать магазин, то куда податься, где работать? Да и оказалось, что частная собственность — это одни сплошные нервы, одно беспокойство. Вон как похудел за два года, а раньше был бодрячком. Неплохая основа для вербовки, словом.

Но я почувствовал разочарование, не видя никакого смысла продолжать прощупывать Стокнера еще и на следующий день. И правда — не работа, а простое развлечение, к тому же кратковременное. Оставалось надеяться, что Майкрофт поручит мне что-то более стоящее.

Вечер прошел в тоске и унынии, попытках почитать что-нибудь, но все писатели будто сговорились сочинять нечто декадентское. Да и шрифт в выбранной книге оказался неудобным для чтения в потемках, а я ленился подойти к камину и прибавить света. Я в сердцах отбросил книгу — она отлетела куда-то на ковер — и прикрыл веки.

Очнулся я от настойчивого, монотонного стука в дверь.

— Кто там? Миссис Хадсон, это вы?

Мне не ответили, но стук повторился. Я открыл глаза и поначалу не понял, где нахожусь — в комнате было темно. Я вскочил с дивана, растеряно оглядываясь. Нет, это точно моя гостиная. Конечно, миссис Хадсон заходила справиться насчет ужина, но увидела, что я сплю, будить не стала, а вот газовый вентиль повернула. Я собирался подойти к камину и включить свет, но опять раздался этот странный стук в дверь. Тут уж я решил, что лучше обезопасить себя, бросился к камину и, вооружившись кочергой, осторожно подошел к двери и прислушался. Когда стук раздался вновь, я отшатнулся, чувствуя, как страх пробирается под кожу. Фу, гадость какая! Я распахнул дверь… Никого. Площадка перед дверью была пуста. И тут на место стука пришел шепот откуда-то со стороны окна. Страх почему-то сразу прошел, я осторожно закрыл дверь, стараясь не хлопнуть ею, и прокрался к окну, прислушиваясь, откуда проникает шепот… Вот же, из-за шторы, где находилась вентиляция. Я отдернул портьеру — шепот стал явственней. Не помню, сколько я простоял, пытаясь уловить отдельные слова. Не смогу повторить то, что я слышал — то мне казалось, что голоса бредят, то они сообщали мне святые истины.

В себя я пришел от резкого звука часов, бивших два. Господи… Я собирался войти в спальню, чтобы из нее, через боковую дверь, что показалось мне крайне важным, подняться наверх, в ванную, и умыться. Но по спальне кто-то ходил, скрипя половицами. Все так же не бросая кочерги, я заглянул внутрь — никого, тишина, через ставни проникал свет с улицы. На цыпочках я подошел к кровати и лег, не раздеваясь, прямо поверх одеяла. Я закрыл глаза, но сон не шел. Зато вскоре я замерз, но как ни пытался закутаться в края одеяла, тщетно натягивая его на плечи, согреться не смог. Тогда я вернулся в гостиную, зажег наконец свет, сделал укол, растопил камин и, стащив в дивана плед и думку, улегся прямо на медвежью шкуру. От головы медведя пахло средством против моли, я сполз пониже и свернулся калачиком под пледом, подложив думку под щеку. От камина шли волны тепла, и я уснул.

Правда окончательно очнулся я все же на диване. Надо же, перебрался ночью, и сам не помнил, когда. Чувствовал я себя, честно говоря, не очень хорошо. Первым делом употребил обычную свою дозу — вот теперь можно было вести переговоры с хозяйкой.

— Миссис Хадсон! — крикнул я, выходя на лестницу. — Горячая вода есть?

— Вы проснулись, мистер Холмс? — миссис Хадсон вышла в прихожую. — Удивительно. А спальней в этом доме разучились пользоваться? Горячая вода есть. Не пора ли вам побриться?

Я провел рукой по подбородку. Ну, конечно, я не брился, когда выходил на дело, а потом просто забыл.

— Да, пора, пожалуй.

— Завтракать будете?

— Пока не знаю.

Не вслушиваясь в ворчание своей домохозяйки, я поднялся в ванную и первым делом посмотрел в зеркало. Мда… вид удручал даже меня. Начал я с ванны, потом побрился и, закутавшись в халат прямо на голое тело, прокрался вниз и в спальне оделся в чистое. Галстук повязывать не стал, но воротничок нацепил и зачем-то надел жилет. С поникшей челкой вид у меня был самый что ни на есть богемный, но я все-таки причесался и решил, что позавтракать все же стоит.

Правда оказалось, что уже время не завтрака, а ланча. Я кое-как справился с яичницей и котлетой, от прочего отказался. Выпил немного кофе, опять посмотрел на часы. Ах, черт! Надо же было послать письмо Майкрофту. Я довольно лаконично, но не упуская важного, описал ему мнение, что сложилось у меня о бакалейщике, и попросил миссис Хадсон отправить в клуб посыльного. Вот, собственно, и все — мне совершенно нечем было себя занять. Оставалась надежда, что, возможно, Уотсон заглянет ко мне вечером, или хотя бы к чаю заедет ненадолго. Поэтому я отмерил себе этот промежуток времени и засел за разбор вырезок.

Часам к четырем меня уже тошнило от всей этой чуши, но я терпел — не только потому, что мне нечем было заняться. Я сохранял вырезки даже о самых заурядных преступлениях, кроме, разве что, драк и мелких краж, которые полиция раскрывала по горячим следам. Порой мелкие преступления являлись первыми звонками, провозвестниками чего-то более серьезного, а, учитывая существование Паука, я не мог пренебрегать ничем. В такие моменты я забывал, что отмерил себе не так уж много времени, или думал о том, чтобы передать свой архив в наследство Маку. Такой незаурядный ум сможет найти ему достойное применение.

Я решил немного подбодрить себя и снова сделал укол. Почувствовав небольшой подъем, я спокойно пережил тот факт, что к чаю Уотсон, увы, не приехал. Что ж, возможно, он заглянет позже. Когда через полчаса внизу звякнул колокольчик, я воспрял духом. Ну наконец-то! Я даже встал в ожидании появления друга, ничуть не сомневаясь, что это именно он. Но звук шагов на лестнице был мне незнаком. Слишком высокого тона постукивания. Маленькая нога, более тонкий каблук. О, нет! Зачем миссис Хадсон пропустила ко мне клиентку? Я кинулся в спальню, быстро переменил халат на сюртук и вернулся в гостиную. Черт, на галстук уже не было времени.

Но в комнату вошла Айрин. Вот кого я не ожидал увидеть.

— Боже мой, вы мне снитесь, дорогая?

— Лучше бы я вам снилась, Шерлок.

Она откинула вуаль, и я увидел, какая она бледная, а глаза заплаканы.

— Господи, что стряслось? Сесил здоров?

— Да, он дома с Мэри. Шерлок, у меня ужасные новости. Собирайтесь скорее — Майкрофт в госпитале, он тяжело ранен!

Черт, я заснул и видел нелепый сон, а то мало мне было ночных кошмаров.

— Этого просто не может быть.

Я даже помахал руками в воздухе, отгоняя морок.

— Шерлок, да очнитесь! Это правда! Мистер Грей прислал телеграмму Джону. Доктор помчался в Чаринг-Кросс, а я поехала за вами.

— Почему же Грей не вызвал телеграммой меня?

— Он послал телеграмму Джону, — терпеливо повторила Айрин.

— Нет, это все чушь!

Нужно было срочно принять меры. Кажется, моя обычная доза стала давать сбои. Я подошел к ящику стола, выдвинул его и достал ампулу и шприц.

— Вы совсем рехнулись?! — вскричало мое видение, подбежало ко мне и ударило по руке, выбивая футляр со шприцем, а потом отвесило такую пощечину, что в ушах зазвенело.

Нет, такое во сне не привидится. Я отшатнулся и выронил ампулу.

— Айрин, это правда вы? Но что такое вы говорите? Где Майкрофта могли ранить?

— В телеграмме сказано, что Майкрофт ездил в Сохо, чтобы встретиться с кем-то. И этот человек ударил его ножом в правый бок. Майкрофт в госпитале без сознания.

— Да не может этого быть! — взревел я. — Я знаю, о ком идет речь. Стокнер совершенно безобиден! Я сам его проверил вчера!

— Не знаю, кого вы там проверяли, Шерлок, — холодно возразила Айрин, — но...

— Но вот я вам докажу сейчас! — Я бросился к двери и распахнул ее. — Миссис Хадсон!

— Что такое, мистер Холмс, что вы кричите?

Моя домохозяйка появилась в прихожей.

— Миссис Хадсон, идите, пожалуйста, сюда, — попросил я, стараясь успокоиться.

— Да, мистер Холмс? — почтенная шотландка поднялась по лестнице, остановившись на пару ступенек ниже площадки.

Айрин вышла из комнаты и встала позади меня.

— Миссис Хадсон, помните, как вчера я переодевался в грума и выезжал из дома?

Та изумленно посмотрела на меня, потом перевела взгляд на Айрин и вновь на меня.

— Мистер Холмс, когда вы вернулись в субботу от брата, вы правда гримировались и ездили куда-то, потом вернулись, привели себя в порядок, долго шарили в кладовке наверху…

— Да-да, я помню! Меня интересует воскресенье! — перебил я, снова начиная закипать.

— Так я к тому и веду, мистер Холмс. В субботу вы уснули вечером на диване и не просыпались вплоть до сегодняшнего утра. Я заходила к вам, пыталась будить…

— Что?.. — я схватился за стену.

— … потом решила, что это бесполезно, и только подтапливала в гостиной.

— Письмо…

— Да-да, вы посылали сегодня письмо в «Диоген».

Я сполз по стене и сел на ступеньку. Лестница поплыла у меня перед глазами. Голоса Айрин и миссис Хадсон раздавались как сквозь слой ваты.

— Шерлок, Шерлок! — Айрин тянула меня за плечи.

Я вскочил и бросился вниз по лестнице. Я не успел остановить кэб, из дома выбежала Айрин с моим пальто в руках. Она схватила меня под локоть и потащила влево.

— Меня привез мой кучер, он ждет.

Я очнулся и подал Айрин руку, потом сел в экипаж следом. Я действовал машинально, ужас сковал меня всего. Одна мысль стучала в голове молотом: «Я убил брата».

Айрин накинула мне на плечи пальто, но я не чувствовал холода.

— Госпиталь Чаринг-Кросс, Уильям! — крикнула Айрин, выглянув в окно. — И как можно быстрее!

Экипаж тронулся. Приступы паники накатывали на меня один за другим, дыхание сбивалось. Я боялся закричать и зажал рот ладонью. Кучер погонял, как мог, но улицы были слишком запружены — после дождя наконец-то выглянуло бледное осеннее солнце, и город ожил.

— Тише, тише, — сказала вдруг Айрин, заставила меня опустить руку, достала из сумочки платок и стала зачем-то вытирать мне лицо.

— Печень задета? — пробормотал я.

— Боже мой, разве ж я знаю? — простонала Айрин. — Надеюсь, в госпитале врачи делают все, что возможно. А Джон проследит. И мистер Грей тоже.

«Мистеру Грею» сейчас, вероятно, хотелось свернуть мне шею, да я и сам с удовольствием размозжил бы себе голову или выпрыгнул из экипажа и бросился под колеса ближайшего кэба.

— Вы были у Джона, когда доставили телеграмму? — я задавал вопросы, лишь бы не молчать. Иначе у меня в голове начинал звучать голос, который подсказывал, что лучше бы я сдох.

— Да, Мэри пригласила меня на чай, и я приехала с Сесилом. Я отправила Мэри с мальчиком к себе домой. Сесил ничего не знает, Джон сделал вид, что его просто срочно вызывают к пациенту. — Айрин говорила и крепко сжимала мне руку — это позволяло мне как-то сохранять рассудок.

Мы проехали уже больше половины пути, и приступы страха возобновились. Я обхватил голову руками и принялся покачиваться взад и вперед, Айрин положила мне ладонь на спину. Мне вдруг стало стыдно — она ведь тоже любила Майкрофта, но могла сохранять твердость духа. Я постарался успокоиться хотя бы внешне, тем более что экипаж прибавил хода и уже выехал на Вилье-стрит.

Я плохо помню, как мы подъехали к госпиталю, и совершено не понимаю, почему нас встретили внизу и сразу проводили в палату к Майкрофту. Я еле шевелил ногами и был готов увидеть тело, укрытое простыней.

Но первым, кого я увидел в палате, был Грей, сидящий у постели Майкрофта. Он тут же встал и решительно направился в мою сторону. Я машинально сделал шаг вправо, а Грей выплюнул коротко «Мразь!» и прошел мимо меня. Я слышал, как ахнула Айрин, но мне было все равно. Медленно приблизился я к кровати. Лицо Майкрофта было совершенно белым и почти сливалось с белизной подушки. Руки лежали поверх одеяла. Наклонившись, я заметил, что брат дышит. Нашарив стул, я сел и взял Майкрофта за руку — осторожно, но так, чтобы чувствовать слабое биение пульса.

— Ну-ну, дорогая миссис Форестер, не надо так убиваться, — услышал я позади себя голос Уотсона.

— Я… я сейчас… сейчас, — пролепетала Айрин.

— Слава богу, никакие органы не задеты, Майкрофту сделали операцию, а без сознания он от кровопотери и общего упадка сил… — тут Уотсон, видимо, стал что-то шептать Айрин.

Та всхлипнула, а потом попросила:

— Вы же будете сообщать мне, как он?

— Конечно, вы не переживайте так. Ну все-все, не надо, моя дорогая.

Наверное, Айрин беззвучно рыдала, а Уотсон пытался как-то ее утешить. У меня не было сил обернуться. Я ждал, что вот сейчас Айрин уйдет, и Уотсон выскажет мне все, что обо мне думает. А может, тоже ограничится коротким и совершенно заслуженным мной определением. Я слышал, что Уотсон вышел из палаты, провожая Айрин, потом вернулся и направился ко мне. Я инстинктивно сгорбился, но Уотсон только положил мне ладонь на плечо.

— Я пойду потолкую с хирургом и вернусь, — сказал он.

***

Ноябрьская лондонская ночь, темная, мокрая, отчаявшаяся… Я пережил в своей жизни много тяжелых ночей, но не помнил страшнее этой.

Не знаю, сколько прошло часов, или дней, или лет… я сидел, держа брата за руку, мысленно разговаривая с ним. Вокруг меня существовала какая-то жизнь. Люди, а точнее тени людей, входили в палату и выходили из нее, но для меня весь мир сейчас сжался до нескольких квадратных футов пола, на котором стояла кровать с бледным, как смерть, Майкрофтом.

Какое-то время я еще чувствовал присутствие Уотсона, его запах, его прикосновения. Он предлагал мне выпить воды — отчетливо помню стакан, откуда-то появившийся у меня перед глазами, но я не хотел пить.

Не знаю, сколько прошло времени — только вдруг взошла луна. Я даже не задумывался, откуда она появилась в палате. Лунный мальчик болен, сестра пришла навестить его, подать надежду. Но только свет луны не упал на лицо Майкрофта, на него упала серая тень.

Я должен был прогнать ее, но не знал — как. Я пытался обратиться к смерти, я умолял ее — возьми лучше меня, но тут же вспоминал, что говорил мне брат — он не переживет, если меня не станет. Где искать помощи? Может, мы оба уже умерли? Я совсем не чувствовал своего тела, хотя, казалось бы, должен был устать сидеть в одном положении. Только пальцы ощущали слабое биение крови в прохладном запястье.

Говорят, за мгновение до смерти перед человеком проплывает вся его жизнь. Я вспоминал и вспоминал ту, что мы прожили вместе с братом. Только с ним, мне сейчас не нужен был никто. Наверное, Господь разгневается на меня, если я не отдам Майкрофта ангелам. Странные звуки возникали вокруг — будто воздух шуршал от взмахов чьих-то крыльев. Но пока я держал брата за руку, никто не мог его унести от меня.

Где-то неподалеку текла река, слышались всплески весел по воде. Река разливалась прямо передо мной — почти черная вода, огоньки на том берегу. Наша река не была такой полноводной, но я был еще мал, и полоса воды казалась непреодолимой. Кажется, тогда тоже был ноябрь.

О нет, декабрь. Брат только приехал на Рождественские каникулы с очередным похвальным листом, я выскочил на крыльцо босиком встречать его... потом сразу начался обед, после обеда меня отправили к себе, а Майкрофта отец почему-то позвал выпить по бокалу коньяка. Конечно, Майкрофту уже исполнилось пятнадцать, и он был совсем взрослый, но я никогда не видел, чтобы он пил коньяк. Поэтому когда он вошел ко мне, я стал его обнюхивать.

— Правда, что ли, коньяк? Ох, и ничего себе.

— Чисто символически, — засмеялся он, обнимая меня. — О, да ты еще вытянулся. Скоро меня догонишь. Привет, малыш, я соскучился.

— Я-то больше соскучился. Это я специально расту, чтобы скорее тебя догнать, тогда меня, может, пошлют наконец к тебе в школу!

— Ох, милый, в ту школу, где я учусь сейчас? Но я на следующий год перейду в другую, чтобы лучше подготовиться к колледжу. Мне нужна математика на более высоком уровне.

Я ужасно расстроился, тем более, что не очень-то любил нового учителя математики. Я принялся жаловаться на него Майкрофту. И объясняет так медленно, будто кота за хвост тянет, и все сравнивает меня с прежними учениками — какими-то итальянцами, двумя братьями. Один был умным, а второго учитель величал «пробкой», тот только и думал, что о своих паровозах, на которых любил кататься. Майкрофт сидел на кровати и внимательно слушал.

— Наверное, все же не на паровозах, а на поездах, малыш, — машинально поправил он. — Хм... ну я бы предложил учителю лучше решить лишнюю задачу, чем предаваться ненужным воспоминаниям, но раз ты не любишь математику...

— Я бы любил из-за тебя. А теперь как ее любить, если ты из-за нее со мной вместе учиться не будешь? Тьфу на нее вместе со всеми поездами и этими двумя братьями-Джеймсами.

— Этих братьев звали одинаково? Какие странные братья, и какое странное имя для итальянцев.

— Да у одного это первое имя, вроде, а у младшего — второе. Но вот если бы у меня второе имя было Майкрофт, я бы не говорил, чтобы меня тоже называли Майкрофтом, как тебя, правда же? А у него первое имя вроде бы Комган. А он говорит — я тоже Джеймс. Ну, глупость какая-то.

— А... они, наверное, ирландцы. Тогда понятно, почему младший — он же младший, получается? — не любит зваться первым именем.

Мне бы тоже не хотелось называться Комганом, даже будь я ирландцем. Но раз так назвали, надо нести свой крест. Я не совсем понимал, что это значит, но слышал, как священник в церкви говорил так. Набравшись смелости, я спросил у отца, и тот ответил кратко: «Ну, вот ты — мой крест».

— Мне мое имя тоже не очень-то нравится, — признался я. — Но что делать-то, раз так назвали?

— Ты бы мог зваться своим первым именем, — предложил Майкрофт, — оно же у тебя вполне традиционное — Уильям.

— Мама звала меня Шерлоком. И бабушка. Не буду я менять ничего, да ну. И вообще, не в имени же дело, да?

— В принципе — да, когда ты взрослый. А у меня второго имени вообще нет.

— Ну вот именно, что у тебя нету. И ты поменять ни на что не можешь. Что же я буду менять-то? Нечестно выходит. Но твое имя все равно лучше, тебя можно звать Майки. Или Майти.

— А тебя Шерли.

— Ше-е-ерли? — возмутился я. — Ой, не надо! Мне не нравится!

— Да я шучу, — Майкрофт обнял меня и потянул к себе на колени. — Я когда подъезжал, заметил, что у вас были заморозки, земля совсем высохла. Гулять будем?

— Пошли прямо сейчас! — я соскочил с его колен и схватил за руку. — В темноте красиво на речке. С той стороны светятся окошки в домах, можно помечтать, что там кто-то живет. Кто-то интересный. Пойдем? Я тебе покажу.

— Прямо сейчас? — кажется, брат уже пожалел, что спросил про прогулки. — А ты гуляешь так поздно? С кем?

— Ни с кем, один. С кем мне тут гулять? Просто иду к нашей иве и сижу там.

— В темноте? — удивился брат.

— Ну, вечером же темно. Но на том берегу светятся окна. В одном доме живет врач. Он ездит по деревням и лечит всех, — начал я рассказывать брату свою «игру». — В другом живет учитель. Он учил раньше детей в школе, а потом начал пить, и его уволили. Теперь он ходит по деревне, ищет маленьких детей, и учит их всему. Как правильно говорить, как правильно сморкаться... всему-всему. В третьем доме живет священник. Он очень ленивый, дружит с доктором, они вместе играют в карты и пьют виски. В четвертом... тебе интересно?

— Конечно, дорогой, — кивнул Майкрофт, — давай оденемся потеплее и пойдем гулять, и ты мне покажешь, где кто живет.

Мы оделись и пошли на берег.

— Смотри, вон те окошки, видишь, два? Там живет мальчик, как я. С мамой и папой. Они играют с ним в прятки. Мама его всегда находит, но не признается, а делает вид, что не знает, где сын. А он это понимает, но делает вид, что верит. А вон там, вдалеке, видишь, огонек такой желтый-желтый? Там живет алхимик. Он изобретает лекарства от всех болезней. Уже изобрел много разных, но хочет придумать такое, чтобы сразу от всего.

— А у этого алхимика есть борода? — спросил вдруг Майкрофт.

— Зеленая? — засмеялся я, вспомнив сказку. — Нет, но знаешь что, я думаю, этот алхимик, когда был маленьким, тоже ходил к нашему волшебнику. И попросил у него желание — стать великим ученым. И придумывать всякие лекарства. И теперь он умеет их придумывать, но очень жалеет, что не сказал тогда более точно, что хочет изобрести лекарство от всего. Ведь второго желания ему не дадут, даже если он снова дойдет до той горы, да? Желание только одно? Самое главное на всю жизнь?

— Конечно, дорогой, — вздохнул брат. — Наверное, так правильнее. Ведь если бы алхимик сразу изобрел лекарство от всего, как ты говоришь, ему потом просто нечем было заняться. А так у него есть цель в жизни.

— Да, точно! — обрадовался я. — А вон там кто живет, как ты думаешь? В самом далеком окошке?

— А там, наверное, живет музыкант, — включился в игру брат. — И ему хочется с кем-то сыграть дуэтом. И он ждет, когда же в окрестностях появится другой такой — ему под стать.

— Вот, я был уверен, что ты догадаешься! — я захлопал в ладоши. — Там правда живет музыкант, он поселился дальше от всех, чтобы никому не мешать, когда играет. Но он ждет, что кто-то придет к нему...

— Он играет на рояле или на скрипке?

— На виолончели. Знаешь, пусть будет так: пройдет два года, я поступлю в школу, а ты в колледж, и мы оба приедем на Рождество сюда, и вместе пойдем в гости к музыканту. Я уже буду играть хорошо-хорошо. И мы подарим ему на Рождество новую музыку. А мальчику, который играет с мамой, подарим теплый шарф, а то он мерзнет... а что мы подарим врачу, который дружит со священником?

— Мы попросим у алхимика лекарство, подмешаем им обоим в виски, и они перестанут его пить, а будут пить кофе или чай, но в карты вместе играть не перестанут, — рассмеялся Майкрофт.

— Точно! А учителю мы знаешь что подарим? Карту, как пройти к той горе! Пусть попросит у волшебника, чтобы его взяли обратно в школу! Правильно?

— Правильно, дорогой. Ты замечательно придумал.

— Майкрофт, — спросил я, пораженный вдруг внезапной мыслью. — А я — твой крест?

— Что ты, малыш? — брат прижал меня к себе. — Ты любовь всей моей жизни.

— Правда? Это хорошо, — успокоился я.

— Если уж мы заговорили о желаниях, мой мальчик, ты так и не придумал свое?

— Нет… пока нет. — Я достал из-под одежды медальон, который несколько лет назад надел мне на шею Майкрофт, сжал в руке. — У меня много желаний. Но как понять, какое из них самое главное?

— Наверное, еще не пришло время для самого главного желания, дорогой мой. Когда придет, ты сразу поймешь, что это оно…

По реке плыла лодка, на ней стоял старик и отталкивался шестом от дна. Морщинистое лицо его мне кого-то неуловимо напоминало. Я вглядывался в него, и чувствовал себя очень странно — я будто стал выше. Берега сковал мороз, ива еще больше наклонилась, а река все несла свои воды куда-то вдаль. Паромщик повернул голову в мою сторону, и я вскрикнул — это был отец, только совсем дряхлый. Я вскрикнул и стал оглядываться, ища Майкрофта, но он пропал. Ужас охватил меня, и некому было помочь. Вдруг на берегу появилась женщина, она взмахивала руками, как птица, прогоняя старика.

— Мама? — спросил я.

Женщина обернулась. Она менялась на глазах — только что это была наша с Майкрофтом мать, и вдруг стала старше, выше, полнее. Она что-то произнесла по-итальянски звучным, так знакомым мне голосом. «Пройдет полгода — вспомнишь меня», — услышал я тот же голос. И вспомнил: «Приедешь в Лондон, надень медальон и носи».

Господи! Вот же оно, вот почему я вспоминал все это сейчас, вот желание… самое важное… самое главное в жизни! Почему я не послушался старушку Виолетту, почему не надел медальон?!

— Господи, — кажется, я говорил вслух, — господи, если ты есть, сделай так, чтобы старый волшебник услышал меня и без медальона!

Что-то вспыхнуло у меня в груди, растеклось по жилам, пронизало каждую клеточку тела, я вдруг понял — вот она, душа. Я видел все и слышал все. Позади меня скрипнула дверь, я обернулся. Господь услышал меня и послал помощника.

— Грей, — произнес я медленно и будто нараспев, — какое счастье, что вы пришли. Пожалуйста, поезжайте на Бейкер-стрит. Бога ради, умоляю!

— Забыли шприц? — осведомился он тусклым голосом.

— Шприц? — меня бросило в жар. Но мне было не до обид. — Клянусь вам, дело не в этом! В моей спальне у изголовья кровати тумбочка, в ящике лежит шкатулка. Прошу вас, умоляю, привезите ее! Это важно для Майкрофта, это спасет его! — зашептал я. — Вы же любите Майкрофта! Его жизнь в ваших руках. Привезите мне шкатулку!

Грей смотрел на меня долгие десять секунд, потом перевел взгляд на Майкрофта, сделал шаг к постели, но резко развернулся и вышел.

Конечно, я не сомневался, что недостоин помощи, но я просил не ради себя, а ради Майкрофта. Он самый лучший, самый достойный. Он единственно достойный любви. Грей, конечно, исполнит просьбу ради него. Но время тянулось так медленно. За час, что прошел с ухода Грея, мне порой казалось, что я не доживу до его возвращения. Я, как ненормальный, пытался мысленно докричаться то до Господа нашего, то до Волшебника, сам уже путаясь, к кому обращаюсь, но понимал — меня не слышат.

Но Грей вернулся — чудесный, невероятный человек.

— Эта? — спросил он, протягивая мне шкатулку.

— Да! Спасибо! Господи, Грей, спасибо!

Я отпустил руку брата и попытался открыть шкатулку, но ключ, висящий на цепочке от часов, не попадал в скважину, так у меня тряслись руки. Грей взял ключ и открыл шкатулку, бросил взгляд внутрь, увидел, как я достаю медальон, снова посмотрел на меня и, кажется, вышел. Впрочем, не уверен, мне уже было все равно, слышит меня кто-нибудь или нет. Я пытался встать, но ноги не слушались — я упал на колени около кровати.

— Вот он, ты мне дал его сам, помнишь?! — кричал я в гулко звенящее пространство. — Ты сказал — любое желание. Одно, но любое! Пусть он выживет, пусть он будет здоров! Ничего нет важнее, ничего! Я знаю, я виноват во всем. Клянусь, никогда больше я не возьму в руки шприц, никогда никакого наркотика, иначе повторится все. Иначе мой брат умрет! Но никогда, никогда больше! Пусть только он очнется сейчас, пусть вернется ко мне!

Я закашлялся, горло перехватило, я почувствовал, насколько оно пересохло, будто я не видел воды неделю. Тело налилось тяжестью, меня словно вбило в пол. Я стоял на коленях около постели умирающего брата, уткнувшись лбом в край одеяла, и не сразу понял, что на затылок мне легла ладонь, а знакомый голос произнес:

— Шерлок, почему ты сидишь на полу? Ведь холодно. И почему так темно?

Еще не веря, я поднял голову и уставился на брата, боясь издать хоть звук.

— Ты почему так выглядишь? — ахнул он.

— Как «так»? — прошептал я.

— Словно не ел неделю! Ты голодный?

Я перевел дыхание и засмеялся. А потом тихо зарыдал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> (1) Сумерки богов  
> (2) Совмещать приятное с полезным


	10. Решено в высших сферах

**Джон Уотсон**

Этого не знал даже Майкрофт, но мы с Холмсом поссорились через неделю после смерти Питерса. Поводом послужил, разумеется, кокаин. Я не говорил Холмсу о том, что его брат перенес удар. Это бы привело к непоправимому — мой друг находился в таком состоянии, что уже не мог рассуждать здраво. Он и так увеличил число уколов до трех в сутки.

Я прекрасно знал, что не стоит говорить с алкоголиком о пьянстве, когда тот в подпитии. Так же и с наркоманом. Но только у меня не было возможности застать Холмса в состоянии относительной трезвости. Слово за слово — нет, я не ушел, как два года тому назад, хлопнув дверью. Я уже знал, к чему это приведет. Однако меня не то чтобы выставили из дома, но посоветовали почаще проводить время с женой. Выхода у меня не было. Вздумай я поселиться у миссис Хадсон в гостиной на диване, Холмс бы меня быстро обнаружил. Так что я вспомнил о своих пациентах и погрузился в работу. Я заезжал на Бейкер-стрит: иногда заходил к Холмсу, иногда просто справлялся у миссис Хадсон, выходил ли он куда-нибудь, ест ли вообще… да живой ли он еще? Правда в среду Холмс сам вспомнил о визите к Майкрофту и прислал мне записку, что хочет навестить брата вместе со мной. Я запасся свежей, точнее начатой когда-то, но отложенной рукописью и развлекал Майкрофта чтением. Холмс вел себя прилично, даже слушал рассказ и вносил поправки. Так я провел неделю, находясь меж двух огней — старательно не выдавая тайны обоих братьев.

Двадцать шестого ноября я закончил дела раньше, чем планировал, приехал домой к чаю и застал в гостях Айрин вместе с мальчиком, чему искренне обрадовался. Сесил тут же спросил, можно ли ему после чая посмотреть на кости. Он имел в виду анатомический атлас у меня в кабинете. Он как раз прочитал «Тома Сойера» и теперь хитро на меня поглядывал, вспоминая, видимо, историю, как Бекки чуть не высекли за разглядывание рисунка с изображением голого человека. Сесил уже побывал и в Национальной галерее и в Берлинских музеях, так что голыми людьми его вряд ли можно было удивить. Другое дело — кости. А еще, конечно, внутренности. К чести наших дам, ни Айрин, ни Мэри не заахали, услышав «ужасное» слово, лишь напомнили Сесилу, что за столом о таких вещах лучше не говорить. Это вызвало новый поток вопросов — словом, я отвлекся на болтовню с мальчиком от постоянных тяжелых мыслей.

Мы уже заканчивали чаепитие, когда горничная внесла на подносе телеграмму. Вскрыв и прочитав ее, я несколько секунд сидел, глядя в одну точку. Поднявшись, я укрылся в эркере, будто хотел еще раз перечитать телеграмму у окна.

— Айрин, — тихо позвал я.

Я впервые назвал миссис Форестер по имени. Она тут же подошла ко мне.

— Отправьте Мэри с мальчиком к себе домой, пожалуйста.

— Что-то случилось? — с напускным спокойствием спросила она.

— Осторожно… — я показал ей телеграмму.

Она прочитала и только крепко сжала левую руку в кулак — очень крепко, думаю, до боли в пальцах.

— Джон? — позвала Мэри.

— Все в порядке, дорогая. Это насчет одного моего пациента, которому внезапно стало хуже. Его отправили в госпиталь. Берите Сесила и езжайте в гости к миссис Форестер — я не знаю, когда освобожусь.

— Доктор Уотсон, — Айрин выразительно посмотрела на меня.

— Да, конечно, — кивнул я.

— Ну вот, — расстроился Сесил, не предполагая, о каком пациенте идет речь. — А кости?

— Забери атлас с собой, малыш, — я улыбнулся, как мог.

Тут и Мэри догадалась, что речь идет об одном из Холмсов — как обычно, у меня не очень-то получалось притворяться. Она встала, взяла Сесила за руку и ушла с ним в кабинет.

— Когда отвезете Мэри и мальчика, поезжайте, пожалуйста, на Бейкер-стрит, миссис Форестер, — быстро заговорил я. — Даже если Грей и послал туда телеграмму, надо проверить, прочитана ли она. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что второй телеграммы не было. Простите, что я обращаюсь к вам с такой просьбой, но больше не к кому.

— Я все понимаю, доктор, — ответила Айрин. — Поезжайте в госпиталь, я привезу Шерлока.

— Джон, — сказала Мэри, выходя из кабинета, — я отправлю миссис Зисманд домой к мистеру Холмсу.

— А почему?.. — начал я и запнулся.

Ну, конечно, на телеграмму о Шерлоке я реагировал бы иначе — Мэри уже все поняла.

А как бы я реагировал? Эта идиотская мысль не давала мне покоя на всем пути до Чаринг-Кросского госпиталя. Я снова и снова ловил себя на ней. Почему-то я не верил, что с Майкрофтом может случиться что-то непоправимое — вот не верил, и все. Может, виной тому была очень сдержанная телеграмма Грея, хотя иначе он не стал бы изъясняться. Может, выживи Майкрофт, это давало бы некую отсрочку неминуемой катастрофе.

— Спокойно, спокойно, — твердил я вслух.

В госпитале меня встретил Грей — с совершенно посеревшим лицом, но невозмутимый, как скала. Он вкратце рассказал мне о случившемся. На виске у него подрагивала жилка.

— Слава богу, что вы есть, мистер Грей, — сказал я с чувством, узнав о том, почему Майкрофт так быстро оказался в госпитале.

— Врачи тут говорят, что внутренние органы не задеты, но он все еще без сознания... Вам очевидно скажут больше. Не держите меня в неведении, доктор, прошу вас.

— Конечно, Алан, — мягко ответил я.

Операция как раз началась, и мне разрешили присутствовать, узнав, что я хирург и личный врач пациента. Выполнив необходимые в таких случаях гигиенические процедуры и надев халат, я вошел в операционную. Я вторично мысленно возблагодарил Господа, когда увидел рану. Видимо, Майкрофт инстинктивно дернулся, когда негодяй ткнул его в бок, и нож скорее прошел по касательной, задев мелкие сосуды, крови было достаточно. Хирург, доктор Касел, как раз заканчивал зашивать рану. Что ж, он оказался опытным специалистом. Мне оставалось только следить за состоянием сердца у моего пациента. Я уведомил коллегу, что мистер Холмс недавно перенес удар и принимает нитроглицерин по методу доктора Меррелла (1).

Наркоз не потребовался — Майкрофт все еще был без сознания. Все-таки, несмотря на проблемы с сердцем и давлением, его здоровья хватило бы на десятерых. Удивительно, но сердце справлялось, насколько это вообще было возможно. Закончив с ранением, мои коллеги действовали быстро, но и тщательно — окончательно обработали достаточно тонкий шов и наложили повязку.

Майкрофта погрузили на каталку, а я отправился отмывать руки от карболки. Когда я подошел к двери в палату, там уже стоял Грей, прислонившись к стене. Я быстро успокоил его, рассказав, как прошла операция.

— Мистеру Холмсу давали хлороформ? — с тревогой спросил он.

— Нет, Майкрофт все еще не пришел в себя после ранения. Потеря крови сказывается, да и потрясение он пережил немалое.

Выговаривать Грею за то, что он не вызвал меня телеграммой, когда с Майкрофтом случился удар, я не стал, но посмотрел на него выразительно. Однако поймав ответный взгляд, смягчился.

— Вот что, — сказал я. — Побудьте с ним. Я договорюсь. А сам встречу миссис Форестер и… словом, встречу.

— Спасибо. Я телеграфировал только вам... простите, доктор.

— Да я понимаю, чего уж там…

Я вытребовал для Грея стул в палату, предупредил всех, кого нужно, о том, что скоро приедет брат мистера Холмса. Мне пришлось ждать еще минут пятнадцать. Мой друг был, что называется, не в себе и, кажется, даже не понял, что я его встречаю. Нам с миссис Форестер пришлось поддерживать Холмса за локти, чтобы он двигался в нужном направлении. Нет, виной был не кокаин, разумеется, а крайняя степень паники.

Холмс отреагировал только на слово «мразь» из уст Грея — и то вяло, он просто услышал это и все. Как только он подошел к кровати и сел на стул, он тут же взял Майкрофта за руку и застыл так — не сказал ни слова, не произнес ни звука. Мне пришлось успокаивать миссис Форестер, которая дрожала от беззвучных рыданий и обливалась слезами. А я до этого момента полагал, что она питает к Майкрофту только дружеские чувства. Холмс не оборачивался, и мне постепенно стало казаться, что он вообще перестал замечать что-либо вокруг себя. Я попробовал предложить ему воды, но он только взглянул на стакан и помотал головой — последнее осознанное действие с его стороны. Он сидел и почти не шевелился, будто в приступе кататонии. Прошло два часа, уже стемнело, сиделка внесла в палату лампу, поставила ее на тумбочку у койки и повернула экран так, чтобы свет не беспокоил больного. Я потрогал Холмса за плечо — он не почувствовал, а только продолжал красными воспаленными глазами смотреть на лицо брата, почти не моргая. Боже мой, только бы с ума не сошел.

Я вышел в коридор и чуть не споткнулся о ноги Грея, который сидел прямо на полу, привалившись к стене.

— Господи, что ж вам стул-то никто не даст. Я сейчас.

— Спасибо, — вяло отозвался он.

Что ж, по моей просьбе принесли два стула. Мы с Греем уселись на некотором расстоянии друг от друга в полном молчании. Я то и дело поглядывал на часы. Полночь, половина первого, час… Я изредка подходил к двери и заглядывал в палату: Холмс все так же держал брата за руку. В два я тихонько проскользнул внутрь, подошел к кровати с другой стороны, пощупал Майкрофту пульс — сердце работало вполне прилично. Я взглянул на Холмса, позвал его — он не ответил. Меня поразило выражение его лица — внимательное, задумчивое, но какое-то отрешенное. Тяжело вздохнув, я подошел к столику у стены, налил себе воды и выпил все до капли.

Я предложил воды и Грею — тот не отказался. Он хотя бы не сидел, как соляной столб, иногда вставал и прохаживался по коридору. А в остальном вел себя ничуть не лучше Холмса. Пришлось мне опять занять наблюдательный пост в коридоре. Веки сами собой опускались, мысли путались, в голове звучали чужие голоса…

Внезапно я вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Я не сразу заметил, что Грея нет рядом, а потом отворилась дверь в палату, и он вышел оттуда.

— Вернусь примерно через час, — сухо бросил он на ходу.

Немного встревоженный, я заглянул к Майкрофту — все было по-прежнему, только Холмс немного изменил позу, его плечи слегка сгорбились. Неужели Грей вздумал выяснять отношения? Я не мог в это поверить. Да и Холмс просто не услышал бы слов, обращенных к нему.

Мне оставалось ждать, когда вернется Грей и разрешит все вопросы. Я почти не присаживался на стул — боялся уснуть. Ко мне подошла дежурная сестра.

— Доктор, не хотите прилечь? Тут через палату пустая койка, пациента сегодня выписали. Я постелю вам — только скажите.

— Спасибо, сестра, не сейчас. Может, позже.

Минуты все тянулись и тянулись, я устал бродить по коридору, и тут наконец появился Грей. Он быстрым шагом проследовал в палату. Я находился от него футах в тридцати, и мне пришлось поспешить. Когда я вошел, то невольно вздрогнул: Грей наклонился над Холмсом. Но, приглядевшись, я увидел, что просто помогает открыть ключом шкатулку. Я хорошо ее помнил — в ней лежал памятный медальон. Получив желаемое, Холмс встал, но тут же рухнул на колени перед кроватью — ноги не держали его.

И мы с Греем стали невольными свидетелями его горячей клятвы. Признаться, я испугался. Мне подумалось — а вдруг Майкрофт не очнется? Может быть, я и верил в глубине души в высшие силы, но в моем сознании они мало походили на странного старика, к которому обращался Холмс. Я так и не понял, что он имел в виду.

Стоит ли говорить, что я никогда не испытывал такого глубокого чувства облегчения, когда Майкрофт пошевелился и заговорил. Если раньше чужого присутствия не замечал только Холмс, то теперь и его старший брат, кажется, не совсем понимал, где он находится и что происходит. Я осторожно подошел к плачущему другу, обнял его за плечи и помог встать.

— Видите, все в порядке, дорогой, — говоря это, я услышал, как позади нас Грей вышел из палаты. — Сядьте… вот так.

Бросившись к столику, я налил Холмсу воды. На этот раз он с жадностью осушил стакан. Успокоившись на его счет, я взялся за пульс Майкрофта.

— Дорогой мой, как вы себя чувствуете?

— Пока еще не понял. А где я вообще нахожусь? — слабым голосом отозвался тот.

— В Чаринг-Кросском госпитале. Вчера вечером вам сделали операцию: зашили вену и рану в правом боку. Вы долго не приходили в себя и ужасно нас напугали. Но все страшное уже позади.

— Меня оперировал посторонний хирург? Раздетого?— забеспокоился Майкрофт.

— Формально полуголым, — усмехнулся я. — Меня, между прочим, тоже переодевали в рубашку прежде чем оперировать. И я, представьте себе, находился в сознании. Мне разрешили присутствовать при вашей операции, и я проследил, чтобы все прошло наилучшим образом. Теперь главное — набраться сил, восстановиться после кровопотери. И не геройствовать! Во всех смыслах!

— Ох, придется мне послушаться вас, Джон. А какой сегодня день?

— Вторник, двадцать седьмое, — ответил я и посмотрел на часы. — Сейчас около половины пятого утра.

Холмс молчал и умоляюще смотрел на брата.

— Мой мальчик, ну что ты, иди ко мне, — позвал тот.

Холмс опять опустился у койки на колени, осторожно прислонился головой к левому плечу Майкрофта и что-то почти неслышно зашептал ему на ухо.

— Чтобы я такого больше не слышал, — строго сказал тот, — а то уши надеру. Помнишь, ты сетовал, что я тебя не наказывал в детстве? Никогда не поздно начать.

— А вы в наказание отправьте брата спать, — предложил я.

— Верно. Слушайся Джона и подавай мне положительный пример. Ну-ка, — Майкрофт высвободил левую руку и погладил Шерлока по голове. — Иди отдыхать, котенок. Я тоже посплю, пожалуй.

Вдвоем нам удалось уговорить Холмса занять пустую палату. На всякий случай я попросил принести другу снотворного — ночное бдение хотя и измучило его, мозг был явно перевозбужден. Обещание обещанием, но сон мог справиться и с возможной тягой к кокаину. А ведь Холмс не делал укол уже сутки. Он, правда, не выказывал обычной в таком случае нервозности, но мало ли?

Когда Холмс наконец уснул, я, пользуясь тем, что мы были одни, поцеловал его и пошел к Майкрофту. Тот тоже спал, а стул рядом с кроватью уже занял Грей. Я даже не пытался уговаривать его поехать домой и отдохнуть — он имел такое же право дежурить у постели больного, как мы с Холмсом, а, возможно, даже большее. Холмс, конечно, был виноват, но я не снимал вины и с себя. Мне следовало предупредить Майкрофта о состоянии брата. Я боялся за сердце своего пациента и друга, а вышло, что чуть было не потерял его.

Получив передышку, я попросил коллегу пустить меня ненадолго в кабинет и написал небольшой отчет для миссис Форестер. Я умолчал о том, что творилось с Шерлоком, но уведомил, что с Майкрофтом все в порядке, немного пояснил, в чем состояла суть операции, и уверил, что теперь просто нужно подождать, пока наш больной окрепнет и окончательно поправится. Письмо я отправил в семь утра и подремал минут сорок на диване у доктора Касела.

***

Мы втроем сменяли друг друга, как часовые. Впрочем, Майкрофт большую часть времени спал, и пока что мы справлялись. Холмс держался ровно, хотя и выглядел измученным и больным, но с ног, что называется, не валился.

Но Майкрофт, проснувшись к вечеру, стал капризничать и проситься домой. Мы с коллегой решительно встали единым фронтом и заявили, что об этом не может быть и речи. К счастью, Майкрофт не пытался встать с постели — просто не мог этого сделать из-за слабости. Он сетовал на больничную еду, на судно, категорически не подпускал к себе сиделку, пришлось приставить к нему санитара, который бы занимался судном — и то Майкрофт смирился с его существованием после моей фразы «хорошо, давайте я вынесу, или поручим Грею?». Обработкой раны, разумеется, занимался я. Ее состояние не вызывало беспокойства, но следовало продержать Майкрофта в Чарринг-Кроссе хотя бы еще дня три.

Как только Майкрофт окончательно пришел в себя и принялся «бушевать», я решительно выставил Грея из госпиталя, намекнув, что он в любой момент понадобится, чтобы сменить нас с Холмсом. После недолгого сопротивления Грей внял доводам разума и уехал: может, домой, но, скорее всего, — в «Диоген». Привести себя в порядок и принять ванну он мог и там, к тому же следовало разобрать накопившиеся бумаги и сообщить по инстанциям о ранении Майкрофта. Мы договорились с Греем, что он приедет завтра и подежурит.

В среду Грей появился после завтрака и привез с собой томик верного Дюма. Майкрофт как раз бодрствовал, мог выслушать подробный доклад секретаря, да и просто развлечься беседой. Мы с Холмсом решили отлучиться по делам. Разумеется, в госпитале было где умыться и сбрить суточную щетину, но пользоваться ванной для больных как-то совесть не позволяла. Так что нам предстояло провести целую операцию — сначала поехать ко мне домой, где бы я собрал необходимые вещи для пребывания на квартире у Майкрофта. Потом мы собирались на Бейкер-стрит, где бы приняли ванну, собрали вещи Холмса. Во-первых, у меня дома оставалась только Мэри-Джейн — девушка кристально честная и преданная хозяйке, но ужасно нерасторопная. Ей бы пришлось растапливать котел на кухне, греть воду… словом, я бы провозился дольше, если бы мы с Холмсом отправились каждый к себе. К тому же я не мог его оставить одного без присмотра — он был слишком слаб и измучен.

Миссис Хадсон обрадовалась нам — вот ее прислуга всегда была готова к подвигам и слушалась хозяйку, как бравые солдаты призывы боевой трубы. Пока служанка возилась с подготовкой ванны, Холмс собрал вещи, а потом решительно подошел к письменному столу, выдвинул ящик и достал сафьяновый футляр со шприцем. Сердце у меня глухо стукнуло в груди. Но Холмс протянул футляр мне.

— Хороший шприц никогда не помешает врачу.

Я машинально взял футляр и убрал его к себе в саквояж, а Холмс поставил на стол большой мерный стакан и деревянную коробку. Он вынимал из шкафчика с химикалиями пузырьки, сливал содержимое в стакан, а сами пузырьки сваливал в ящик. Потом настал черед запаянных ампул. Господи, а я был уверен, что там какие-то реактивы. Для чего было делать такой чудовищный запас кокаина? И зачем бить ампулы? А Холмс бил их с остервенением — он даже пестиком по ним прошелся.

— Вылейте это, — кивнул он на стакан, когда закончил.

Я взял емкость и пошел в туалет, где спустил раствор в унитаз. Стекло же, видимо, отправилось в мусорный ящик на заднем дворе. Первым ванну принял я, Холмс пока готовил чай. Потом я устроился у горящего камина, закутавшись в халат — с чашкой в одной руке и сигаретой в другой. Немного отдохнув, я поднялся к себе и стал одеваться. Не пристегнув еще воротничок и манжеты, я на всякий случай заглянул в ванную комнату. Холмс неподвижно сидел с губкой в руке.

— Давайте потру вам спину, — предложил я.

Он вздрогнул от моего прикосновения, и это меня, признаться, напугало.

— Все хорошо, — приговаривал я, водя губкой по напряженной спине, — все хорошо.

— Вам, наверное, неприятно видеть, как я выгляжу, не то что дотрагиваться, — пробормотал Холмс.

— Болван, — буркнул я, повернул его голову и поцеловал в губы. — Ну похудели, ну и что? Вот мы с Майкрофтом вас раскормим — будете знать.

— Он будет счастлив, — слабо улыбнулся Холмс.

— Я вас люблю, — сказал я, убирая мокрую челку с его лба.

— За что меня любить?

— Дважды болван, — вздохнул я. — Поторопитесь, дорогой, я вас жду в гостиной. Немного отдышитесь, выпейте чаю — и отвезем вещи на Пэлл-Мэлл.

Я вернулся в свою спальню и окончательно оделся, но когда вышел на лестницу, меня перехватила миссис Хадсон с расспросами, что же все-таки стряслось. Мне стало стыдно — миссис Форестер я написал, а про нашу дорогую домохозяйку совсем забыл. Пока Холмс не спустился в гостиную, я коротко изложил события последних дней.

— Эти осколки были от склянок с кокаином? — шепотом спросила миссис Хадсон.

Я кивнул.

— Дай-то бог, — вздохнула она.

— Когда Майкрофт поправится достаточно, чтобы выдержать небольшое путешествие, мы уедем отдыхать, миссис Хадсон, — предупредил я. — Займитесь вещами Холмса, он соберет чемодан перед отъездом.

— Вот вернется с отдыха — и не узнает свои комнаты.

— Не перестарайтесь, — рассмеялся я. — А то испугается и сбежит.

— Господи, да куда же он от меня денется? — миссис Хадсон улыбнулась и ушла к себе.

Она, разумеется, была права. Холмс никогда в жизни не смог бы найти такую понимающую и терпеливую хозяйку, к тому же искренне к нему расположенную. Но и миссис Хадсон ни за что не отказалась бы от своего беспокойного жильца.

Мы завезли саквояжи на Пэлл-Мэлл и вернулись в госпиталь. Меня тут же позвал к себе в кабинет доктор Касел — я даже испугался в первый момент. Но оказалось, что, пока мы отсутствовали, в госпиталь приезжал сам Его Высочество принц Уэльский, а попросту — Берти, как его называл Майкрофт, но монаршее лицо к больному не пустили. Доктор Касел заявил принцу, что рядом с больным и так слишком много людей, но брата и личного врача он еще способен терпеть. «Сейчас приехали вы, Ваше Высочество, потом начнется паломничество членов Кабинета — может, мне тут представительство Палаты лордов открыть?» Я потихоньку пересказал забавную историю Холмсу — тот даже чуть улыбнулся одними губами.

Сутки прошли спокойно. Пустующую палату пока никто не занял, для меня принесли раскладную кровать и поставили рядом с больничной. Мы трое сменяли друг друга, развлекая больного чтением «Монте-Кристо». Иногда мне удавалось уговорить Грея вытянуть ноги на моей раскладной койке. Холмс тогда предпочитал сидеть вместе со мной и слушать, как я читаю.

Нужно было подумать о том, как устроить Грея на ночь. Он, разумеется, не собирался уезжать из госпиталя и готов был до утра просидеть на стуле рядом с раненым шефом. Я пошептался с Каселом, и Грею поставили раскладную кровать прямо в палате Майкрофта.

— Это если спина устанет. А вообще сидеть так долго на стуле просто неполезно.

По поводу того, что Грей останется дежурить ночью, Холмс не сказал ни слова. Я чувствовал, что, несмотря на внешнее спокойствие, мой друг находится в постоянном напряжении, но, конечно, вовсе не секретарь брата являлся тому причиной.

***

В четверг Дантес наконец добрался до острова и собирался отыскать клад аббата. Честь добыть сокровища мы с Греем препоручили Холмсу, а сами ненадолго вышли во внутренний двор подышать воздухом. Я наконец смог не спеша покурить.

— Совсем забыл вам сообщить, — сказал я. — Пока мы в среду ездили с Холмсом по делам, в госпиталь приезжал принц Уэльский, но его не пустили. Интересно, он пытался узнать что-то в «Диогене»? Вряд ли он в курсе, что вы тут.

— Его Высочество не поедет в «Диоген», — ответил Грей, — он не любит молчать. Один раз он заговорил с лакеем, и его оштрафовали на пять фунтов. С тех пор он предпочитает вызывать шефа к себе. Ну, а учитывая, что шефа там сейчас и вовсе нет...

— Принца оштрафовали? — не поверил я.

Грей пожал плечами:

— Ну да, принца, а что? Уверяю вас, если мистер Холмс-младший попробует заговорить в коридорах, то оштрафуют даже его.

— «Даже», — я рассмеялся, вспоминая, как Холмс рассказывал о вальсе с наследником.

— Вы же не станете спорить, доктор, что младший брат пользуется особыми привилегиями. Как он себя чувствует?

— Сносно. Отдал мне шприц и перебил все склянки с кокаином.

Грей понимающе кивнул:

— Первые дни — самые сложные, как мне говорили. Но у него веский стимул, я уверен, что он справится. Как вы сами-то себя чувствуете, доктор?

Я удивился такому вопросу и в первую секунду даже не знал, что ответить.

— Да я в полном порядке. Спасибо.

— Однако я не из простой вежливости спрашиваю. Если честно, вы похожи сейчас на элефанта, что цветом лица, что желанием заснуть стоя.

— Надеюсь, на того, что с хоботом, а не на Меррика(2). Вот смените меня после Холмса, и я посплю. Честно говоря, вы тоже не выглядите цветуще, как обычно.

— Поспите, доктор, подольше, я посижу. Когда вы собираетесь увезти мистера Холмса домой? Завтра?

— Скорее всего, да, — кивнул я. — Больше Майкрофт тут не выдержит. Да и рана в абсолютном порядке, ни намека на какое-нибудь воспаление. Остальной уход можно обеспечить и дома. Ему уже понемногу можно будет вставать, так что судно не понадобится, но вот лишних две больших подушки не помешают. И попробуйте хотя бы еще пару дней снабжать его из клуба подобием больничной еды, пусть и вкусным. То есть все протертое и пюреобразное.

— Попробую, — слегка улыбнулся Грей, — но не гарантирую, что шеф не взбунтуется окончательно. Особенно если ему позволят вставать самому. Он мне уже сегодня намекал, что описание обедов у графа Монте-Кристо при чтении придется пропускать, потому что слушать про стерлядь и есть при этом шпинат — выше его возможностей. В общем, и правда все обошлось, слава богу.

— Обошлось, не сомневайтесь. А вынужденный отдых тем более пойдет Майкрофту на пользу. Что касается еды, мы из солидарности первые пару дней составим ему компанию в поедании шпината.

Про себя я подумал, что Холмсу точно будет не до еды. Вон и Грей уже изучал вопрос, да и я примерно представлял себе, что нас ждет. Мне бы, конечно, не помешала помощь, но о том, чтобы кого-то звать в дом, не могло идти речи. Оставалось только надеяться не превратиться в «элефанта» окончательно.

— Шефу давно уже не мешает отдохнуть, — заметил Грей, — он не был в отпуске со времени вашей поездки в Бат. Может быть, мне начать подыскивать домик где-нибудь на побережье, где вы смогли бы встретить Рождество?

— Да, пожалуй. Если Майкрофта не увезти на отдых до Рождества, то он впряжется в работу. А на вас мы оставляем самое дорогое, что у нас есть — вы понимаете? — тут я хлопнул себя по лбу. — Господи, я забыл послать миссис Форестер очередной отчет о состоянии Майкрофта!

— Я два часа назад послал записку с отчетом мисс Морстен, — спокойно произнес Грей.

— Мисс Морстен? — я приподнял брови. — Но спасибо.

— Вам не нравится, что я общаюсь с мисс Морстен? Не замечал.

— Я бы понял, общайся вы с миссис Уотсон. Лично мне все равно. Майкрофт как-то говорил, что для стороннего наблюдателя я выгляжу нормальным рогоносцем, но произошло сие печальное событие как-то очень быстро. Пока наши Холмсы строили планы по поводу своей кончины, они забыли об угрозах Паука. Но Шерлок поправится — я уверен — и вплотную займется своим тайным недоброжелателем. Это, конечно, не моего ума дело, но меня вроде бы женили ради конспирации.

— Хм... доктор, — Грей запнулся, — я всегда называю Мэри девичьей фамилией именно потому, что понимаю, по какой причине она вышла замуж. Хотя, должен признаться, мне об этом никто никогда не говорил, как и обо всем остальном. Глупо делать вид, что я чего-то не понимаю, но вслух о конспирации и всем прочем я слышу впервые. Если мистер Холмс прикажет мне прекратить общение с Мэри, я подчинюсь. Но надеюсь, что этого не произойдет. Что же до... хм... рогов, то думаю, что ваша конспирация не пострадает. Я ни разу не ночевал у мисс... у Мэри, и не собираюсь делать этого впредь.

«Господи, еще бы он ночевал», — подумал я, но вслух только заметил, усмехнувшись:

— Рога у мужей растут не только по ночам. Но если серьезно, мне всегда казалось, что вы в курсе всего происходящего. Вы уж не выдавайте меня шефу — получается, я вам многое сейчас разболтал.

— Вы можете не волноваться на мой счет. И да, волею судьбы, я в этой стране один из самых осведомленных людей, но никогда не говорю лишнего. И не делаю лишнего, поверьте. Мэри — мой друг, в той же степени, что и ваш.

У меня так и вертелся на языке один вопрос, но я не решался его задать — не такие уж доверительные отношения у нас пока что установились с Греем. Внезапно крупная капля шлепнулась на кончик моей сигареты — дождь начался.

— Ну вот, — вздохнул я, — наша милая английская погода гонит нас под крышу. Идемте внутрь.

Мы как следует очистили ботинки при входе, оставили наши пальто в гардеробе и поднялись на второй этаж. Прогулка вышла совсем короткой, и вряд ли Холмс закончил читать главу. Усевшись на стул в коридоре, я жестом предложил Грею последовать моему примеру.

— Насчет дома на побережье. Если вдруг удастся найти такой, чтобы хозяева жили отдельно, прислугу присылали только в определенные часы, нас всех это более чем устроит.

— Разумеется, доктор. Дом на побережье, приходящая прислуга, пешая доступность берега, три спальни.

— Четыре, — поправил я.

Грей вопросительно на меня посмотрел.

— Спален четыре, — еще раз уточнил я. — Вы же станете нас навещать? Майкрофту лучше отдохнуть подольше.

— Что ж, это разумно. Про четыре спальни. Я найду такой дом, причем желательно, чтобы не было проблем с железнодорожным сообщением, а все остальное решит мистер Холмс. Спасибо, доктор.

— Вот еще, глупости какие, — проворчал я, а сам пожал Грею руку.

***

Наступила пятница, и Майкрофт впервые попробовал сесть. Голова у него, правда, кружилась, но больничная обстановка измучила его вконец, и больше не было возможности держать его в госпитале. Я окончательно уладил все формальности с доктором Каселом, а потом приехал Грей — он проверял, все ли готово на Пэлл-Мэлл к возвращению хозяина. Грей подготовил также экипаж — между двух сидений он велел положить невесть откуда взятую солидную столешницу, которую застелили матрасом, не забыл про подушки и плед.

Увы, Майкрофту пока что пришлось обойтись без брюк, но сорочку ему поменяли на длинную, домашнюю, поверх нее надели пальто, ноги обули в тапочки с задниками. Касел предложил спустить больного со второго этажа на носилках, и тут Майкрофт взорвался. Я был удивлен — и не только я, к слову, — какой лексикой он владеет. Успокоившись немного, он, неожиданно для Грея, отправил того в клуб — заняться накопившимися делами. Грей не возражал, сказал только, что дождется, пока мы уедем, а потом возьмет кэб.

Мы с Холмсом, поддерживая Майкрофта с двух сторон, осторожно, шажок за шажком, сопроводили его вниз по ступеням, а потом устроили в экипаже полулежа и укрыли пледом. Нам вполне хватило места, чтобы сесть рядом — в ногах и в изголовье импровизированного ложа. Грей убедился, что все в порядке, попрощался, мы закрыли дверцы, и экипаж тронулся. Я велел кучеру не гнать, а ехать осторожно, так что дорога заняла времени больше, чем могла бы.

И все же Майкрофта растрясло в пути, а потом ему пришлось долго подниматься по лестнице, поэтому он не сказал ни слова поперек, когда мы уложили его в постель, только сетовал, что ему даже ванну теперь не принять.

— Вот будете паинькой, — пообещал я, — вечером согреем воды, и я вас усажу в ванной комнате на табурет и оботру хорошенько.

Мне казалось, что Майкрофт по привычке станет спорить, но он только посмотрел на меня и вздохнул.

День прошел спокойно. Из клуба строго по часам приносили еду — исключительно полезную. Майкрофт что-то бурчал себе под нос, но видел, что нам принесли то же самое, и ел. У Холмса аппетит пропал совершенно, но он все-таки выпил с нами чаю, а вечером съел несколько ложек супа-пюре из спаржи. Я добавил всем в суп, как водится, по ложечке коньяка — для бодрости (3).

Позже, как и обещал, я провел Майкрофту водные процедуры, почитал «сказку на ночь», сидя теперь в удобном кресле. Холмс сказал, что пока отдохнет в гостиной, подождет меня. Однако сказка усыпила и меня самого. Я самым беспардонным образом уснул у постели больного, а проснулся от того, что часы пробили два. Я поднял упавшую книгу, погасил лампу и ощупью выбрался из спальни, решив, что Холмс наверняка уже лег. Но в нашей комнате было пусто, душа у меня тут же ушла в пятки, я прокрался в гостиную, немного повернул вентиль и обнаружил Холмса лежащим на диване под пледом.

— Дорогой, — я тихонько потряс его за плечо. — Идемте в спальню. Простите, бога ради, я уснул в кресле.

— За что простить-то? — пробормотал Холмс. — Ох, я, кажется, тоже задремал. Как он там? Спит?

— Спит, и нам пора.

***

Утро субботы выдалось хмурым, но нам удалось выспаться ночью — я, во всяком случае, не особо обращал внимания на тучи. Майкрофт позавтракал у себя в спальне, а мы с Холмсом — в гостиной. Я еле уговорил его поесть хоть немного — вероятно, это отказ от кокаина так действовал, но нельзя же было вообще не положить в рот ни крошки. Холмс все возил вилкой по омлету и превратил его невесть во что. Он съел пару кусочков, выпил ровно три глотка кофе, один раз откусил тост с джемом.

— Не могу, — пробормотал он, — меня мутит от еды. И голова болит.

— Ну-ну, не мучайтесь. Вы бы полежали. Может, попозже вам удастся поесть.

— Наверное. Идите к Майкрофту, дорогой, а то он там один.

Собирая вещи у себя дома, я прихватил рукопись очередного рассказа — на сей раз предназначенного для домашнего пользования, и, входя в спальню, как знамя, держал ее перед собой. К Дантесу Майкрофт уже охладел, а тут оживился, но первым делом спросил, как там Шерлок.

— Прилег, — ответил я. — Голова побаливает. Но, думаю, ничего страшного — погода-то.

— Да, зима началась.

— Ох, и в самом деле! Уже декабрь. Скоро год закончится.

— Рождество скоро, — мечтательно протянул Майкрофт.

— Встретим его втроем у моря, но, прежде чем уехать, нам следует запастись подарками — нашим дамам, Сесилу. И Грею, конечно. Вот вам и пища для ума — что кому подарить. А мы с Шерлоком станем вашими гонцами.

— Ну, Грею я сам подарю. А вот малышу придется... хотя, думаете, мы не сможем повидаться с ними перед отъездом? И скажите мне, чего хотелось бы Мэри?

— Перед отъездом мы, конечно, с ними повидаемся. Но подарки положено класть под елку. Чего бы хотелось Мэри? Хм… — я задумался, а потом поднял вверх указательный палец. — Вы же хорошо знакомы с русским послом, так?

Майкрофт кивнул.

— У них в России вяжут шали из пуха — говорят, их можно протянуть через обручальное кольцо.

— Шали из города Оренбург, из козьего пуха, — кивнул Майкрофт. — Обеим дамам, как вы думаете? Я бы подарил им духи, но... понимаете... тут такое дело...

Я вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Ну, я уже заранее... — замялся Майкрофт, — словом, я заказал Грею в подарок духи. Мужские, конечно. Их уже доставили из Флоренции. И дарить что-то похожее и ему, и дамам... наверное как-то неправильно, а?

— Вот оно что, — улыбнулся я. — Ну, тогда духи для дам от нас с Шерлоком. Хотя мне, как супругу, вообще полагается дарить жене драгоценности. Кстати, Айрин можно дарить шелковые нитки для вышивки.

— Я учту это. Драгоценности, хм... а что вы Шерлоку подарите?

— Надо подумать, — честно признался я. — Ему всегда сложно что-либо подобрать — чаще всего у нас получается делать подарки не по поводу, а внезапно.

— На отдыхе внезапно подарок не купишь... Ну, я что-то придумаю заранее. А я могу рассчитывать на новый рассказ в подарок? Или повесть даже... а?

— На повесть у меня пока нет подходящего сюжета, так что пусть это будут два рассказа.

Настал черед рукописи. Я честно предупредил Майкрофта, что она пока «сырая», и читал, по ходу делая правки и меняя неудачные слова или фразы. Майкрофт предлагал свои варианты, но все реже и реже, и его стало клонить в сон — он пока слишком быстро уставал. Я дождался, пока Майкрофт стал похрапывать, оставил листы на кресле и отправился в нашу с Холмсом спальню, но не нашел его там. Не оказалось его и в гостиной. В кабинет он пойти без ведома брата не мог, так что оставалась библиотека. Я вошел и остолбенел.

Холмс сидел в кресле, спрятав лицо в ладони, и покачивался из стороны в сторону, методично, как китайский болванчик. Я бросился к нему, наклонился и услышал, что он тихо плачет.

— Дорогой, вам плохо? — спросил я, пытаясь остановить это равномерное раскачивание.

— Зачем, господи... — простонал он, — ну что вам с пациентом не сидится...

— Майкрофт спит. — Я взял Холмса за плечи. — Что болит? Голова?

— Все болит. Душа болит, Уотсон...

Кажется, начиналась абстиненция. Как хорошо, что Майкрофт уснул. Но кто ж знает, сколько времени Холмс промучается? Я присел перед ним на корточки.

— Понимаю. Вы уже очень долго воздерживались, а теперь ваш организм наконец избавляется от отравы. Это надо перетерпеть. Мы справимся.

— Что вы понимаете в этом, господи... — еле выдавил Холмс.

— Ну, как любой врач, что-то да понимаю.

— Любой врач, боже... Уотсон, держитесь сейчас от меня подальше, судя по прошлому разу я за себя не отвечаю.

— Напугали, — я не удержался от иронии. — Сейчас сбегу и оставлю вас с братом. Вот тоже — додумались.

— Зачем вам это все? — каким-то не своим, хныкающим тоном спросил Холмс. — Я и так жалок, я знаю. А буду мерзок. Вы же потом и не подойдете ко мне!

— Милый, да чего я не видел за свою практику? Мы оба знаем, что у вас сейчас кризис, и оба знаем, что он пройдет. Я с вами, я никуда не уйду, — сказал я твердо, беря Холмса за запястье — пульс просто жутко частил…

Холмс вырвал руку и собирался сказать что-то резкое в ответ, но лицо его вдруг посерело, он стал издавать горлом звуки, не вызывавшие сомнения, что за этим последует, вскочил и бросился из библиотеки. Ну, как бросился? Он пошатывался и спотыкался и поначалу свернул не туда. Я догнал его, схватил за плечи и направил в сторону нашей ванной комнаты.

— Тихо, не шумим, — говорил я, — Майкрофта не будим…

Мы еле успели. Холмс бросился к унитазу, а я затворил дверь. Между нами и спальней Майкрофта было еще две комнаты, стены в квартире практически не пропускали шума.

Рвало Холмса страшно, особенно если учесть, что он ничего не ел. Очень быстро рвотные массы сменились слизью, а потом желчью. Когда наступила небольшая передышка, я поспешно дернул за цепочку смывного бачка, чтобы запах не вызвал у Холмса новые спазмы. Потом смочил край полотенца и вытер Холмсу лицо. И он еще принялся протестовать:

— Джон, нет, уйдите лучше. Я не хочу... мне не нужен врач! Вы не должны это видеть!

— Да с чего бы? — возразил я мягко. — Брат же видел.

— Я не сплю с братом! — возопил Холмс.

— Тише, не кричите! — шикнул я. — Майкрофт услышит. Я понимаю вашу мысль, хотя она абсурдна…

Мне пришлось прерваться — у Холмса опять начались рвотные позывы.

— Ну вот сами подумайте, — продолжил я, вытирая Холмсу лицо, — а случись у меня сильное отравление, вы бы сказали «фу, я , пожалуй, временно самоустранюсь»?

— Ничего вы не понимаете, как всегда! И если бы вы отравились сами, и травились годами мне назло, если бы вы...

Тут его снова скрутило, и он не смог говорить.

— Ну, вы же знаете: я тугодум, — без тени насмешки произнес я, — но не следует ли из ваших слов, что вы бы меня бросили?

— А вы меня... и не бросите... вы меня... лечить будете... а я не... о, господи...

Я помог ему подняться на ноги и помог добраться до умывальника.

— Давайте-ка приведем вас в порядок и уйдем отсюда.

Холмс с трудом, но вымыл лицо, высморкался и прополоскал рот. Спазмы, было, опять подступили, но я быстро развернул его к двери и, прихватив таз, повел в библиотеку. Холмс кажется смирился с чем-то. Он покорно шел туда, куда я его направлял. В библиотеке он сел на стул и закрыл глаза.

Я задвинул таз под кресло с глаз долой, накинул Холмсу на плечи плед, хотел, было, пощупать пульс, но не стал — это выглядело бы слишком «по-врачебному». Поэтому я просто поставил рядом еще один стул, сел и обнял Холмса за плечи.

— Не понимаю... — сказал он наконец.

— Чего не понимаете, дорогой?

— Вас… Почему… так?

— Вам не хватило на днях стать дважды болваном? — усмехнулся я и тихонько поцеловал Холмса в висок. — Решили стать им трижды?

— Да почему же, господи, почему вам не противно?! Зачем вам болван?! Зачем вам... вот это все... это... вы же можете... — Холмс вдруг вскочил (и откуда силы взялись?) и заметался по комнате, — вы можете быть счастливы с кем угодно, даже если они не станут любить вас, как я, все равно, они будут любить вас, они дадут вам покой! А я не могу, я не имею права теперь! Да я никогда не имел права, господи, я не должен был, не должен был! Из-за меня мать умерла, почему я не умер тогда же?! У стольких людей жизни сложились бы счастливо! Брат, отец... вы бы давно женились нормально! От меня одна грязь! Грязь!

Противно мне, разумеется, не было — я чувствовал лишь острую жалость. Сколько же лет эти мысли мучили Холмса, подтачивали его изнутри?

Я кое-как перехватил его посреди метаний, прижал к себе и постарался как-то удержать.

— Успокойтесь, не надо так… послушайте меня…

Но удержать не получилось. Боюсь, что Холмс меня и не слышал толком. В нем словно взорвалось что-то, придав ему силы и запустив какой-то новый этап — он бил кулаками в стены, пинал ногами мебель, стул отлетел в сторону с такой силой, что окно спасли только плотные шторы, книги падали с полок. Звуки, которые издавал мой несчастный друг, уже трудно было назвать членораздельными. Нет, какие-то слова он выкрикивал, но понять я уже ничего не мог, тщетно пытался остановить, но даже в таком состоянии — или именно в таком? — Холмс был гораздо сильнее меня. Это длилось и длилось, и я малодушно почувствовал вдруг облегчение от мысли, что нельзя не услышать такой грохот, и Майкрофт наверняка уже понял, что происходит. Чем он мог помочь в такой ситуации, я не знал.

Но я был прав — Майкрофт, конечно, услышал и пришел в разгромленную библиотеку, а я не нашел в себе сил ни испугаться за него, ни обрадоваться тому, что уже не один. Единственная мысль, которая меня волновала — только бы Холмс не налетел на брата, не задел бок. Майкрофт и так сумел надеть халат, и я понимал, что это простое действие сопровождалось дискомфортом и болью.

— Осторожнее! Майкрофт, отойдите, — закричал я, но горло перехватило и вышло не очень громко. — Шерлок, осторожно! Не заденьте брата, вы сделаете ему больно!

Майкрофт никак не отреагировал на мои предостережения, направляясь прямо к Шерлоку с написанной на лице решимостью. Тот же, как мне показалось, имя брата расслышал, и, кажется, понял, что происходит, потому что шарахнулся в сторону с криком «Уйди!», но налетел на угол письменного стола и, согнувшись от боли, замер на мгновение. Майкрофт воспользовался этой краткой паузой, подошел и буквально сграбастал Шерлока в объятия.

— Осторожно! — опять попытался крикнуть я. Майкрофт на меня внимания не обратил вообще.

— Успокойся, мой мальчик, — заговорил он тоном, каким обращаются к маленьким детям, — остановись, а не то бок мне заденешь, ты же не хочешь сделать мне больно, правда?

Холмс замер. Брата он услышал, ну или сам подумал о том же, а может и мои крики возымели действие, но он словно превратился в статую, даже со стороны было видно, как задеревенели все его мышцы, он боялся пошевелиться и только хрипло дышал.

— Вот так... — приговаривал Майкрофт, не разжимая рук. Братья были практически одного роста, и я вдруг впервые осознал, насколько же Майкрофт выглядит больше... крупнее, что ли? Странная мысль в такой ужасной ситуации, но единственно внятная в тот момент.

Прошло, пожалуй, минуты три, и Холмс вдруг обмяк. Я пришел в себя и бросился к братьям — Майкрофт просто не мог бы удержать младшего на весу. Но Холмс сознания не потерял. Он тяжело дышал и словно пришел в себя после беспамятства. Вдвоем с Майкрофтом мы усадили его на диван.

— Джон, — скомандовал Майкрофт, — сделайте сладкий чай.

Когда я вышел в коридор, способность соображать вдруг покинула меня, потому что я не мог вспомнить, где тут у Майкрофта бульотка — в гостиной или в кабинете. Потом сообразил, что Берта дома, и спустился на кухню.

— Что-то случилось, доктор? — спокойно спросила она.

— Нет-нет, мне нужен кипяток, чтобы приготовить чай, — ответил я невпопад.

— А я на что? — возмутилась Берта. — Садитесь-ка сюда, вот на этот стул.

— Чай нужен сладкий, — робко подал я голос.

— Будет сладкий.

— Только в чашку не надо добавлять молока, — предупредил я, боясь, что молоко может вызвать у Холмса новые приступы рвоты.

Чем дольше Берта хлопотала, тем все больше я погружался в пучину уныния. То я боялся за Майкрофта — как он там наедине с братом? — хотя сам видел, что Холмс при появлении старшего успокоился. То начинал себя жалеть, и внутренний голос твердил, что я оказался совершенно бесполезен — и в качестве врача, и в качестве любовника. Я будто подцепил от Холмса какую-то заразу, будто некий демон, из тех, что терзали его несколько минут назад, спрятался в моем мозгу. На самом деле мне бы радоваться, что нашлось средство угомонить Холмса и заставить его прекратить наносить себе увечья. Я даже хлопнул себя пару раз по щекам — довольно ощутимо, чтобы восстановить способность здраво мыслить. Берта обернулась на звук, но я опять сидел тихо, как паинька. Она так и не поняла, что у нее на кухне завелся опасный сумасшедший, говорящий сам с собой, пусть и в собственной голове.

Наконец Берта вручила мне поднос с тремя чашками и отправила наверх. В библиотеке, слава богу, царила тишина — Холмс так и сидел на диване, а Майкрофт устроился в кресле. Как только мы выпили чай, он вдруг сказал:

— Шерлок, побудь тут, а я уложу Джона спать.

У меня сначала пропал дар речи, а потом я понял, что при Холмсе не смогу спорить с его братом. Майкрофт взял меня под локоть, а больше оперся на мою руку и повел в спальню.

— Шерлока я пока заберу к себе в комнату.

— Но зачем? — не выдержал я. — Неужели вы тоже, как и ваш брат, считаете, что мне было бы неприятно…

— Конечно, нет, Джон, — перебил Майкрофт. — Просто если он побудет рядом со мной, это его окончательно успокоит. Ложитесь, Джон, — попросил он уже у двери в нашу с Холмсом спальню. — Откровенно говоря, я с трудом держусь на ногах. Вы не беспокойтесь о Шерлоке. Мы с ним поговорим, может, он даже подремлет немного, а потом придет к вам — досыпать.

Мне оставалось только послушаться. Я переоделся в ночную рубашку и улегся в постель, не особо надеясь, что мне удастся уснуть. Но, видимо, организм решил по-своему.

Тьма царила вокруг меня, когда я проснулся. Только узкая полоска света от фонарей просачивалась между портьерами. Холмс лежал рядом и крепко спал. Я вглядывался в темноту, пытаясь рассмотреть черты его лица. Тихонько потрогал тыльной стороной ладони лоб, осторожно проверил пульс и немного успокоился. Холмс, слава богу, не проснулся. Мне оставалось только лежать, смотреть в черный потолок и пережидать остаток ночи.

**Алан Грей**

Первые несколько часов в госпитале шеф балансировал между жизнью и смертью, а потом был совсем слаб, и никто не оспаривал моего права находиться рядом с ним, особенно после того, как он пришел в себя и его брат смог наконец уснуть, благодаря усталости и снотворному. Но, уезжая домой, мистер Холмс, с тревогой поглядывая на брата, внезапно велел мне заняться делами, пообещав, что пришлет за мной, как только сочтет возможным. Спорить с шефом я не стал, ибо дела и вправду накопились, а состояние шефа заметно улучшилось, иначе доктор никогда не согласился бы на переезд. Взгляды же в сторону младшего брата объяснялись просто: я в свое время навел справки и примерно представлял, что может происходить с человеком, долго употреблявшим наркотик, когда он внезапно резко от него отказывается. Что ж, если шеф считал, что мне не надо это видеть… то он, очевидно, был как всегда прав.

Проводив мистера Холмса с братом и доктором, я заглянул ненадолго в клуб, а потом отправился в Сохо: следовало узнать, что там с нашим «бакалейщиком».

Вернувшись в «Диоген» уже затемно, я выпил залпом бокал коньяка и подошел к окну кабинета, чтобы посмотреть на дом напротив. Везде по фасаду свет был погашен, кроме одной комнаты на первом этаже — верная Берта несла вахту. Впрочем, через четверть часа погасло и ее окно. Дом шефа погрузился в сон.

Мне хотелось увидеть мистера Холмса, удостовериться, что с ним все в порядке, да просто посмотреть на него. Очень хотелось. Но ведь меня не звали… Промучившись этим желанием еще несколько минут, я вдруг заметил, что одна из рам в гостиной приподнята. Отличный повод зайти и прикрыть окно, если все обитатели квартиры забыли это сделать и заснули. Видимо, сказался выпитый коньяк, иначе бы я не решился на подобную вылазку. Я взял шляпу и вышел, решив даже обойтись без пальто — что тут идти-то.

Я открыл дверь своим ключом. В доме царила тишина. Осторожно я поднялся по лестнице, вошел в коридор, где горела одинокая газовая лампа, и для начала все же приоткрыл дверь спальни.

Шеф спал на спине, облокотившись на три высокие подушки, как и все последние дни в госпитале, чтобы не нагружать бок. Его спокойное лицо внушало надежду, что, кажется, все хорошо. Рядом в кресле спал доктор — видимо, опасался оставить в первую же ночь своего пациента в одиночестве. Ах, нет — он читал рукопись и уснул. Бедному доктору почти не пришлось отдыхать в эти дни. Я не стал подбирать книгу или гасить лампу. Постоял минуту, осторожно затворил дверь и направился в гостиную. Окно действительно было приоткрыто, холодный воздух заполнял комнату, и давно выдул все тепло от наверняка топившегося днем камина.

Шерлок Холмс лежал на диване. Он спал, подложив под голову маленькую плюшевую подушку, съежившись, подтянув ноги и обхватив себя руками. Было видно, что он очень замерз, но не имеет сил проснуться. Я взял с кресла плед и осторожно укрыл беднягу, потом опустил раму и собирался пойти коридор. Но сделав несколько шагов, я все-таки оглянулся… и встретил немигающий взгляд серых глаз. Простояв пару секунд, я вышел и затворил за собой дверь.

***

Весь следующий день я усиленно работал, выполняя поручения шефа: закончил отчеты, написал докладную и даже составил речь для премьера, которую тот должен был зачитать в Адмиралтействе.

Миссис Зисманд пришла за мной в шесть часов вечера на третий день. Ну наконец-то! Я чуть не бросился в дом к мистеру Холмсу со всех ног.

Шеф лежал в постели с книгой и медленно смаковал «Двадцать лет спустя».

— Добрый вечер, сэр, — я не удержался от улыбки. — Вы хорошо выглядите.

— Добрый вечер, Алан, — он отложил книгу и улыбнулся мне в ответ. — Похоже, я выгляжу даже лучше, чем все остальные, включая вас. Садитесь поближе. Вы что, совсем не спите?

— Все в порядке, сэр, — заверил я, — отчеты завершены и отправлены с курьером. Доклад по Тибету готов, но хотелось бы, чтобы вы его прочитали, прежде чем он пойдет по инстанциям. И я взял на себя смелость составить речь премьеру: он был в такой панике по ее поводу, когда узнал о вашем ранении, что даже не сразу справился о вашем состоянии. Я заверил, что речь уже написана вами, осталось только напечатать. Ну и... напечатал. Кстати, сэр, я, кажется, уподобляюсь премьер-министру. Я бы тоже должен был начать с вопроса о том, как вы себя чувствуете?

— Уже встаю понемногу, — довольным тоном ответил шеф. — Скоро доктор снимет швы, и вы мне поможете дойти до «Диогена». Принесите мне завтра к полудню бумаги, Алан, я их просмотрю. Доклад вы могли бы послать и без моих правок, совершенно уверен, но мне не повредит почитать что-нибудь поновее Дюма.

— Конечно, сэр, я сожалею, что не умею писать так занимательно, как Дюма, но зато мои сочинения куда современнее, я бы даже сказал — актуальнее. Но вот насчет швов... вы не слишком торопитесь? — засомневался я. — Может быть, поработаем тут? Пару часов в день доктор, наверное, может разрешить, раз уж позволил вам вставать понемногу.

— Если бы я точно не знал, что вы еще не видели доктора, я бы решил, что между вами заговор.

— Рад, что мое мнение совпадает с его мнением, это говорит о том, что я прав, а вы нет, бывает же так, — пошутил я, позволив себе улыбнуться. — Швы, конечно, снимут, но сразу придется надевать на себя всю эту тяжелую одежду, завязывать галстук, брать трость, спускаться и подниматься по лестницам... подумайте сами, сэр, сколько хлопот, чтобы просто поменять один кабинет на другой! Может быть, доктор согласится и на три часа?

Мистер Холмс засмеялся, а потом охнул и схватился за бок.

— Ох, Алан, не шутите так. Мне еще больно колыхаться всей моей тушей. А вы, однако, хитрец — не замечал за вами раньше. Думаю, доктор согласится на три часа, если я пообещаю ему не торопиться выходить из квартиры.

Еще бы доктор не согласился — он тоже нуждался в отдыхе.

— Ну вот и отлично, сэр. Мы будем продлевать время на работу постепенно, и потихоньку увеличим до... на много часов, сэр, так, что доктор и не заметит. Это будет наш с вами заговор, сэр. Я сегодня посылал записку доктору, предлагал помощь, но он ответил, что пока справляется. Я вовсе не хитрю, хотя никогда не считал себя простодушным малым. Но я всего лишь рад видеть, что вам стало лучше, сэр, поэтому у меня хорошее настроение. Как и у вас, кажется?

— Настроение отменное, Алан. Опять же — вы вот пришли, я же соскучился. Но доктор, увы, не мог принять вашу помощь. Она ему не помешала бы, но он не мог. Впрочем, самое неприятное уже позади, и я сразу послал за вами.

— Я понимаю, сэр. И сочувствую доктору Уотсону. Надеюсь, он сможет отдохнуть в ближайшее время. Может быть, вам стоит снова поехать в Бат, когда здоровье позволит путешествия? Или даже на континент? Я справлюсь тут, обещаю вам.

Шеф задумчиво покивал, вздохнул и поморщился.

— Что-нибудь новое вышло из печати, не знаете? — сменил он тему.

— Боюсь, сэр, за эту неделю ничего нового не появилось. Разве что я случайно узнал, что та книга русского писателя, что вы мне давали прочитать еще пять лет назад в оригинале, оказывается уже больше года как переведена на английский. Я сам еще не успел ознакомиться с изданием, но, может быть, вы хотите оценить перевод? Это тот роман, где дама бросается под поезд.

— Нет, Алан, — усмехнулся шеф. — Мне как-то не хочется еще раз его читать. Даже ради того, чтобы сравнить перевод с оригиналом.

— Ну а больше ничего, увы, сэр, разве что сборник сказок. Сожалею. Уровня Дюма уж точно ничего нет.

— Сказки? Вы про Уайльда? — уточнил мистер Холмс. — А принесите-ка мне. «Привидение» мне даже понравилось. Львенок читал — ну и я заодно.

Я улыбнулся, открыл папку и достал книгу. Вряд ли шеф посчитает, что я все его желания угадываю заранее, но все равно вышло красиво.

— Книга, сэр.

— Алан, вы волшебник? — искренне изумился он. — Правда, отчего она у вас с собой?

— Почему бы не остановиться на том, что я волшебник? — улыбнулся я. — Я решил, что вы захотите послать ее Львенку, и купил. А когда миссис Зисманд пришла за мной, почему-то положил в папку.

— Львенку? — спросил шеф, машинально пролистывая томик. — Похоже, что Львенку такое читать пока не стоит. Это, боюсь, сказки для взрослых. «Счастливый принц»? Ну-ну.

— Ну, когда я прочитал, то понял, что ребенку такое не подходит. Поэтому книга все еще у меня. Иначе я бы давно послал ее от вашего имени.

— Ох, Алан, что-то у меня ощущение, что вы недоговариваете, — шеф погрозил пальцем. — Послать от моего имени?

— Почему нет, сэр? Пока я не ознакомился с содержанием сказок, я собирался именно так поступить — послать их мисс Морстен для Львенка от вашего имени.

— Ах, мисс Морстен! Это уже ближе к истине. Такими окольными путями послать даме книгу в подарок, да еще от моего имени? И говорите, что вы не хитрец, мой дорогой?

— Уверяю вас, сэр, книгу этой даме я могу послать и от своего имени. Я действительно думал о мальчике.

— Спасибо за книгу, Алан, — тепло улыбнулся шеф. — Я почитаю, а потом передам ее Мэри… от вашего имени. Что еще у нас нового?

— Ах да, сэр, сегодня днем Его Высочество приезжал в клуб. Сказал, что его и сюда не пустили.

— Вот как? — хмыкнул мистер Холмс.

— Миссис Зисманд сказала, что вам не до визитов вежливости. «Я даю ей свою карточку, Грей, и представляете, она без малейших эмоций на лице мне говорит, что хозяин получит ее, когда поправится. И закрывает дверь», — сказал я, подражая интонациям принца. — Кстати, он привез вам две бутылки кагора. Я отдал уже их Берте. Могу я попросить вас продиктовать мне записку для Его Высочества, сэр? Я у него в некотором долгу, а он намекнул, что хочет приехать завтра опять.

— В долгу? У Берти? — удивился шеф. — Расскажите, это наверняка меня развлечет.

— Охотно, сэр. Он в прошлом месяце встретил меня в театре с миссис Тодд и, очевидно, специально первым подошел в фойе ко мне и поздоровался за руку, моя дама была в таком восторге, что даже ему стало смешно, он строил мне гримасы за ее спиной. Мой рейтинг в ее глазах вознесся до небес.

— Прекрасно, Алан, — сказал шеф, отсмеявшись и перестав охать,— напишите сами письмо для Берти, пусть приезжает завтра к одиннадцати, его впустят. Напишите, что мне получше, но я еще довольно слаб, так что визит не может продлиться дольше часа, однако я буду рад лично поблагодарить Его Высочество за кагор. Надеюсь, ему не придет в голову захотеть задержаться тут, ведь к двенадцати придете вы с бумагами, и мы сможем начать работать. Заодно, дорогой мой, прикажите завтра доставить нормальный ланч из клуба. Есть то, чем меня пичкают всю эту неделю, я больше не могу. Это какой-то ужас протертый…

— Обязательно, сэр. Если ваши домочадцы вздумают возражать, я спрячу ланч в коробку и принесу тайком под видом бумаг! — пошутил я. — А вы скоро совсем поправитесь, сэр. Вы хорошо выглядите... — тут я вспомнил, что уже говорил это, и поторопился пояснить, — по сравнению с недельной давностью — просто прекрасно.

— Мне очень повезло. Доктор говорит, что я был без сознания больше из-за шока, чем от тяжести ранения.

— Рана не была очень тяжелой, но вы потеряли много крови, сэр. Никогда не прощу себе, что опоздал.

И тут я понял по виду шефа, что он не знает, кто его нашел. Вот черт. Доктор Уотсон принципиально не стал рассказывать ему то, что мог рассказать я сам.

— Раз я выжил, значит, вы не опоздали, Алан, — наконец произнес он и дотронулся до моей руки. — А сам факт ранения... Вдруг это и было то чудо, о котором я вам говорил?

— Чудо, сэр? — переспросил я, глядя на его руку. — Я помню, еще в госпитале вы сказали мне, как счастливы, что ваш брат туда не пошел, и лучше, чтобы вас только ранили, чем его там, возможно, убили бы.

— Нет, чудо не в этом, Алан, а в том, что мое ранение послужило тем самым толчком, который мы так долго ждали. Шерлок пообещал мне, что с кокаином покончено, и, знаете, я верю ему.

— Дай бог, сэр. Я, кстати, тоже верю, поскольку первый раз он поклялся в этом в моем присутствии, когда вы еще были без сознания. Но с меня вины это не снимает.

— Нет на вас никакой вины, что вы, Алан, — твердо сказал мистер Холмс. — Вы всего лишь исполняли мое распоряжение.

— А не должен был, — возразил я упрямо. — Впрочем, выполни я ваше распоряжение до конца, я бы не пошел следом и не нашел вас. И к чему бы это привело, я даже думать не хочу. Простите, сэр.

— Полно, дорогой мой. Тогда уж и вы простите, что я поставил вас в такое положение.

— Я вас понимаю, сэр. Я просто не должен был слушаться. Странно звучит, да?

— Да, звучит странно для нас с вами, но, вероятно, это был тот случай, когда вопрос решили в инстанциях куда более высоких.

— Надеюсь, те же инстанции постановили, чтобы я, забыв о конспирации, пошел за вами. Я просто повиновался им и поэтому впервые в жизни нарушил ваш приказ. Но я не видел, что происходит внутри лавочки. Когда вы вышли, я понял, что с вами не все благополучно, но пальто скрывало кровь. Я успел удивиться, что вы без трости, и бросился к вам, только когда вы упали. И… в тот вечер я не мог выяснить, что же произошло. Но позавчера побывал там, сэр. Хотел забрать вашу трость… — я помолчал, но под испытующим взглядом шефа продолжил. — Это даже не было местью, клянусь вам. Я сожалею, сэр, но у меня не оставалось выбора. Он уже начал болтать.

Шеф снова коснулся моей руки.

— За свою жизнь я принял немало верных решений. И множество неверных. Но самое главное и самое правильное решение — то, что когда-то я выбрал из всех кандидатов на должность моего секретаря именно вас, Алан. Я даже думаю, где-то наверху еще тогда подсуетились.

Я был несказанно тронут.

— Спасибо, сэр. Я могу поспорить только с той частью вашего утверждения, где вы говорите о множестве неверных решений. Будь я человеком религиозным, я бы каждый день благодарил бога за то, что он привел меня тогда на собеседование к вам. Но поскольку я не очень... хм... религиозен, я каждый день мысленно благодарю вас. Кто бы сверху ни управлял моими шагами в тот день, решение приняли вы, и я тоже без лишней скромности считаю, что лучшего секретаря вы не нашли бы.

Шеф помолчал немного, собираясь с мыслями.

— Алан, могу я попросить вас… — сказал он наконец, — как всегда, привычная уже просьба, но для меня…

— Уже, сэр, — сказал я, перебив его, понимая, что он имеет в виду под «привычной просьбой».

— Уже?

— Я был тут позавчера вечером. Вы спали… — я рассказал шефу, как заходил прикрыть окно. — В тот момент, когда я встретился с вашим братом взглядом, сэр, я понял, что действительно простил его — по совершенно не понятной мне причине и без всяких просьб с вашей стороны. Я извинюсь перед ним за то, что сорвался, когда он приехал в госпиталь. Думаю, он тоже простит меня. Так что «уже». Я ведь правильно понял, о какой просьбе вы говорите?

— Вы всегда все понимаете правильно, Алан. И всегда поступаете правильно. А причина… причина проста. Вы его пожалели. И я благодарен вам за это не меньше, чем за то, что не послушались, что пошли за мной… и чем за все остальное, друг мой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> (1) — Уильям Меррелл (William Murrell) впервые использовал нитроглицерин при стенокардии в 1876 году, хотя в то время нитроглицерин был занесен в Британскую фармакопею лишь как лекарственное средство от повышенного кровяного давления. Меррелл — врач-практик, работавший в двух лондонских госпиталях одновременно, экспериментально определил оптимальную дозировку из соотношения эффективности и безопасности: 1% спиртовый раствор нитроглицерина по 3 капли с пол-унцией воды трижды в день.  
> (2) — Уотсон имеет в виду Джозефа Меррика, вошедшего в историю как «Человек-Слон».  
> (3) — Увы, такова она, британская кухня.


	11. О пользе медицинских банок

**Алан Грей**

Прошло две недели. Шефу становилось все лучше, он неуклонно поправлялся, и мы уже проводили за работой не менее шести часов в день, пусть пока и в домашнем кабинете, а не в «Диогене». Я ночевал в клубе, чтобы быть у доктора Уотсона, что называется, «под рукой», но, к счастью, ничего непредвиденного за эти две недели не случилось, так что моя жизнь потихоньку входила в привычную колею. В конце концов даже Берта уже дважды навещала Мэри в Паддингтоне, удостоверившись, что мужчины без нее не пропадут.

Шерлок Холмс тоже почти пришел в норму. Он и доктор решили до отъезда во Францию пожить в квартире на Пэлл-Мэлл. Я видел их каждый день, навещая шефа. Вскоре и мистера Холмса, и его брата, да и меня стало беспокоить здоровье самого доктора Уотсона. Поначалу я думал, что доктор просто устал, и все пройдет, когда он элементарно выспится. Но дни шли, а выглядел он не только не лучше Шерлока Холмса, а, пожалуй, гораздо хуже. Приходя днем к шефу и общаясь с доктором, я чувствовал в нем какую-то странную заторможенность, я бы даже сказал «замороженность». «Он на себя не похож!» — говорил мне шеф с тревогой и тщетно пытался как-то расшевелить своего личного врача и друга.

В конце концов оба брата сочли, что доктору нужно отдохнуть от всего, в том числе и от медицины, и всячески демонстрировали, что практически поправились, уговаривая доктора ни о чем не беспокоиться. Тот только бесстрастно пожимал плечами. Я до поры не вмешивался — это их внутрисемейные дела, — но не думать о том, что так заботило шефа, не мог.

Дошло до того, что когда моя нынешняя возлюбленная, которую я навестил после долгого перерыва, во время наших любовных баталий довольно чувствительно укусила меня за задницу, я, вместо того чтобы как можно лучше ублажить истосковавшуюся по ласкам даму, стал воображать, что, вздумай место укуса воспалиться, мне пришлось бы обращаться к врачу, а доктор не в форме... Но поскольку в постели со мной находилась не бешеная собака, а обычная молодая женщина, рана всего лишь мешала в некоторых позах. И под утро мне в голову пришла забавная мысль…

Когда в одиннадцать я приехал к шефу на квартиру, он, его брат и доктор, уже позавтракав, сидели в гостиной.

— Доктор Уотсон, можно проконсультироваться с вами как с врачом? — спросил я.

Оба Холмса уставились на меня с возмущением, однако доктор отреагировал, хоть и без особого энтузиазма, но вполне достойно профессии, кивнув мне на дверь.

— Конечно. Пойдемте в нашу спальню, Грей. Мой саквояж все равно там.

— Жаль осквернять спальню, — вздохнул я, когда мы оказались с доктором наедине, — я бы позвал вас в клуб, но боюсь, что тем двоим это не понравилось бы еще больше. Но... у меня безвыходное положение. Вы ведь сохраните врачебную тайну от них обоих, правда?

— Само собой.

Пока что особого оживления не наблюдалось, и я приступил к дальнейшему — еще раз вздохнул и запер дверь изнутри. Доктор наконец-то выказал удивление.

— Вы что, думаете, кто-то из них может вломиться сюда?

— Мне придется спустить перед вами штаны, так что я предпочитаю перестраховаться.

— Штаны? О, господи.

Кажется, он решил, что я доигрался в своих похождениях до чего-то неприличного. Но во всяком случае я заметил в его глазах огонек то ли сочувствия, то ли любопытства.

— Доктор, я понимаю, как глупо выгляжу, я бы сам посмеялся, но, увы, из-за случившегося я не могу нормально сидеть. И нет, это не геморрой. Я совершенно случайно... сел на кактус. И теперь он частично… остался во мне. Мне самому иголки не достать, а попросить некого.

Этого он совершенно не ожидал, на что я и рассчитывал. Стараясь держаться невозмутимо, он открыл саквояж и достал пинцет, спирт и ватные тампоны в коробочке.

— Ну что ж, снимайте штаны.

Я встал напротив большого зеркала, так, чтобы видеть, что происходит позади меня, снял пиджак и жилет, спустил подтяжки, и наконец взгляду доктора предстало поврежденное место.

— Как вас угораздило-то? — присвистнул он, перестав улыбаться.

Этого вопроса я ждал. Начал осторожно:

— Совершенно случайно, поверьте. Забыл отодвинуть кактус от кровати, а ночью приснился сон, и я...

Это был самый спорный момент моего плана, ибо я понятия не имел, можно ли выдать след зубов хозяйки за укус болонки.

— Там, во сне... за мной гналась небольшая собачка...

— О... — только и мог выдавить доктор. — Какая... страстная собачка... кхм... ой... простите, Алан! А я-то все пытался вспомнить, где в «Диогене» кактус!

И он не выдержал и наконец рассмеялся. Меня это очень воодушевило.

— Очень страстная… собачка. Останется след, да?

— Могу вас утешить: шрама не будет, так что не придется объяснять последующим дамам, откуда у вас на заднице след от укуса предшественницы. Вы хоть лед прикладывали?

— Не-е-ет... потому что дома не ночевал, — я натуральным образом покраснел. — Самое печальное, что в рану... в укус тоже иголки попали. Они мелкие... такие почти невидимые, кактус выглядел просто пушистым... но я их очень хорошо ощущаю. Когда стою — просто чешется, зудит... а когда попытался сесть в кэб... пришлось сюда пешком идти. Сидеть не могу вообще — больно адски. А работа у меня сидячая, сами понимаете. Смейтесь-смейтесь, я не обижаюсь, доктор, мне самому смешно. Только Холмсам не рассказывайте. А если куда-нибудь в рассказ захотите вставить — имя мое не упоминайте, ладно?

Отсмеявшись, доктор, достал лупу и натурально стал рассматривать район укуса. Он был сейчас так похож на иллюстрации к собственным рассказам, только трубки в зубах не хватало, что и я заулыбался. Очевидно он понял мою мысль, потому что сказал как можно строже:

— Дробь извлекать приходилось, раны от розги одному юноше как-то залечивал, укусы, в общем, тоже не такая уж редкость, но кактус… Зачем она его там поставила, скажите на милость? Стойте спокойно, что смогу — вытащу.

Ему пришлось повозиться. Сначала он вынул иглы, которые можно было уцепить пинцетом.

— Тут явно есть еще. Попробую их как-то нащупать, но придется потерпеть. Будет больно, — смеяться доктор перестал, но оживился, чего я, собственно, и добивался. — Это все равно, что вытаскивать занозы.

— Ну, что делать, потерплю. Женщины любят цветы в спальнях, а моя нынешняя любит кактусы. У нее в спальне их три, этот стоял на полу в таком большом горшке. Красивый кактус на самом деле. А вон каким мерзким оказался. Можно сказать — напал на меня исподтишка. Ударил... в спину.

— Вероятно, он на стороне супруга-рогоносца, вот и дал вам пинка под зад, — снова рассмеялся доктор.

Он намотал вату на зубочистку и тампоном стал водить по коже. Местами тампон зацеплялся за невидимые невооруженным глазом иголки.

— Боюсь, все я так не соберу, и может начаться нагноение, как при занозах, — посетовал доктор.

— А что делать? Может, мазать чем-то? Ну, ничего, в детстве эта часть моего тела выдерживала порки с легкостью, надеюсь, что не загноится. Самое трудное — не чесаться все время. Хоть наручники надевай.

При упоминании наручников я снова покраснел. Элис любила наручники и веревки... Забавно, что покраснел вдруг и доктор Уотсон. А интересная у них там на Бейкер-стрит жизнь...

— Можно попробовать вытянуть остатки с помощью медицинских банок, — задумчиво произнес он, — остались все по центру, слава богу. Там, где след от зубов я уже вынул, они там торчали, а по центру — вошли глубоко. И на другой половине… кхм.. тоже есть.

— Вы уж простите, работа такая... — продолжал я болтать, как ни в чем не бывало, — недостойная хирурга, я понимаю. Но мне неловко обращаться к аптекарям. Еще узнают, кто я такой...

— Надевайте пока штаны, — снова развеселился доктор, — мне надо выйти, чтобы вымыть банки. А я теперь понимаю, почему вы заперли дверь: у вас красивая задница. Если младший Холмс зайдет сюда и застанет вас в таком виде, то старший рискует остаться без секретаря.

Красивая задница, значит? Ну-ну.

— Подождите открывать дверь, доктор! А что мы скажем Холмсам? Спросят же, чего я хотел.

— Скажу, что у вас тахикардия и вам нужен день отдыха. Отлежитесь задницей кверху, — бросил Уотсон, выходя.

Тахикардия? Шеф испугается. Но мне тоже не приходило в голову ничего более разумного. И как я заранее-то не подумал, что шефу придется что-то объяснять?

Вернувшись в спальню с вымытыми банками и снова заперев дверь, Уотсон приготовился к операции: намотал вату на длинную каминную спичку, достал из саквояжа вазелин, снова открыл бутыль со спиртом. Выглядели приготовления страшновато. Я, конечно, знал, что на спину больным ставят банки, но поскольку сам я обращался к врачу впервые в жизни, мне вдруг стало не по себе.

— Это больно? Я спрашиваю, чтобы знать, к чему готовиться.

— Это ровным счетом, как засос, — фыркнул он. — Ложитесь на кровать.

— А стоя…

— А ну, не спорить тут! Рот закрыли и легли! — рявкнул он. Я с испугу подчинился.

Доктор протер нужные места вазелином, поджег ватку, сунул спичку в банку и — чпок! — та присосалась к моей коже. Что ж, логично, если иголки и остались, они должны вылезти наружу. Он поставил еще пару и выпрямился.

— Полежите так немного, потом я осмотрю ваш… хм… тыл.

— Обычно мне ставят засосы в несколько других местах... тут я сам виноват, сказал, что не люблю очень высокие воротнички и с шеей надо быть осторожнее... ну и дама, видимо, решила выбрать самое незаметное место. Сколько ни зарекался шутить с дамами... попался вот. Простите, что болтаю вздор, это у меня с непривычки, впервые обращаюсь к врачу, а тут — такая... смешная травма.

— Травму вы нанесли себе сами — нечего было садиться на кактус.

— На моем месте от неожиданности вы не свалились бы с кровати? — притворно возмутился я. — Не я же поставил там кактус...

— Ну да, конечно, он стоял там для мужа, дама просто позабыла его убрать, — наморщил нос доктор.

Подержав банки некоторое время, он убрал их и снова взял лупу.

— Ага! Вот они, голубушки! Лежите спокойно, господин секретарь, я их выловлю.

Он провозился минут пять, не меньше, а я лежал и невольно краснел — еще никто не разглядывал мой тыл в лупу.

— Спасибо, доктор, вы меня спасли, — я вскочил, заправляя на ходу рубашку в брюки и хватаясь за жилет. — Я сбегу, пока они не вышли из гостиной?

Но было поздно. Пока я доставал чековую книжку, доктор убрал все в саквояж и открыл дверь, в которую тут же вошел шеф. Младший брат маячил у него за плечом, и, как мне показалось, смотрел с интересом — в основном на оживившегося друга.

— Все живы? — поинтересовался шеф у доктора.

— Живы, конечно. Мистеру Грею необходимо отдохнуть денек-другой. Мне не нравится его сердцебиение. Грей, уберите чековую книжку, а то я добавлю вам в чай слабительное.

Не успел я открыть рот для возражений, как встретился глазами с шефом и отвел взгляд. Врать ему я не умел никогда. Шерлок Холмс же принюхался буквально напоказ.

Поскольку в комнате пахло спиртом, в пепельнице валялись обгоревшие спички, то в нарушение сердцебиения поверить было трудно. И это еще полбеды — обоим братьям было очевидно, что я раздевался, во всяком случае красноречивые взгляды шефа показывали, что с моим костюмом что-то не так, как час назад, когда я пришел. Младший же Холмс демонстративно уставился на сбитое покрывало. Что ж —я разделся перед доктором, улегся на кровать, а тот говорит о сердцебиении... и при этом впервые за эти дни улыбается... реакция Шерлока на ситуацию могла быть какой угодно.

— Я... боюсь врачей. Поэтому сердцебиение и нарушено. Я... меня... меня укусила собака! — с отчаянием заявил я и поднял глаза на шефа. — Случайно, сэр!

Шерлок собирался уже что-то сказать, но мои слова про собаку были, очевидно, слишком неожиданными и так не вязались с моим обычным обликом, что он поперхнулся и промолчал.

— Вы боитесь врачей? Я не знал, — удивился шеф.

— С непривычки, сэр.

— Ну, раз уж вы сами выдали информацию... — вмешался доктор Уотсон. — Собака была домашняя, бешенства можно не опасаться, но пусть мистер Грей немного отдохнет. Британия не рухнет.

— Да, господи, я разве против? — шеф пожал плечами. — Отдыхайте, Алан, дорогой.

Что ж, «отдыхать» я отправился в клуб, что, как я узнал позже, шеф прекрасно увидел через окно в гостиной.

  
**Джон Уотсон**

Майкрофт посмотрел в окно на выходящего из дома Грея.

— Тот еще конспиратор. В клуб пошел. Джон, что за собака? Что за новости?

— Собака, — я пожал плечами. — И не спрашивайте меня больше ни о чем — врачебная тайна.

— Но с Греем все в порядке? — с беспокойством уточнил Майкрофт.

— Да вполне, — я подавил улыбку, — жить будет. Но ему правда не помешает пару дней отдохнуть.

— Заставишь его отдыхать, как же, — проворчал Майкрофт. — А знаете, он на моем веку и правда к врачам никогда не обращался. Но и не болел в общем-то толком. Надо же — боится врачей. Никогда не думал, что мистер Грей вообще чего бы то ни было боится.

— Во всяком случае, он, если и будет работать, то по возможности. Хочет — не хочет, а отдохнуть ему немного придется. Насчет врачей я почему-то верю.

— Да я тоже верю, — кивнул Майкрофт, — он вообще врать не умеет. А почему вы не захотели взять с него гонорар? Он человек щепетильный, теперь будет думать, как вам отплатить.

— Вот только с Грея я гонорар еще не брал! — возмутился я. — Пусть себе щепетильничает — это его проблемы.

Холмс же молчал, разглядывая мой саквояж. Хорошо, что я успел убрать «улики».

— Ну что, раз в «Диоген» вы меня пока не пускаете, — подытожил Майкрофт, — пойду почитаю газеты в кабинете.

Когда он вышел из спальни, Холмс внимательно посмотрел на меня и спросил:

— Значит, укус собаки? Не знал, что его лечат с помощью спирта и вазелина. Кроме того пахнет жжёной ватой.

Я хитро усмехнулся:

— Да, Грею попалась редкая порода — помесь болонки с дикобразом.

— Это ему еще повезло, что его не укусил супруг «болонки», который наверняка является помесью волкодава с кенгуру, — саркастично заметил Холмс.

Я весело рассмеялся, а он чуть приподнял брови.

— Тем не менее, — сказал он, подошел ко мне сзади и крепко прижал к себе, — спирт, вазелин и жженая вата намекают на медицинские банки — вон они слегка выпирают сквозь стенку вашего саквояжа. Вы слишком глубоко их засунули. А дикобраз, видимо, принадлежал к роду Mammillāria? Про иглы вы сами упомянули. Вы запирали дверь, потому что Грей раздевался. Метание кактусов разгневанной любовницей исключается, следовательно…

— Холмс, ну полно. Ну, чего в жизни не бывает? — перебил я.

— Я пытаюсь заниматься логическими выкладками, потому что не могу отделаться от мысли, что вы лицезрели тыл мистера Грея, — голос Холмса слегка понизился в тоне, — ну и как он вам показался?

— Хм… скульптурный, — ответил я, чувствуя небольшое учащение сердцебиения.

— Вот как? — Холмс задышал мне в шею. — А у вас появился рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, Уотсон.

— Почему? Почему рыцарь-то? — не понял я.

— Ага, значит против сияющих доспехов вы не возражаете? Он ведь ради вас на кактус сел!

— Исключительно, чтобы показать мне свою задницу! Это Грей-то? Да ну вас! — покачал я головой.

Тут Холмс прижался губами к самому слабому моему месту — позади мочки уха. По шее у меня побежали мурашки.

— Конечно, ради вас. Но я не в претензии, я вел себя, как идиот. Собственно, не только я один… И все же…

Мурашки забрались уже под воротник. Вот что он творит? Я откинулся назад и прислонился к его плечу. Ни на что особенное я не рассчитывал — Холмс все еще не поправился окончательно, то и дело принимался хандрить, периодически жаловался на головные боли, иногда хватался за сердце, хотя эти боли имели скорее нервическое происхождение. Но так приятно было представить себе, что все по-старому.

Холмс вдруг развернул меня лицом к себе и поцеловал. Тут будто вся кровь хлынула мне в чресла. Черт возьми, я едва не забыл, как потрясающе он целуется. Он стянул с меня халат, расстегнул и сдернул жилет, кинул и то, и другое на кресло. Следом полетел воротничок. Меня следовало бы назвать эгоистом, потому что, целуя Холмса в ответ и прижимаясь к нему, я не чувствовал, что он возбужден. Но я так соскучился за месяцы воздержания.

Оказавшись лежащим поперек кровати, сам я успел только спустить подтяжки, но Холмс запротестовал, велел вести себя смирно— но вот как? Он расстегнул и приспустил мне брюки, выпростал из-под них рубашку и задрал ее вверх.

— Какой же вы у меня… какой вы роскошный мужчина, — глухо пробормотал он, оглаживая мой торс.

Еще немного, и я забыл, что дверь не заперта, что мы дома не одни, и принялся «шуметь». Я бы рад был вести себя прилично, но не мог. Мне оставалось только надеяться на прощение Господа нашего за то, что несколько раз подряд помянул его по весьма неподходящему поводу.

Наконец, доведя меня до ручки, Холмс деловито вытер себе уголок рта платком, лег повыше, обнял меня и положил голову мне на плечо.

— Черт возьми, я все-таки не в форме, — пробормотал он. — Прошу прощения, дорогой.

— Это пройдет. Вот увидите, — я пропустил сквозь пальцы его мягкие, не напомаженные как обычно волосы. — Вам просто нужно отдохнуть. А по большей части, это все у вас в голове.

— Ну, хоть на что-то я сгодился…

— Ну-ну, сокровище мое, что за разговоры? — я легонько потряс Холмса за плечи.

— Как вы меня назвали? — переспросил он.

— Сокровище мое, — повторил я и, опустив взгляд, увидел довольную улыбку на его губах. — Драгоценный мой.

— Хм… Не скажу, что мне это не нравится.

— Счастье мое.

— Вот с этим я бы поспорил, — заявил Холмс.

Я легонько ткнул его кулаком в спину.

— Эй, мне лучше знать!

Мы тихо рассмеялись, а потом застыли молча, думая, наверное, об одном и том же. О чудесном месяце около моря. Я будто видел наяву песчаный берег, слышал шум волн…

— Господи, кажется, уснул, — встрепенулся я.

— Так спите, дорогой, — отозвался Холмс.

— Я не хочу, чтобы вы уходили, а как-то неудобно… Майкрофт же дома.

— Да он улизнул в клуб. Вы не слышали, как хлопнула дверь на лестницу?

— Что? Ушел? — я задергался и попытался встать, но Холмс удержал меня.

— Не волнуйтесь, к ланчу вернется. К тому же ему хотелось выяснить, что стряслось с Греем.

— Дайте мне хоть привести себя в порядок. Я весь расхристанный лежу.

— Обожаю, когда вы расхристанный, — Холмс сполз ниже и поцеловал мой голый живот, но все же отодвинулся, давая мне возможность заправить рубашку в брюки и застегнуть гульфик. Он смотрел, как я вожусь с одеждой, и его глаза улыбались.

Удивительное чувство посетило меня — будто не было этих трех тяжелых лет. Оно было мимолетным, это ощущение, но таким чудесным.

  
**Майкрофт Холмс**

Мальчики остались в спальне выяснять отношения — дедукция Шерлока сработала в нужном направлении. Небольшой приступ ревности сейчас не повредил бы, будучи катализатором… словом, вскоре, услышав поневоле звуки, доносящиеся из их комнаты, я почувствовал некоторую неловкость. К тому же меня разбирало любопытство по поводу всей этой истории с собакой. Определенно что-то там было не так.

Я потихоньку вышел из дома, благо мальчикам было не до меня, и вскоре уже стоял у двери в собственную приемную. Картина с порога мне открылась самая живописная, боюсь, у меня даже приоткрылся от удивления рот: Алан без пиджака и жилета лежал на диване — на животе, положив скрещенные ноги на один из подлокотников. Перед ним были разложены исписанные листы, которые он внимательно изучал, так что даже не услышал, как я вошел. Разумеется, он не ожидал никакого подвоха — лакей бы не явился без стука в приемную, а я, как и полагалось больному, по всем расчетам находился дома под надзором доктора и брата.

Но, видимо, моего помощника потревожил сквозняк — он повернул голову к двери, глаза его расширились, он вскочил, рассыпав бумаги по полу, и схватился за жилет.

— Не смущайтесь, Алан, — улыбнулся я, входя и прикрывая за собой дверь. — И оставьте одежду в покое.

Но он уже надел жилет, натянул пиджак и пытался справиться с пуговицами трясущимися руками.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, — бормотал он, — я не услышал, как вы вошли, сэр. Вы... а где доктор Уотсон?

— Он дома остался, с Шерлоком, — мой тон был самым невинным. — А я сбежал, как видите.

— Вы с ума... ох, простите, сэр! — Алан поспешно собрал бумаги. — Садитесь скорее. Вы вышли из дома без разрешения? Ну и попадет вам от доктора! Как вы себя чувствуете? Голова не кружится, сэр?

— Как, однако, на вас забавно действует горизонтальное положение, — рассмеялся я. — Да все в порядке, не волнуйтесь, Алан. Я сяду, если вы вернетесь на диван.

— Да я... уже отдохнул, — мой помощник отчего-то покраснел. — Простите, сэр, я никак не думал, что кто-то зайдет. Велеть принести кофе? До ланча еще около часа. У повара есть мороженое.

Так. Он сделал вид, что не услышал последней моей фразы. Что за новости? Я всего лишь предложил ему сесть на диван, что его так смутило? Следовало разобраться. К тому же мне чертовски захотелось подразнить Грея.

— Что ж, придется обойтись без мороженого, — я сокрушенно покачал головой. — Не могу же я есть его стоя?

— Сэр, я не могу сесть, — признался Алан. — Меня собака... очень неудачно укусила. Доктор обработал укус и велел не садиться и даже не ложиться на спину сутки-другие. Садитесь, сэр, прошу вас, я распоряжусь о мороженом. Я, к слову, могу есть его и стоя.

— Закажите мороженое, съешьте и ложитесь. Вот еще глупости! — я заупрямился и не сел, так мы и стояли друг против друга. — Что же произошло, дорогой мой, неужели муженек вашей очередной пассии натравил на вас псину?

— Нет, муженька дома не было, он вообще сейчас в Австрии. Она сама. То есть, псина сама... была в спальне. Это была маленькая псина... небольшая... комнатная!

Алан смутился и замолчал. Что ж, мой помощник, который с легкостью обыгрывал в покер кого угодно, совершенно не умел обманывать собственного шефа. К тому же, я никак не мог понять, как укус комнатной собачки мог привести к таким глобальным последствиям, ведь она не могла искусать его всего, отчего бы тогда не сесть хотя бы боком? Сказал я, впрочем, другое:

— Алан, вы меня не раз лицезрели лежащим в постели и в куда более беспомощном положении. Взять хоть эти последние недели… имею я право на моральную компенсацию?

— Вы получили удар ножом, сэр, — запротестовал Грей, — это совсем другое дело. И потом, если бы вам пришлось лежать кверху... на животе, сэр, вы бы вряд ли позволили входить в свою спальню кому угодно, кроме доктора, конечно.

— Так я, значит, уже «кто угодно»? Ну-ну.

Конечно, я дразнил Алана, а не сердился всерьез, и он, понимая это, вступил в веселую перепалку:

— Но вы же не врач, сэр! Я врачу-то еле позволил осмотреть мой... тыл.

Я деловито заложил руки за спину, чуть наклонил голову и уточнил:

— Мне кажется, или вы со мной спорите, Алан? Куда катится мир!

— Я не спорю, сэр, а поясняю, почему не могу сесть. А есть мороженое лежа в любом случае еще страннее, чем делать это стоя.

Он позвонил, чтобы отдать распоряжение. Я продолжал стоять. Кажется, мы соревновались, кто кого переупрямит.

— Присядьте, сэр, вам вредно стоять так долго. А я правда не в состоянии сидеть. Зато могу, к примеру, встать на колени. Хотите?

Кажется, теперь он меня дразнит? Надо срочно перехватывать инициативу!

— Еще чего не хватало! — наигранно возмутился я. — Но вы можете сесть на здоровую... кхм... половину, на подлокотник моего кресла, например.

Глаза Алана испуганно расширились, очевидно он всерьез представил, как это могло бы выглядеть, и решил задобрить меня новой порцией откровений:

— Дело в том, сэр, что когда болонка меня укусила, я от неожиданности свалился с кровати и приземлился на кактус, который стоял совсем рядом. Собственно, поэтому пришлось обращаться к доктору Уотсону. У кактуса оказалось много маленьких тоненьких иголочек, часть из которых остались в моей… во мне. Это я к тому, что здоровой половины, увы, не существует.

— Бедный Алан... Уотсон вам помог? Кактус... бррр... — Я устал стоять и наконец сел в кресло, но сдаваться окончательно не собирался. — Тогда тем более ложитесь обратно на диван. И не спорьте со мной! У доктора, что ли, понабрались? Он тоже со мной вечно спорит!

— Сэр, но не могу же я лежать при вас, — кажется, Алан запротестовал уже всерьез, — и если вы думаете, что я менее упрямый, чем вы или доктор, то, боюсь вас разочаровать, это не так. Конечно, доктор помог, он вынул пинцетом все, что смог, а что не смог — высосал медицинскими банками. Поскольку я впервые в жизни обращался к врачу, то немного опасался: вдруг что-то пойдет не так?.. Но доктор Уотсон, кажется, даже развеселился, придумывая, как извлечь все иголки.

— Развеселился, это уж точно, — я вспомнил звуки, доносящиеся из спальни мальчиков, и усмехнулся про себя. Однако воспоминание навело меня на мысль. — Ну хоть на мягкое сядьте. Погодите-ка.

Я решительно встал и ушел в спальню, а вернулся с большой пуховой подушкой.

— Подложите и садитесь. Так сильно болеть не будет.

— Но вы на ней спите!..— Алан встретил мой свирепый взгляд. — Хорошо, сэр.

Он положил в кресло подушку, сделал непроницаемое лицо и сел.

— Так-то лучше. Но вообще-то вы могли мне уступить по крайней мере, по трем причинам, — возобновил я шутливый разговор.

— По трем причинам? По каким, сэр? — поддержал мой тон Алан.

— Во-первых, со старшими не спорят. Во-вторых, не спорят с начальниками. В-третьих, и это главное, вы лишили меня совершенно удивительного зрелища, — ответил я с не менее бесстрастным выражением лица.

— Во-первых, сэр, я и не спорю, а всего лишь доказываю свою правоту. Во-вторых, если бы я не имел собственного мнения или стеснялся его высказывать — как долго я продержался бы у вас на службе? А в-третьих, зрелище-то вы уже получили, пока стояли там у двери и смотрели... а я ничего не слышал.

Лакей вкатил столик с мороженым и кофе и бесшумно удалился.

— А если я просто попрошу вас, как съедите мороженое, не мучиться, а лечь? Стесняетесь на живот, так хотя бы на бок? — спросил я, беря в руки креманку.

— Зачем вам это, сэр? Пытаетесь поставить меня в неловкое положение? Я не мучаюсь, все не так страшно, как мне представлялось, могу сидеть. До вмешательства доктора это было куда более затруднительно.

— Просто мне не нравится, когда кто-то вынужден терпеть неудобства из-за моего присутствия. Может быть, следует отправить вас домой? Доктор советовал пару дней? Вот и будете у себя отлеживаться.

— Не могу, сэр, и вы это знаете, — Алан ни на секунду не поверил, что я могу его отослать, но игру продолжил. — Вы сами поручили мне прочитать то, что прислали с Даунинг-стрит, и подготовить обзор. И я очень рад, что вам настолько лучше, что вы смогли прийти сюда, но, уверяю вас, доктор за вами вскоре придет и точно отправит в постель за непослушание. И... я не хочу лежать дома два дня, мне там скучно, сэр! Не прогоняйте меня, — закончил он самым жалобным тоном.

— Думаю, в ближайшие пару часов доктор тут не появится, — я вздохнул и тут же улыбнулся. — Все из меня веревки вьют. Даже вы.

— Если вы прикажете, сэр, я и лягу, и даже брюки спущу, на случай, если вам любопытно взглянуть на результат труда доктора Уотсона. Впрочем, хотите честный обмен? Я рассказываю вам, что произошло на самом деле, а вы разрешаете мне просто сидеть в кресле — раз, сами принесете коньяк — два. Годится?

«Что произошло на самом деле»? Вот как... Но мне жалко было прекращать перепалку. Такие шутливые разговоры мы с Аланом вели не впервые, и, надо сказать, они меня всегда замечательно стимулировали.

— Положим, коньяк я и так нам налью, без всяких сделок. Ладно, сидите в кресле, но только если вы приведете веские доводы, по которым не можете при мне лежать на диване.

— Легко, сэр. Во-первых, вы старший, — стал он с самым серьезным видом повторять мои же аргументы. — Во-вторых, вы мой начальник. В-третьих, это нелепое зрелище. Ну, представьте себя на моем месте, а на своем, допустим, миссис Форестер? Вы бы хотели лежать перед ней в такой позе, особенно учитывая, что она в курсе про болонку с кактусом?

— Первый пункт отпадает, потому что мне как старшему следует позаботиться о младшем. Согласны? Во-вторых, в данную минуту я не качестве вашего начальника тут сижу. А вот третий ваш аргумент меня озадачил, его следует обдумать.

Я встал и побыстрее пошел наливать коньяк, чтобы скрыть уже собственное смущение.

— Мне всегда казалось, сэр, — засмеялся Алан за моей спиной, — и я даже глубоко убежден в этом, что именно младшие должны заботиться о старших, во взрослом возрасте точно. Второй ваш аргумент озадачил уже меня. Вы мой начальник в любом месте и в любое время, а в данном случае мы находимся как раз именно там, где всегда работаем. Хотите сказать, что зашли просто посмотреть на меня, лежащего на животе?

— Ну, вы, лежащий на животе, — это приятная неожиданность, — я усмехнулся. — Я просто зашел, потому что хотел провести время в вашей приятной компании, я же видел в окно, что вы отправились сюда. А насчет старших и младших — думаю, это зависит от ситуации. Держите коньяк.

— Спасибо, сэр. О да, от ситуации зависит, конечно. А что же доктор, сэр, и его приятная компания? И даже если он решит возобновить практику прямо сейчас и оставит вас ради других пациентов, то разве он не поручит вашему брату не давать вам скучать?

— Им же нужно немного побыть вдвоем… пообщаться. Алан, кстати о «честном обмене», — я отсалютовал ему бокалом, — признайтесь, вы ведь специально затеяли все это... с кактусом?

— Специально, сэр, — не стал спорить мой помощник. — Объяснить?

Кажется, наша игра подошла к концу.

— Да, как ни странно. Я очень благодарен вам. Мы пытались оградить доктора от любых забот, дать ему возможность отдохнуть, а он все больше погружался в себя.

— Я это видел, сэр. И мне подумалось, что главное в докторе Уотсоне — то, что он врач, а врач не может не лечить. Вы и ваш брат действовали из самых лучших побуждений, давая ему отдых, а между тем…

— Между тем следовало позволить ему быть самим собой — вы правы, Алан.

  
**Джон Уотсон**

На Пэлл-Мэлл мы жили почти отшельниками. Но прошла неделя после возвращения Майкрофта из госпиталя домой, и наше уединение было нарушено. Мы с Шерлоком как раз впервые отлучились по делам — у нас кончился табак, да и размяться немного не мешало, — а когда вернулись, оказалось, что в доме гостьи. Забавная вышла встреча — я обнаружил жену в библиотеке в обществе Грея, а Шерлок, когда зашел к брату в спальню, застал там Айрин. Звучит пикантно, что и говорить, к тому же Майкрофт испытывал моральные муки, сидя при даме в халате и шлепанцах — верный Грей еле успел прикрыть ему ноги пледом. Айрин с Мэри остались на чай. Грей тоже остался — Майкрофт попросил его не уходить. За столом обсуждали наше путешествие и вообще планы на ближайшие месяцы — слава богу, мы вообще теперь могли что-либо планировать на будущее. Сесила решили в школу пока не отправлять, отложить поступление на осень. Майкрофт лично собирался подготовить мальчика по математике и истории.

Визит дам случился до навсегда запечатлевшегося у всех нас в памяти случая с кактусом, и до отъезда во Францию оставалось уже совсем немного времени, а в голове моей царил полный хаос: как все успеть? И особенно меня волновали подарки. Майкрофту, чтобы приготовить для дам сюрприз под елку, даже не нужно было выходить из клуба — хватило бы одной телеграммы русскому послу. Он решил воспользоваться моей идеей, а у меня в голове остались самые банальные. К тому же один вопрос не давал мне покоя.

— Как насчет подарка для Грея?

Мы с Холмсом сидели у себя в комнате. Точнее я сидел в кресле, а он растянулся на кровати — сибаритствовал. Ну, хоть не хандрил. Услышав мой вопрос, он удивленно переспросил:

— Вы хотите подарить Грею что-то лично? Или мой брат просил купить что-нибудь?

— Я подумал, что мы Грею многим обязаны. Он спас Майкрофта. Разумеется, подарок на Рождество — это всего лишь слабая попытка выразить некую симпатию с нашей стороны.

Холмс покачал головой:

— Не знаю, Уотсон. То есть я очень благодарен Грею, тут не о чем говорить. Но я никогда не делал ему подарков на Рождество, и вообще никогда ничего не дарил. И вряд ли то, что он спас Майкрофту жизнь, можно оценить подарком. Нет? Я правда не знаю, как поступить в такой ситуации.

— Разумеется, сам по себе подарок — ни в коем случае не попытка отблагодарить. Но все же хотя мы с вами и не можем назвать Грея своим близким другом, вряд ли посчитаем его и чужим для нас человеком.

— Разве что-то изменилось, дорогой мой? Я не спорю с вами, я просто пытаюсь поставить себя на его место. Что бы я подумал, получив вдруг подарок после... после всего вот этого? Что Шерлок Холмс пытается меня... задобрить? Нелепо. Отблагодарить? Еще нелепее, честно говоря.

— Вряд ли он подумает такое. Но если я один сделаю ему подарок на Рождество, это можно будет расценить, что наше отношение к Грею слишком разнится. Однако есть еще один вариант — сделать подарок от нас обоих.

— Я не знаю. Если хотите. Мы же все равно не увидим его в Рождество. В общем, делайте, как считаете правильным. Я знаю точно, что лично дарить Грею ничего не стану, а на его месте я бы у себя из рук однозначно не взял ничего. Но он человек странный...

Ах, вот оно что. Честно говоря, я не верил, что Грей был бы способен на такую откровенную враждебность, тем более что все причины для нее уже исчезли. Я решил, что все же поразмышляю над выбором подарка.

— Майкрофт сказал вам, что Грей ликвидировал этого... бакалейщика? — неожиданно спросил меня Холмс. — Лично.

— Нет, не говорил. — Признаться я был потрясен этой новостью.

— Вот как отблагодарить за подобное, чем? Надеюсь, Майкрофт знает, как это сделать...

— Определенно, Майкрофт знает, — улыбнулся я. — Вы заметили, что он стал чаще обращаться к Грею не просто как к подчиненному?

— Да пора бы уже, — Холмс пожал плечами. — Грей с ним два десятка лет и более чем заслужил привязанность своего шефа. Впрочем, это не наше дело. Вы мне лучше скажите, что мы самому Майкрофту подарим?

— Мне-то легче всех это сделать, — я хитро подмигнул. — Не будь рассказов, я бы скончался в муках, выбирая ему подарок. Ну, галстуки, булавки для галстуков, и прочее в таком духе — это как-то банально, мне кажется. А посему… поездим по антикварным лавкам.

— По лавкам так по лавкам. А малышу? Я хотел бы подарить ему седло для пони, как вы смотрите на это? Надо только попросить Айрин передать подарок в нужный день.

— Разумеется. Отличный выбор, к слову. Боже мой, что же мне-то подарить? Книги? Да Сесила завалят ими. Знаете, я заметил, что мне крайне сложно придумывать подарки по конкретному поводу. Мне намного проще, когда я внезапно вижу некую вещь и думаю, что она прямо создана для определенного человека.

— Ну, книг много не бывает. Может, вы и мальчику рассказ напишете? Шучу. Подпишите ему журнал с рассказом, как-нибудь так... лично. И подарите сами. А седло он получит вместе со всеми остальными подарками, и даже не узнает, что это от нас с вами, не так ли? В его прекрасном возрасте ведь дети, кажется, верят, что подарки падают к ним с неба через каминную трубу?

Про себя я решил, что найду для мальчика качественную акварель. Я не стал упоминать о красках при Холмсе. Да и покупать их лучше было одному, а не в компании с ним.

— Уотсон, вы напрасно так стараетесь не смотреть в сторону «Будды», — спокойно заметил Холмс. — Дарите мальчику краски, если хотите. Я даже подскажу вам магазин.

Следующие два дня мы ездили по городу в поисках подарков нашим дамам, Сесилу и Майкрофту — ему делать сюрприз мы собирались, конечно, уже во Франции. Однако обстоятельства сложились иначе — нам попался совершенно очаровательный набор для ликера на три персоны. Волею судьбы, а точнее — ее превратностей, русское стекло прошлого столетия оказалось в лондонском антикварном магазине — насыщенный красный цвет, настоящий рубин, и легкое золочение граней графина и рюмок. Подарок предназначался Майкрофту, но, в сущности, нам троим. Конечно, мы не могли везти набор во Францию, и раскрыли секрет заранее. Вечером мы даже опробовали наш подарок, и все трое остались довольны.

Холмс выбрал для наших дам духи — на его обоняние вполне можно было положиться, он мог точно определить состав духов и их качество. Я же, как примерный супруг, приготовил для Мэри изящную брошь, а еще ранее, вне всяких поводов, я купил очень качественную и мягкую пряжу (совершенно не претендуя на готовое изделие, к слову, а подумав, что Мэри будет приятно что-нибудь связать для Сесила), да вот только со всеми этими трагическими событиями и хлопотами не нашел времени отдать ей сверток. Холмс, критически осмотрев мои подарки, потащил меня в какой-то дамский магазин — понятия не имею, откуда он вообще знал о его существовании, где долго выбирал шелка для вышивания и совершенно очаровал продавщицу.

— Холмс, вам не кажется, что мы соревнуемся? — спросил я, выходя из магазина.

— Кажется, — усмехнулся он. — Но вы разве не знали, что у меня роман с Айрин?

— Что?.. — в первую секунду я не нашел, что ответить.

— Тут намедни к Майкрофту заезжал Его Высочество. Ну, вы в курсе.

Я кивнул:

— Знаю. Но при чем тут миссис Форестер?

Холмс взял меня под руку и, слегка понизив голос, принялся рассказывать:

— Оказывается, Берта, когда решительно не пустила Берти в дом… — мы с Холмсом невольно рассмеялись разом, — так вот Берта сказала, что к хозяину нельзя никому — «даже миссис Форестер». Разумеется, Его Высочество, когда его наконец допустили в святая святых, прицепился к Майкрофту с расспросами, что это за миссис Форестер, замужем ли? Узнав, что она вдова, да еще с ребенком, Его Высочество тут же принялся удивляться, чего же, спрашивается, Майкрофт ждет? Почему не делает предложение? Тот выкручивался, как мог, и наконец сказал, что я тоже проявляю к этой даме интерес, а она относится к нам обоим одинаково ровно — просто с дружеской симпатией.

— Вот вы какой ветреный, Холмс, — усмехнулся я, — то в певичку влюбляетесь, то в Айрин...

— В какую певичку? — не понял он.

— Ну, мы же собирались в пару к истории о моей женитьбе сочинить историю о вашем интересе к некоей оперной диве «в отставке».

— А, это… Вы же вроде забросили рукопись?

— Напротив, я практически дописал рассказ, правда пока что никому не показывал.

— Хм… — Холмс с интересом посмотрел на меня. — Даже Майкрофту? Почему? Страшно, да?

Он подтрунивал, и это меня несказанно радовало.

— Ужасно страшно, — рассмеялся я.

— Возьмите рукопись с собой во Францию, — предложил Холмс.

— Да я пока что даже не придумал героине имя.

— Как же вы ее обозначали в рукописи?

— «Женщина», — ответил я, употребив определенный артикль.

—Вот как… назовите ее Айрин, почему бы нет? Только надо придумать ей символическую фамилию. Поехали домой. — Холмс поднял руку, подзывая кэб. — Я вам даже продиктую вступление к рассказу.

Майкрофт в этот час работал в «Диогене», и, пока я складывал покупки в нашей с Холмсом комнате, тот позаимствовал из кабинета несколько листов бумаги, перо с чернильницей и решительно усадил меня в гостиной за стол.

— Пишите, Уотсон. «Для Шерлока Холмса она всегда оставалась «Той Женщиной». Я редко слышал, чтобы он называл ее каким-либо другим именем. В его глазах она затмевала всех представительниц своего пола. Не то чтобы он испытывал к Айрин — фамилию придумаем позже — какое-либо чувство, близкое к любви. Все чувства, и особенно любовь, были ненавистны его холодному, точному, но удивительно уравновешенному уму»…

Он продиктовал мне довольно объемное вступление к рассказу, абсолютно не зная о его содержании.

— Кусок отличный, но Холмс… — я замялся, — моей задачей было придумать для вас романтическую историю, и там действительно вышло что-то подобное. Этот фрагмент никак нельзя добавить в рассказ.

— Вот именно так и начните, Уотсон,— заявил мой друг, — а заодно уберите из текста всю явную романтику. Оставьте только слабые намеки — чем более неявными они будут, тем лучше. Поймите, если вы придумаете для меня любовную интригу — никто же вам не поверит. Вам следует только немного подстегнуть воображение читателя, а они уже все додумают за нас.

— Да что они смогут тогда додумать? — возразил я. — Она ведь замуж вышла!

— Боже! Как будто брак когда-нибудь мешал тайному роману! — воскликнул Холмс.

— Резон в ваших словах есть. Достаточно вспомнить о Грее, — рассмеялся я. — Давайте мы втайне поработаем над рукописью вместе, а на Рождество представим, так сказать, плоды наших трудов Майкрофту?

Холмс беззвучно рассмеялся вслед за мной.

— Только не выдайте нас раньше времени, Уотсон. А где наши свертки? — спросил он вдруг.

— В спальне.

— Я подумал, что нам надо оставить их Грею — пусть передаст нашим дамам.

— Почему Грею, — не понял я, — мы разве сами не навестим их перед отъездом?

— Навестим, но любая женщина любопытна. Будет справедливо, если они откроют свои подарки вместе с Сесилом.

Я примерно представлял, какой хитрый план созрел в голове Холмса. Не собирался он делать Грею подарок — как же. Вполне подарок, пусть и не материальный. Я же внял словам Холмса и ограничился тем, что подписал для Грея новый сборник, в который вошли две мои повести, упаковал, как полагается, прихватил подарки дамам и отправился в «Диоген». Грей сидел за своим столом, углубившись в изучение некоего документа и делая в нем пометки карандашом. Дверь в кабинет была закрыта. Что ж, работа в «Диогене» явно входила в привычную колею... надо скорее увозить Майкрофта отдыхать, пока он не решил, что без отпуска можно и обойтись.

При моем появлении Грей поднял голову, слегка улыбнулся и кивнул в сторону кабинета, мол, входите.

— Добрый день, — ответил я на его кивок, — я, собственно, к вам.

— Ко мне? — Грей отработанным жестом прикрыл документ папкой и окинул взглядом мой «багаж», — чем могу помочь, доктор?

— Для начала поздравляю с наступающими праздниками, — я вручил ему книгу.

— О... спасибо, доктор. А я собирался поздравить вас с Рождеством седьмого января, лично. Билеты уже заказаны, вы выезжаете двадцатого, я приеду к вам седьмого на два дня, а вы обратно вернетесь двадцать девятого. Больше, увы, никак. Я был бы рад, чтобы вы все отдохнули подольше, но мистер Холмс должен первого февраля присутствовать на очень важной встрече.

— Спасибо, это намного дольше, чем я надеялся. Я хотел еще попросить вас об одной услуге — не передадите ли вы Мэри и миссис Форестер наши с Холмсом подарки? Я имею в виду — в нужный день.

— Ах, вот что это. Конечно, доктор, давайте положим их пока в шкаф, вот сюда.

Грей встал открыл шкаф, стоящий по правую сторону от стола. На нижней полке и правда оказалось достаточно места.

— Чуть позже, — сказал я, — мы пришлем еще кое-что — подарки для мальчика. Сами понимаете, я бы не явился в клуб с седлом для пони.

— Разумеется, — усмехнулся Грей. — Могу я попросить вас об ответной услуге, доктор? Обычно мы с шефом поздравляем друг друга с праздниками, и я заказал подарок еще осенью...

С этими словами он вынул из ящика стола небольшой сверток.

— Хорошо, обязательно вручу его Майкрофту.

— Спасибо, доктор. Я тоже все передам. И еще раз спасибо за подарок, перечитаю с удовольствием. А ответный все-таки будет седьмого, надеюсь, вас это не обидит.

И Грей снова указал мне на дверь в кабинет. Про Холмса он не задал ни единого вопроса.

***

До отъезда оставалась пара дней, и я провел вечер и ночь у себя дома в обществе жены. Ради приличия, что называется. Пока нас не было, дом содержался в чистоте — медленно, не так, как принято у вышколенной прислуги, но верно Мэри-Джейн навела везде абсолютный порядок. В мой кабинет она, конечно же, не входила. Оказывается, моя милая супруга не все время проводила с Айрин, иногда наведывалась в Паддингтон, чтобы воодушевить нашу слегка нерасторопную, но верную прислугу на подвиги и подать благотворный пример. Они вдвоем разобрали содержимое шкафов в обоих спальнях. Собирая чемодан, я порадовался, что мне не нужно даже задумываться о том, что взять с собой во Францию — костюмы были вычищены, рубашки отутюжены, воротнички и манжеты сияли. Я невольно подумал, что даже в таком, фиктивном, браке есть свой плюс.

— И все же не стоило так хлопотать, дорогая, — заметил я после того, как поблагодарил Мэри за заботу.

— Так ведь я еще и учусь, Джон, — возразила она. — Я никогда раньше не занималась домом. Конечно, помогала Айрин, но вся ответственность лежала на ней.

Коллега и сосед, который помогал мне с практикой, узнал, что меня не будет дома еще целый месяц, вежливо выразил уверенность, что мой пациент окончательно оправится, но я видел, что доктор Эсмуотер очень рад возможности получить дополнительный доход.

Свой багаж я отправил на квартиру к Майкрофту, а еще раньше Мэри перевезла все необходимое к Айрин, чтобы погостить у нее неделю.

— А потом еще неделю она и Сесил станут навещать меня дома. Затем, поскучав без моего дорогого мужа, я еще немного поживу у подруги, — сказала Мэри.

— Не оставайтесь целую неделю одна, — возразил я, — у нас же есть гостевая спальня, а мальчика можно разместить в моей.

— Думаете, это удобно, Джон?

— Хотя бы пару раз близкая подруга может остаться у вас на ночь, ничего ужасного в этом нет.

На другой день мы отправились к Айрин на прощальный ужин. Мы с Мэри вдвоем — как примерные супруги, Холмсы приехали минут на пять позже нас. Сесил… я бы сказал «едва не сшиб Майкрофта с ног», если бы такое было возможно. К счастью рана того уже не беспокоила, а то бы мальчик невольно причинил своему любимому Майки боль, с радостным криком бросившись его обнимать.

— Твоя инфлюэнца уже прошла? — спросил Сесил.

Ему не сказали, что Майкрофта ранили — боялись напугать. Но необходимо было как-то объяснить и то, почему больного нельзя навещать.

— Совершенно прошла, — улыбнулся Майкрофт, — но вот наш доктор считает, что мне нужен отпуск.

— Ты просто как половина себя! — Сесил критически осмотрел своего старшего друга. — Ты правда-правда выздоровел?

— Правда, малыш. И вовсе не половина — две трети на месте. И когда мы вернемся, все станет по-прежнему.

— Три четверти, если уж точнее, — поправил я.

— А три четверти больше чем две трети? — заинтересовался Сесил.

— Сейчас я тебе объясню! — воодушевился Майкрофт.

— Друг мой, у вас на объяснение дробей не больше пятнадцати минут, — одними губами улыбнулась Айрин. — Скоро к столу.

— Я успею! — Майкрофт посмотрел на нее чуть виновато.

Пока что он успел только поздороваться с ней. Сесил взял его за руку и повел к дивану.

— Погоди, нам нужен листок бумаги и карандаш.

— Я сейчас, я быстро! — и Сесил выбежал из гостиной.

Он вернулся, кажется, в мгновение ока. Пока Майкрофт рисовал на листочке круг «смотри, вот это мой живот, а теперь давай поделим его на части...», Айрин позвонила, и служанка внесла на подносе мартини с соком — недавно вошедший в моду аперитив.

Мы разобрали бокалы и отошли к камину, оставив «математиков» одних.

— Вы сыграете нам после ужина, Айрин? — спросил Шерлок.

— Да, если вам хочется послушать, — кивнула она. — Жаль, что вы без скрипки.

Шерлок слегка поморщился:

— Сейчас у меня вряд ли получится что-то путное. Возьму скрипку с собой на отдых, попробую поиграть.

— Вы сыграете нам девятого февраля, Шерлок? — попросила Мэри. — Вы ведь вернетесь уже к тому времени?

— Думаю, да… — Он посмотрел на меня вопросительно. — Мы ведь вернемся?

— Разумеется, — я пришел ему на помощь, — мы ни за что не пропустим ваш день рождения, дорогая.

На лице Шерлока промелькнуло выражение «ах, вот оно что!», но он тут же кивнул:

— Вот и разучу что-то новое специально для вас, Мэри.

— Что-нибудь лирическое, — улыбнулась та.

— Все, что пожелает леди.

— А мы, выходит, ваш день рождения пропустим, — вздохнула Мэри. — Давайте, впрочем, отпразднуем наши дни рождения вместе в феврале? Не обещаю скрипичных партий, но я могу связать вам в подарок шарф. Будете носить?

— Буду, — ответил мой друг совершенно серьезно. — И ни за что не откажусь от второго для рождения.

Я все ждал перемен в настроении Шерлока, и, хотя порой он все-таки «блажил», но сейчас держался ровно, хотя заметно было, что он не совсем еще здоров.

Наконец доложили, что ужин подан, и мы перешли в столовую. В столько непоздний час суп не подавали, чему Сесил очень обрадовался, начали с легких закусок, уступивших место паштету с трюфелями и прекрасно приготовленным отбивным. Разговор перескакивал с одной темы на другую, и если бы не живость Сесила (впрочем, он вел себя как воспитанный мальчик), ужин превратился бы в печальные проводы.

— Думаю, летом нам стоит поехать куда-нибудь всем вместе, — не удержался я от замечания.

— Хотя бы в ту же Францию, — кивнул Майкрофт, — я поручу Грею выбор места и подходящего дома для нас.

— Отлично! — обрадовалась Мэри. — Вот и поедем все вместе, всемером.

— Но почему всемером, дорогая? — спросил я.

— Ну как же? Вы с Шерлоком, я с Айрин и Сесилом, а Майкрофт с мистером Греем.

Майкрофт невольно закашлялся.

— Боюсь, что мистер Грей вынужден будет остаться на своем посту. Я не могу покидать Англию на долгий срок, оставляя дела без присмотра.

— Полагаю, мы все найдем время, чтобы не дать Майкрофту заскучать, — тихо сказала Айрин.

— Я! Я не дам ему заскучать! — заявил Сесил.

Мы рассмеялись, но, кажется, у каждого имелся свой повод.

После десерта дамам подали кофе, Сесилу — сок, а мы с Майкрофтом налили себя коньяку — Айрин уже давно велела нам чувствовать себя у нее как дома. Шерлок от коньяка отказался, отдав предпочтение кофе. Он выпил несколько глотков, и Айрин позвала его к роялю.

— Вам придется переворачивать листы, дорогой, — сказала она. — Я пока еще не заучила это наизусть.

— О… Бах. — Шерлок придвинул стул и сел рядом. — Я готов.

Когда-то я слышал эту вещь, но совершенно не помнил, как она называется. У миссис Форестер была странная тяга к минорным тональностям, но сейчас она выбрала пьесу в мажоре. Чудесное, светлое начало — я, во всяком случае, заслушался. Айрин играла замечательно — на мой вкус дилетанта, так вообще прекрасно. Но и Шерлок говорил, что она постоянно совершенствуется и даже посещает регулярно учителя — какого-то пожилого крещеного еврея, приехавшего в Лондон из Праги.

Шерлок всегда очень живо реагировал на музыку, вскоре он стал даже тихонько мурлыкать себе под нос мелодию. Айрин это не мешало, она улыбалась. Я вдруг подумал — видимо, вспоминая историю, выдуманную для Его Высочества, — что эти двое замечательно смотрятся вместе. Как все же причудливы порой повороты судьбы. Вторая часть Итальянского концерта — я наконец вспомнил, что играла Айрин — разительно отличалась от первой. По мне так она звучала как-то даже слишком печально. Я взглянул на Майкрофта — обычно тот под музыку спал, но только не сейчас. Он внимательно слушал, обнимая одной рукой Сесила, привалившегося к нему. Смотрел на Айрин, на ее серьезное лицо, на Шерлока, слегка двигающего длинными пальцами правой руки в такт, но не забывающего переворачивать листы. Интересно, о чем Майкрофт думал? Взгляд его, во всяком случае, был сосредоточенным. Одна только Мэри сидела с безмятежным выражением лица.

Айрин закончила играть, и мы наградили ее аплодисментами. Она что-то шепнула Шерлоку, и тот улыбнулся.

Вскоре мы попрощались с нашими дамами на долгий месяц. Обе одинаково тепло пожелали нам счастливого пути, обещали скучать и писать письма. И все же мне показалось, что весь вечер Айрин держалась несколько отстраненно от Майкрофта.

— Что вам сказала миссис Форестер у рояля? — спросил я Холмса уже на Пэлл-Мэлл, когда мы остались одни.

— Ничего особенного. Сказала, что ждет, когда я смогу сыграть с ней дуэтом, — отозвался тот.

***

Итак, ни Мэри, ни тем более Айрин на вокзал не поехали, так что провожал нас, а вернее — своего шефа, только неизменный Алан Грей. Он же помогал лакею собирать вещи. Сам Майкрофт, видимо, по сложившейся уже привычке, даже не пытался узнать заранее, что попало к нему в багаж. В его представлении Грей все, что необходимо, учитывал сам. Услышав на перроне, как Грей докладывает Майкрофту, какие книги в каком чемодане лежат, я только пожал плечами, а уж когда Грей передал шефу чековую книжку, которую тот, судя по всему, позабыл взять, но которая, тем не менее, отчего-то лежала у Грея во внутреннем кармане, я мысленно махнул рукой на них обоих.

В моем собственном саквояже лежал, помимо лекарств и обычных врачебных мелочей, тот самый сверток — подарок Грея Майкрофту на Рождество. По поводу ответного подарка я помнил, но совершенно не знал, каким образом Майкрофт собирается его вручить. Я по секрету расспросил Мэри, но она заверила меня, что им с Айрин ничего не известно и их ничего не просили передавать Грею. Пока я раздумывал, подарил ли Майкрофт духи заранее или тоже намерен порадовать Грея седьмого января, тот вдруг взял помощника за плечо, отвел на пару шагов в сторону и, слегка смущаясь, сказал что-то почти шепотом, вынул из кармана маленькую коробочку в праздничной обертке и вручил секретарю. Тот тоже смутился, взял подарок и пожал протянутую руку Майкрофта.

Шерлок, который, видимо, решил переждать весь этот обмен любезностями в купе, устраивая поудобнее свою скрипку, в этот момент вернулся на перрон, держа в руке зажженную сигарету.

— Холмс, — вдруг обратился к нему Грей, — на пару слов…

Мой друг немного удивленно кивнул, они отошли на несколько шагов.

— Мне жаль, что я сорвался на вас в госпитале, — донеслось до меня. Дальнейшее не расслышали ни я, ни Майкрофт, слишком шумно было вокруг, но буквально через пару минут, обменявшись еще несколькими фразами, Холмс с Греем пожали друг другу руки и вернулись к нам.

— Пора садиться, сэр, поезд скоро отправляется, — обратился Грей к Майкрофту.

— Три раза в неделю, — невпопад ответил ему Майкрофт. — Да, а бумага...

— Бумага с монограммой в сером чемодане, сэр. Четыре раза в неделю, и с седьмого по девятое я буду иметь удовольствие засвидетельствовать вам мое почтение лично.

Я закатил глаза, взял Холмса под локоть и потащил в купе. Пусть эти два чудака из «Диогена» попрощаются.


End file.
